Las formas de la Sinceridad
by Lilian Everdeen
Summary: Es mi primer fic. La pareja es YohxAnna. Espero no aburrir y que pasen un buen rato.Capitulo FINAL! HISTORIA TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1 Principio

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

¡Un saludo a todos! Bueno yo...soy nueva y este es mi primer fic de Shaman King, (serie que me gusta y quiero mucho). Por lo que espero que sea del gusto de todos ls lectors y no aburrirles. Mi pareja favorita es el YohxAnna cosa que tendrá esta historia. En varias escenas habrá muchos monólogos internos de un personaje.

No retengo más, disfruten de la historia!

No soy la creadora de Shaman King y de sus personajes, son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei-sama. (Pero ya me gustaría)

**Capítulo -1  Principio**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana lentamente, su tenue luz iluminaba poco a poco la habitación de la ocupante de la habitación. Cuando la luz llegó a sus ojos, casi automáticamente el despertador comenzó a sonar su fuertecito sonido parpadeante, hasta que fue callado por la mano de una cierta desliñada cabellera rubia que se asomaba poco a poco de su futón.

Como cada mañana, se levantó, se lavó la cara, se puso su uniforme y con paso decidido se dirigió a la habitación de cierto shaman.

Corrió la puerta con algo de brusquedad y observó fijamente el futón del cual le sobresalía un bulto en el centro y al final de la sábana salían unos cabellos revueltos castaños. Después fijó su mirada en la pared, un reloj estaba incrustado en ella con la molesta alarma aún sonando. Después de ver esto una pequeña venita se formó en la sien de la chica. ¿Cuantos relojes habría que seguir comprando hasta que su prometido se dignara a dejar de arrojarlos contra la pared? Tomó un poco de aire y...

- zzzzz...-uu

- ¡¡YOH DESPIERTA HOLGAZÁN! - gritó mientras agarraba el futón con el chico aún en él y lo arrojaba con fuerza a la pared justo al lado del pobre relojito.

- AUUCH! - exclamó de dolor mientras se dio otro cabezazo al caerse de la pared y la miró- Ah, Ohayo Anna -saludó tocándose el doble chichón que le había provocado el ataque y con su sonrisa, ya que eso era lo más normal en las mañanas.

- Vístete, entrena y haz el desayuno- dijo fríamente dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

Las tres palabras mágicas.

Cocina

- Buenos días Manta- dijo pesadamente y dando un bostezo.

-Buenos días Yoh- saludó sonriente el pequeñín preparando las tostadas - Veo que las costumbres de Anna para despertarte no cambian-dijo mirando los chichones que poco a poco se iban - ¿Ya has acabado el entrenamiento

-Si, bueno he vuelto a destrozar el despertador y si, ya he acabado-dijo Yoh acercándose para ayudar a su amigo

-Je, je A saber cuantos habrá que comprarte...Por cierto donde esta Anna? No la he visto.

-Arriba recogiendo sus cosas para el instituto.

-Bueno quería aprovechar para preguntarte si ibais a ir a alguna parte en estos días de fiesta.

-Ah, pues no sé a Anna no le gusta mucho salir de viaje, dice que nos costaría mucho dinero. - respondió mientras servía el desayuno en la mesa.

-Había pensado en que podríamos ir los tres a alguna parte yo me encargaría de lo demás, si voy yo solo sería muy aburrido.

- Tienes razón...pero...convencer a Anna jiji, va a ser muy difícil jiji, ya me imagino su reacción airándonos por la ventana.

-Yoh, acabo de decir que yo me encargaría de los demás- dijo Manta sentándose

-Si con eso te refieres también al dinero ya me la imagino obligándonos a preparar todas las maletas- se sentó.

Media hora después

-Anna no tarda demasiado? El desayuno se está enfriando y llegaremos tarde- dijo Manta con extrañeza.

-Que raro ella siempre es puntual para la comida -se levantó- iré a ver.

Yoh subió las escaleras y fue en dirección a la habitación de Anna, tocó dos veces y nada. Volvió a tocar, y nada. Extrañado ya, quiso buscarla en otra parta, pero a lo mejor la itako estaba ahí y no lo había oído.

-Anna estas ahí?- volvió a tocar por cuarta vez y decidió entrar. Corrió la puerta y...- Anna estás...?- paró en seco.

Cuando abrió la puerta, y vio dentro no pudo seguir articulando palabra...Una reacción nerviosa muy fuerte le atacó el cerebro, todos sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, absolutamente todo lo que tenía en su cabeza volaron en un segundo.

Esa reacción nerviosa producida por una gran impresión se le estaba esparciendo por el cuerpo entero. Sus ojos solo parpadearon una vez, quería reaccionar y moverse aunque fuera solo un poquito, pero ni eso.

-Oye, Yoh -dijo la rubia suavemente.

-Eh! -despertó de su estado de Shock- Eh...si Annita?- preguntó con la MAYOR inocencia del mundo y con fuerte rubor en él.

Se oyó un golpe fuerte, como si "algo" se estrellara contra la pared y seguidamente se oyó otros golpes algo menos fuertes. Manta se giró sobresaltado por esos ruidos que habían roto el silencio en el comedor. Y tras un escuchar un AY! observó a su amigo con la cara "fusionada" con el suelo.

Conclusión by Manta: Cierta itako lanzó a cierto shaman contra la pared (por segunda vez en la mañana) lo que provocó que al caer cerca de las escaleras, rodara por ellas dándose golpes secos en la cabeza y cuerpo. Conclusión by Manta acabada.

_Anna se acababa de darse una ducha rápida y cuando Yoh entró estaba ahí de espaldas a él, con el cabello rubio ligeramente mojado cayendo por su espalda, estaba vestida con tan solo la blusa blanca del uniforme, la cuál no le había dado tiempo a abrocharla del todo. _

_Por eso cuando la chica, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se giró para ver quién era, el castaño vió en el trance tan embarazoso en el que se había mentido: ella, con la ropa interior puesta y una blusa blanca desabrochada._

_Si la chica se giraba AÚN más estaba claro que tendría que prepararse para dar su último suspiro. Su corazón latió con fuerza sin piedad, y su rubor iba pasando por diferentes tipos de rojo._

_Por parte de ella, cuando giró la cabeza para encontrar al dueño de la voz. Se quedó quieta unos segundos para ver si el chico se dignaba de una vez a cerrar la puerta o al menos a mover aunque sea un solo músculo. Pero nada..._

_-Oye, Yoh -dijo la rubia suavemente._

El resto ya se sabe.

Iban los tres caminando por la calle, Anna iba unos metros delante de ellos con el ceño algo fruncido. Mientras Manta hablaba en susurros con un pobrecillo Yoh.

-No tendría que haber entrado- se lamentó Yoh, con otro chichón y un para de vendas en la cabeza.

-A este paso va a ser mucho más difícil pedirle que te deje venir de viaje- se lamentó también el cabezón- Pero es muy extraño -dijo llevándose una mano al mentón- Cómo es que se ha querido duchar a última hora y ha tardado tanto?

-A santo de qué toco 4 veces a su puerta y no contesta?

-Supongo que tendremos que ir despidiéndonos del viaje...

-Si al menos ella hubiera respondido...

- Podríamos invitar a alguno de nuestros amigos a venir...

- Un escalón más y ella se hubiera quedado con toda la pensión...

-Pero tampoco creo que eso le agrade a Anna...

-Nunca he visto tanta sangre en mi cabeza...

- ¿Me estás escuchado Yoh? ¬¬

Instituto privado Shinra

Hora del tiempo libre.

Estaban los tres almorzando tranquilamente en un banco.

El cielo cómo siempre era de un azul pálido y suave, sus nubes totalmente blancas y esponjosas y grandes le cubrían gran parte, las cuales no eran las únicas, se podían ver pequeños grupos de pájaros volando de aquí para allá anunciando que la estación de la primavera iba a culminarse en unos pocos meses. Las hojas de los árboles ya estaban comenzando a cambiar de color y los rayos del sol cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

Siempre le tranquilizaba ver ese hermoso espectáculo, le tranquilizaba y siempre le tranquilizaría.

Pero su tranquilidad se vació un poco en su cuerpo cuando Manta se levantó con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño, dejándolo solo con su prometida. Esa chica que estaba a un metro de él comiendo tranquilamente su comida con los ojos cerrados expresando algo de enfado. No le había dirigido ni la mirada ni la palabra desde esta mañana, en el desayuno nada, en la clase menos y ahora un silencio algo incómodo.

-O...Oye Anna- la llamó Yoh con el fin de arreglar un "poco" las cosas, aunque estaba algo nervioso- Yo...yo...lo siento por lo de esta mañana...es que...yo no contestabas y...- la rubia seguía comiendo - y decidí entrar...pero- la miró- yo lo sien...

-No importa- le cortó. El castaño la miró- Me sentía muy acalorada esta mañana y quise ducharme rápido y cuando llamaste yo estaba en mis cosas y no te oí- explicó la rubia sin emoción alguna al acabar su comida.

-Aah, ya veo, de todas formas perdóname -dijo con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado al recordar la escena.

-Baka.

-Ah por cierto! Que te parece si nos vamos a algún sitio estos días libres...-dijo cambiando de tema Yoh.

-Si.

-Si, ya sé que es muy caro pero Manta dice que ¿¡HAS DICHO QUE SI? -gritó sorprendido. (¡PAF!)- Auuch!

-¡No montes una escena he dicho que si! Pero será donde yo diga.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y donde quieres ir?

-A Izumo.

-¿A Izumo? ¿Con mis abuelos?

-Nos costará más barato y además...-no pudo acabar la frase. De repente sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza y un calor sofocante recorrió su cuerpo y su frente, puso su mano encima de él como si así se disipara en dolor.

-Pero Anna tendríamos que aprovechar que...¿Anna? - por fin Yoh se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su prometida cuando esta bajó la cabeza con la mano en la frente- ¿Daijoubu ka?.

-Si...si debe de ser por este maldito calor. Esta ciudad es un horno- se levantó e Yoh hizo lo mismo.

-Si es solo eso mójate un poco la cara -dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- Así te encontrarás mejor -le regaló una sonrisa.

Anna solo le miró y se separó comenzado a caminar.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé. -le dijo alejándose.

-¿Te acompaño? -preguntó pero para entonces Anna ya estaba lejos.

En el lavabo de las chicas

Sus piernas temblaron fuertemente, y sin control alguno la itako calló encima de ellas. El agua del lavamanos caía con fuerza, su cara estaba muy mojada, tanto como sus mechones de tanto echarse agua. Algunas gotas habían corrido hasta su blusa, la cual se estaba pegando poco a poco a su piel.

-_Mierda y esta calor por qué no se va?_-se preguntó en su mente mientras pasaba su mano por el agua y la volvía a pasar por su cara. Cogió todas las fuerzas que tenía y apoyándose en el lavamanos se fue levantando lentamente. Cerró la fuente de agua y se marchó. Era justo lo que le pasó esta mañana, pero esta vez había sido mucho más fuerte y por eso no le dio importancia.

Yoh la esperaba en la puerta principal del instituto, Manta se había ido porque quería preparar cuanto antes el equipaje y de paso preparar sus brazos para cuando Anna le obligara a llevar el suyo también.

-_Pero porqué a Izumo? No es que me desagrade la idea pero podríamos aprovechar para ir a otra parte...¿Por qué querrá Anna ir?_-en eso pensaba Yoh cuando alguien le propinó un golpe en la cabeza- Auch! Ah Anna!

-Qué haces aquí? No tenías porqué esperarme a esta hora ya estarías haciendo la comida- dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar. Yoh suspiró un poco y la siguió, no tendría caso preguntarle lo de Izumo si siempre hacía lo que ella quería.

Así seguían cuando en medio camino Yoh notó que su prometida estaba más callada de lo normal y de vez en cuando notaba que ella caminaba más lento.

Cuando dio dos pasos no lo notó porque iba con la mirada baja pero al tercer paso ya se dio cuenta de que iba sola, se dio la vuelta y miró a su prometido.

-Que haces parado como una estatua?- dijo con su voz fría- Que te vayas parando en el camino no vas a evitar hacer la comida. -dijo y se giró.

-No, no es eso Anna...es que...- su voz sonó algo lenta.

-Es que qué?- preguntó Anna volviéndose a girar para verlo.

-Bueno...- Iba a decir algo pero paró en seco. Cuando su mirada bajó y se posó en el cuerpo de la rubia, un fuerte sonrojo atacó la cara del shaman, el cuál seguía sin mover un músculo. Anna confusa por esto bajó también la mirada para ver que...

PAAAAAAAAF!

-YOH ASAKURA HAZ EL FAVOR DE NO COMPORTARTE COMO UN PERVERTIDO! -gritó Anna furiosa, "despegándose" con una mano la blusa que se había ceñido al cuerpo por el agua que aún no se había secado y dejaba medio ver su prenda interior que le cubría el busto.

A unos cuantos metros de allá, un chico castaño estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, ojos desorbitados y con una gran marca roja con forma de mano en su mejilla derecha.

-Aguante amo Yoh!- gritó el espíritu Amidamaru a su lado.

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

¿Qué tal? Pobre Yoh, en el primer capítulo y ya queda hecho polvo...pobrecillo. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Anna? ¿Y pudiendo aprovechar cualquier lado, por qué Izumo? A saber...

Lo rescribí un par de veces y así se quedó, pero ya me lo escribiréis...si dejan REVIEWS claro.

Sé el camino que tengo que seguir pero no sé como seguirlo, por ahora empiezo así.

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	2. Chapter 2 Un momento de dulzura

**La única forma de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -2 Un momento de dulzura**

El sol del día siguiente era igual que el de ayer, un sol que desprendía una temperatura cálida y acogedora, el frío era suave lo que provocaba una brisa muy dulce, mezclada con el aroma a hierba y otros tipos de plantas del alrededor de la ciudad de Izumo.

Y entre uno de los caminos de esa ciudad, un coche negro y caro iba tranquilamente en dirección hacia la gran mansión de los Asakura. Y dentro de ese coche, el cuál tenía las ventanas abiertas, uno de los dos ocupantes del asiento trasero tenía la cabeza apoyada al lado de la ventada sintiendo ese viento, que según Yoh y Manta no paraban de repetir que era cálido, acogedor, suave y dulce. Y si eso era verdad entonces...

- _¡¡¡¡¿¿Entonces por qué carajo yo solo siento un calor sofocante, caliente, ardiente y terriblemente insoportable?- _gritó la rubia interiormente. Y era cierto, por muy cerca que estuviera de la ventana, ni aún sacando la cabeza fuera del todo, seguiría sin sentir esa frescura, lo único que ella sentía era un calor insoportable que el recorría el cuerpo de arriba a bajo, su cabello se estaba empezando a humedecer por las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a caerle de la frente y su vestido negro de siempre ya era bastante corto. Cada dos minutos se echaba el cabello a un lado para que la nuca se refrescara, cosa que no tenía mucho éxito-_Y lo peor es que no sé lo que es- _pensó, recorrió su vista por los ocupantes del coche, Yoh que se sentaba al lado suyo, tenía la cabeza medio fuera de la ventana apoyándose en un codo y recargando su mentón con su mano sintiendo la brisa que le acariciaba la cara con una pequeña sonrisa. Después vio a Manta que estaba de copiloto, se veía de lo más tranquilo observando el paisaje y de vez en cuando el mapa y por el chofer, ningún movimiento ¿¡Es que solo era ella?-_ ¿Será fiebre, imposible ayer lo comprobé con dos termómetros (los cuales obligué a comprar Manta) distintos y no indicaba que estuviera enferma ni nada, a parte hoy he comido más de lo normal...pero...- _bajó la mirada, esto no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Los ojos del Shaman castaño observaban detenidamente el hermoso y pacífico paisaje en el cual creció y se crió. Hacía tiempo que no veía a sus abuelos y se preguntaban como seguirían, tenía ganas de volver a comer la comida de Tamao (Así él ya no tendría que hacerla 20 veces), bañarse en la cascada y dormir bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Pero paró de pensar en sus planes y pasó la vista por el coche, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado más bien, sus ojos de dirigieron hacia Anna. Se sorprendió un poco, estaba más pálida de lo común, sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos y parte de la cara, su cuerpo parecía como si no tuviera vida, aunque no podía verla a los ojos estaba más que claro que no se encontraba bien.

Se veía tan lánguida.

-¿Anna?- la llamó lentamente. Se acercó a ella para preguntarle, quería saber como se encontraba, eso no era normal en ella, le retiró con sus dedos suavemente los hilos de sus cabellos dorados que le tapaban sus ojos. Estaba dormida. Le retiró el cabello a tras del hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la impresión al verla fijamente, su expresión cansada, débil, lánguida.

-Ocurre algo Yoh?- Preguntó Manta girando la cabeza para verlo.

-Creo que Anna no se encuentra bien- en su voz se podía notar un sentimiento de preocupación, pasó una mano por el hombro y otra por la cintura de ella, y la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola un poco. Al tocar y cocer el cuerpo de la rubia sintió que era como el de una muñeca, sin fuerza. Sostuvo más fuerte su cintura con su brazo mientras la sentó de lado en sus piernas, lo hizo fácilmente, estaba tan delgada y débil. A lo mejor en esa posición no se marearía tanto.

-Manta podrías encender el aire acondicionado, será mejor que le dé un aire más fuerte, está muy caliente- dijo mientras pasaba su mano libre por la frente de Anna.

Manta afirmó con la cabeza, cerró las ventanas y encendió el aire casi al máximo. Después de eso cogió su pañuelo y lo mojó con agua fresca de una botella y se la pasó a Yoh (N/a: Que considerado el pequeñín nn)

El chico le dio las gracias y puso el pañuelo mojado sobre la frente de Anna.

Después la miró fijamente lo le gustaba verla así, en ese estado, su mirada recorrió su rostro con detenimiento, con DEMASIADO detenimiento, sus ojos fijos en las gotas de agua del pañuelo le caían lentamente por la cara, algunas gotas se perdían en su cabellos, otras les pasaba por las mejillas y se perdían en el cuello fino, pero en la que más se fijó fue en una más pequeñita que iba menos rápida, bajó por su frente, pasó por el ceño, corrió el espacio entre la nariz y el ojo hasta acariciar el labio superior de la chica, mojándolo y esparciéndose en partículas por el, mojando también el labio inferior.

Un momento...-!¿_QUÉ ESTÁS MIRANDO YOH ASAKURA!_- se gritó interiormente Yoh, alejando su roja cara, que sin darse cuenta estaba muy cerca de la de Anna. -_Vale, aquí no ha pasado nada (/ ) Ahora lo esencial es hacer que Annita se encuentre mejor, tampoco creo mis abuelos le agraden verla así y mucho menos ella_- suspiró, por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenía que tranquilizarse, ¿tranquilizarse?. Se puso la mano en el pecho y sintió que su corazón había dado un vuelco, pero si hasta hace un segundo estaba de lo más tranquilo. Volvió a suspirar, sería por miedo a que despertara y de un golpe le enviara a casa de sus abuelos. Si...por miedo.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en ella, al parecer estaba mejor, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro femenino. Le daba un toque tan tierno, estaba nervioso, la misma sensación de antes pero ahora sentía que era agradable, en ese momento quiso soltarla para ver si así se le quitaban esos nervios, pero no podía...ni quería. ¿Seguro que era miedo? Volvió a fijar su vista en ella, esa posición estaba comenzando a ser incómoda. Con la mano que le sujetaba la cintura la llevó a su nuca y la empujó levemente apoyando la cabeza de ella en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de él.

La temperatura de Anna estaba volviendo a la normalidad, el cuerpo de Yoh estaba fresco, cosa que le venía muy bien a la itako. Yoh sonrió para sí mismo, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de la rubia, abrazándola, tocando su piel, oyendo sus latidos al estar tan juntos..._Kami-sama por lo que más quieras que no se despierte y me pegue por esto- _pensó Yoh. Quería estar siempre así.

En un asiento más adelante, un enano cabezón los observaba disimuladamente por el espejo retrovisor, no sabía si dejar de mirar o reírse por lo bajo de las reacciones de Yoh. Si, reírse por lo bajo era lo mejor. XD

Mansión Asakura

-Esto no me gusta- dijo la Itako Kino mirando fijamente su plato de comida.

-Por qué? si esta muy bueno- dijo su esposo Yohmei masticando.

-No me refería a la comida- dijo seriamente la anciana- Es por nuestra futura nieta.

-¿Anna? Si solo falta al menos más de una hora para que lleguen.

-No la noté muy "bien" cuando me habló por teléfono. Parecía cansada y por mucho que lo intentara disimular su voz sonaba débil. Creo que viene por algo más que para un viaje de placer.

-Crees que sea...?- la miró seriamente.

-Si.

Su uso de razón estaba despertándose, ya comenzaba a sentir y oír los débiles ruidos del exterior, el sonido del motor, los pájaros, ruiditos que hacían la ruedas aplastando tierra, arena y piedrecillas...

Todavía no quería despegar sus párpados, poco a poco estaba despertando interiormente. Sus sentidos también se despertaban cada vez más deprisa, los ruidos de a fuera se hacían cada vez más altos, podía sentir un aroma muy embriagador, era extraño, lo había sentido antes pero muy lejos, ahora estaba cerca.

A parte de eso, el sentido del tacto era el más fuerte, su mejilla estaba rozando "algo", algo que tenía el tacto de una piel, una piel dura fuerte y a la vez cómoda.

Su frente podía sentir como una ligeras cosquillas en las frente ¿Donde estaba metida? Podía sentir el mismo tacto de la piel en su cuerpo. ¿En serio donde estaba? Pero esas sensaciones eran infinitamente mejores que el terrible calor de antes, ahora estaba bien, a gusto. Pero ahora podía oír algo diferente, como un murmullo, el sonido de un respirar que le abanicaba la cara.

Ante esto decidió despertar, levantó su vista, y pudo encontrar respuesta a muchas cosas. Su confusión desapareció y su razón despertó totalmente aunque algo adormilada. Pudo ver una cabellera castaña cayendo suavemente sobre su frente, ese murmullo de respirar era el de Yoh ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca? Y eso que sentía.

Bruscamente levantó su cabeza con cuidado de no darse contra la de Yoh. Su vista recorrio el lugar, el coche seguía su camino, Manta estaba apoyado en el cristal de la ventana también dormido profundamente, se fijó en que habían puesto el aire acondicionado y las ventanas estaban cerradas. Después su mirada se dirigió a su lado. Yoh también estaba plácidamente dormido. Miró su posición:

Estaba sentada sobre Yoh, con las piernas juntas a un lado, había dormido en su hombro y la manó de él, la estaba sujetando suavemente en su cintura.

Miles y miles de pensamientos y dudas volaban en la cabeza de la itako. Estaba muy confusa y cabe decir que como un semáforo en rojo. ¿Por qué estaba "así" con Yoh, sentada encima de él? ¡¿Es que el calor le había hecho hacer cosas raras! ¡Por Kami-sama que no haya sido eso!

Lentamente sin despertarlo, se fue apartando poco a poco de él, se sentó en su lugar de antes, haciendo maravillas para quitarse ese fuerte sonrojo, quería evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unos escasos segundos, olvidar que Yoh la había abrazado y que ella había estado apoyada en su hombro...oyendo su respirar, oliendo su aroma siendo sujetada por esos fuertes brazos, pegándose a su fornido cuerpo..._Que lo olvides Anna!- _se reprochó.

Clavó su mirada en Yoh y luego en el paisaje. Debería ponerle el cúatriple de entrenamiento por ello, pero eso quizá era lo que había hecho que se sintiera mejor ¡¡Pero jamás de los jamases lo iba a reconocer!. Siguió mirando el paisaje como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hasta que una voz le llamó.

-Ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó la voz a su espalda.

Anna se sobresaltó un poco y se giró, para ver a su prometido estirándose el cuerpo y bostezando. Sus mirada conectaron, Yoh estaba con su mirada y sonrisa relajada de siempre y ella con su característica mirada fría y semblante serio.

-Este lugar siempre me da tanta tranquilidad que acabo dormido jijiji.

- Tu encontrarías tranquilidad hasta en medio de un terremoto Yoh. ¬¬

-Ji ji ji, si tu lo dices- rió y la miró. Se perdió en sus ojos negros, en ese momento sentía que solo estaban ellos dos, estaba contento por verla igual que siempre. Los ojos de Anna se ensombrecieron.

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó entrecortadamente.

-No te encontrabas bien- dijo con simplicidad el shaman.

-¿Y ...tú...- quería preguntarle por qué eso que acababa de pasar pero no podía, ¿preguntar el por qué de su "cariño" a Yoh?-_ Será normal...-_pensó tristemente-_ El siempre se preocupa...por todos...por todos..._

-Pensé a que así estarías más cómoda- sonrió.

-Claro...-dijo apagadamente. Eso no había sido absolutamente nada.

Anna solo desvió la vista. No quería que su prometido la siguiera mirando de esa manera, pues si lo hacia seguramente ella no podría evitar sonrojarse. Clavó su vista en el paisaje ya faltaba menos para llegar.

Mansión Asakura

-Me alegro de volver a veros- dijo Yohmei en la puerta principal.

-Nosotros también abuelo- dijo Yoh con su sonrisa mientras Anna hacia una reverencia. Manta estaba despidiéndose del chofer.

Yohmei se quedó mirando a Anna examinándola unos segundos y después se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los jóvenes.

-Bienvenido Joven Yoh, señorita Anna- saludó Tamao apareciendo en la entrada.

-Hola Tamao- saludó Yoh- Me alegro de volver a verte- dijo con una sonrisa. Provocando que la rosada se sonrojara levemente. Anna solo cerró los ojos y siguió su camino pasando por ellos dos.

- Anna - la llamó Yohmei- Kino me dijo que te esperaba en la sala principal.

-De acuerdo, arigatô...-dijo Anna pero paró en seco.

- Espero que hayas hecho algo rico no he comido nada en todo el viaje.-preguntó Yoh a Tamao

Su mirada se volvió borrosa.

-Por supuesto joven Yoh, he preparada su comida favorita- contestó Tamao sonrojándose más.

_Calor..._

-Me alegro. Entramos abuelo?

Yohmei no lo escuchó, miraba a la rubia Itako, un temor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

_-O...Otra vez?...-_ la misma sensación de ardor volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. Las gotas de sudor ya comenzaban a caer por su frente y apareciendo también por su cuerpo. Su vista se volvió borrosa, no podía ver nada todo daba vueltas. El dolor en su cabeza era cada vez más fuerte...ya no aguantaba más, su cuerpo no aguantaba más.

Puso su mano en la pared para no caerse, pero fue inútil, seguidamente tiró el jarrón que había ahí colocada llamando la atención de las otras personas. Sus piernas doblaron y cayó al suelo.

Podía oír voces, voces muy lejanas intentó darse la vuelta pero no pudo, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, ya no escuchaba nada, ya no notaba nada. Cayó inconsciente.

_**Fin del capítulo 2**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

Lo de Anna ha ido peor, ¡pero de que se queja! A tenido su momento de dulzura con Yoh! ¿Será por eso por lo que se ha sentido mejor? Jeje Quién sabe el cariño de Yoh es tan grande que podría curar el alma jiji...

Bueno ¡Doy gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review! ¡Os estoy realmente agradecida!

**Princess Nausicaa: **La primera que me leyó! (o que me dejó un fic) Repito, estoy agradecida. ¿Te dejé intrigada? Pues con este no sé, lo cierto es que el otro capi ya lo tengo hecho por lo que lo sacaré pronto y ya me dirás como te va gustando...Con que no actualizas jiji nos pasa a todos...¡Arigatô!

**StArFiRe-YuMi: ¡¡**¿Qué no tenías esperanzas y viste la mía! Chicaaa entonces me animas más. Me alegro de haber empezado bien. Tienes razón en eso de los RR de hecho, yo hasta hace poquito solo leía por no estar registrada ¡Pero dije BASTA! Y lo conseguí ya aquí estoy. Besitos.

**xhela: **Holaaa! Es que el YohxAnna es realmente hermoso, me encanta esa pareja y no dejaré de repetirlo aaah...acabo de ver que has sacado un fic nuevo ¡Suerte a ti también!

**Akari-aoi: ** Estoy muy contenta de oír que he empezado bien. En fin seguiré tu consejo y lo seguiré hasta el final y hasta que no pueda más! Y tienes razón con tanto golpe a saber como quedará más adelante pero es que entonces ¡Anna no es Anna! Jiji...

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	3. Chapter 3 Confianza

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -3 Confianza**

_El dolor en su cabeza era cada vez más fuerte...ya no aguantaba más, su cuerpo no aguantaba más._

Otra vez lo mismo. Otra vez sus sentidos realizaban la acción de despertar, pero esta vez era menos cansado.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco. ¿Qué pasaba? Se había dormido. ¿Cuando? No lo recordaba.

- ¿Anna?

Oyó una voz lejana. ¿Una voz lejana? Ahora si lo recordaba, recordaba su estado de entonces. Su vista borrosa, las voces, un objeto rompiéndose, el dolor de sus piernas al caer contra el suelo, ese maldito calor que le punzaba la cabeza y también...el tacto de unos fuertes brazos agarrándola. Era extraño, esos brazos ya la habían cogido antes.

Parpadeó un par de veces, se refregó un poco los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Yoh?...

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó. Estaba sentado al lado derecho del futón donde estaba Anna.

La itako se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, la que le fue asignada cuando comenzó a vivir con los Asakura. Tan espaciosa y soleada como siempre, estaba igual que como la dejó la última vez.

Se fijó en sus maletas, al parecer Tamao ya le había ordenado toda su ropa y sus cosas. También se fijó en que en solo estaban ella y Yoh.

Se llevó un mano a su cabeza intentando recordar algo más y al hacerlo sintió algo de vergüenza por desmayarse delante de esos presentes, hubiera sido aún peor si su sensei hubiera estado también ahí, aunque seguramente ya lo sabría, ahora recordaba que el señor Yohmei le había dicho que ella la esperaba, tendría que levantarse y pedirle perdón.

-A donde vas? -preguntó él, viendo que quería levantarse.

- No tiene ningún sentido para que me quede en la cama. Ya estoy mejor.- intentó levantarse, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió- ¿Qué haces?

-La abuela ha dicho que es mejor que te quedes en la cama- explicó -Además te ha pasado lo mismo en el coche, mejor que descanses. Te debe de haber sentado mal el viaje.

Anna desvió la mirada. El viaje no tenía nada que ver, ya le había pasado lo mismo un par de veces algunos días atrás, sólo que esta vez esas sensaciones de dolor no eran tan fuertes y además eran pasajeras. Pero se calló. No quería decir, ella podía cuidarse sola, no era débil. No, no lo era...

-Vas a quedar ahí para siempre?- preguntó ella. Lo cierto es que el hecho de que estuviera sola con su prometido demostrándole preocupación le comenzaba a poner cada vez más nerviosa.

-eh? Bueno...yo...- se llevó una mano a su cabeza-

-He dicho que estoy bien- dijo tajantemente.

Yoh la miró y suspiró silenciosamente, conociendo a la sacerdotisa esas palabras querían decir que se fuera, pero esa vez no le hizo caso. Habían cosas que explicar y decir.

-Anna, respóndeme una cosa. En el coche no estabas dormida ¿verdad? Por la expresión que tenías parecía que sufrieras -la chica abrió más los ojos- Te habías desmayado, y deduzco que no debió de ser la primera vez, no parecías muy estable estos días y...

-Vete...- susurró, no quería oír más. Giró la cabeza desviando la mirada a para que él no la viera, ni ella a él a los ojos.

- Y está claro que te pasa algo- prosiguió ignorando las palabras de ella, estaba dispuesto ha ser escuchado- ...Si te pasa algo sabes que puedes decírmelo...yo...

- ...Vete de mi habitación Yoh- susurró ahora algo más fuerte.

-No. -dijo decididamente. Ambos guardaron unos minutos. Anna seguía sin enseñar su rostro, como queriendo esconder algo. Yoh seguía serio y con la mirada decidida. Con mucho valor, deslizó lentamente su mano por el futón de Anna hasta rozar la mano de ella, y con más valor la colocó encima de ella, apretando suavemente sus dedos.- Confía en mí Anna.

El corazón de Anna dio un vuelco, apenas se habían rozado siquiera y ahora podía sentir su mano, que la apretaba suavemente contra la suya. Por qué mostraba tanta preocupación?. Acaso es por que ella daba la sensación de ser débil?

-_No soy débil_- pensó- _No soy débil. No, no lo soy_-su voz mental sonaba muy entrecortada, quería negar esa palabra, que no era débil, que no necesitaba esos cuidados para sentirse mejor. Inevitablemente, separó bruscamente sus manos y sus ojos ensombrecieron ahora más que nunca deseaba no ver a Yoh a la cara, si débil era lo que mostraba.

- ¡¡¡Márchate ahora de mi habitación Yoh, no pienso repetirlo más!

-¡¡Demonios Anna! -gritó intentando mantener la paciencia, si así lo iba a escuchar lo haría. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica e hizo algo de fuerza para girarla y obligándola a verle a los ojos- ¡¡CONFÍA EN MÍ!

Los ojos de la itako se abrieron de par en par, tanto que hasta los ojos del Shaman se reflejaban en ellos _"Confía en mí"_ esas tres palabras hacían eco en su cabeza o mejor dicho en su corazón, el cuál latía cada vez más fuerte.

¡Pues claro que confiaba en él! ¡Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría! Más de una vez había dicho que creía en él. En cada una de sus luchas confiaba en sus victorias y en sus sueños...pero esto era diferente...Si...tenía que admitirlo.

No le confiaba todo su ser, este era un claro ejemplo: sus preocupaciones y temores.

Pero...ella era una Itako, y una de sus obligaciones era no dejarse vencer por sus miedos, y lo más importante era que no quería preocupar a su prometido

La serenidad volvió a sus ojos, bajando un poco la mirada a su mano agarrada por Yoh. Apartó con delicadeza su mano y antes de que él dijera algo cogió con la misma delicadeza la mano de Yoh con sus dos manos y se las llevó al pecho.

Ahora era el turno de Yoh de sonrojarse, sus mejillas ardieron y sus sorpresivos ojos miraron la cara algo apenada de su prometida. Se sintió mal por eso e intentó disculparse..

-Yo A...Annita lo siento, no quería...

-Tontito... yo siempre voy a confiar en ti- le regaló una pequeña sonrisa- y eres más tonto por no creerlo...Además con esa cara- le cogió del mentón- Como podría desconfiar- se burló.

Yoh parpadeó y sonrió sonrojado mirando para abajo rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre. Lo otra la quería dejar ahí para siempre...si pudiera. Le encantaba esa suavidad. En ese instante recordó ese momento en el coche, cuando la abrazó...por alguna razón quiso repetirlo, pero se contuvo. No quería acabar en el futón también. La voz de Anna le despertó.

-Ahora haz el favor de irte que quiero descansar -dijo soltando su mano y desviando sus ojos.

Se levantó pesadamente y caminó hacia la salida. Miró por última vez a Anna, que miraba por la ventana que daba a los bosques de Izumo, y salió.

Volvió a suspirar, ahora más profundamente y se encaminó a su habitación la cuál no estaba muy lejos de la de la Itako. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba tener más comunicación con ella. Ya que indirectamente había cambiado de tema. Le alegró su confianza en él, pero o podía evitar pensar en ciertas dudas.

¿Por qué nunca le decía lo que le preocupaba?

Sabía que le ocultaba algo, y ese algo tenía que ver con lo que le pasaba. Era cierto que su relación no avanzó de las miradas frías, de la actitud de general y de cruzarse tan solo unas palabras. Pero le gustaba su compañía. A pesar de que ellos se hubieran conocido a base de un compromiso eso no impedía una preocupación y un cariño mutuo, pero ese cariño siempre pasaba por desapercibido. Cosa de la cuál comenzaba a pensar que quizá fuera mejor cambiar de opinión en eso...pero...

-Auch! -se quejó Yoh. Su abuela abrió la puerta corrediza mientras el estaba pensando, como estaba apoyado en ella su cabeza cayó al suelo. Alzó la mirada y encontró la de su abuela (mejor dicho sus gafas negras), como siempre tenía una expresión seria, más incluso que la de su prometida, le pidió que lo siguiera a la sala principal y los dos se encaminaron a ella.

Sala principal

Tamao les sirvió a cada uno de los presenten una taza de té verde y se marchó a hacer sus quehaceres.

Arrodillados en el piso, frente a una mesa con el té, estaban los líderes Asakura tomándolo como era de su costumbre, sentados en frente de Yoh y Manta los cuales solo dieron un pequeño sorbo y después esperaron con paciencia las palabras que querían decirles los ancianos.

Kino tomó un último sorbo y dejó el té en la mesa con expresión seria.

-No me andaré con rodeos Yoh- habló directamente- Es sobre Anna.

Tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta cada vez que hablaba seriamente con sus abuelos y se atinó a preguntar.

-O...Ocurre algo?

-No se encuentra bien- contestó su abuelo. (N/a: Eso salta a la vista)

-Si, ya lo veo pero...ahora ya se encuentra mejor, ¿no?

-...Habéis notado algo raro en ella?- peguntó la abuela.

-Pueeeess...-Manta e Yoh se llevaron la mano al mentón pensando al mismo tiempo.

-Se da duchas cada vez más seguido- (Yoh)

-Come doble ración de todo lo que come...el otro día no dejó nada en la nevera.- (Manta)

-Últimamente siente mucho calor por muy fría que esté la temperatura.

-Duerme más de lo normal.

-Se le nota decaída.

-Y su respiración suele ser agitada.

-Demasiado pálida.

-A veces su cara se vuelve casi como la de Yoh después de un entrenamiento.

-Y le molesta todo.

-...Yoh...eso es normal.

Una gota grande apareció en las cabezas de los ancianos.

-Pero...-intentó hablar Yohmei.

-¡Sabéis eso y en cambio no hacéis nada!- gritó Kino enfadada por la impresión.

-Es que si decimos algo nos pega- dijeron Yoh y Manta al unísono con cascaditas en los ojos.

Yohmei suspiró, y los dos ancianos pensaron al mismo tiempo que así era Anna. Kino lo comprendió y prosiguió.

-Pues que sepáis- dijo cansada- que "todo eso" es a causa de algo.

-Tiene algo que ver con sus desmayos?- preguntó Manta.

Yomei asintió.

- Anna me contó que tenías pensado ir de vacaciones ¿Sabes por que quiso venir a Izumo?

Yoh negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Fácil...Por que no aguantaba más...su cuerpo ya no aguanta más

Habitación de Anna

Dormía placidamente. O al menos fingía. Solo tenía los ojos cerrados intentando conciliar el sueño, pero nada. No podía, dentro de ella corrían nervios y más nervios.

Después de que Yoh se fuera a su habitación Kino entró en la de ella y hablaron unos minutos. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, sabía lo que le pasaba, el porqué ese malestar insoportable y esa debilidad en su cuerpo. Y esa la vergüenza que le causaba saber que fue por su culpa.

Su sensei no le dijo nada, solo que tenía que decírselo a Yoh. Nada más.

Los ojos de los dos jóvenes se abrieron de par en par tras las últimas palabras de la líder Asakura. Tan solo habían pasado un para de minutos desde que las dijo, aún estaban asimilando en su cerebro la situación, mientras que los ancianos no se disponían a decir nada, esperando la reacción de alguno de los presentes.

-Que ha perdido parte...?

-...de su energía vital?

Los ancianos se miraron e interiormente decidieron quién debió hablar primero. La voz de Yohmei fue la elegida.

-Para todos los humanos Yoh, la energía para el cuerpo y el alma es lo más importante, e imagínate para nosotros que somos shamanes y hemos recibido un entrenamiento para "agrandar" nuestro cuerpo para compartirla con lo espiritual y las esencias. Una persona normal no podría soportar lo que para nosotros es simple. Pero...-la seriedad creció en su mirada-...si un shaman excede demasiado su cuerpo...tanto su energía shamánica como la energía de humano...

-...Acaba por consumirse poco a poco...-acabó Kino con dureza.

-¡¡Espera, estáis diciendo que Anna...!- exclamó Yoh alterado, pegando fuerte sus manos contra la mesa.

-Anna...- preocupación se podía notar en la voz de Manta, pero igualmente no podía articular palabra.

-Si...-dijo en su suspiro- poco a poco Anna...está perdiendo fuerza ...

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, se sentó en el futón y se abrazó así misma. Sentía un dolor, un dolor muy grande y agudo en su pecho e intentaba abrazarse con fuerza intentando hacer esfuerzos para aguantar el dolor. Sudor fría recorría su frente y su sien. Porque ahora era eso. Frío. No era ese calor insoportable aún más que la fiebre...no...era frío.

Sentía como si algo se fuera de ella lentamente, algo que la abandonaba sin que ella pudiera impedirlo. Se volvió a acostar en el futón aún abrazándose y tapándose con la manta, su respiración era cada vez más agitada y rápida.

Y todo eso por...

RAAAAS!. La puerta corrediza se abrió.

Giró la cabeza y se tapó aún más para disimular sus dolores y sus respiraciones. Pero lo que no pudo evitar era abrir sorpresivamente sus ojos por el visitante.

-Yoh?- preguntó.

_**Fin del capítulo 3**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

**¿**No lo dije verdad? Aquí tienen (bueno, siguen teniendo) 15 años.

No sabría como explicar lo de la energía, ya que parece sacado de algo espiritual y eso...pero es que la serie va de espíritus! Además como así mismo lo ha explicado Yohmei al ser Shamanes tienen una energía para los poderes shamánicos pero si la usas toda caes rendido, pero si traspasas los límites puede tener peores consecuencias.

En realidad tengo una prima que es corredora que me a explicado "algo" de eso y yo aquí lo he puesto a mí manera. Muchos deportistas acaban en hospitales y eso un familiar mío también deportista casi acabó en él por el enorme cansancio.

Pero...(música de suspense) en cuanto al fic...(poom pomm) ¡Hay otra razón por la que Anna sufre! ¡Una razón que le obliga a pasar por esto!

Pero no pasa nada, todo irá bien (Hala! ¿Y esa frase). De hechooo este capi estaba tan largo que tuve que cortarlo porque había una escena que quería poner, pero me pasé de tantas palabras y nada...pero diré el título.

**Capitulo 4: ¿Un beso de despedida?**

HAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ejem, ejem...pues / eso...

_**Agradecimientos a: **_

**StArFiRe-YuMi , que le agradezco su apoyo y a la que espero de TODO corazón no haberla decepcionado.**

**(Ah! por cierto en eso de los RR no me había dado cuento repito que soy novata, ya lo he cambiado)**

**akari-aoi: A la que también deseo no haberla disgustado y saber que me desea suerte.**

**Xhela: Lo que me gusta oírte decir que va bien este fic!**

**Itako Usui: Prometo leer tu fic ¡Prometido! Por ahora solo había leído dos. Arigatô!**

Dejen un review para darme sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, sugerencias...

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Un beso de despedida?

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -4 ¿Un beso de despedida?**

-Yoh?- preguntó.

-Shhh...descansa...-se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

Anna se tapó todo lo que podía y se giró a un lado. No quería mostrarse ante él en ese estado.

-Mis abuelos ya me lo han contado todo- dijo con voz tenue, viéndola acurrucarse y como huía de él- La abuela dijo que...como cada mes, te hacía un entrenamiento, de eso...creo que ya hace dos meses que te llamó...y que esa vez quiso hacerte uno especial...pero...-bajó la mirada- Que te esforzaste demasiado- ahora su voz era como un hilillo, le estaba costando, Anna solo seguía con sus ojos ocultos bajo la manta- Al parecer tenías que concentrar toda tu fuerza, pero algo salió mal y cuando quisiste parar...no podías y...tu energía...

-Me está abandonando poco a poco...-dijo sacando su sabana que le tapaba la cara.

- Si...-dijo muy apagadamente- tu cuerpo se fue debilitando con el tiempo...y...dime una cosa Anna- la encaró.

-...- Anna no le miraba, se había sentado en el futón y miraba la manta como si fuera algo muy interesante.

- ¿Cuando empezaste a sentirte mal?

-Casi tres semanas después del entrenamiento, pero no creía que fuera nada.

-La abuela sospechó algo cuando te fuiste...al parecer tus tú ya...¿Tú ya sabía que era eso?

-...-calló un instante- Me imaginaba algo.

-Otra vez...-bajó la mirada.

-eh?

-Otra vez en NUESTRA vida no confías nada en mí!- gritó sin aguantar más. Haciendo énfasis en nuestra. Pero paró en se seco quedándose paralizado.-¿Anna? ¡¡ANNA!-gritó cogiendo su cuerpo que perdió el equilibrio, Yoh la sujetó y al tocarla sintió que estaba helado y su piel muy blanca.

En la puerta las figuraras de sus abuelos entraron y le pidieron a Yoh que lo dejara todo en sus manos.

Yoh estaba sentado en el suelo mirando como su abuelo Yohmei examinaba el pulso de Anna y su cuerpo, mientras que se abuela estaba a su lado preparando su rosario y algunas otras cosas como libros de oraciones.

-Abuela...-llamó el castaño sin apartar la vista de su prometida.

-Si? -dijo también sin girarse ocupada en recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Por qué Anna sentía tanta calor?

La abuela solo se acomodó sus gafas negras y dijo- Por sus extremidades. Se duermen poco a poco al igual que sus músculos provocando que cualquier acción como camina, hablar, comer etc, lo que hace que vaya perdiendo fuerza y energía y que todo tipo de su organismo se debilite. Por eso sudaba. Lo que andar para ella sería como si estuviera haciendo doble de entrenamiento.

-¿Y el frío?

-Como la tenemos acostada para que evite cualquier movimiento se va enfriando como un objeto.

-No se va a morir verdad?

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!

Una FUERTE y ENORME colleja había ido a parar sin margen de error a la ahora delicada nuca del Shaman.

-iitee...!-se quejó débilmente y cuerpo moribundo. Su grito hubiera sido más fuerte si no fuera porque no quería despertar a su prometida. Aunque quizá eso le hubiera gustado XD.

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso Yoh Asakura!-susurró furiosamente su abuela.- NINGUNO DE NOSOTRO PERMITIRÁ ESO!

-No...quería decir eso en serio abuela...pero es que...-intentó decir el "cuerpo".

Su abuela solo suspiró de cansancio- No te preocupes por eso. ¿Acaso piensas que voy a tomar el té tranquilamente mientras que mi preferida alumna, futura nieta y próspera esposa tuya, se largue al otro mundo como si nada, por un estúpido entrenamiento? oó

-No no es eso abuelita es que como no habías dicho nada al respecto pues...-masculló masajeándose la nuca.

- Mira Yoh...no es la primera vez que le ocurre a una sacerdotisa- explicó con paciencia- hay pocos casos en la montaña Ozore...aunque algunos no suelen ser tan graves- dijo en dirección a Anna.- Aún así sé que hay casos de muerte pero...

-E...entonces...

-No digas nada más si no quieres otro golpe- amenazó. Yoh calló como un niño- Te he dicho que no pienso dejarla así. -

-¡Pero abuela entonces dime que...!

-Estará dormida.

-...dor...dormida?

-Es la última etapa de...digamos..."esta enfermedad".-dijo.

- Es como...una especie de reposo?- preguntó Yoh con esperanza.

-...Supongo que algo así, verá Yoh...-dijo Kino con dureza - Es algo complicado así que te lo diré con simples palabras. Todo depende de ella.

-No no lo entiendo...-preguntó confundido.

-...Nieto, ahora mismo Anna quedará como en un estado de coma...nada ni nadie podría despertarla. Pero ella sí, si quiere. Las sacerdotisas murieron por esto simplemente no fueron capaces de volver de ese sueño, ya no pudieron hacer más. Sus fuerzas las abandonaron por completo, sin fuerzas para soñar siquiera y ya está. Si Anna tiene la fuerza suficiente para volver, si es capaz de superar esto...ella...**despertará...**- una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de la sabia sensei.

-Ella es fuerte abuela- dijo Yoh minutos después de la explicación de su abuela y serio- Yo confío en ella. Sé que...

Lo sé...- dijo Kino - Sabes que ella quiere estar aquí...contigo.-dijo sin emoción pero orgullosa por dentro, de saber que eligió bien su futura nieta. Mientras en la cara del Shaman apareció un rubor que él quiso disimular.

Después de eso Kino meditó un segundo y se encaró a su nieto- Oye Yoh...antes de que nosotros entráramos, habías gritado a Anna?- preguntó lentamente.

-...¿Cuanto crees que tardará abuela?- cambio de tema.

-Veo que sí-dijo pausadamente, después se levantó y...

PAAF! Otra colleja.

-¡MIRA QUE ERES TONTO CHICO! ANNA A PUNTO DE CAER Y TU TE PELEAS!- se acercó a su esposo y sin ninguna palabra lo arrastró fuera de la habitación- Habla con ella- le dijo al castaño seriamente- Estará en reposo durmiendo durante bastánte tiempo hasta que pueda abrir los ojos ya recuperada (porque yo se que lo hará)...¿No querrás dejar las cosas así verdad?- dijo y salió, dejándolos solos.

_¿No querrás dejar las cosas así verdad?_

Yoh miró al suelo, era cierto. No quería dejar las cosas así. Su prometida estará "así" por un tiempo indefinible. Eso significaría que ella estaría separada, separada de...de él.

Se acercó a ella y la miró. Pálida, cansada, soportando calor, frío...Sus párpados caía pesadamente sobre sus ojos, sus manos como muertas tiradas a un lado de la manta, cuerpo casi vacío sin fuerzas para nada...y las mechas de su cabello dorado tapando levemente algunas esquinas de la cara.

Deseaba en ese instante que se levantara y que le obligara a prepararle el desayuno, a entrenar, a limpiar la casa, a correr 100 km con pesas como todas las mañanas...como deseaba que todo eso volviera, aunque él sufriera, quería que ELLA volviera.

Y lo que más echaría de menos, sería su mirada, esa mirada congelada pero que si veía más profundamente en ella, se descubriría el hermoso brillo que la hace cálida, que dice que tiene un sueño, que dice que está contenta por dentro.

Y ahora esos ojos negros a la vez misteriosos, estaban cerrados por el cansancio. Quería verlos desesperadamente, en ese momento quería más que nunca y lo miraran.

Cogió la manó de Anna sin apartar su vista de ella y la lazó con la suya entrelazando también los dedos a pesar de que los de ella no se molían. No tenían fuerza para hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza.

-Cuánto tiempo me queda?- dijo un hilillo de voz con un tono burlón.

Yoh levantó la cabeza para encontrarse esos ojos mirándolo y a Anna con una pequeña sonrisa de ironía.

-Venga dilo sin miedo...seis meses como en las telenovelas? ¿Dos semana de vida? ¿Una?- dijo sin hablar seriamente, quería actuar como su prometido en el cual en sus situaciones no se preocupaba nada y siempre sonreía. Pero él ahora no sonreía, débilmente le puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

-No digas eso Annita -dijo serio- Aún tienes muchos que hacer.

-Es verdad...tampoco creo que Tamao te obligue a hacer entrenamiento- dijo sarcástica.

Rió- jijiji, quizá...pero yo quiera que seas tú quién me obligue -dijo con su mirada de siempre.

-En especial porque...porque- su respiración se agitaba cada vez más impidiéndole hablar- porque yo...

-Tengo que ser la esposa del Shaman King- dijeron los dos a la vez. Yoh solo se volvió a reír con su risita de siempre mientras que Anna se le quedó mirando callada respirando rápidamente, tanto que tenía que cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando.

**-**Admito...que hay cosas que...te oculto- afirmó- pero yo ...siempre voy a confía en ti...Y como no me dejas más remedio que decírtelo...- susurró- La verdad... es que no quiero... preocuparte- dijo con un hilillo de voz

Con un pequeño esfuerzo, apretó su mano lazada a la de Yoh y abrió los ojos con sus inevitables respiraciones. Iba a decir algo, algo que le apenaba realmente pero que quería con todas sus fuerzas (las que le quedaban).

-(hah, haah) Yoh (haah, hah) -lo llamó.

(N/a: (haah...)en los cómics son las onomatopeyas de las respiraciones)

Como respuesta este le apretó más su mano con cuidado de no hacerle daño atento a ella.

-(hah, haah)...Yoh...dame un beso...

-Lo cierto es que la situación es bastante crítica-dijo Yohmei con una mano en le mentón, o al menos seguía así hasta que su esposa le pegó un bastonazo.- Ay!

-¡Haz el favor de no pensar como el vago de nuestro nieto y se más positivo! ¡No vamos a dejar que Anna haga una visita al otro mundo!

- Ya lo sé Kino- dijo el anciano sobándose la cabeza- Hubiera sido mejor si Anna hubiera venido antes.

-El hubiera no existe Yohmei -dijo seriamente Kino- Ya me encargué de reñir a la niña pero por ahora...

-Disculpen que les interrumpa...-dijo la voz de Manta que estaba enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-A todo esto...donde esta Tamao?

-Ah...la envié a la montaña Ozore, al parecer carecían de ayuda y se fue este medio día. Después de lo de Anna estaba preocupada pero ya le dije que yo me ocuparía...

-Aah ¿De verdad no saben cuanto durará eso que le pasa a Anna?

-Para no dar rodeos Manta, te diremos que un humano cualquiera ya habría muerto- Manta tragó saliva asustadamente al oír eso, pero después se calmó.

-Pero como dice Yoh, todo irá bien ¿no?-

Los ancianos se miraron y se fijaron en la puerta donde Anna y Yoh estaban como si quisieran ver a través de ella con rayos X. Pero ellos ya sabían cuando deberían de entrar. Solo quedaban unos segundos para que el cuerpo de Anna se "durmiera" totalmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras la itako cerró los ojos para intentar calmar su agitada respiración que sin piedad salía de su boca. Pero que al fin consiguió calmar y llevar un ritmo normal.

El Shaman sólo pensó un segundo, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Apoyó su brazo libre en le futón, al lado de la cabeza de Anna, su otra mano seguía lazada a la de ella sin intención de soltarla, sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos, pero eso no evitaba saber que estaba serio.

Bajó su cabeza para dejarla a unos centímetros de su Itako y la miró fijamente aún seriamente, ella hacía rato que los abrió.

-Esto.-dijo él suavemente- No es un beso de despedida, verdad?

_No._

-No.-dijo ella tranquilamente, levantando se mano libre para ponerla sobre la mejilla de él- Esto...solo es un beso...de buenas noches.-le acarició la mejilla- Sólo, de buenas noches...(haah) Porque para cuando yo haya cerrado los ojos sabré que al abrirlos...lo primero que veré será el día...-cada una de sus palabras estaban llenas de suavidad y ternura algo nunca oído en ella.

Una cálida sonrisa se formó en el shaman castaño, el cual sin más que hablar bajó su lentamente cabeza, con sus ojos fijos en los labios de Anna, por su parte los iba cerrando poco a poco.

Los espacios se acabaron, se cortaron y se quedaron en el olvido. Los labios de Yoh acariciaron los de Anna para después presionarlos dulcemente contra ellos. Al principio lleno de timidez, a los segundos todo era ternura para que lentamente lo profundizaran. Este era su amor, callado, inactivo...sin palabras, que solo se transmitía a través del cariño, pero esto era algo más que cariño. Algo que esperaban que esperaban decir con palabras lo que ahora era un beso.

El beso iba dulcemente lento, un beso que los hacia perder todo a su alrededor. No querían que acabara, no querían separar sus labios para después separar también la presencia del otro.

_Pero eso era algo inevitable. _

Yoh dolorosamente se fue separando. No quería ni PODÍA abrir los ojos. Si lo hacía vería a Anna perdida en el mundo de sus sueños, ahora sin ver esos ojos, le dolía. Giró un poco su cabeza para sacarla a ella de sus campo de visión. Los abrió lentamente, sin ánimos, triste, mirando para el suelo.

Pero le dolió aún más el pecho cuando separó su mano enlazada a la de Anna.

La puerta se abrió. Los presentes en el pasillo, se dieron la vuelta y fijaron sus miradas en él. Estaba realmente serio, su cabello castaño le hacia sombra en los ojos. Caminó por su lado unos pasos, los abuelos y Manta se quedaron inmóviles, sabían que no había nada que decirle.

Después giraron la cabeza para mirar el interior de la habitación, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Y la vieron ahí. El cuerpo que había pedido a gritos descanso. ¿Cuanto iba a durar lo de Anna?

Pero un golpe contra la pared los sobresaltó y giraron sorprendidos a sus espaldas.

Estaba Yoh, de espaldas a ellos con su mano formada en un puño el cual había dado un fuerte golpe a la pared. Un golpe lleno de retenidos sentimientos queriendo estallar.

-He tomado una decisión.

**_Fin del capítulo 4_**

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

Mi beso primer beso de Yoh y Anna! Pero que conste! NO es un beso de despedida...a eso las interrogaciones en el título. Como Annita dice..."es solo un beso de buenas noches". Me gusta cuando lo dice, eso da a entender que ella nunca perderá la esperanza y quiere transmitírsela a Yoh (y de paso a otr, jeje ), en el próximo capi se sabrá un poquiiito de la decisión esta...

Ah por cierto! (un rayo fugaz pasa por la cabeza de Kakiyu-chan) ¡¡Anna-sama ya no está consciente en este mundo! (¬¬ y ahora se da cuenta la chica esta...) BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA! (las lágrimas inundar la habitación formando un mar)

snif snif...(recuperada) ¡Pero repito que al igual que a esta chica a la que yo admiro (snif) no se debe perder la esperanza! ¡Aún tiene muchas cosas que hacer! Si no que pasa con Yoh? ¿Tamao? NI EN BROMAA!

Ella solo entrenaría a Yoh haciéndole correr 5 metros... ¡Anna despierta prontoooo!

Ah y sigo diciendo que hay otra razón que digamos esta ligada a si nuestra sacerdotisa despierta o si no. Lo sabréis. ¡Si no me cortaré las ve...hay no entonces no podré escribir...mmmh(piensa) OS JURO que leeréis pronto los otros capítulos...que para algo los escribo, que por supuesto es para que paséis un buen rato.

mmh..¿que...tenía que hacer...? (Aparece un martilo de 100tonelada y golpea a la cabeza de Kakiyu-chan) ...lo...los r..revi...ews...mis...adorados...re...views...

**xhela: **¡Aquí tienes la continuación! Y si Annita va a...(mejor no lo digo porque si no lo vuelvo a inundar todo) tranquila, todo depende de ella. A lo mejor en el capi siguiendo no, pero a lo mejor en siguiente capi siiiii...jeje quién sabe. Un beso!

**StArFiRe-YuMi: **¡Amiiiiiiigaaaaaaaa! No sabes los ejercicios de respiración que tuve que hacer cuando supe que no te decepcioné! uuf! ¡Grácias Kami-sama! Estaba que me faltaba el aire por saberlo. Y tienes razón Annita tendría que amarrar a Yoh al futón y que sufrieran juntos XDD. ¿La puertita? jeje quizás n.n todos nos desahogamos con algo ¿no? Espero impaciente otro review tuyo ya sabes que tú aquí (al igual que otros) importas muuuuuuuuuuucho muuuuchiiito. ¡Besooos y si puedo hacer que Yoh vaya y te bese lo haré!

**anayoh: **¡Claaro que se quedarán juntos! (Aparece Kakiyu-chan exhibiendo un pancarta en donde pone "¡Yoh e Anna por siempre!". Són la pareja que más me gusta, por eso no resistí la tentación de hacer el fic. Gracias por tu comentario espero volver a leer tu opinión nn.

**Kla: **Jeje que yo sepa no, pero lo que importa que es aquí te tengo! Me rompería la espalda haciéndote milloooones de reverencias modo agradecimiento por tu felicitación, por ahora ya te he hecho unas reverencias cuantas . Y tranquila, no es un beso de despedida.

**akari-aoi//// **Ahora contigo me sonrojo, ni te imaginas mi alegría, muchas gracias por todo.

**Evelyn, The Lad&:** Kooooniichiwa! ¡¿Más romance! ¡Estoy de acuerdo! (mano en el pecho) ¡Aquí tienes un beso! ¡Y desde luego NO DEBE SER EL ÚNICO! Anna tiene que lograr salir de ahí para recibir muuucho besitos de su adorado Yoh. Si despierta clarooo nn.

**kaoruk8: **Hai! Aquí tienes la continuación...y repito, todo depende de nuestra fuerte sacerdotisa. Y claro si Yoh no tiene Anna no tendrá a NADIE más. Porque en mi opinión Takei-sama los hiz el uno...para el otro. Ambos se necesitan mutuamente, que kawaii! Arigatô, me alegra saber que me dicen que me está quedando bien.

**Y un review a última hora de Thami: **Arigatô a ti también y tranquila aquí la continuación.

Por tods los lectores hago este fic con mucho cariño, repetiré las veces que haga falta que lo escribo para no aburrir y que paséis un buen ratito. ..

Dejad toooooooodas vuestras opiniones. Son verdaderamente importantes.

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	5. Chapter 5 Un par de semanas más

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -5 Un par de semanas más.**

Estaba sentado en una de las rocas de la cascada donde siempre le enviaban a purificarse. Miraba el agua correr rápidamente de la cascada para después calmarse al llegar al final formando parte de ese lago.

En ese momento deseaba una cosa. Estar tan calmado como esa agua. Lo cierto es que no sabía que pensar estaba hecho un lío, miles y miles de miedos e inseguridades...apoyó su mentón en sus piernas y las abrazó.

Cuando supo la noticia, simplemente quedó parado, callado sin decir nada...pero...en realidad el sentimiento de desesperación le atacó, al igual que le ataca día y noche desde que ella...se quedó en ese estado.

Pero Anna mismo confesó que no quería preocuparle ¿¡Cuantas veces había oíd eso de labios de su prometida? Ninguna.

Y por una vez, que ella le confiesa que no quiere verle así, desesperado, una chica fría que solo le mostraba preocupación a su manera, de esa manera tan gélida con solo adivinando se podía saber...Entonces, no lo haría, fingiría delante de todos que estaba bien...pero...no lo estaba.

Estaba desmoronándose por dentro.

_-Por qué me siento así? Pero si Anna va a volver, TIENE que volver. Yo CONFÍA en ella. _

Lo cierto es que había que admitir que muy pocas veces recordaba haberse preocupado por su prometida. No porque no le importaba, sino simplemente porque ella era fuerte, segura de si misma que no se dejaba intimidar por nada. Además porque la conocía...si él se dejaba ver preocupado seguramente le mandaría volar por los aires, literalmente. Ella misma lo dijo.

**-**_Admito...que hay cosas que...te oculto... pero yo ...siempre voy a confía en ti...Y como no me dejas más remedio que decírtelo... La verdad... es que no quiero... preocuparte..._

Hasta hace poco solo pensaba en que no confiaba en él. Pero esa confesión le aseguró rotundamente que no era así.

Yoh tiró con furia contenida una piedra contra el agua. Después cogió una más grande y la volvió a tira y otra..y otra cada vez más grande como si así todo se le fuera.

¡¡Yoh!- su pequeño amigo lo llamó, sacándole de sus pensamientos y acercándose a él. Yoh casi se cae torpemente al agua por la sorpresa pero se sostuvo por fortuna.

-Ah! Manta te creía dormido-dijo secamente viéndole sentarse a su lado.

-Si, bueno pero este sitio tiene tanta tranquilidad que sientes como si ya estuvieras dormido, no me extraña que hayas salido así amigo- dijo burlonamente.

-Je, supongo que tienes razón.

Manta levantó su gran cabeza al cielo, en realidad se había levantado temprano porque desde hacía unos días que Yoh madrugaba, y eso teniendo en cuenta que le gustaba pegarse a la sábanas. Por el rabillo del ojos miró a Yoh, estaba sumido en la imagen de agua cristalina con una mirada perdida. Otra vez perdido en su cabeza, pero sin su sonrisa boba de siempre. Desde lo de Anna se preguntaba ¿Donde esta tu sonrisa Yoh?

-Hoy...ya hace una semana que Anna...está "así"-rompió el silencio el pequeñín.

-Si...es cierto. La abuela ha dicho que Anna es fuerte, que seguramente...-negó con la cabeza- que ella se despertará. Y lo hará Manta. - dijo casi como una súplica y orden sin la menor intención de separar la vista del agua.

-mmh...Oye...Venga Yoh, no estés así ! Recuerdas aquella vez que Horo vino a visitarnos?-dijo intentando animar a su amigo.

-No tengo un buen primer recuerdo...-dijo con cascaditas.

--------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

Anna: Oye Yoh...

Yoh: eeh...si Annita?.-dijo medio adormilado.

La clásica venita en la frente de Anna estaba comenzando a aparecer. Como siempre Yoh, se dormía y no se levantaba por lo que ella se tenía que ocupar de "despertarle" pero al correr la puerta de su habitación...

-Me quieres decir...QUE DEMONIOS HACE EL INÚTIL DE HOTO-HOTO ENCIMA DE TÍ EN LA CAMA Y BABEANDOTE!

-Eh...-giró la cabeza- eeh?- levantó la cabeza- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!

Saltó de un brinco de la cama, quitándose al bello durmiente ainu de encima, cómicamente se pasó la mano por la mejilla para quitarse la baba desesperadamente, mientras Horo se revolcaba por el futón en forma de bolita.

-¡¡¡¡NO...NO Anna te juro que no se que hace aquí. Avisó...que ...que vendría pero no sabía cuando y...!

-Ya. ¡¡¡¡¿¿Y eso explica que este en tú futon DESNUDO! -le señaló. Su aura rojiza comenzaba a hacerse más grande mientras que en sus ojos se podía leer la palabra "muerte".

Yoh vio a su amigo azul. Completamente desnudo, aún durmiendo a pierna suelta- Pe...pe pero yo ¡¡TE JURO QUE ESTO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

-YOH!¡¡ESA FRASE ESTÁ YA MUY GASTADA! SI TIENES QUE DECIRME ALGO SOBRE "TUS GUSTOS" DIMELO YA!

-Annita yo...te ju...juro...qué...estás pensando mal...

-mmmh...-refumfuñó el ainu medio-soñando - mmh...cariño...lo de antes me encantó...-agarró un trozo de la yutaka por el final de Yoh y...- mmh quiero más -y dicho esto e inconsciente tiró de la yutaka dejando a Yoh con una única prenda.

Anna: Yoh...Horo Horo...-les llamó misteriosamente muy suave levantando su puño para...

Escena censurada por la gran violencia indefinida

Ejem...después de eso vemos una ventana rota con dos grandes agujeros y más abajo a unas "cosas" flotando en las aguas termales con trocitos de cristal y moratones por todo el cuerpo...y un líquido rojo saliendo por sus cabezas mezclándose con el agua.

Y en una sala vemos a una tranquila Itako tomando un té mientras un enano cabezón preparaba el desayuno mientras se preguntaba ¿Por que Yoh aún no baja?

--------------------------FIN del Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

-Después de eso me dijiste no-se-qué de que Horo llegó tan cansado a la pensión que llegó a cualquier habitación que (para tu desgracia) fue la tuya, que quiso ponerse el pijama pero estaba tán pa' yá que cayó dormido desnudo...Y también no-se-qué de que soñaba con su "futura novia" y esta le daba más y más comida...este Loro-Loro- suspiró.

-aaaaahh- suspiró Yoh- la echo mucho de menos...-susurró muy bajo.

-Eh? ¿Qué has dicho Yoh-kun?

Eh? NO NADA!- gritó sonrojado al recordar lo que inconscientemente había dicho.

**-¡**Has dicho que la echabas de menos!- sonrió triunfalmente Manta por su GRAN hallazgo- ¡¡Hechas de menos a ANNA! ¿Eso quiere decir algo amigo?-dijo divertidamente dándole codacitos.

Todo tipo de colores recorrieron el cuerpo de Yoh.

-/ Eeeeehh...bu...bueno. Yo yo solo digo que ese...que ese recuerdo me ha hecho pensar en ella/DIGO! En su forma de ser y...!

-¿Y?

-Y...y nada más- desvió la mirada con la voz ahogada.

-¿Seguro?

-...no...

-...

-...

- ...Oye, perdona que te cambie de tema pero...yo nunca te he visto demostrarle a Anna nada más que amistad...bueno, creo que ni eso, Anna siempre se ha mantenido alejada de la amistad...pero...crees que a pesar de eso...?- lo miró, Yoh seguía con la mirada perdida en la nada, como si no escuchara a su amigo, pero sí le escuchaba...Suspiró- Aunque tampoco te he visto demostrarle cariño muchas veces...quiero decir ninguna.

-Es que si lo hago me golpea y me dobla el entrenamiento- las cascadillas volvieron a sus ojos...

-Eso quiere decir que sí lo harías...si pudieras -la burlona sonrisa volvió a su boca.

-!

-Veo que sí.

-/...

-Bueno- su levantó y se palpó la ropa para quitarse la tierra.

-Oye Manta.

-¿Si?

- ¿Tú también confías en que Anna...va a volver verdad?

-Je, pues claro Yoh -dijo con simplicidad. Este se giró por la suma seguridad de su amigo. Manta le sonrió- Yo confío porque tú también confías con todas tus fuerzas, lo sé y eso también me da fuerzas para seguir creyendo que Anna despertará.

Yoh solo le miró sorprendido y Manta no quitaba su sonrisa segura. Después Yoh le regaló una sonrisa mezclada de admiración y agradecimiento.

-me voy que quiero desayunar...- dio dos pasos cuando recordó algo y se volvió a girar- A por cierto Yoh...

-Si?

-Estoo...cuando te vi salir de su habitación antes de que ella...bueno..."eso"...quiero decir que...-intentaba poner orden en sus palabras, pero tomó valor, respiró y...- ¿Cuál era esa decisión?

-Una que espero que no haga daño a nadie Manta...

Cuando por fin volvió a estar solo consigo mismo, se llevó unos dedos a sus labios y los acarició.

_-¿Por qué pidió un beso? -_Desde entonces ese recuerdo se le venía a la memoria cada vez que cerraba los ojos, o mejor dicho a todas horas. No se le quitaba de la cabeza ni un segundo.

Esa suavidad, ese tacto, esa ternura y esa fragancia que por mucha temperatura que pasara su cuerpo no se le quitaría en la vida...daría lo que fuese por volverlo a sentir...aunque de regalo recibiría un par de tortas de su prometida.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca. Realmente eso significó mucho para él. Pero seguía igual. Sin saber que pensar. Todo eso era nuevo para él. Incluso a veces se imaginaba a su prometida diciéndole que ese momento no fue nada para ella.

Un dolor le atacó en el pecho al imaginarse eso ¿Por qué le dolía? Si. Era un hecho. Una realidad.

_La echaba tanto de menos..._

Cuatro semanas después

-Yoh, ¿Ya lo tienes todo listo?

-Si. -dijo cogiendo su equipaje.

Solo faltaban 3 días para que las vacaciones de primavera se les acabaran e Yoh y Manta tenían que volver a Fumbari para el instituto. Por el estado de Anna querían quedarse, pero Kino les ordenó que volvieran ya que faltaban pocos meses para que acabara el último semestre y no era conveniente que lo descuidaran. (Aún sabiendo que Yoh se pasaba las clases sobando)

Puerta principal

-Supongo que tendremos que llamar a Tamao para que se encargue de Anna -dijo Yohmei seguido de su esposa, esperando a que su nieto acabara de hacer el equipaje, para despedirse.

-Supongo...tendré que ir para ver si ya no es necesaria más su ayuda -su expresión se endureció más- Esto no me gusta.

-Cuando Tamao vuelva ya no tendremos problemas para la comida Kino.

Golpe de bastonazo!

-Por segunda vez...no hablo de la comida. Hablo de Yoh y Anna. He estado interrogando al tal Manta(N/a: A saber como, pero mejor no saberlo uu). Por lo visto su relación no avanza.

- Eso no es nada anormal. Pero ya se aprenderán a querer con más tiempo.

-Eso Yohmei es lo que les hemos dicho desde que le comprometimos...pero el uno en su mundo y la otra en el otro.- se puso una mano en el mentón- Solo espero que no se les ocurra la idea de can...

-¡¡Abuelos ya estamos!- gritó el castaño detrás de ellos.

-Pues bien.

-Mi chofer debe de llegar de un momento a otro-dijo Manta mirando su reloj-

-Ya está aquí -dijo Yoh, mirando al lujoso coche.

Se despidieron de sus familiares. Cogieron el equipaje y se marcharon directos al coche.

-Llamad si pasa algo.-

-No te preocupes Yoh.

Una hora después

Una especie de sensación hizo tensar a los ancianos. Algo de repente.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -preguntó Kino sin inmutarse siquiera.

-Es como una presencia muy fuerte...-respondió Yohmei, que al contrario que su esposa se le cayó la taza de té de la sorpresa.

-Pues vamos a ver -dijo levantándose del suelo- No tengo ganas de ponerme a jugar a detectives.

En el coche

Apoyado en la ventana abierta del coche se encontraba Yoh Asakura. Con los ojos sumidos en el paisaje, pensando en sus cosas. Impulsivamente se giró para ver al lado suyo. Ese lado en donde debería de haber alguien.

Pero estaba vacío. Sin querer pensar más en eso giró repentinamente la cabeza, intentando sacar de su cabeza a...

BIIP, BIIIP, BIIP

(N/a en los cómics ponen que esto es la onomatopeya del móvil)

-Diga? Si. Ah, hola señor Yohmei (N/a: No preguntéis a santo de qué Yohmei tiene el número de Manta). Si ahora se lo paso. Yoh, es para ti.- dijo pasándoselo.

-Si dime abuelo...si, por la mitad del camino, aún nos queda una hora y media, eh? ¿volver? ¿Para qu...QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¡¡¡NO! ¡¡¡¡DIGO, SI, DESPUÉS VOLAMOS DIGOOOO AHORA VAMOS VOLANDO!- su cabeza se hizo más grande que la de Manta incluso haciendo que la del pequeño y la del conductor parecieran SDs.- ¡¡¡¡MAAANTAA! ¡¡¡¡DA MEDIA VUELTA AHORA MIISMO!-

-Pe...pero Yo...-estaba paralizado por los ojos desorbitados de su amigo. Pero volvió en sí cuando se dio de cabeza al cristal ya que sorpresivamente Yoh cogió el volante del conductor e hizo movimientos bruscos para girarlos, tanto que casi se estrellaban con algún que otro gran árbol de la zona.

-Pe...pero señoriíto cálmese! - pidió el conductor que luchaba inútilmente para volver a coger el volante.

-Mierda como se gira esta cosa!- (N/a: Algo me dice que nos será un buen conductor...)

Mientras en el suelo del coche...estaba el móvil aún encendido.

-_"¡¿Me oyes Yoh! ¡Te digo que Anna ha despertado! ¿Por qué Manta grita como si le estuvieran matando?_

_**Fin del capítulo 5**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

Bueno tengo entendido que en Japón los estudiantes tiene un tiempo libre en unas fiestas llamadas "las vacaciones de primavera" o eso creo, espero no equivocarme, pero como no sabía cuanto duraban, para el fic he puesto que duraban un mes y algo por ahí.

Para ls que leen el fic, quisiera recomendar por favor el siguiente capítulo pues en una reflexión muy, muy pero que MUY profunda de Anna, del porqué está así y eso...

Eso sí, pedir también que si decepciono en un capi que me deis la oportunidad en otro ¡xfis!

Por cierto...hay una pregunta que siempre me he hecho sobre Yoh ¿Será o no será un buen conductor? En este fic ni siquiera sabe girar un volante...(suspiro). Eso es lo que le hace taaaan lindo (PLOP) (Caída general)

Pero de lado bromitas. Yoh-kun está verdaderamente mal, aquí lo dice, su Annita le pide que no se preocupe y él aunque se esté deshaciendo por dentro la hará caso. ahh lo que hace el amor.

Ahora vamos con los queridos reviews!

**Xhela**Pues me alegro de que fueras la primera y sobretodo que te encantara, ahora la sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se me quitará en algún tiempecito. Y tu fic está realmente bien continúalo!

**Starfire-yumi: **/ ahora me van a tomar por un tomate de tan sonroja que estoy. Arigato por tu comentario y si, tienes razón...¡Haremos todo lo posible! ¡Y si hace falta engañarla y gritarle que la Tamao besa a SU Yoh lo haremos! Aunque después nos cueste la vida jeje n.n. Y la decisión a saber...total... es Yoh . En fín te mandaré a Yoh para que pase unos días contigo y si este no vuelve a lo mejor eso hace que Anna despierte JAJA. Un enorme Besoo!

**Akari-aoi: **Pues el primer beso tenía que ser liiiiiiindo ¿verdad? nn. Tranquila que no pienso de dejar que sea el uncí (risa diabólica). Besitos. Espero seguir con tu comentario.

**Kaede Asakura:** Me alegro! Todo tu apoyo me servirá de mucho ¡Graaaaaaacias! Y no te preocupes...todo va a ir bién. Hasta Yohito me da la razón. Espero volver a verte por acá.

**Itsuzeru: **¡Hasta el final se ha dicho! (susurro) Aunque creo que aun queda ji...La esencia de Anna es realmente admirable y por eso me esfuerzo en seguir con esa admiración. ¡Espero seguir captándola! ¡Arigato!

**Itako Usui**: ¿En serio? (Gran suspiro) ¡Menos mal! Espero con ansias tu tercer capi, y ya sabes ¡No te rindas! Y bue´ si, lo admito en mi cabeza hay cosas y cosas pero hay que confiar en Anna-sama y la confianza es algo bueno ¿no?. Pues eso es lo que tengo en mi cabecita (signo de victoria). Nos vemos y besos!

**Thami: **No te preocupes puedes dejármelos los reviews como tu quieras si algo me cuesta de entender lo pregunto a mi familia que lo sabe y punto no te preocupes nn lo importante es que dejas tu comentario. Y repito que tranquiiilaaa a mi el drama tampoco (y eso que ahora lo escribo) Pero a veces es necesario para que después venga algo muxo mejor Besitos.

**Kaoru8: **Si que fue tierna. Lo menos que se merecen esos dos. Más le vale a Annita despertarse si quiere más jua jua jua! En fin, cuanto más lindo mejor. Muxos besos.

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Vas a rendirte?

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -6 ¿Vas a rendirte?**

_Por alguna extraña razón se le vino a la mente un recuerdo de un par de años atrás. _

_Ren Tao había ido a enfrentarse a su padre En Tao, y cuando Yoh y los demás le preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo para que ellos fueran a ayudarlo ella se negó porque no quería que involucraran a Yoh en una familia con fama de asesinos. Pero apesar de eso esa noche se marcharon. _

_Y delante de la puerta vacía de la habitación de ellos, con su típica y caracterizada frialdad pensó, que solo faltaba un mes para el torneo de Shamanes, pero él no se daba cuenta, ya que solo les quedaba ese mes para conocerse mejor y convivir entre ellos, solo esperaba que reflexionase...ya que en vez de eso él prefería ir a enfrentarse a lo desconocido...en vez de eso..._

_Pero esa era su decisión. Y se la respetó._

_Porque todos tenemos que tomar nuestras propias decisiones._

_**¿Y cuál es la tuya Anna Kyoyama?**_

_¿Quedarme aquí? Recordando lo fría que soy?-_se preguntó.-_No. Pero...pero..._

La delgada figura de Anna apareció en ese espacio de la "nada". Un espacio donde no se siente nada, ni un alma. Todo negro, excepto ella, porque ella si podía verse. Por más que mirara a su alrededor, todo era negro, tan oscuro, tan frío. Estaba segura que si caminaba, por más que lo hiciera, no tendría fin, no dejaría de caminar. No valía ni la pena intentarlo, por eso se quedó quieta. Porque ahí simplemente no existen caminos...

Agachó su mirada. Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de su posición. Estaba sentada en ese "suelo" invisible a cada lado de su cuerpo sus piernas sin aguante y sus manos juntas apoyadas también en el suelo, manteniendo su equilibrio para seguir sentada.

Por tercera vez vio a su alrededor._ "Nada" _Todo negro y frió

_Pero no le importó. Ya conocía la respuesta a ese "sitio". Era **su interior**._

Suspiró.- _No tiene ningún sentido que me asuste o me asombre, no valdría la pena. Esto debe ser normal-_pensó.- _No es más que un sueño._

_Pero también era una realidad. Así la describían. Fría y solitaria. No cabe más que decir "misteriosa"_

Intentó levantarse pero no pudo.

-_Y esto?- se preguntó extrañada._

Apoyó toda su fuerza en su mano derecha se aguantó en ella en el suelo, se levantó un poco doblando la pierna contraria e intentó lo mismo con la otra...pero nada, no tenía aguante...se volvió a caer.

-_No lo entiendo...Si esto es un sueño ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme? Si aquí la fuerza es imaginaria...todo es irreal..._

Levantó una ceja de extrañeza. Lo intentó por segunda vez con la mano contraria. Pero nada. Suspiró. Y agachó la cabeza para recuperar aire.

_Que extraño ¿aquí lo irreal es real?_

_Sus ojos negros se fijaron en la "nada" del suelo. Como pensando silenciosamente. Sumergida ahí. Más bien no pensaba nada, absolutamente nada. Sus ojos no demostraban ni preocupación, ni asombro ni nada parecido...más bien aburrimiento..._

_Ahora que ya no estaba en ese ambiente de la vida con Yoh y sus amigos...¿no podría aprovecharlo para pensar de una maldita vez que en lo que le impide seguir?...Porque estoy más que segura que es eso ¿Pérdida de energía? Eso no era más que una excusa del destino...lo que en realidad pasaba es que...es que..._

_-No puedo seguir. Me he parado. Ya no sé lo que quiero.- _se dijo tristemente, casi apunto de dejar escapar alguna dolorosa lágrima.

Volvió a suspirar. _¿Por qué dudo ahora? ¿Por qué me paro? ¿Y por qué diablos me los pregunto si ya sé la respuesta. La persona por la que vivo, no me necesita. Lo que siempre deseó él fue amistad. Pero yo no estoy en esa palabra, en ese sentimiento._

_**¿Esa es la razón de haberte parado?**_

-_Si...supongo-_dijo a la oscuridad que le preguntaba, sin ninguna emoción.

_**¿No hay nada más?**_

_-Me pregunto si le ayudo de verdad. Quiero decir...viviendo con él...permaneciendo a su lado._

_**Le das tu confianza.**_

_-No soy la única que lo hace. Él se ha ganado personas que le apoyan y confían plenamente._

_**Tienes razón.**_

_-La mayoria de veces, le observo desde lejos. En ocasiones siento que me asusta su actitud, con su actitud despreocupada rodeado de buenos amigos._

_**No los odias ¿verdad?**_

_-Para nada. Admito que son buenas personas...pero también una panda de inútiles- (N/a: XDDD nunca cambiará)- Pero ellos han aceptado a Yoh, no voy a odiarles..._

_**¿No quieres que nadie sepa todo lo que te pasa ?**_

_-No. No quiero, que nadie sepa lo que me pasa. Por eso intento ocultarlo pero..._

__

_-Pero con eso solo logro pasarlo aún más mal.-_admitió.

**¿Y cómo es que hasta ahora podías seguir?**

Sonrío sarcásticamente con los ojos ensombrecidos - _Porque...hay algo que hace, que olvide toda esa frustración..._

_**¿Qué es ese algo?**_

_-Algo realmente estúpido...pero que necesito que me lo digan...necesito oirlo...aunque solo sea una mísera vez..._

__

_-Algo que me hace respirar de alivio...unas palabras que me dicen que a pesar de que yo sea fría, cruel, que trate mal a sus amigos...él no me odia...el me dice "Todo irá bien"_

_**Eso debe ser algo muy maravilloso para ti.**_

_-Los sé. -_volvió a su frialdad.

_**Siempre miras desde lejos a esas personas. **_

_-El recuerdo de la ayuda de Len (_N/a: Párrafo primero)_. Me lo ha confirmado. - _medio sonríe - _Él tiene su camino, sé que yo estoy en él, pero en ocasiones tengo que estar lejos, para verle ayudar a otras personas...no me arrepiento._

_**¿No te gustaría cambiar ese recuerdo? ¿A uno en el que tú no estés lejos?**_

_-Admito que no es el único recuerdo en donde estoy lejos...pero...yo...yo creo que...No. No me gustaría eso. -_dijo segura, MÁS segura que nunca - _No quiero olvidar la realidad. No quiero olvidar la vida que vivo que me hace cada día más fuerte...Aunque he pasado una infancia dolorosa, por mucho que mis recuerdos duelan. No los quiero olvidar._ _Me hacen daño, sí. Habrá ocasiones en las que prefiera olvidar...pero, si los conservo. Me haré más fuerte, aún más fuerte que ese dolor. Todavía no ha llegado el día...pero algún día perderé el miedo a esos recuerdos...A los que me siento sola, lejos de la persona en la que confío...no pienso hacerlo- _aguantó su peso en una mano -_Yo quiero creer que TODOS mis recuerdos me harán cada vez más fuerte...quiero confiar en ello...No quiero pararme- _apoyó la otra mano- _Quiero seguir..._-levantó un poco la pierna y consiguió doblarla-_ ...NECESITO creer en eso- _levantó la otra- _ES POR ESO POR LO QUE VOY A LEVANTARME...-..._se levantó.

Por fin se pudo levantar...por que ya no tenía motivos para rendirse.

- _Ya lo he recordado...Yo no tengo motivos para parar...ya no... Ni para estar aquí. Tengo que vivir mi destino._- en su rostro frío se formó una de las sonrisas que más expresaba, sinceridad y seguridad.- _Y sobre todo porque tengo que vivir con alguien._

__

_**¿Sabes que hay otro motivo por lo que estás aquí?**_

_-...me lo imagino...es porque no soy sincera con cierta persona...a la que quiero? -dijo sin perder su segura sonrisa._

**-**_Ya lo he dicho...NO voy a rendirme. Hay alguien que me espera._

No oía nada. Sus párpados estaban luchando para abrirse. Pero le costó pues estuvieron mucho tiempo cerrados. Pero...un momento...¿abrir los ojos?

-¡¡¡¡ANNAAAAAAAA!- oyó un grito de asombro al unísono, ya que se podían distinguir bastantes voces. Pero...había algo más, algo conocido...algo que la abrazaba.

_¿Abrir los ojos? ¿La estaban llamando? ¿Alguien la abrazaba? ¿Estaba...despertando...?_

Esta vez oyó una voz cerca de su oído unos brazos

Abrió los ojos.

-Man...ta?

-Anna-san has despertado!- gritó Manta eufórico- Por fin Yoh!

-Yoh?- volvió a recorrer la habitación. Igual como la última vez, solo que con las cortinas corridas, apenas dejar entrar algunos rayos del sol haciendo que la habitación estuviera medio oscura, delante de su futón estaba Manta contento por ver que estaba mejor...¿pero Yoh?

-Venga Yoh suéltala ya que se acaba de despertar.

-Eh?- Anna miró para su lado. ¡¿Como no lo había notado antes! Ahí estaba Yoh Asakura, abrazándola con fuerza. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir su abrazo, y un ligero temblor en él. Sus brazos y manos en la espalda de ella con pura efusividad. Anna intentó girar su cabeza para verle a la cara pero no podía.

El rostro del chico estaba completamente sumido en su cuello y en sus cabellos dorados, como queriendo ocultarse. Más bien como deseando aferrarse a ella hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Ahora él solo deseaba eso, saber, sentir, comprobar que ella estaba ahí. Despierta. Hablándole. Mirándole. Todo. Y no tenía ninguna intención de separarse. Al menos en ese momento.

Por parte de Anna, esta formó una pequeña sonrisa, entrecerró sus ojos y con una mano le acarició levemente la espalda. Como calmando a un niño tiernamente.

-Je, tonto -dijo ella sin dejar de acariciarle- Ya estoy aquí y tú no me dejas moverme...

_Pero quién en realidad no quiere separarse de ti soy yo._

_**Fin del capítulo 6**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

Bueno...yo...no sé...sinceramente, no sé por donde empezar y que decir, a lo mejor de lo que me he tomado para escribir este capi...en serio...solo son las 2:35 de la madrugada y estoy agotada y creo que por algo más que por la hora. Bueno...(sonrisa) Algo tendré que aclarar!

En el principio del capítulo (el recuerdo ese de Ren) hago referencia al capítulo 21 de la serie llamado "Confianza" En el que eso...Ren se enfrenta a su padre y el Yoh-gumi va a ayudarle a pesar de Anna se niega y falta un mes para que se conozcan antes del torneo. Esa escena me llama muchísimo la atención, porque con eso se entiende de que Anna piense que Yoh siempre deja su relación en segundo plano para enfrentarse a lo desconocido (como ella dice).

Aunque también hay escenas en donde Yoh muestra "indirectamente" sus sentimientos hacia ella. Al principio del manga ellos dicen "No hay que decir nada" por lo que se entiende muchas cosas. Vaya pareja tan especial quizá por eso la admiro tanto .

A por cierto, ese capi se llama igual que mi título 3 anterior ¡¡OS JURO QUE ESO NO ES MÁS QUE UNA COINCIDENCIA, LOS ESCRIBÍ ANTES DE VOLVER A VERLO! PERO ES QUE CONCORDABA DE MARAVILLA CON ESE CAPITULO DE VERDAD ¡¡¡¡CREEDEME!

Uf! Bueno otro temita. Cuando Anna dice "es por eso por lo que voy a levantarme" quiere decir que no se va a rendir nunca y despertará de esa oscuridad. A eso iba de que no podía levantarse y lo consigue cuando está decidida a hacerlo.

Esta es otra forma de la sinceridad: Sincerarse uno mismo. (Pero más adelante haré un recuento de cuanta sinceridad hay nn)

En realidad esto es para que ella recuerde que no es ninguna inútil y que Yoh si que la necesita a pesar de su actitud y por eso se ha detenido, para ver que en realidad es todo lo contrario. ¡Y esa es la OTRA razón!

La voz de la oscuridad que le ayuda a Anna a despertar la puse en negrita para que se distinguiera la oscuridad...¡como es negra!

A veces creo que lo que dice Anna es este fic le puede suceder a cualquier persona, (por el motivo que sea) y como es ella la que tiene que seguir por si sola para enfrentarse a sus dolorosos recuerdos escribo que es ella la que habla con la verdad sin que nadie le presione o le ayude y se levante por sí misma. Y claro ANNA-SAN HA DESPERTADO! (sale Kakiyu tirando pétalos de flores) YATA! (Yata: viva en japo.)

Ah! por cierto quiero comentar algo! Mañana empiezo las clases! (desmayo) ...mmh (se levanta con hielo el cabeza) Y supongo que los capítulos irán viniendo más lento (snif snif coge un pañuelo) Pero intentaré pasar por aquí con alguna frecuencia, (si logro atraer de alguna forma la escondidilla inspiración ahhh). Bueno deseadme suerte!

Ha llegado mi adorado momento de los reviews!

**Starfire-yumi:** Holaa! Pues solo te diré que la decisión de Yoh-kun quizá no se sepa en siguiente capitulo peeeero quizá en el otro si (que mala). Pero si con eso te mueres en paz lo que tu decidas querida amiga mía n.n. Pero para pasarlo bien ya salió Horo Horo, y como tu dices este nunca cambiará. Y lo de Manta supongo que lo dijo porque Yoh no tendrá nada que contar jiji si pasó algo a lo mejor le dio vergüenza jeje pero ya recibió la amenaza de que si por su culpa el compromiso se rompe a "ciertas" personas para castigarlo.. Espero seguir con tu comentario!

**Xhela: **¡Pués Horo-kun siempre estará para hacernos reír! Hasta a veces pienso que Takei-sama solo lo dibujó para eso uu (un misterio)...Me pone alegre que te lo pasaste bién con esa cómica escena Y ya ves Anna despertó y e aquí por qué¡Saludos!

**Kla: **Hello! Si es que si no Yoh no sufre por su Annita es que este no es nuestro Yoh, y será difícil para él reconocer que la quiere pero quizá esto le de una especie de lección y pasito a pasito lo reconozca ya sabes que él es muy lento nn. Pero Anna mismo sabe que no la odia y eso ya lo dice aquí. Besos!

**Akari-aoi: **Si ¡Anna ha despertado! Y bueno ¿Qué hará Yoh frente a Anna? ¡Pues abrazarla! Kawaiii ¡Ese es Yohito! Haber si esto le da un empujón y admite "algo" (como por ejemplo sus sentimientos) porque desde luego no la quiere soltar si ni siquiera la deja moverse!. Anna estará contentita de despertar ¡nos vemos!

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	7. Chapter 7 Más de un despertar

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -7 Más de un despertar.**

- Uaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Qué día más bonito hace hoy ¿verdad?-dijo el contento Asakura estirándose más sobre la fresca hierba.

-Si...-respondió sin a penas ganas la Itako mirando para otro lado.

-Oh venga Annita no pongas esa cara ¡come algo!- otra enorme sonrisa se formó en Yoh, ofreciéndole una manzana.

- mmmh...- cogió la manzana.

La verdad es que Anna escondía la cabeza por una razón: sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

--------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

Ahí estaba Yoh Asakura, abrazándola con fuerza. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir sus brazos rodeándola, sus manos en su espalda pegándola cada vez más contra sí, y un ligero temblor en él. Todo con pura efusividad.

El rostro del chico estaba completamente sumido en su cuello y cabellos dorados, como queriendo ocultarse.

Je, tonto -dijo ella sin dejar de acariciarle- Ya estoy aquí y tú no me dejas moverme...

-Vaya, veo que estás _muy _bien Anna- la voz burlona de Yohmei-sama se escuchó desde la puerta, al verle Anna intentó separarse del abrazo de Yoh, pero era inútil. Él no parecía estar dispuesto a hacer lo contrario.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado, Kino ha ido a prepararte alguna medicina para que te repongas más rápido- explicó acercándose- aunque...repito que yo te veo _bien_ je, je

Los colores se le subieron a la sacerdotisa al escuchar el último comentario, pero Yoh no cedía en dejarla ir. Pero por más que le susurrara que le soltara el mismo resultado: nada.

-Yoh ¡haz el favor de soltarme! -/ le susurró al oído.

-Bueno Yoh, ¿Por qué no sueltas a Anna? Tu abuelo tiene que revisarla y comprobar que está bien...- dijo Manta con una gota en la cabeza..

Parecía que Yoh no escuchara a nada ni nadie.

Bueno después de eso, no se sabe cómo pero Yoh por fin se separó de ella. Cuando lo hizo, la miró suavemente, sonrió con su sonrisa tan TAN suya y...le dio un dulce beso en la frete mientras le susurraba _"Sabia que volverías"_

-------------------------FIN del Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

Y ahora ahí estaban: en la cascada, nada más terminar su comida (en su habitación) Yoh entró con su sonrisa 100 y le dijo como si nada, que la llevaría a pasear. Aunque ella intentó negarse no pudo porque Yoh ya la tenía cogida en brazos.

Había insistido en que disfrutara un poco antes de que volvieran a Fumbari, sin hacer caso a lo que le recomendaba su abuela de que mejor que reposara, pero él no cedió a dejar su idea de salir, al final los abuelos cedieron ya que de todas formas tenía que respirar aire fresco y caminar un poco (y de paso dejarlos solos).

Pero eso de "caminar" digamos que Yoh no la dejó. Al salir de la casa este tan persuasivo con su actitud la llevó a caballito(Anna aún tenía las piernas algo dormidas de tanto tiempo en cama). A pesar de que Anna intentó convencerle (N/a: ya sabéis a su manera) la reacción del castaño era siempre la misma: que te llevo y punto (eso si con una sonrisa). (XD)

Conclusión: para Anna tener motivos para estar como un semáforo en rojo...no le faltaban. (Conclusión acabada)

Dejando los recuerdos a un lado, desde ese instante Anna huía de los ojos de su prometido. Con tan solo rozar esa mirada se ruborizaba sin poder evitarlo. Y otra cosa era el beso cuando se durmió y el abrazo cuando despertó. Aunque el beso no era lo que exactamente le ponía más nerviosa al recordar, al fin y al cabo se lo había pedido ella...pero el abrazo efusivo y desesperado y el beso en la frente habían sido por iniciativa propia de él. ¿Acaso quería decir algo...?

-Te he echado de menos...-susurró muy bajo.

-Eh? -exclamó atónita. No estaba muy segura de lo que había oído, pero al no recibir respuesta de parte de él quiso no darle importancia.

Yoh se acostó en la hierba con sus manos recostadas en su cabeza, mirando al cielo. Esa sensación de tranquilidad había vuelto a él, y para sacarle más partido estaba junto a su prometida. Quería olvidar ese tiempo en que se pasaba en ese mismo lugar solo, perdiéndose en si mismo, entristecido por saber que tras una puerta estaba su prometida sumida en un sueño para evitar la muerte, pero por alguna extraña razón eso le hacía sentir sentimientos que lo ponían confuso. Había algo en él que le oprimía el pecho. Quizá porque nunca pensó que eso le podría ocurrir a ella.

Hasta ahora esa preocupación que sentía por ella se encendió como una llama al verla tirada en la cama, con esos hermosos ojos negros pero a la vez apagados, su voz ahogada que solía ser fría y su tersa piel perdiendo cada vez más color...Después de eso ¿Como no iba a transmitirle su alegría con su abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al verla para no dejarla y para que no se volviera a ir?

Aunque detrás de todo ese mal recuerdo había algo bueno algo que quería volver a repetir sobretodo para aclarar algo.

Yoh se apoyó en sus manos y se sentó, después fijó su seria mirada en Anna, la cual al darse cuenta se giró para verle y por supuesto se sonrojó, pero esta vez no huyó. Había algo en esos ojos castaños de su prometido que había visto muy pocas veces. Eso no era normal, pensó.

-Anna...

-si/

- ...

-.../

-Dame un beso...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cuál crees que es esa decisión de Yoh?

-Quién sabe, cualquier cosa, puede ser desde hacer el Día de las Naranjas a querer transformarse en su cantante favorito.

- Hablo en serio Kino.

-Yo también...-dijo aburrida.

-Crees que tenga que ver con el compromiso?

-A Yoh nunca le ha dado importancia a eso Yohmei siempre hemos sido nosotros...-respondió duramente.

- ...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Habitación de Manta

-Dijo "que no quería herir a nadie" qué crees que quería decir con eso Amidamaru?- preguntó Manta pensativo mirando por la ventana de la habitación donde estaba, observando el hermoso paisaje de los bosques de Izumo.

-No lo sé don Manta. Pero no se preocupe ya conoce a don Yoh él sabe lo que hace...

Suspiró.-Si, pero...no puedo lo evitar...jeje Yo soy así de nervioso Amidamaru- Dijo sonriendo el pequeño, el espíritu le devolvió la sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡¡Será posible!_

Si. Si era posible. Tragó el nudo formado en su garganta. Su mirada fija en la de Yoh ella estaba igual de seria que siempre, pero con un enorme e increíble nerviosismo detrás de ella. Oh venga no podía negarse a lo que Yoh le pedía si ella había pedido lo mismo.

_¡¡¡PERO EN UNA SITUACIÓN COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE! _(grito interior)

Pero sinceramente ella también lo quería. Y NO lo admitiría en la vida. Pero ella también lo deseaba en su corazón. Su corazón, el órgano del que siempre no hizo caso, el que ocultaba que tenía. El que ya no soportó más y la sumió a ella en un sueño para aclarar lo que quería y desde luego era esto. Estar con Yoh. No iba a volver a sumirse en esa oscuridad. Y tampoco quería dejar la oportunidad de tener otro recuerdo donde Yoh y ella se demostraban "afecto". Porque era eso. A saber cuando el destino les brindaría otra oportunidad como esa.

Tragó saliva, por segunda vez y a gatas, se dirigió a él lentamente. Yoh la esperaba atento a sus movimientos, estaba impaciente si, pero mantenía la serenidad, ya era suerte que Anna no le hubiera mandado lejos.

Cuando estuvo a centímetros de él, se sentó y puso sus manos en los hombros del chico y ambos fueron acercándose lentamente para juntar sus labios y forma un dulce beso.

Los brazos de Yoh rodearon la cintura de la rubia Itako mientras que los de ella pasaban a su rostro acariciándole suavemente, Yoh también le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad. Tenían un pequeñín sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cierto es que al principio era un poco indeciso pero en cuestión de segundos la indecisión se volvió insistencia cosa que no impidió que ninguno parara.

Todos los sentimientos que sentían en ese maravilloso momento era increíblemente hermoso, la calidez de la boca del otro y la dulzura. Esta vez era diferente, el beso era muy distinto, esta vez no tenían miedo para separar los ojos y ver que el otro ya no estaba, era distinto y querían seguir.

Sin ofrecer resistencia Anna dejó que Yoh entrara en su boca, que atrevido saboreó toda la cavidad de ella con su lengua la que después jugueteó con la otra convirtiendo el beso en pasión pura y dulce a la vez.

Tras unos largos minutos así, Yoh hizo ademán de querer acostarla en la hierva pero...

-¡¡DON YOH! -una voz desde arriba los sobresaltó.

Se separaron con una rápida violencia y dándose la espalda con el color rojo recorriéndoles en toda su piel.

El espíritu que les buscaba desde el cielo al localizarles bajó hacia ellos. Se sorprendió al verles estáticos como unas estatuas sin mirarse y separados a metros, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Don Yoh sus abuelos me mandan para avisarle que vuelvan para cenar.

-Eh? Cenar?

La itako y el shaman miraron al cielo, es verdad no sabían dado cuenta pero el cielo ya estaba comenzando a volverse rojizo.

Sin media palabras, se espolsaron la ropa e Yoh se levantó y cargó a Anna para ir camino a la mansión seguidos del samurai evitando, los dos cualquier tipo de contacto visual en el camino. El espíritu del samurai los miró con confusión...ambos emanaban unas tensas auras a su alrededor que pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Comedor

-Oye Kino... -la llamó en un susurro Yohmei parando de comer con una mirada tensa sin apartarla de la comida.

-Estamos comiendo, que pasa?-

-Es queee...¿no notas como unas vibraciones nerviosas aquí?- dijo con la misma mirada dirigiéndolo hacia su derecha.

(en otro lado de la mesa de la mesa)

-Oye Amidamaru...-llamó también en susurros Manta al espíritu que estaba con su forma chibi detrás de él.

-¿Si Don Manta? -preguntó a su lado.

-No...no notas -se notaba nervioso- como unas sensaciones muy tensas- miró para su izquierda.

A la derecha de Yohmei y la izquierda de Manta (uno delante de otro) veían con algo de nerviosismo el origen de la inquietud.Origen Yoh e Anna comiendo uno al lado del otro a METROS de distancia, con una especie de aura tensa y medio púrpura a su alrededor. Y el fondo se vuelve del mismo color con miles de caracteres japoneses que significaban ...(TENSIÓN- NERVIOSISMO-INCOMODIDAD-IMPACIENCIA POR SALIR DE AHÍ-etc)

Conclusión by Amida, Yohmei y Manta Mal rollo... (Conclusción acabada)

Mientras Kino-sama comía como si nada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

0:00. Lugar localizado: Habitación del Shaman.

Primero la posición formando una C, después la A, la tercer la G, la siguiente la O y como pudo la posición de la M para acabar con la I de INSOMNIO. _¡Mierda! _Nada por muchas posiciones que Manta que se le ocurrió la genial idea de enseñarle yoga para dormir imitando las letras acostado ¡NADA! Seguía igual de despierto, de nervioso como si se hubiera tragado 20 tazas de café con mucha cafeína-azúcar-sacarina (todo junto) ¡lo que sea!

Sus nervios le comían, le carcomían y le volvían a carcomer.

CLOOOOOOOCK (sonido de la cabeza de Yoh al golpearse contra la pared)

Y después de otros "cloocks", vamos cabezazos, pues volvió a su futón tirándose en él con cansancio.

Miró el techo ya calmado...suspiró. Por muchos cabezazos que se diera eso no le serviría para calmarse y dormir plácidamente (N/a: Darse de cabezazos hasta desmayarse hasta donde yo sé no es sano u.u)

Después se levantó (con algo de dolor de cabeza) y se dirigió a la ventana abierta para sentarse en ella mientras miraba seriamente la naturaleza que había tras ella, a oscuras con tan solo la lz de la luna.

¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Desde que besó a Anna por primera vez que no era el mismo de antes. Y lo de la cascada tampoco le sirvió para tranquilizarse. Al contrario, estaba que se moría. O mejor dicho: se moría por saber que pensaba Anna.

¿Sintió algo especial como le pasó a él? ¿Le...agradó? A él desde luego si.

Esta vez si que le dolería en el alma que ella dijera que no sintió nada y que ya lo había olvidado.

Pero a ante todo eso había algo...algo que le daba..._miedo_. Tenía miedo. Si. Ahora más que nunca Anna le daba miedo, no en el sentido de mandona y genérala...simplemente no soportaría estar así con ella, sin mirarse, sin hablarse...su antigua relación...si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación.

También se había dado cuenta de otra cosa. Estaba madurando.

Tenía que prepararse, el amor no es un sentimiento fácil, el haberlo aceptado ya era una especie de símbolo que estaba creciendo. Pero algún día tenía que hacerlo y por él mismo claro. Sobre todo para lo que había decidido..

-Acéptalo Yoh Asakura, estás enamorado...

_**Fin del capítulo 7**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

¡En el próximo capitulo se sabrá cuál era la decisión de Yoh! y que él espera no herir a nadie(así que preparaos jejeje). Y en lo de más, sobre el título de más de un despertar me refiero a que Yoh ya conoce sus sentimientos (Que mira que le costó).

En fin supongo que las cosas irán cambiando e Anna y Yoh tendrán que pasar por diferentes cosillas.

Próximo capitulo: **La decisión de Yoh. **(Y ya sabéis! Si os decepciono en un capitulo dadme la oportunidad en el otro xfi)

**Mis estupendos reviews a los que agradezco !**

Ah por cierto...en cuanto a los reviews...pues...tuve que tirarme agua más de una vez por lo sonrojada que estaba / (y que por cierto aún no se me a pasado) y responder muchas veces a la pregunta de por qué mi sonrisa nn ¡Y que más si estoy ureshiii por todos los comentarios! ¡El corazón se me subió al cuello de lo nervios por saber las opiniones! Menos mal que todo fue bien ufff (gran suspiro de alivio).

**akari-aoi:** Gracias por desearme suerte, la necesitaré. Para todo, quién sabe a lo mejor la vuelta al cole me ayude un poquito con la imaginación (espero) ya que como de costumbre esta viene y se va, tan mala y tan buena u.u, en fíiin nos vemos en el próxi. capi! Sólo espero que te siga gustando.

**StArFiRe-YuMi :** ¿¡En serio te pareció precioso, hermoso, lindo, romántico, bonito, encantador, tierno, inteligente...¡¡Ahora soy yo la que no tiene palabras para responderte mi agradecimiento !!, y si lo de Anna creo puede pasarle a muchas personas, y yo personalicé esos sentimientos como la oscuridad de uno mismo y eso...¡Y dale un beso a Ren de mi parte! Deseo tener siempre tu opinión, sabes que me importa muuuuuuuuuuuuuchooooooo. Te lo digo de corazón Muchos besos!

**Kla:** Hai, yo también pienso que ese interior fue la manera adecuada de representarla, ya ves que lo logró levantarse ¡y como premio! ¡Yoh-kun! Jaja, estaría bien ser abrazada por él después de pasar por eso, ne? nn. ¿Tú también las empezabas el mismo día que yo? ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan crueles? uu. En fin espero que no cause muchos problemas. Besitos.

**Xhela: **Pues si conozco eso de la princesa Hao, pero si te soy sincera eso no evitó asustarme un poquitín nn. Tú también empiezas el cole, (la crueldad se pasea) ¿Seguirás con tu fic? espero que sí, pero te digo lo mismo, no te preocupes y da lo mejor de tí, sabes que cuentas con mi review. Y la esa decisión se sabrá en el sig. capi (espero no decepcionar) ¡Y gracias por decir que te pareció fabuloso el capitulo! Muxo besos y cuídate, vale, amiga?

**PaulinAsakura(suena lindo je):** Konnichiwa! Okaeri-nasay! Para empezar te diré que afirmando que SI ES UN YOHXANNA, y eso de Tamao era solo una bromita no te preocupes, ne? . Y para asegurártelo te juro con la mano en el pecho que NUNCA será un TamaoxYoh (ya ves que la he mantenido lejos) y que primero destrozo el ordenado (y mira que lo quiero uu). Así que espero volver a verte por acá. Matta ne!

**Itako Usui:** Primero de todo déjame felicitarte por tu nuevo capitulo, sabia que no te rendirías! Dale un abrazo mimoso a Teddy-chan de mi parte . Y ya ves Anna se levantó hablando consigo misma, recordando que tiene que vivir y nunca escapar. Ah! ¡Y has sido mi primera amenaza para continuar! ¡Arigatô! Pero tranquila que aquí la conti n.n. Ja matta! (Ah por cierto no pude dejarte un review en el capi 3, me dejarán hacerlo en el capi 4, por saber)

**Thami:** ¡¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra que te pareciera sensacional. ¿Y es eso cierto? En el manga Anna le permite ir? jaja que cosas, pues te confieso (a ti y a otras) que en España desgraciadamente solo han salido poco tomo. Pero di votes de alegría cuando lo trajeron . Gracias por decírmelo. Y si te doy la razón ¡Yo también prefiero el MANGA! Es más gracioso en el último que vino me reí un montón. Besos. (y prometo lo del romance)

**kaoruk8:** Lo importante es que al final los leíste, y me diste tu opinión, arigato. Y ya ves Anna despertó lo que supongo que pasaran cositas a partir de ahí. Y la decisión de Yoh-kun, como dije el título siguiente será ese, y repito que solo espero no decepcionar, y que les guste el capitulo. Así que gracias por desearme suerte. Nos vemos!

**shadowhao:** Bienvenido y gracias por pasa por aquí jiji, espero que recibieras mi review, tu fic es realmente estupendo y no hace falta decir que me des tu comentario cuando quieras. Me agrada saber que te encanta y como digo siempre Horo-Loro nunca cambiará, y espero que siga así ya que me hace reír muchísimo . Cuidate!

**YO: **Bueno lo has descubierto y eso es lo esencial jeje ¡GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO ME AGRADA SABER QUE TE GUSTÓ MUCHO! Me pusiste como un tomate (/ y creo que lo sigo estando). Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado también este chapter, espero también seguir también con tu review y que el fic te siga gustando. (y ahora a ver que hago con este sonrojo que me formaste ke no se quiere ir /) Arigato gozaimasu.

**Seinko:** ¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí! Es un placer tu review, con lo que me encanta tus fics! Y bueno dicen que después drama viene la comedia, (espero que se haga realidad) ya sabes siempre la tormenta para después la calma! Ojalá te haya gustado este capi y que te siga gustando la historia. Matta ne Seinko!

**Chareik: **Pues si que tenemos cosas en común ! Y claro que sí VIVA YOHXANNA forever! (Kakiyu airea la camparta xD) Esta pareja te hace quererla cada día más (o cada vez que ves la serie o el manga uu). ¿Tú que opinas de Horo-kun? Yo sigo pensado que solo fue creado para hacer gracias (jeje entre otras cosillas n.n) Espero seguir contando con tu comentario. Nos vemos!

**Reviews de última hora de: **

**Yamiana:** Aquí la continuación, y bueno ya dije que intentaré tener frecuencia, y no tardar mucho. Espero que también te gustara este capitulo, la pareja principal casi siempre es la más bonita (en mi opinión) y ya ves que no pude resistirme en escribir sobre ella. Cuídate!

**Ferchii-Mizusu.**

Saber que lo disfrutaste me gustó mucho, y más le vale a Yoh tomar clases para conducir ya que casi se matan en ese capi xD. De romance vendrá mucho pero primero hay que saber la decisión de Yoh-kun y prometo muucho romance! Matta ne!

Dejad toooooooodas vuestras opiniones. Son verdaderamente importantes.

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	8. Chapter 8 La decisión de Yoh

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -8 La decisión de Yoh**

Ya era mañana...

Era extraño...esa mañana era igual que las otras igual que las demás¿Qué había de "extraño" en esa mañana, hoy?

Yoh estaba tirado en su futón, mirando con recelo el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación. En sus ojos se podían distinguir un par de ojeras de metro y medio, a penas había dormido un par de horas.

Las nubes recorrían como era costumbre muy lento su camino por el cielo, la frescura de la mañana comenzaba a aparecer. El piar de los pájaros era cada vez más frecuente, a penas el cálido y rey sol estaba saliendo enteramente. Ahora solo quedaban dos horas para bajar a desayunar. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana estirándose el cuerpo para respirar el aire.

Se puso su vestimenta de todos los días y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminando por el pasillo se paró sin darse cuenta ante la habitación de ella.

De Anna.

Con mucho cuidado y algo de pena, sigilosamente fue corriendo la puerta para ver a su prometida. Allí estaba dormida placidamente, su respirar era profundo y suave a la vez. Debía de tener un sueño muy tranquilo, Yoh se preguntaba en que soñaría, que sueño era que le hacia tener una expresión tan tierna e inocente.

Nunca la había visto así...quizá era por eso por lo que el castaño shaman no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla¿podría él hacer que durara esa sonrisa en ella cuando estuviera con él? Siempre dudaba eso, él le sonreía mil veces y ella le respondía con su característica mirada. Esa mirada que todos saben que es totalmente indescifrable.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, se agachó y tras unos segundos...la besó en la frente.

Era muy leve y corto, no quería despertarla por eso se separó en seguida sin dejar en ningún instante de observarla. Realmente se sentía muy atraído hacia ella.

Pero había decidido una cosa. Algo que solo esperaba no dañarla. En el fondo se sentía un poco egoísta. Pero valía la pena el riesgo.¿No hay una frase que dice "siempre hay que ariesgarse"? Para Yoh era hacer las cosas sin miedo.

Miró hacia la ventana, el alba siempre era un fenómeno hermoso de contemplar. Pero sería aún más hermoso si estuviera acompañado de alguien y sentía una enorme tristeza al pensar que eso no llegaría a ocurrir. Sin hacer ruido caminó hacia la puerta, fijó por última vez sus castaños ojos en Anna y se marchó.

* * *

(6:59) 

- ¿Qué querías decirnos Yoh?- preguntó su madrugador abuelo junto a su esposa Kino, que lo miraba detenidamente. Como siempre los abuelos eran de los primeros en despertarse y al encontrarse con su nieto en la sala, les sorprendió teniendo en cuenta que a él siempre se le pegaban las sábanas y que estaba muy serio.

Este les dijo que tenía algo importante que decirles y les rogó que fueran a la cascada a hablar. No quería ser interrumpido por alguien o ser escuchado.

- ...

- Yoh, no nos sigas teniendo en ascuas. Y han pasado 10 minutos. Si eres un hombre dilo de una vez. Por los grandes espíritus! -dijo Kino con seriedad e impaciencia. En esos minutos recordó su conversación con Yohmei sobre esa tal decisión de su despistado nieto. Y sí, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de dicho presente pero del compromiso al que nunca prestaba atención...

(7: 00)

-...Yo...mi decisión es...que...yo...quisiera acabar...con el compromiso...

¡O.O!

_Acabar...¿con el compromiso?_

¿Acababan de oír lo que creían haber oído?

Se quedaron quietos. La atmósfera fue invadida por un silencio que parecía durar mil años. Era normal. Porque no había ninguna palabra que decir en ese preciso momento. Alguna palabra que ALMENOS deshiciera ese instante.

Pero ninguno de los dos ancianos notó que Yoh aún seguía tenso como aún no hubiera acabado con las sorpresas.

Yohmei, sorprendido, impresionado, confuso...cerrando los ojos decepcionado.

Kino, sorprendida para pronto cambiar a resignada...y con la mayor de las decepciones.

Esto era un golpe duro¡Al garete la descendencia Asaku...

-.../...y que Anna yo...contraigamos ya matrimonio.

¡OO!

Cuatro ojos se abrieron de par en par.

* * *

((Comedor)) 

-Es extraño...

-Tienes razón Anna, el desayuno ya está en la mesa y excepto nosotros no hay nadie -dijo Manta explorando el comedor.

- ¿Yoh no estaba en su habitación?

-No, -negó- he ido a despertarle y no estaba.

Anna miró aburrida su desayuno, aún no estaba del todo tranquila con lo ayer por eso agradecía que no se encontrara ahora mismo, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco no podía desayunar si los líderes tampoco estaban, eso sería una falta de respeto.

Pero eso era raro¿Donde estaban? Siempre son puntuales a la hora de las comidas.

-_ Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo importante..._-suspiró- _Esta situación es insoportable. ¿Es que no fue bastante con "desmayarme" ante la familia? Aunque ya fue suficiente con salir de ahí-_ pensó tristemente y comenzó a hacer círculos con el dedo en la mesa -_ Y encima Yoh...es el colmo ahora nos evitamos...después de lo de la cascada...¿Y cómo no? Si no sé reaccionar ante eso. ¿Cuando me hizo alguna demostración que yo le importaba ¿Alguna vez se comportó como un prometido que como un amigo?(Bueno no eso)Es...es cierto que no hace falta que me diga nada pero..._- se pasó la mano por los cabellos y la colocó en la cara para evitar que alguien viera su triste expresión, al igual que triste y enfadada sonaba su voz en la cabeza- _Es por eso por lo que ya no aguantaba más y la tristeza se apoderó de mí cayendo es estado de inconsciencia. Cuando creí...que me iba, quería al menos saber cómo era el afecto de Yoh. Por eso pienso que me aproveché de él. -_Se mordió el labio inferior- _Eso me pasó por no ser sincera. No soporto esta situación...¡Necesito dejarlo claro de una maldita vez! En mi interior me prometí a mi misma que no iba a rendirme. Tengo que..._

Golpeó con fuerza sus manos en la mesa y se levantó.

-Eh? Pero Anna-san no vas a comer?

-No tengo apetito, Manta. -respondió lo más gélidamente posible.

-Pero tienes que comer aún no te has recu...

-Manta - le advirtió lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Per...perdón...

* * *

_Y que Anna yo, contraigamos matrimonio._

OTRO incómodo silencio cubrió el señor ambiente. Como Yoh esta de espaldas a ellos y no podía ver su reacción u expresión, se puso nervioso sudando a mares a cada segundo, deseando oir aunque solo fuera un simple y frío "vale". ¡Venga que alguien diga algo por los GRANDES ESPÍRITUS!

- Yoh...

¡PAAAAF!

El aludido se giró a la voz de su abuela que estaba cerca de él. Yoh abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero no pudo.

Solo recordaba que todo se volvió negro a su alrededor con un grán dolor en la cabeza y cuando pudo abrir los ojos estaba tirado en la orilla de la cascada y su abuela delante de él y a su abuelo con una gota en la sien mirando asustadizo a su esposa.

- ¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE A TU ABUELA LE DE UN ATAQUE! -gritó enfurecida acogiéndole del cuello de la camisa. Vale, al menos ya había dicho / gritado algo...y no precisamente bien.

- pe...pero abu...- ¿Pero por qué demonios siempre tenía que acabar en el suelo por un golpe duro?

- Es que ya te vale chico...-dijo también su abuelo ahora con miles de gotas de sudor en la cabeza sin saber aún como reaccionar, excepto dando un gran suspiro.

-es..es...es que no te agrada ...? -preguntó en confusión total.

-¡ESTOY EUFÓRICA!

(N/a: pues no lo parece¬¬)

-Yoh...- (alguien tenía que hablar claro) - ...nos alegra oír eso...pero por favor...casi nos haces creer que justo lo contrario...un poco más y en vez de boda, funeral...-dijo su abuelo Yohmei con dureza pero con muuuuchas gotitas de sudor.

- ...mmmh (gota)

-En fín... venga si ya has acabado vámonos a desayunar...-dijo su abuela dando media vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado y su abuelo siguiéndola sin perder las gotitas.

- Eh! E..Esperad! -les gritó Yoh esforzándose para levantarse.

-Qué pasa ahora? -preguntó con impaciencia su abuela. -¿Algo más?

-Bueno es que...- agachó la cabeza- si no os importa...hay algo más...quisiera pediros..que...

-...¬¬

-...¿Qué es Yoh? -preguntó su abuelo.

-...

-...quisiera pediros que Anna no supiera que he sido yo quién ha pedido...lo del matrimonio.

* * *

((Hokaydo)) 

- No quierooo- refunfuñó como un niño pequeño.

- Pero si siempre lo haces!

-¡Pero este verano no pienso hacerlo¡Se supone que las vacaciones son para descansar e ir a la playa y ligar con chicas preciosas en bikini y bañador!

PAF!

-HERMANOOOO!

-NO¡Espera Pilika¡Si solo era broma! -dijo Horo horo cubriéndose la cara con los brazos - ¡Pero Piliiiiiiiikaa el verano es para disfrutar no para entrenar y hacer los negocios de la tribuuu! -unas cascaditas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

- Pero si siempre lo haces!

-¡Pero este verano no pienso hacerlo¡Se supone que las vacaciones son para descansar e ir a la playa y ligar con chi..

PAAAF!

-HERMANOOOO!

- ¡Deberíamos hacer huelga! -se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso también casi siempre lo haces. -dijo enfadada- Además, el nuevo entrenamiento es muy importante para ti -le extendió el papel de los ejercicios.- Cada día pesas más. ¡Y sabes lo que cuesta comprarte ropa!

- A eso viene lo del entrenamiento...Auch!

-Baka! Yo solo me preocupo por tí y por el DINERO claro! Ya gastas bastante en comida!

- No quierooo -suspiró lanzando el papel- ¿Y si decimos que me voy de viaje? Así los encargos de la tribu se lo encomendarán a otros. Y para que se lo crean de verdad diré también que el viaje es para visitar a alguien que está entre la vida y la muerte. Peeeeroo que genial soy. -dijo con una pose de victoria orgulloso de si mismo. (N/a: ahh Este Horo Horo!).

-De viaje¿Y a donde? -preguntó con los ojos cerrados por las ideas descabelladas de su hermano, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta que Horo Horo ya no estaba. Más bien estaba a metros de distancia cantando algo como "¡Chicaas en bikini y bañador allá vooyyy. Esperadme preciosas!" En cambio el papel del entrenamiento estaba hecho trizas en el suelo.

-¡HEEEERMAAAANOOOO!

* * *

((Tokio)) 

((Sala principal))

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de par en par. Lo primero que pasó por su mente en blanco fue que debía disimular su sorpresa. Allí estaba, sentada de rodillas frente a una mesa al lado de un silencioso Yoh que no le había dirigido ni la mirada desde que volvió y le comunicó que los abuelos querían hablar con ellos.

Pensó que se trataba de otra cosa, otra cosa sin importancia, una despedida un comunicado...pero no.

_"Yoh y tú contrariéis ya el matrimonio"_

Cuando quiso darse cuenta la impresión cubrió su cara, pero después de unos segundos de asimilación volvió a su frialdad. Como siempre, guardando sus sentimientos para sí. Sin perder la compostura. Pero había algo.

Ahora tendría la oportunidad de acercarse más a Yoh. Ahora la posibilidad de volver a ser engullida por esa "oscuridad" y soledad era prácticamente nula. La situación iba podría ser cambiada...

Pensaba hasta que sintió una mano sobre la de ella.

-Annita?

-Eh?

- Estás de acuerdo?

-Si...por supuesto...

* * *

Tras una larga media hora después de la conversación, volvió la tranquilidad...por lo menos... 

-¿QUE ANNA Y TU OS VAIS A CASAR!

((Habitación de Yoh))

-shh! No grites Manta!- dijo Yoh con el dedo en la boca. (Obvio que era el pequeñín

- ¡Y QUE ADEMÁS FUISTE TÚ QUIÉN..mmmh! -la boca de pequeño con los ojos desorbitados fue tapada por el desesperado shaman mirando para la puerta y ventana rezando para que le hubieran oído.

-Por lo que más quieras baja la voz -dijo sin darse cuenta que estaba ahogando a su amigo- Si alguien te oye...

-mmmh!

Lo miró-¡Manta estás azul! oo

-MMMMH MMMH!-se movió como un desesperado señalando las manos del castaño.

-Ah sí! jeje perdona no me había dado cuenta -dijo soltándolo.

-UUUf...-recobró el aire- Perdona tú por mi impresión -sarcástico con la mano en el cuello- pero...¿Qué es eso de por qué no quieres que Anna sepa que fuiste tú quién lo pidió?

-Es...complicado de entender Manta.

-Pues empieza ahora.

-Verás...yo pues...por ahora te diré que...bueno...,estoy.../

-¿Estás?

-yo yoyoyoyo...-manojo de nervios y como un tomate.

-Venga di lo que sea! -gritó con impaciencia.

- ¡Estoy enamorado de Anna! -medio gritó, con cuidado que no se le oyera, más rojo que un tomate y con los ojos cerrados.

(Silencio)

(Tras unos minutos)

-...no venga Yoh dime lo que te pasa...eso de "di lo que sea" no era en serio. -le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-...es eso...

-Eh?

-¿Manta?

-... (estatua)

-...oo?

-...(le paso un viento frío)

-...¿Manta¿Por qué vuelves a ponerte azul?

-...de...de la impresión supongo... -dijo mecánicamente.

-Ahh...

_**Fin del capítulo 8**_

_**Continuará...**_

**__**

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (suspiro de Kakiyu mientras se tira en un sofá) Parece mentira que a pesar de todo el ajetreo de las clases haya podido actualizar...así que ya sabéis si hay que echar las culpas (a lo que sea todo vale jiji nn) Se lo daremos a las clases que nos hacen exprimir demasiado los sesos uu.

Uff! Y...a pesar de eso...¿ke tal el capitulo? Espero que guste a los que siguen la historia ( de repente una bombilla al lado de su cabeza se enciende) AH¡Un momento MATSU(esperad)¡YOH-KUN HA CONFESADO YA SU DECISIÓN¡QUIERE CASARSE CON ANNA-SAN (sin que ella lo sepa)! (Kakiyu-chan se resbala y se cae al suelo)paf!

Iteee ite a gomén! Gomen-ne por la interrupción...ahora son ustedes los que me den su opinión. (No se porqué pero empiezo a oír ruidos extraños de afuera) Bueno, solo decir que si se preguntas las razones de Yoh-kun diré que etá en...

El siguiente capítulo que se titula: **Motivos que hacen que ocurran diferentes cosas.**

(Kakiyu se pone su abrigo, sale de la habitación y coge el pomo de la puerta y con voz cansada y ojeras) Wuenoooo tengo que irme y si alguién se pregunta que a donde se va esta autora de este fanfic pues que voy a que Yoh me anime son su "todo irá bien" y una bofetada de Anna-sama para despertarme de una vez por todas y de paso que escriba mejor. Solo espero opiniones, dudas, amenazas...

AH! Otra vez! Los reviews! (cierra la puerta) SI SIEMPRE LOS LLEVO ENCIMA! (es que los siento como si fueran amuletitos jeje )

**Seinko:** Jeje, parece que Amidamaru-san se ha ganado unos cuantos enemigos ji, pero como tú dices ya está muerto (además tiene sus técnicas...pero seguro que a las chicas simpáticas no les hace nada jejejeje ), y bueno confesar a tí y a tods que como ya se han enterado de la decisión de Yohito (que quiere casarse) suponed que a partir de aquí lo que sucederá con la parejita irá cambiando. Y esta preguntita...¿Te gustó? Responde porfaaaa! (Kakiyu abre la ventana para recobrar el aire y quitarse los crueles nervios)¡Me encanta que te guste esta historia (y espero que siga siendo así)! Ja ne Seinko!

**Kla:** La pareja de Yoh y Anna hace que la quieran todo de ella ¡es que no se puede evitar! Y bueno menos mal que te cae bien Amidamaru...jeje además él es muy formal (claro los samuráis son así, al menos este) y se sonrojaría hasta desmayarse u.u. Yo también espero que me vaya bien el cole, estoy agotada las primeras semanas estamos llenos de test y esas cosas (gran suspiro) pero mejor hablar con eso -.-. Y he aquí el 8º capi. ¿Qué dices de la decisión de Yoh-kun, (que ya se sabe). ¡Quiere casarse con su Annita! Espero seguir viéndote por esta historia¡Y que te siga gustando¡Espero con ANSIAS eso! Matta ne!

**StArFiRe-YuMi:** Konnichiwa AMIGA MÍA! oh! kami-sama espero seguir recibiendo tu review, (sale Kakiyu-chan con un montó de flores al rededor llorando de emoción) Tus palabras me hacen siempre crear ánimos y más ánimos para escribir. ¿y sabes? He pensado en poner alguna cancioncilla para darle más romanticismo (la canción en japonés ya se sabe que estoy obsesionada con sus cantantes) Y traspasaré la línea de lo más bonito para ponérselas TODAS a Yoh y Anna, es su premio por ser una pareja tan especial y KAWAAAAIII! ah¿Y el resultado de los cabezazos para dormir? Bueno...prefiero que no pruebes ya que yo quiero muxo a tu cabecita que dice tantas cosas bonitas n.n, ne¡repito y repito que espero seguir siempre contando con tus maravillosos reviews! (por cierto el otro día vi unas sombras extrañas por mi ventana, no eras los zombis de Ren...¿verdad? Te quiero muxo! (y a ren también)

**Thami:** ¡Thami-san¿Como estás¿Todo bien? ahhh que estupendo que te sigue gustando, haber si este también te agrada¿Tú que opinas? Esos dos están hechos para estar juntos...! Y te doy la razón sobre lo cortos que hago los capis, estoy intentando hacerlos más largos, pero a veces me paro o me suceden otras cosas, pero te prometo hacerlos tan cortitos nn.

Y estaba esperando esas preguntas! En cuanto a al primera ¿lime?...la respuesta es que seguramente SI, esta pareja se MERECE todo lo mejor y por eso si llega el momento lo haré los más romántico posible repito que esos dos se lo MERECEN! (y espero que no haya nadie en contra del lime) jeje Tienen que demostrarse su amor no?(pero para eso tengo ke imaginarlo muy bien para que salga lo mejor posible) y en cuanto a la segunda tengo que pedirte perdón porque como ya dije se que camino cojo pero no sé a donde me lleva y no lo sé...no sé si sí o si no, gomen, en fín...no te preocupes que ya se verá y...en cuanto a la niñez de Yoh y Anna en una página web vi ese flash back con 10 añitos...pero me gustaría tener el cómic...esperaré lo que haga falta¡Ja ne Thami!

**akari-aoi:** Hay muuuuchas ocasiones en las que desearía ser Anna-san para ver a Yoh-kun (bueno también quisiera ser ella por muuuxas razones más pero bue´) ¿Y te volverá a reeencantar ese capi¿Esto que Yoh a decidido? Espero que sí. Ya ves que al aceptar su enamoramiento está muy lindo, (muxo más) pero ya sabes, las rezones en el capi 9 jeje...aunque bueno tu opinión espero saberla sabes que importas n.n...haber como evoluciona su relación ke ya iba siendo hora de que se den cuenta que tienen una y de la HERMOSA pareja que hacen ¡No estamos leyendo ¡Ja matta!

**Xhela:** ¿Tú también ajetreada por las clases? Haber si nuestras historias nos suben el ánimo¿Y la decisión de Yoh-kun! Tengo que preguntarlo que si no seguiré sin dormir en paz y acabar con las pocas uñitas que me quedar jeje. Haber si con esto la parejita se vuelve aun MÁS bonita y hermosa, porque lo que les falta a esos dos son unos acercamientos y que den cuenta que los sentimientos también se expresan uu. ¡Cuídate muxo y que te vaya bien las clases te deseo muuuxa más suerte! Ja ne!

**Chareik**: Konnichiwa Chareik! je Ahora que lo pienso Horo-kun también ha salido en este capi, y como ves solo piensa en tener novia...¡pero gracias a eso hace TANTA risa! (y como tú dices le hace tan mono)Hay Dios que pensará Chocolove si me oyera decir eso nn? En fín el tiene un tigre y prefiero que nada...pero también él es muy sensible jeje...Y el YohxAnnita te hace sentir TAN bien, lo que ellos pasan te hacen ver que solo se quieren él uno al otro(no importa lo que pase) ¡Ja matta!

**YO:** ¡ARIGATO GOZAIMASES! (Kakiyu-chan llorando a lágrima viva de la emoción con dos montañas de pañuelitos de papel sonándose) snif, snif...¿Seguirás diciendo lo mismo de la historia y de esta autora al ver este capi? (Ahora los ojos de Kakiyu-cha se agranda y sacan enormes fuentes de lágrimas) BUUAAAAH ¿como no me voy a poner nerviosa si cada dos por tres pienso si esto os gustará o no? snif snif...eh! pero Yo respeto las opiniones y la tuya me da cantidades de energías para darle caña al teclado y escribir como una posesa y que me salga lo mejor posible para que personas como tu sigan pensado lo mismo del fic. ¡Espero contar siempre contigo¡Ahora mismo salgo corriendo a abrazarte! Ja ne!

**Paulina Asakura:** ¡Nunca en la vida me cansaré de decir VIVA EL YOHXANNA! Juuaaa jua jua este pareja ya se puede ir preparando para el verdadero romance que hasta ahora ignoraron. ¿Cuento también con tu apoyo verdad? Ya que me dejaste doble reviws jejej¿eso se puede definir como doble apoyo, ne?Yo hasta ya he hecho un montón de banderitas donde pone vive el YohxAnna...uf creo que estoy demasiada obsesionada. ¿Y el capi¿Gustó o...? (no puedo decirlo! . ) Dímelo pliss¡Y yo siempre contestaré tus reviews! Digo la suma verdad cuando digo que son importantes! Y la tuya no es ninguna excepción espero seguir contando don ella. ¡Matta ne¡Nos vemos!

**Kaoru8:** Hoooola. Ya ves! Yoh a admitido que esta enamorado de nuestra Itako favorita ¡Y ya ves lo primero que hace! Ya me dirás si estás de acuerdo con su decisión o no. He tenido alguno intrigadillo con eso jeje/. Así que ¡sigue deseándome suerte amiga! Sayô!

**Valitak:** Konnichiwa! Arigatô por decirme que te pareció precioso. Ahora la cosa es el otro capitulo...haber si te vuelves a pasar por acá ! Ja ne!

**  
**

Dejad toooooooodas vuestras opiniones. Son verdaderamente importantes.

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	9. Chapter 9 Motivos que hacen

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -9 Motivos que hacen que ocurran diferentes cosas.**

((Puerta principal de la casa Asakura))

-Ya lo tenéis todo?

-Si.

-Ya os avisaremos cuando arreglemos algunas cosas...seguramente aprovecharemos este verano para la boda...- dijo sonriendo Yohmei. -Lo más pronto posible...os llamaremos para que volváis aquí.

-Cuanto más pronto mejor. -dejó caer su esposa.

-De acuerdo -dijeron al unísono el Shaman y la Itako.

-Entonces que tengáis un buen viaje.

-Hai -dijeron Yoh, Manta y Anna. Estaban apunto de irse tranquilamente cuando...

- Ah! Quería comentaros una cosa...-dijo llamándoles la atención Yohmei

- ¿Si abuelito?

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que vosotros dos contrariéis pronto matrimonio quisiera decir que el ambiente debería ir cambiado para más adelante adap..Auuch! (golpe de parte de Kino)

-Que durmáis juntos -dijo la anciana sin suma emoción y aburrimiento.

Las mejillas de los jóvenes (incluido Manta) ardieron ante la idea de sus abuelos, se miraron por el rabillo del ojo el uno al otro sin querer ser notados pero al verse al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron más y desviaron la mirada.

- ¿Está mal que os mostréis "_cariñosos"_? Después no quiero tener problemas a la hora de...

-¡LO HAREMOS!- gritaron Yoh y Anna al unísono totalmente abochornados.

Los chicos asintieron levemente, con muuucha vergüenza e hicieron una reverencia para despedirse y caminar hacía el coche tranquilamente para no pensar en lo dicho. Bueno...tranquilamente...

(Al segundo y medio)

-Ah¡Y haced algo más que dormir! - medio-gritó Kino con simplicidad y aburrida a los chicos que caminaban de espaldas.

Los cuales cabe de decir que su cuerpo recorrió todo tipo de rojo posible y Manta cayó al tipo Anime.

- ¡Ya sabeis, cojidos de la mano, salir más, muestras de afecto...- terminó Yohmei con una leve expresión de diversión por las reacciones.

-Eeh si si claro /-dijeron Anna y Yoh al mismo tiempo, ruborizados y siguiendo su camino.

(Al otro segundo y medio)

- ¡Si queréis consejos nos llamáis!

Giraron radicalmente.

-C...conconconcon...consejos.../o/o/

-Sobre el matrimonio como es la vida (verdadera) en_ pareja_...

Suspiraron, volvieron a asentir y caminaron. Peeeeeeeero...

(Al otro del otro segundo y medio)

- ¡Y que no se os olvide usar protección!

La gota que colma el vaso.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/ O/O /(Anna/Yoh...y claro Manta)

-El sol cada día pica más fuerte.

PLOOP! (Caída tipo Anime, excepto Anna que hizo milagros y rezos para no caer también)

* * *

((Dos semanas después)) 

((Parque de Fumbari 7 pm.))

Estaban los dos jóvenes sentados en un banco de ese gran y bonito parque, en frente de ellos había una gran fuente con pequeñas luces al rededor. Los chicos la miraban como si fuera algo impresionante, ya que en realidad era su forma de pensar la cosas que iban a decir, ninguno sabía como empezar. Pero tarde o temprano lo harían, la fuente no iba a resolverles sus problemas. Al final el pequeño Oyamada rompió el silencio.

-Me lo vas a decir?

- ... (mirada baja)

-Por qué no quieres que Anna sepa que pediste el matrimonio (por decirlo de alguna manera)

- ...

-Yo, bueno...yo quiero entenderte Yoh. Eres mi mejor amigo y quisiera que...

-Lo sé -lo miró con una sonrisa- sé que puedo confiar en tí. Manta le devolvió la sonrisa -Es solo... es solo que -se puso serio y medio triste -No sé si es algo fácil de comprender...verás...yo. Creí perder a Anna por un segundo y...en ese momento yo...y ella...bueno experimenté y sentí algo...algo realmente...

- ¿Os besasteis?

- / (sonrojo)

-Veo que sí -dijo sonriendo pícaramente- Vaya Yoh por fin despiertan tus hormonas.

-Jijiji, si bueno y... - dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían soñadores- Sentía algo aquí, en el pecho. Algo diferente. Algo que quise que durara. Y cuando vi que ya no la sentía, cuando ella se fue de esa manera...sentí que me desmoronaba por dentro -dijo tristemente- Cuando salí de la habitación, me dio tanta rabia saber que hasta ahora había ignorado ese sentimiento...ese sentimiento que ella me podía brindar...saber que ya no estaba...saber que cuando lo quise se fue...

-Yoh...- el pequeño estaba realmente sorprendido de cada una de las palabras de Yoh. Estaba hablando con sinceridad desde lo más profundo...

- Es por eso...que tomé la decisión de cumplir el deseo de casarme con ella para unirnos y querernos más con el tiempo, aceptando este sentimiento, aun que de por medio solo estuviera la escusa del matrimonio -una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en él, y de bajo de ella una gran tristeza - Egoista ¿no?. Después de que ella despertara me admití de una maldita vez por todas que la quería...

-Pero...Yoh en todo lo que has dicho...¿entonces...?

-Si les pedí a mis abuelos que no le dijeran nada Anna, es porque...temo que ella, no sienta lo mismo.

-¡lo...mismo?

- Vale que nos besamos. Pero no sé nada de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Y estaba seguro que aunque nos besáramos mil veces (N/a: Me pregunto si serian capaces...) Yo seguirá con la maldita duda porque no nos decimos nada! Por eso ahora que hay una excusa de por medio yo..yo quiero que...

-...Yoh...-dijo el pequeño cada vez más sorprendido de este Yoh.

El que ha descubierto algo hermoso y no quiere dejarlo escaprar.

-...

El pequeño sonrió con amabilidad- Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Quieres que ella conozca también a sentir lo mismo que sientes tú ¿verdad? Convertirte en esa persona...por la que ella se enamore de ti. -el chico asintió- ¿Y estás dispuesto a casarte con ella para pasar el resto de tu vida?

-Es lo que más deseo. -(dulce sonrisa by Yoh)

-Entonces déjame decirte que me alegro mucho por tí.

Los dos grandes amigos se sonrieron amistosamente. La amistad y el apoyo era algo que siempre estaba presente.

-Pero...Yoh...déjame también decir que...-lo miró fijamente- Para el amor no tienes porqué poner excusa, estoy seguro que Anna siente lo mismo por ti, solo hay que observar esa confianza ciega que te tiene y . A ella no le hace falta aprender, siente mucho por ti. A lo mejor si ha sido un poquito algo egoísta...pero si te vuelve a pasar...simplemente...se sincero...

* * *

((Pensión "EN")) 

_¿Qué era?_

Anna estaba acostada en su sofá, todas las ventanas estaban abiertas para que entrara la brisa fresca de la poca primavera que quedaba. Lo cierto es que hasta hace solo una semana había vuelto al insitito, puesto que los abuelos le habían recomendado estrictamente que descansara su cuerpo hasta que ya recuperara definitivamente las fuerzas (Aunque ya lo estaba totalmente).

Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era no volver a caer en esa "oscuridad" como ella había bautizado a su sueño enfermizo.

_Caer en la oscuridad._ Pero se iba a casar con Yoh.

-_Casarme con Yoh-_ pensó- ¡_Al fin voy a ser su esposa! ...-_se puso su mano en la frente como cansancio- _No lo entiendo...¿por qué me siento así?...es como si faltara algo. Más bién como si TODAVÍA carecía de algo que le impedía seguir con tranquilidad...¿qué era?_

(silencio) ...

- _MIIERDAA¡Por qué últimamente cuando me pasa algo no sé que diablos es? _-pensó Anna enfadada levantándose furiosamente del sofá en dirección a la cocina para acabar con todo lo comestible que hubiera en ese momento en la nevera.

Abrió la puerta principal. Se sacó los zapatas dijo un silencioso "Tadaima" y caminó por el pasillo arrastrando sus pies, ya que ahora sus energía estaban todas concentradas en su cerebro (N/a: Pues si que necesita mucho para pensar XD) recordando las palabras de su amigo.

_Para el amor no tienes porqué poner excusa_

_estoy seguro que Anna siente lo mismo por ti_,

_A ella no le hace falta aprender_, _siente mucho por ti. _

_...simplemente...se sincero..._

_siente **mucho** por ti. _

_...simplemente...se SINCERO..._

-_Pues muy bien! -_pensó Yoh serio caminando ahora a paso ligero hacía la cocina donde oía comer a su prometida. Eso sí...nervioso hasta los huesos y pensando a toda prisa - _sincerosincerosincerosincero ¡Venga Yoh¡Tu puedes¡Si no nunca estarás tranquilo contigo mismo y tú vives de eso Asakura! Abre la puerta y dí¡Anna yo... Mierda ya he abierto la puerta. Venga este es el momento._

- ¡Anna...!

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES! -gritó una furiosa Anna rodeada de montañas de comida y comiendo como si fuera la fusión de dos Horo Horo. (N/a: Bueno eso ya es exagerar un poquitin ¬¬)

(silencio)

(Gota de litro y medio)

-Q...quieres alguna salsa para acompañar a la comida?- dijo un chibi Yoh con una cara deformada mezclado entre: seguir su compostura de serio y de sumo miedo sudando ríos de tato temblar.

Sería el momento pero no el mejor Asakura.

* * *

((Noche)) 

En fin...ya estaba más tranquila...¿lo de la cocina?...como si no hubiera pasado.

Anna estaba en su futón, SI en su futón, aún no compartían cama y digo aún porque deberían haberlo hecho...y lo harán...pero por ahora simplemente no se atrevían.

Tampoco es que ella hubiera puesto mucho de su parte pero... En realidad ella estaba aterrada. Fueron los abuelos de Yoh quién lo decidieron no él. (N/a: piiii, falso Anna-san).

Movió la cabeza queriendo alejar malos pensamientos. Miró aburrida la puerta. Su expresión cambió a una más decidida y se levantó.

* * *

Suspiró.- Ya no lo soporto -dijo el shaman castaño mirando el techo con las manos en su nuca, otra noche más sin dormir.- ¿Por qué...tiene que ser así¿No podemos tener otro tipo de relación? -en todo caso este era el tipo de relación que tenía, a veces deseando que fuera otra a veces deseando que Anna nunca dejara de ser su Anna. 

- Ya está bién -se dijo y se levantó.

Caminó hacia la puerta la corrió y...sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión.

-...A...¿Anna?

--------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

(( Horas atrás))

_-Oye Anna._

_-Si? -preguntó sin despegar su vista del televisor._

_-Esto yo...-al pobre castaño no le salían las palabras, apenas había pasado una hora desde el tema en que estaba decidido a confesarle a Anna algo importante y en un segundo todo se fue al garete. La observó detenidamente. Como siempre tan fría, hasta hace días su frialdad no le importaba mucho, ella era Anna y no la cambiaría...pero lo que si le importaba y lo que si le gustaría cambiar era que al menos le hablase y le dijera lo que pensaba sobre el matrimonio...solo eso._

_¿Es que acaso ya se había olvidado que hace una semanas él le había gritado pidiéndole que confiara en él?_

_¿Ya se había olvidado de los besos?_

_¿De que se iban a casar?_

_Un dolor agudo atacó en su pecho al recordar esas preguntas que se hizo cada noche desde que llegaron._

_-Me vas a decir de una vez que es lo que quieres?- preguntó impaciente sin respuesta de su prometido._

_-Nada. No quiero nada. -dijo con amargura y saliendo de la habitación. Mejor eso, no querer nada si vas te va doler pensó Yoh._

_Anna simplemente se giró y miró la puerta. ¿Y eso¿Es que ya no quedaban naranjas¿O soulBob tenía algo que ver?_

_-Qué crio es- dijo Anna aburrida de vuelta a su tele. _

_Si la Itako a lo mejor supiera lo que le pasaba verdaderamente a su prometido quizá pensaría MUY diferente. Pero por ahora solo conocía la parte infantil despreocupada siempre de Yoh. Al fin y al cabo él tampoco había dicho nada sobre la futura boda (que ella supiera)._

--------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

La chica estaba ahí de pie observando al castaño con la misma impresión del momento que Yoh. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba encontrarse frente a frente detrás de la puerta. Esa impresión les corrió el cuerpo sin intención de dejarlos marchar.

Estuvieron así un corto tiempo, un tiempo para ellos suficiente para observarse detenidamente y salirse de su sorpresa poco a poco, preguntándose al mismo tiempo en que estaba pensando el otro.

Ambos como de costumbre estaban en yukata. Anna no pudo aguantar más su mirada fija a la de Yoh y la apartó mirando al oscuro suelo, como intentando pensar y recordar que era lo tenía que hacer para ir hasta la habitación de Yoh. Pero su mente se había quedado en blanco.

¿Qué le diría ahora¿Qué tenía sed? Por Kami-sama que era de noche y ella no es tan vaga. ¿Que iba al baño? Y a santo de qué esta delante de su habitación, si dice que se ha equivocado quedaría como una tonta ¿O quizás decirle la verdad?(que ya la había recordado)...A eso que se suponía que estaba tan decidida...decirle que ella lo que quería (a parte de salir de allí corriendo) era...

-Pasa...

-Eh? que? -lo miró a los ojos, incrédula de lo que "creia" haber oído.

Se sorprendió un poco. Yoh estaba sumamente serio y la miraba fijamente, como queriendo perderse en sus ojos negros. Estaba hablando en serio, no hacía falta preguntarlo. Apoyó un brazo en el marco de la puerta como acorralando a Anna y acercando su cara a la de ella. Ella se sonrojó al instante podía sentir la respiración cálida y lenta de Yoh y eso le ponía más nerviosa aún.

-Duerme conmigo...

_**Fin del capítulo 9**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

Ehhh! ¬/¬ tranquilos que Yoh-kun solo ha dicho DORMIR¡eso ya es un paso! A saber cuanto tardarán en dar otro (se rasca la cabeza)

Bueno aquí está la razón de nuestro Yoh-kun por casarse con su Annita y que no sepa que lo pidió él...yo sinceramente ¡No sé si es muy "_silencioso_" o muy romántico! Jeje, lo de romántico es porque lo que Yohito dice aquí: ha admitido que la ama y quiere estar con ella, peeero no sabe los sentimientos de Annita (cosa normal que le vamos a hacer uu) y lo de _silencioso _es porque no lo dice...bueno ...mmmh (se coge la cabeza), supongo que es normal, (susurra)no es fácil en especial para él que es novato en el romance . Ya aprenderá (y por supuesto Anna también). Ya lo haremos nosotros...jiji Yoh, Anna preparaos...(sonrisa maliciosa)

Bueno los **rerereREVIEWS...**

je, que por cierto...al parecer dejé a alguna gente traumadilla con el capitulo anterior en la escena de ke Yoh-kun dice que quiere romper el compromiso para contraer matrimonio con Anna-san. Perdonen a esta lectora que preferiría hacer un trillón de deberes de matemáticas antes de separar a Yoh-kun de Anna-san (y mira que lo de las mates es cruel ToT) (Kakiyu-chan hace una reverencia)

**Akari-aoi:** Konnichiwa. Vaya parece que tu fuiste la primera en leerlo y en kasi recibir un infarto, pero ya ves que Yoh-kun ya recibió con el golpe que le dio su abuelita nn, pero claro por asustar habría que pegarle como dices tú, por ser tán él. Y claro todo se olvidó en un santiamén y ya le volviste a llamar lindo (creo que si algún día no lo dices creeré que no eres tú jeje /) Y bueno el cole...¡ya hemos empezado con los exámenes (Kakiyu se cae en un ataúd y la tierra lo va enterrando lentamente y sale un cartel que dice...Ja Ne Akari-aoi)

**Thami:** Hey amiga! ya ves suspense..suspensito jiji, para acabar en boda! Es lo que Yohito que quería, y si todo va bien se cumplirá JUA JUA JUA¿Y eso es verdad? Pasaba eso con Ren Tao en otra historia? (susurra) es que todo está ya inventado...JA JA, pero SI¡TANTO YOH-KUN COMO LEN-KUN SON MUY LINDOS (bueno len a su manera). Espero que eso no sea impedimento para que este fic siga pareciendo bueno ¿no crees? Haber si este fic te sigue pareciendo lindo¡Nos vemos, hasta la próxima!

**Starfire-Yumi:** (Has oído lo que he dicho de Len-kun, ne? mu lindo) ¡KONNICHIWA TOMODACHI-CHAN¡Sabía que te iba a gustar la decisión de nuestro querido Yoh Asakura¡Él no nos decepciona! (y espero que yo tampoco) ¿Te he dicho ya lo importante que es tu review para mi? (si no lo he hecho todavía, que sepas ke lo he repetido como 100 veces nn) ah! y gracias que esperas ese lime que estoy trabajando por hacer (tiene que salir muy MUY romántico jeje / o lo que pueda, pero romántico) ya que supongo que a algunos les sentará mal, pero bueno...decisión de todos...¡Por cierto he leído tu capi del nuevo fic que has hecho! no se si ya has visto mi RR. y que más (pensando)...mmh ah¿tú sabes por qué cuando salí de casa para ir al cole sentí que tres arbustos andantes con el emblema de los Tao me perseguían? Bah da igual. ¡Deseo que te siga gustando! Matta ne tierna tomodachi!

**YO:** HELLO¿Cómo no voy a responder tus estupendos comentarios, si son ESTUPENDOS? He dicho que son importantes Y son importantes, el tuyo no es ninguna excepción. A pesar de las ocupaciones ke tengo si hace falta añado una hora más al reloj (sale Kakiyu-chan trucando las agujas del reloj de la pared) jeje Espero que me sigas animando. He aquí el capi 9, ojalá te haya gustado mucho, o bueno que te haya gustado ji. Ja ne!

**Kla:** Hola¡Te gustó? (suspiro) jejejeje ¿casi un infarto? tienes razón demasiadas emociones juntas, primero las malas para convertirse en buenas, así que imagínate Kino y Yohmei, si seguramente le daría también un infarto, pero para la boda hay que deshacer el compromiso. (sonrisa diabólica)JUA JUA JUA, claro por supuesto ahora su relación va a cambiar...(susurra) más les vale (mira a Yoh y a Anna) Cómo ya he dicho antes tendrán que prepararse jua jua, en fín todo se verá y si mi cerebro no me responde y no pongo suficiente YohxAnna me lo repetís la veces que sea! Matta ne!

**Ferchii-Mizusu:** ¿Y este capitulo te gusta también? Ya me responderás ji. Bueno ¡Otra con otro infarto! Tengo el suspense escrito en la cara...jeje ¿pero a que te alegró lo que dijo después? ya ves que NO era posible que Yoh-kun decidiera romper el compromiso. Hablando de Horo Horo, es otra incógnita que me hago ¿explotará algún día de todo lo que aguanta su estómago? Y a pesar de eso sigue en forma, otra incógnita¿le aceptará alguna chica? otra más. ¿Viste mi RR que te dejé? es que creo que tuve problemas pero ya me lo dirás. Espero seguir viéndote. ¡Ja ne ja tomodachi-chan!

**Paulina Asakura:** ¡Hola amiga! gracias por tu superhipemegafelicitación te doy mis ultraipersupermega GRÁCIAS por decirme que me quedó bonito el capitulo anterior y por tu confianza en mí, tenía algo de miedo pensando que no agradó¿Con el corazón en un hilo? Cuando Yoh-kun dijo lo de casarse el momento malo se convirtió de lo mejor del mundo, ne? Me alegra que te hizo feliz, confía en mí. ¡Matta ne!

**Kaoru8: **¡Konnichi wa! Pués Yoh-kun quiso tenernos en suspense total menos mal que siguió hablando haciéndonos saber que NUNCA nos haría eso (al menos en este fic, todo sea dico uu), Anna-san es afortunada, lástima que aún no lo sepa...haber si el fic sigue siendo bueno...necesitaré mucha suerte ya que en el cole solo tengo que estar pendiente de la rectangular pizarra que parece que algún dia se me vaya a caer encima (mejor no pensar cosasa mala uu) Sayo!

**Andrea Asakura: **O-kaeri nasai Andrea Asakura! He aquí la continuación, jeje que quede entre tú y yo (le susurra al oído) a veces las amenazas también ayudan ¡pero mejor si después dices que es mentira JAJA! En esa ocasión casi soy yo la que recibe un infarto..jiji que nooo es broma n.n. Deseo que te siga gustando y seguir viéndote por acá! Ja ne!

**valitak:** Si, de Manta-san no se podía esperar menos, ya tiene suficiente con agrandársele más los ojos de plato que tiene que su cabeza y cara se vuelvan azul, jijijiji en fín tampoco el se lo esperaba que se le va hacer pero ya ves que aquí le desea toda la suerte del mundo je, y tranquila por el título de este fic, es solo explicar los motivos de Yoh-kun por no querer decírselo a Anna-sama todavía (y más cosillas jiji). Todo se verá. Ah! y digo lo mismo VIVA YOH X ANNA!

**LR-CHAN:** ¡O-kaeri nasai! Me alegra saber mucho que al leertelo entero te encantara, doy todo de mí . Y vaya, yo preocupada por esa parte y resulta que te gusto mucho, hasta la pusiste y todo jajajaja! Me alegro, a pesar de que cierto momento te traumó (suspiro) menos mal que siguieron leyendo¡Yoh Asakura se quedaría sin vida sin Anna Kyoyama! Ya me encargaría yo de eso (risa diabólica) ¿Y este capi también te gustó? Nos vemos. Matta ne LR-CHAN¡Espero volver a verte por acá!

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	10. Chapter 10 Cosas en las que pensar

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -10 Cosas en las que pensar.**

Los ojos de ambos no perdieron contacto ni un solo segundo. El silencio era el rey del lugar, la única luz era la de la luna que traspasaba la ventana de la habitación del castaño, esa luz que hacía que el cuerpo del shaman tuviera un efecto seductor y atractivo sumado a esa mirada tan seria pero cálida la cuál a Anna le parecía muy atrayente mientras ella pareciera el de una niña indefensa e inocente agarrando con fuerza su yukata con las manos juntas.

En ese instante parecía que hubieran cambiado las personalidades. Yoh circunspecto y Anna con lo ojos abiertos la boca entreabierta sin ningún rastro de su característico ser.

_- Duerme conmigo. Duerme conmigo. Duerme conmigo. Duerme conmigo.¿Kami-sama mi cabeza no puede pensar en otra cosa!- _esas enervantes palabras dichas de la boca de su prometido le hacían eco en su cabeza sin el fin de parar. Anna intentaba hacer esfuerzos internos para obligar a su cerebro a pensar en otra cosa lo que sea. Pero por ahora el único movimiento pudo hacer fue tragar el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta.

Yoh separó el brazo apoyado del marco de la puerta y dio un paso, si antes la distancia que los separaba eran centímetros ahora eran milímetros ya que Anna se sentía incapaz de moverse a pesar de que el pensamiento de salir de allí corriendo seguía en su cabeza, pero se quedó quieta...aferrada con uñas a su yukata en posición de querer taparse o algo parecido ya que en el interior de ella temblaba a más no poder, pero se mantenía seria. Por alguna extraña razón encontraba a Yoh terriblemente irresistible, al ya no poder aferrarse más a la yukata se mordió el labio inferior y por fin desvió la vista de la de Yoh.

El castaño pasó un brazo por la espalda de Anna y con el otro abrazó sus hombros apegando sus cuerpos por totalidad. Sumergió su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y el hombro y perdiéndose entre el cabello dorado el cual comenzó a acariciar con lentitud con la mano derecha. La rubia simplemente miraba la oscuridad del pasillo como para entretenerse y asumir las acciones de su prometido.

-¿No vas a responderme?- preguntó con voz ahogada por su posición.

-s..si...- susurró muy flojo con las mejillas ardiendo.

-No te he podido oir- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa escondida.

Anna cogió aire aún muy sonrojada- Si no me sueltas no podré entrar. uú

- jijiji, lo tomaré como un si. - rió suavemente el chico y la soltó con lentitud persiguiendo a Anna con su mirada mientras ella entraba en su habitación. Y tras unos segundos de pie frente a su puerta entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Dejó de morderse el labio y aflojó el agarre de su yukata pero no se soltó, se quedó en medio de la habitación quieta otra vez de espaldas a Yoh mirando a través la ventana abierta con la luminosa luna.

Yoh la contempló con ternura, el brillo de la luna a contraluz de Anna también producía un efecto tentado en ella. Sin poder evitarlo la volvió a abrazarla esta vez por detrás, se quedaron unos minutos así, hasta que Yoh la cogió de los hombros e hizo que girara para que se vieran. Le sonrió.

-Venga...vamos a dormir...-dijo pausadamente cogiéndole de la mano para guiarla hasta su futón.

La Itako fue la primera en meterse, ahora ya estaba tranquila gracias Yoh, aunque no sabia por qué, este al verla ya acostada y tapada se acostó a su lado sin despreciar ningún segundo en dejar de observarla. Anna estaba de lado y le daba la espalda como queriendo huir de su mirada, para acto seguido cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño. El castaño sintió el impulso de abrazarla, tomó valor y la abrazó por la cintura comprobando que ella ya estaba dormida y seguir su ejemplo cerrando también los ojos para viajar al mundo de sus sueños sabiendo que esa noche no estaba solo.

* * *

((Al día siguiente)) 

((Instituto privado Shinra))

El ambiente en la clase era el mismo y las acciones de los alumnos también: mirar el reloj-la pizarra-la ventana-dibujar cualquier cosa-dormir-pasar-ir al baño-cómo ordenarle al cabezón que haga tus deberes etc...y de paso mirar disimuladamente a la rubia de tu prometida por décima octava vez en la mañana...

Ya que Yoh Asakura no notaba que estuviera haciendo otra cosa, incluso en esas 18 miradas la mitad ni se daba cuenta que sus ojos estaban inundados en ella. Pero la manera en que la miraba era un tanto especial: sin ninguna expresión en el rostro pero con un fulgor en sus ojos sin parecer cansarse nunca de observar.

* * *

-¿Me oyes Yoh?- preguntó Manta con una ceja levantada. 

-Eh? -despertó y lo miró- ¿que...que decías Manta?

-Siempre en la nubes amigo -dijo en un suspiro y dándole un mordisco a su almuerzo- Te digo que a donde quieres que vayamos estas vacaciones, esta vez Anna no nos obligará a ir a Izumo. -meditó un segundo. ¿Qué te parece a la playa?

-...

-.. yoh...

-Eh?

- DEFINITIVAMENTE Siempre en la nubes! -gritó con varias venitas en la frente.- Se puede saber en que piensas para estar más distraído de lo normal? -preguntó con una mano en la cabeza para intentar calmarse. Yoh miró al suelo.

-Pues...en alg...

-Anna?

- ..uién...-lo mira- ¿Te importaría fingir un poquitíiiiin? u/u/

-Jeje, si supieras lo divertido que es meterse con alguien enamorado! -dijo riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Mantaaaa- uú

-Jaja, era broma era broma...créeme Yoh...Jaja...Pero escucha -dijo con paciencia y algo de seriedad -Después de lo que te dije ¿No le dijiste _nada_? Comooo...no sé "Anna estoy enamorado" de tí por ejemplo -dijo sarcásticamente. Yoh volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo serio también. Lo cierto era que su amigo tenía razón. Él, ayer estaba dispuesto a confesárselo todo a nada y se acobardó (pero en eso había que darle la razón) ya que Annita no parecía dispuesta a escucharle.

-Creo...que ella y yo...no estamos hechos para las palabras...-dijo con un tono un tanto triste.Levantándose repentinamente.-Pero creo que eso...

* * *

-_¿No irá siendo hora de cambiarlo?_ -se preguntó Anna. 

((Lugar: techo del instituto))

En el techo no solía ir nadie por eso ella iba con frecuencia. Estaba en frente de la verja de hierro que a través de los agujeros en forma de rombo se podía ver perfectamente el patio de afuera. Entre sus vistas se podía divisar el banco donde Yoh y Manta almorzaban pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yoh ya no estaba- _Qué extraño..._-meditó un segundo-_ ...pero para cosas extrañas hay para dar y vender -_pensó mientras inconscientemente se llevaba su mano derecha al lado izquierdo de su cuello- _...es como si lo que yo desconocía y me pareciera extraño se volviera normal de un momento a otro...-_ esa mañana al despertar sintió un leve besito en su frente, al principio se extrañó preguntándose donde estaba porque esa no era su habitación, pero rápidamente lo recordó todo. Pero después de eso en el desayuno todo estaba normal, y aún tenía dudas si podía volver a dormir otra vez con él (cosa dicha por los abuelos).

Esa noche estaba tontamente decidida a no ocultar más esos sentimientos que llegaron a empujarla a una oscuridad, allí donde ella se juró no rendirse. Y justo cuando solo estaba a un centímetro de abrir la puerta...- _Va Yoh y se me adelanta. _-se dijo mientras sonreía irónicamente. Pero al fin y al cabo ella también tenía que dar de sí, no quería quedar atrás, esto era cosas de los _dos_ y esa relación no podía ser un "uno y medio"- _Principalmente porque hasta donde yo sé eso no existe...y sobretodo..._uú

Un aura roja envolvió a Anna- ¡Y sobre todo porque nadie ADELANTA a Anna Kyoyama! (N/a: Que yo sepa no te estabas quejado de eso Anna ¬¬)

* * *

((Pasillo)) 

-Donde se habrá metido Annita? -se preguntó Yoh.- Está apunto de tocar el timbre para acabar la hora libre.

-Alguna vez la he visto por el techo ¿quieres que vayamos a mirar? -dijo su pequeño amigo algo cansado ya que Yoh le había pedido que le ayudara a buscarla por medio instituto- Pero se puede saber para qué quieres ver ahora a Anna-san? -preguntó.

-Es...es que...bueno.../u/u/

-Y ese sonrojo? -mirada picarona - ¿Acaso querías pasar un "ratito" con Anna?

-/¬/¬/

-Veo que sí. Esto se está haciendo repetitivo amigo.

-jijijiji /n/n/ es que entre tanto pensar en ella y mirarla digamos que YA no me conformo. Además desde que nos levantamos que no hemos hecho más que cruzar un par de palabras.

Hablando de la reina de Roma caminaba con decisión por el alargado pasillo, a cada paso su velocidad aumentaba, su falda se movía al ritmo de su andar sin ninguna intención de parar. La presencia de su prometido era cercana al girar se lo encontraría hablando con Manta. Sus ojos denotaban seguridad sin dudas de nada.

Giró la esquina.

-Ah! Annita! -sonrió alegre Asakura al verla acercándose a paso decidido- Te estaba buscan...

Todo tipo de rojo fueron los que se les subió a Manta al ver tal espectáculo, ya que dudaba que en TODA su vida ver algo así, (o que Anna se atreviera a hacerlo delante de alguien). Ya que ahí estaban, sin previo aviso y sin dejar acabar la frase a Yoh, Anna le había cogido del cuello de la camisa acercando su rostro hasta juntar los labios con los de Yoh. Incluso algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí para volver a clase o que pasaban por allí se quedaron pasmados y sorprendidos (y en Shock) e instantáneamente con las mandíbulas al suelo, preguntándose sin lo que había tomado la "rara" podían tomarlo ellos. (N/a: envidiosos ¬¬)

Que hablando del castaño...sus ojos se abrieron como platos (más que los de Manta) y de tan shokeado que se encontraba su cerebro que ni la sangre le llegaba a las mejillas. (N/a: Además todos sabemos que Yoh es un poco lentito xD) Anna se separó después de un par de minutos con algo de rapidez, sin ninguna emoción, como siempre y lo que hubiera hecho fuera lo más normal de mundo.

-Tengo literatura. Hasta luego. -dijo fríamente pasando por su lado y caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

(Silencio)

-...o/o (Manta)

- /O/O/ (Yoh)

-...o/o

- /O/ O/

-...

- /O/O/

-...¬¬

- /O/O/

El cabezón fue el primero en tomar la decisión de romper el maldito silencio después de bajar su sonrojo y asimilar lo que su ser había presenciado. Y de paso preguntándose si era mejor psicología o medicarse, su cabeza era demasiado grande para olvidar algo así. (XD)

DING DONG!

-Venga que ha sonado el timbre -dijo arrastrado como pudo por los suelos a su estupefacto amigo. Alejándose de los curiosos que reaccionaron al sonido.

* * *

((12: 00)) 

En esa clase siempre se cogía el pupitre más cerca de la ventana. Las esponjosas nuebes que a cada segundo se volvían grises anunciaban con nublar el día y a lo mejor sacar su lluvia y regar la ciudad, pero como era costumbre las nubes eran lentas, pero eso le invitaba a querer perderse en ella cuando quería sumirse en el mundo de sus pensamientos.

_-Oh! Genial ahora me siento estúpida. -_pensó sarcásticamente.

La clase de literatura era una de las pocas que Yoh y ella no compartía, y se pasaba el rato pensado. Pensar que quizá él ya estaba haciendo alguna tontería, dormirse en clase o si alguna chica se atrevía a acercarse a él. Ya había perdido la cuenta de sus razones para tenerle siempre vigilado, la frase _"es como un crió" _aún no se le despegaba. Pero así era Yoh-kun.

Ahora mismo estaban leyendo un capitulo de las crónicas de los tres reinos (literatura de Japón), pero como ya era de costumbre ella era la primera en acabar y mataba el tiempo pensando en sus cosas ya que el ambiente de la clase estaba ocupada acabando de leer y estaba todo muy silencioso. Exceptuando pero los sonidos de afuera, los que tenían deporte a esa hora. Que mira por donde Yoh estaba entre ellos. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por no vigilarlo...pero...

-_Hoy no _-pensó Anna, apoyada con un codo y descansando su cabeza en su mano, mirando ahora a la pista de deporte donde estaba Yoh haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento -_ Hoy en especial no quiero estar cerca...y cuando me armo de valor ¿que es lo que hago?...¡besarle y delante de todo aquél que estuviera por allá cerca! -_ pensó con pesadez cerrando los ojos con cansancio. (Todo el mundos sabe que no le gusta llamar la atención y menos con muestras de cariño en público) ¿Esa era su forma de decir que no huía? Pero es que ella no escapaba¿cuantas veces tenía que repetírselo? Pero hoy, desde que traspasó la puerta del instituto, desde que se sentó en su silla, que la notó, la sintió encima de ella, le incomodaba, le incomodaba fingir que no se daba cuenta, que no se daba cuenta de que Yoh no la había dejado de observarla y mirarla en toda la mañana. Y ella que cómo no sabia como reaccionar (en especial porque estaban en clase) solo podía evitar hacer algún movimiento que la describiera como nerviosa.

También en especial porque ya había sido suficiente por lo de anoche.

Dió un gran suspiro. ¿Pero por qué tenía que precipitarse en su relación? Ella al igual que Yoh no se ponía histérica ante un problema. Primero diciéndose que no quería ser "adelantada" y después de "adelantarse" se sentía como una estúpida. -_No hay quién me entienda, ni si quiera yo lo hago._

¿Acaso esto no se podía llevar sin temores?

-_Claro que sí. _-pensó abriendo los ojos y fijando su mirada otra vez en el grisáceo cielo perdiéndo sus ojos en él- _He sido una tonta...esto no es un juego de haber quién adelanta a quién..._-se dijo con tranquilidad- _Es normal que sea difícil para nosotros...hasta ahora nuestro "cariño" era de una forma muy diferente. Ahora pienso que no debería de extrañarme, es normal que nos cueste todo esto. Debería de haberlo sabido antes..._(silencio) _¡ASÍ NO HUBIERA HECHO EL RÍDICULO! _(N/a: te vuelvo a decir que no era eso de lo que te quejabas Anna ¬¬)

Tocó el timbre del final de todas las clases.

* * *

El cielo no cambiaba su color gris pero no caía ninguna gota. Bueno...o eso pensaba él. 

-ah! -exclamó Yoh, que estaba apoyado cerca de la puerta principal.

-Qué te pasa Yoh? -preguntó Manta que estaba al lado de él.

-Nada, es que me ha caído una gota en la nariz y me ha sorprendido un poco -explicó mientras se frotaba lentamente la nariz.

-Je, sabes, dicen que si te cae la primera gota de lluvia, tu amor será correspondido.

-En serio? oô

-Jeje no lo sé Yoh me lo contaron cuando era niño y es solo un dicho para niños -dijo Oyamada comenzado a caminar - Me voy que tengo clase y no quiero llegar mojado ¿Te quedas a esperar a Anna? -preguntó girándose.

-Si. No hemos hablado en toda la mañana.

-Es que a "eso" no se le puede llamar hablar -susurró el cabezón con un tonito de picardia. Recordándole de manera indirecta lo del beso de Anna.

- /o/o/

-Nada me voy -y dicho esto se alejó.

Yoh observó el cielo, la verdad es que no sabía que cara poner al ver a Anna, bueno sí, la de costumbre, (N/a: Vamos la de siempre de despreocupadito) además era de costumbre volver a casa con Annita y por mucho que el rubor le hiciera su visita no la cambiaria.

-Nos vamos? -dijo un voz femenina detrás de él.

Yoh giró la mirada encontrándose con la de su prometida. Este sonrió y asintió, despegándose de la pared y empezando a dar pasos junto a ella.

Alguna que otra vez sentían alguna gota de lluvia pero no les importaba mucho e iban sin inmutarse.

_No debemos precipitarnos e ir deprisa _-pensó- _Es imposible comprenderse al cien por cien...Pero si podemos cortar poco a poco esta distancia_.

- Siento lo de antes -dijo la rubia.

-eh? -el aludido la miró confundido.

-No te tomé en cuenta -dijo mirando para el lado.

Pero Yoh dibujó su sonrisa mirándola con ternura.- No te disculpes...sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. Además no me desagradó para _nada. _n/n-susurró estás ultimas palabras, énfasis en nada.

Sin dejar de caminar y sin apartar la mirada de su camino, Yoh fue acercando poco a poco su mano a su acompañante que iba igual, sin inmutarse y cuando la yema de los dedos del shaman tocaron la mano de su prometida, la acarició levemente para bajar sus dedos y coger su mano. Anna simplemente le respondió juntando más la suya.

_**Fin del capítulo 10**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

En el próximo tengo una sorpresita. nn jeje pero por ahora me callo.

Lectos, ahora no tengo mucho que decir pero...tengo exámenes y trabajos y me cogen tiempo y en ciertas ocasiones me pongo muy nerviosa TTTT ¡PERO NO ME RENDIRÉ¡Y seguiré con esta historia hasta el finaaaal! Promesa de Kakiyu-chan.

En parte...¿que tal el capi? Ya veis, para ellos que hasta ahora decidian no pensar mucho en los sentimientos ahora quieren hacerlo peeeeeeeero, les resulta dificil...(no hay que ir a paso de moto u.u) Lo que está claro es que tienen que ir cortando esa distáncia que se crearon...¡Ánimo Yoh¡Ánimo Anna! jeje pero...he aquí la incógnita ...¿cómo lo hará?

jiji todo se verá...Aún me sigo repitiendo que todo irá bien ji ¡Deseadme suerte!

Y ahora los **RE-VI-EWS:**

**Xhela**¡Holaaa! Ya lo creo que las clases lo abarcan todo, no puedo estar tranquila ni un minuto TT ¡y yo necesito vivir¿Es que Kami no se da cuenta que hay una historia que debe ser seguida para que estos maravillosos lectores pasen una buen rato! snif snif...ahora mis manos tiene que escribir exámenes y traba...(¬¬no hables de eso) ups! gomen ne¡espero que a ti te vaya mejor! Nos vemos amiga!

**Thami:** Konnichiwa amiga! Y en cuanto al review...no te disculpes, quién se tiene que disculpar soy yo. ¡Si escribes en portugués lo haces en portugués¡A MI LO QUE ME AGRADA ES TENERTE AQUÍ Y QUE TE GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA¡Y que SIEMPRE me digas lo que piensas y tu opinión! De verdad, ya te dije que me lo dejas como TÚ quieras y que si algo me cuesta lo pregunto (susurro) je, para serte sincera ese día no contaba con nadie para ayudarme n/n¡Pero eso no importa yo quiero que siempre me escribas en portugués! ne? Bueno...a parte¡He aquí el capi 10! Y ya ves que Yoh-kun sigue con dudas tanto como Anna pero ¡eso quieren acabarlo! Matta ne!

**punkblondie7:** Wola¿Te parece Kawai¡Bien¡Si sigo así tendré fuerzas para derrumbar todos lo obstáculos que me impone el instituto! ahh arigatô, el apoyo es algo que necesito desesperadamente...en especial ahora¡Cuídate y gracias!

**LR-CHAN:** Jeje si, se lo que quieres decir, yo también tengo ese apetito incontrolable de fics y de más fics. Me alegro al saber que te subió el ánimo el descubrir mi historia, la seguiré cueste lo que cueste (Kakiyu-c se pone la mano en el corazón) Es una promesa . Y bueno, cada capi tiene que tener alguna escena en especial, algo que...mmmh ¡especial! (se keda pensando...) ...pero no se si este la tiene uu, . jeje y lo de dormir, bueno AÚN hay que acabar con esas complicaciones que tienen Yoh-kun y Anna-sama. ji todo a su debido tiempo (¡Pero que sea ya!) y casi hago ke te vuelvas a caer en shock jiji pero veo que te gustó también las "insinuaciones" de sus señores abuelos ¡Espero que sigas akí!

**Seinko:** ¡Seinko tomodachi mia! Que gusto saber que sigas por aquí en este fic de esta complicada autora jeje. Y también que ¡gusto saber que sigue pareciendo hermoso, como ves lo que kedó ahí...je sigue aquí y la verdad...eso que tú dices de Anna-san debería ser la reacción más lógica (en serio si, la más lógica) pero nop oo ¡no lo pegó! (se oye de fondo un¡Oh gracias grandes espíritus que si nos hubiera acabado con Yoh-kun! ((y esta historia no seguiría)) )Es que bueno tienen dudas revoloteando por su cabeza y se supone que al acercarse " a lo mejor acercándose se empiezan a aclarar (¬¬ ya viste la escena de Anna-san) En fín en cuanto al capi 8 ¿ke te pareció la decisión de Yohito? jiji quisiera saberlo nn. (te dio un infarto a ti también? ah! y otras de las desgracias que ocurren en mi vida! mi msm no funciona! TTTTTTTT ¡Tengo que hablarlo con alguien o cambiar lo que sea más fácil¡Pero prometo / juro ponerlo! Arigato, NOS VEMOSS!

**akari-aoi:** Wuenass¡Venga digamos todos el lema! (se oye otra vez esas voces de fondo: SI!) YOH-KUN ES MUUUUUUUUY LINDO! Ja ja jaja, claro ke en esa escena más que lindo...¡sexy! así es en realidad Yoh, parece una cosa pero en realidad guarda mucho para ver o, ahh ya se vió al pedirle su "compartir la cama" (por decirlo de una forma). Y...¿aún moribundo por el capi 8? Pues como dices tu con la parte de los abuelos del capi 9¿también? Pero me alegra saber que también te pareció muy buena! (sonrisa maligna) JUA JUA JUA JUA¡A eso se llama dar un empujó! Y MUCHAS GRÁCIAS por desearme suerte con los exámenes...de verdad...la voy necesitar TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ja ne, snif!

**Zilia K:** ¿Kla¿Eres tú? JAJAJA xD Pues gracias por decírmelo ¡me sorprendiste! Veo que te has cambiado de nick pero sigues siendo la misma! Arigatô, por tus felicitaciones...y como ves aquí suspenso al final del capitulo como la mayoría de veces que he notado que suelo dejar...mmh como que no hay! (suspiro) eeh pero esto continúa, se cogen dulcemente de las manos y siguen el camino que esta escritora les hace seguir...(gota) pobrecillos. JAJA pero Yoh tendrá que dejar de pensar y pasar la acción porque si no seguirán igual. ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews amiga, nos vemos!

**StArFiRe-YuMi:** ¡Oh querida te saludo querida mi querida Tomodachi! Konnichiwa! Fue divertidísimo escribir la escena de los abuelos (escalofrio) (jeje como Kino-sensei me haya oído ) Te lo repito ¡tus reviews son tan importantes (y tan tan tan tan divertidos o) Arigatô gozaimasu por tus ánimos diciéndome que lo hago genial, de verdad tomodachi me animas tanto. Y tu fic ¡es estupendo¡me río mucho y me gusta! jejejeje En fin hablando de este capitulo, como tienen cosas en que pensar y duditas y más duditas...tienen que oxigenarse el cerebro y acabar con esos pensamientos negativos la pregunta es ¿como lo harán? (otra vez la risa maligna) JUA JUA JUA JUA aaaah hay que ver las cosas que llegan a pasar por mi cabeza (ke también necesita oxigenarse desesperadamente). Bueno creo que aún quedan cositas por escribir, y deseo que todas ellas vayan bien (suspiro) .u.u. Por cierto...emmh tengo que comentarte que...no pasan de pasarme cosas raras...¿te puedes creer que al echar una carta en un buzón este me "sobornara" para ¿escribir?. BUENO ME DESPIDO WUAPA! Nos vemos pronto!

**valitak:** Buenas! He aquí la continuación, aquí se sale de la duda ¡y ánimo Yoh! Tenemos que seguir animándolo sino a saber como acabará todo esto¡y hay que seguir animando a Yoh para que todo siga estando muy muy hermoso¿verdad?. Arigatô por tu comentario. ¡Nos vemos! Ja ne, ja!

**Ferchii-Misuzu:** Ohayo tomodachi! ahhh lo que da gusto de oír que este fic sigue siendo de agrado y que encanta. ¡Me encanta que encante non! Y pues claro que iba siendo hora de que ese shaman y esa itako tan admirables reaccionaran de una santa vez...jeje bueno lo cierto es que aún tienen que reaccionar en otras cosas jiji es mi primer fic, si, y como no, en ciertas cosas cuesta ¡pero no me rindo¿que tal con tu fic? Espero que bien sabes que cuentas conmigo. n.n. Matta ne!

**yo-chan1:** Hola¡Es que es verdad! Si no fuera el tanto tiempo que dan las clases y estudios se podría leer más fics...escribirlos claro u.u...¿tuviste que interrumpir la lectura? je pero a pesar de eso lograste leerlo y me alegra muxo, espero contar contigo, me esforzaré muuuuucho todo lo que esté en estas manos xD. Espero volverte a ver. Ja ne, ja!

**Paulina Asakura:** ¡Tomodachi, Saludos¡Argatou gozaimasu por todos tus apoyos! Sobre todo en mi querida pareja YOHxANNA, me gustan demasiado no pude detener mi gran y enorme deseo de hacer esta história para ellos¡son tan Ka-wa-is! Demasiado diría yo. Tus felicitaciones son encantadoras para mis ojos! Ja je Tomodachi!

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	11. Chapter 11 Irán cambiando

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -11 Irán cambiando**

Perezosamente fue abriendo los ojos, dejando su sueño poco a poco. Sintió su boca muy seca como el desierto. Se movió un poco entre el futón con intención de sentarse. Al conseguirlo sacó unos dedos de la manta y se fregó los sonñolientos ojos con ellos. Dió un pequeño bostezo y miró el lugar. Ah, si ahora dormía en la habitación de Yoh.

Miró a su lado y lo vió, durmiendo de lado con una respiración algo sonora con las sábanas tapándole hasta los hombros. Debía tener un placentero sueño, como siempre.

Anna se apartó las mantas y se levantó del futón para salir de la habitación e ir a por un vaso de agua.

* * *

(Cocina)

Abrió el pequeño armario de la estanteria de arriba, metió la mano y sacó un vaso cristalino, cogió la botella de agua que tenía al lado y vertió su contenido en el vaso. A los segundos ya estaba bebiendo de él desapareciendo su sed, al separar sus labios se quedó mirando el agua, perdiéndose en ella.

* * *

**8 horas antes **

-Toma.

El chico se acercó a ella y le puso una toalla seca sobre su mojada cabellera rubia. A unos bastantes pasos de la pensión la lluvia les cogió pero no caía con mucha intensidad por eso no corrieron a penas, así que se mojaron un poco.

-Grácias -dijo ella, cogiendo la toalla de su cabeza y comenzando a secarse su pelo.

-Cada vez que una estación cambia llueve, pero es raro tratándose del verano -dijo el castaño mirando por la ventana observando la lluvia caer.

Anna se quedó unos segundo mirando a Yoh de espaldas a ella, tan concentrado en como caía lluvia que poco a poco se iba haciendo más fuerte. Y se fijó (o mejor dicho lo recordó) que cada vez que ocurria algo entre ellos lo olvidaban en seguida, o si no era eso simplemente no le daban mucha importancia. Al fin y al cabo todo se calla con una sonrisa de él y una mirada asesina de ella.

-_No tiene caso_- pensó mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras- Me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme cuando baje quiero la comi...-no pudo acabar ya que Yoh la interrumpió.

-Querrás decir a Nuestra habitación - dijo tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, y haciendo énfasis en nuestra.

-¿Nuestra? -preguntó confundida.

-Vas a dormir conmigo ¿no?

Correción: en esta ocasión NO se olvidó y SI pareció darle importáncia

Como el shaman estaba de espaldas a ella, Anna no pudo ver su expresión, ya que era lo que queria ver en ese momento. Pero por su voz estaba claro que estaba como siempre.

-Yo te ayudaré a trasladar tus cosas -dijo girándo la cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa. Anna lo pensó un minuto.

-mmmh...mejor hazlo tú solito...mientras yo me baño -y dicho esto subió las escaleras. -Y que no te caiga nada ¬¬.

Yoh soltó una risita y suspiró, estaba escrito que TODO lo tendría que hacer él.

* * *

Anna se preparó la yukata y la dejó plegada sobre alguna superficie del baño. Después cerró el grifo y metió una mano en el agua comprobando a que temperatura estaba el agua. Perfecta. Acto seguido comezó a quitarse la ropa semi-mojada empezando por la blanca blusa de manga corta, la falda verde y corta, y acabando por quitarse la ropa interior y dejándolo todo en el cesto.

Metió un pié en el agua para seguidamente meter el otro y adentrándose en ella, sintiendo el líquido caliente sobre su cuerpo mojándole completamente el blanco cuerpo, sintiéndo una gran paz y relajación en ella. Arqueando el cuerpo y echándo para atrás la cabeza, acomodándose cómodamente.

* * *

Estaba en frente de la puerta cerrada del baño, estaba muy pensativo, ni siquiera sabía por qué al pasar por al lado del cuarto de baño sintió algo en el pecho, algo que le hizo paralizarse y observar detenidamente esa puerta, como si la madera fuera algo muy interesante. Pero ya se sabía que lo que le llambama la atención era lo que había detrás de esa puerta.

De vez en cuando podía oir debilmente el sonido del movimiento agua del provocado por algún movimiento del sujeto.

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero después de tragar fuertemente la saliva irremediablemente ya tenía la mano en la puertecita para apartarla lo más sigilosamente posible.

El shaman de la espada se paralizó, ahora sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo que le pareció eterno. ¿Cómo es que se fijaba ahora¿Eso era lo que le impulsaba a querer verla así? Si, ahora sí definitivamente podía decir sin ninguna duda que Anna era hermosa. ¿Cuántas veces se lo preguntaron sus amigos¿Qué si le parecia guapa físicamente. Ya ni se acordaba, era algo que evitaba pesar y responder. Él era el primero en decir que la belleza no se encontraba en el físico, pero ahora Anna le estaba haciendo saber que ella, apesar que no mostrara esa "belleza" interior (aunque él sabía que la tenía) ella era...

Quizá por eso quiso abrir esa puerta...para darse cuenta de eso...quizá.

-Te vas a quedar ahí mucho tiempo? -preguntó Anna sin inmutarse interrumpiendole su conversación mental.

_Ah?_

-Aaaaaaaaah! o/o Yo...lo...lo siento mucho A...anna es...es que yo...pu...ppués pasaba por aqu...-balbuceó abriendo más la puerta y con los ojos cerrados sumado a la sangre de sus mejillas.

-Tendrías que estar trasladando mis cosas -dijo doblando las piernas para verlo en una posición mejor.

-/ ssi...bueno...yo...

-No importa y ya que estás aquí...-le dijo Anna moviendose un poco para coger una toalla que estaba cerca (N/a: Yoh no podía ver nada, ne? Bueno...no mucho uu).- Ayudame a enjabonarme la espalda -y se puso la toalla tapándose lo necesario dejando solo la espalda y las piernas.

Ahora sí Yoh tragó fuertemente saliva.

(tras unos segundo de asimilación)

Pero no se negó. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Anna se echó el cabello rubio a un lado y se sentó. Yoh se arrodilló detrás de ella. Cogió la rugosa y blanda esponja, la mezcló con el agua y el jabón de frutas y lentamente la juntó con la espalda desnuda y mojada de su prometida.

En uno de sus leves rozes con sus dedos, pudo garantizarse así mismo que la piel de Annita era verdaderamente suave y delicada. Notó como su sonrojo aumentaba a cada minuto sumado al calor del vapo (y de algo más, claro) sus latidos eran cada vez más frecuentes y notaba como se le formaba un tercer nudo en la garganta.

Anna abrió los ojos.- Por qué crees que los abuelos quieren casarnos ahora? -preguntó de la nada.

El corazón de Yoh dió un vuelco.

-No te parece un poco extraño? -preguntó con su mirada fija en el vapor de agua.

Yoh se calló¿cómo iba a responderle? Ya casi se había olvidado de eso. Y no se negaba a decirle la verdad...pero...el temor aún seguía ahí. Ahora simplemente no podía contestar. Y siguió enjábonando la espalda de la Itako ahora con tristeza.

-Ellos... siempre han querido vernos casados Annita- dijo con voz intentándo ocultar por todos los modos su aflicción.- Tampco...es tan extraño...

- mmmh - pensativa - quizá tengas razón...la única razón que nos dieron es que ya creían la edad adecuada -miró al techo.

-Tengo entendido que ellos también se casaron muy jóvenes. Ya sabes...cosas de familia -dijo sin dejar su tono triste intentando cambiar de tema.

Estuvieron en silenció durante unos minutos.

-Porque tú...quieres casarte, verdad? -preguntó con seriedad y los ojos escondidos en la sombra de sus cabellos. Anna contestó en seguida.

-No me hagas levantarme para darte el golpe de tu vida Asakura. Lo sabes muy bién -respondió cerrando los ojos.

- ...jijijiji -la suave risa se formó en él y continuó con su trabajo.

Es verdad, aún tenia que decirselo...no iba a callarse eso toda su vida ¿no? No iba a desperdiciar cuando se le presentara la oportunidad de acercarse más. Ya que no tomó encuenta los sentimientos de ella...

Anna que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de la sorpresa al sentir dos fuertes y a la vez delgados brazos abrazándola y tirándola para atrás juntándola con el pecho de su prometido. Podía sentir su pausada respiración abanicando su mejilla, la cuál después pudo sentir la de su acompañante pegada a la de ella, él tenía los ojos cerrados solamente disfrutando ese acercamiento y rezando para que la Itako no le echara de allí. Y sumido en su cuello le dijo pausadamente:

-Déjame estar...un ratito así...por favor...-se abrazó más a ella.

Anna no dijo nada, observando el techo como si fuera algo realemente interesante, pero solo ella sabía que dentro de sí estaba contenta y se sentía muy agusto a su lado. No se lo iba a negar, para nada.

Sacó su mano del agua tíbia y con ella acarició el rostro de Yoh pegado al lado suyo, dándole a entender que ella no se lo rechazaba.

-Si te mareas y te desmayas no pienso ayudarte...y si encima te pegas contra algo que sepas que la sangre es muy difícil de limpiar. ¬¬ -dijo secámente. Yoh rió suavemente, estrechándola más. Acercó lentamente su mano a la de Anna que la tenía en su mejilla y la lazó.

-_¿Cuándo le diré que yo pedí el matrimonio?_

* * *

((En alguna parte cubierta de algún lugar del norte de Japón))

-...¬¬

-...

(silencio)

- ...

-¬¬... idiota.

- ¡CALLATE¡¡¿NO VES QUE INTENTO CONCENTRARME! -dijo arrugando el mapa que tenía de la zona.

-Pués al menos déjame comunicarte pedazo de puercoespín que el mapa que has intentado "descifrar" toda esta media hora está al reves. -dijo serio pero con una gran mirada de burla.

-...O/O -puso bien el mapa, y en efecto, estaba al reves -¿Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES CHICO CON ANTENA INCLUIDA! -dijo rojo de furia.

- ¿Sabes lo divertido que era verte dar vueltas sin pegar una y mojándote? -

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

-No importa si vamos hasta la estación de autobús y lo cogemos tardaremos menos en llegar a la próxima ciudad-dijo con los brazos cruzados con inteligencia.

- ¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón. ¡Auch!

-¡Si lo he dicho yo imbécil!

- Lo que seá. Vamónos. _¿Quién demonios me mandó ir primero a Hokkaido!_

* * *

((Pensión EN))

-mmmh...¬¬

-¿Qué pasa Anna?

-Nada. He tenido un mal presentimiento...pero no importa -dijo la rubia sin darle importáncia y acabando de atarse el nudo de la yukata dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño para salir.

-Cada vez llueve más. -dijo ella mirando por la ventana de al lado.

- jeje Entonces mañana habrá muchos charcos jiji -dijo con una sonrisa infantil detrás de ella.

-No seas cri...¿qué estás haciendo? -exclamó girando la cabeza ya que al mirar a Yoh este se estaba quitando la ropa de espaldas a ella.

-eh? Preparándome para darme un baño -cogió una toalla y se la puso para taparse lo necesario.

-No te entretengas que tienes que hacer la comida -dijo cogiendo el abriendo la puerta corrediza.

-Pero...¿A donde vas? oô

-Cómo que a donde voy? Hay cosas que hacer como por ejemplo trasladar mis cosas.

-Hay tiempo para eso. Annitaaa...

-¿Qué? ¬¬

-Es que yo tampoco llegooo -le dijo infantilmente.

-_Indirecta-_se dijo mentalmente Anna, -Lo hago y me voy - dijo heladamente pasando por el lado de un Yoh algo decepcionadillo por la fría respuesta de la Itako.

- Jo. uu

-Anda y métete -le dijo Anna preparando el jabon para el cuerpo.

Yoh dio un suspiro y la miró, recordó sus pensamientos de la noche anterior. A veces Anna era una y a veces era otra. Una espécie de rayo de luz le pasó por la cabeza. (Una idea de Yoh, vamos xD). Un momento. Él también debería intentar comportarse de otra forma, ser más decidido cuando estaba con ella.

Se giró le dedicó una mirada serena y se metió en el agua bajo la mirada de su prometida, que cuando él ya le daba la espalda no pudo evitar sacar ese pequeño sonrojo que se le había formado.

Yoh comenzó a tirarse agua por el cuerpo y le pasó la esponja a su prometida que se encontraba detrás de él. Sonrió.

((Tras un par de minutos.))

-Deberiamos bañarnos juntos. -dijo el shaman de la nada.

-Eh? -preguntó su prometida sin inmutarse y sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, finjiendo no haber oído.

El mojado castaño se giró mirándola a los ojos con su tranquilidad de siempre, y esta vez Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su cabello mojado le caía majestuosamente sobre los ojos a los cuales y les caían gotitas que por las puntas perdiéndose por el trabajado cuerpo y cara hasta llegar a la bendita agua, resplandecía de limpio y también por su dulce sonrisa y la miraba con la misma dulzura.

Cuando Anna pudo volver al mundo desvió radicalmente sus ojos.

-Si nos bañamos al mismo tiempo no malgastaremos mucha agua. -dijo inocentemente pero con "algo" en su voz que pudo notar Anna.

-...¬/¬

- Venga Annita, siempre te quejas de la factura del agua jiji.

-Pués que CASUALIDAD que a tu genial cabeza se le haya ocurrido AHORA ¿no? - (enfásis en casualidad y ahora)

- Jijijiji / bueno...- se rascó la cabeza- las cosas...algunas...

-...irán cambiando - dijo terminando la frase. Este asintió. Una de esas cosas se supone que era la verguenza. -Lo sé Yoh.

Eran cosas que a lo mejor para ellos no hacía falta comentar, pero la Itako comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda, aún le daba cosa hablar esos temas, quizá porque no sabía con exactitud sus sentimientos y para ese tipos de "actos" se necesitaba más que un cariño indudable, en esos actos se necesitaba "amor". Su incómodidad creció y cuando quiso darse cuenta se había levantado de su sitio con la mirada del castaño que la miraba desde la bañera.

-Ya he acabado -dijo fríamente mientras se oía el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras de ella.

Yoh dio un GRAN, LARGO y CANSADO suspiro, mientras se hundía en el agua que comenzaba a ser templada.

-_...¿Esto son esperanzas o dudas? Tomatelo con calma Yoh Asakura. _-pensó el chico mientras sacaba su cabeza a flote.- _Algunas cosas cambiarán._

Y otro GRAN suspiro.

* * *

((19:00))

((Comedor))

(suspiro)

-¡Yoh deja de darle a los suspiros¡Qué no me dejas comer en paz!

-Perdón. -dijo con una risita cojiendo lentamente el arroz con los palillos.

Anna miró por la ventana- Cuando dejará de llover?

-Annita oye a donde preferirias ir de vacaciones? -dijo entre bocados.

-A dónde sea menos a la playa. -dijo de vuelta a su comida.

-¿Y eso?

-Por la simple razón de que no me conviene pasar mucho tiempo al sol, ya he sufrido demasiado calor y mi cuerpo está algo sensible, además hay muchos sitios donde ir. ¿Tú no sugieres nada? -preguntó sin mucho interés en el asunto.

Yoh meditó un segundo, después una gran sonrisa se le formó -¡Podríamos invitar a los chicos!

Anna paró en seco la trayectoria de su comida a la boca su semblante se volvió aún más frío hasta que se dió cuenta de que estaba apretando sus palillos con fuerza ante la sugerencia del chico. Después alzó la vista y vio que estaba de lo más contento con los ojos brillosos totalemente ILUSIONADO por ver a sus amigos del alma. Frunció el ceño.

Dejó su comida en el plato y se levantó golpeando sus manos en la mesa. Yoh se estremeció un poco por la acción de la Itako y parpadeó confuso.

-Su...sucede algo? -preguntó mirándola confundido.

-Me voy -dijo lo más heladamente posible en dirección a las escaleras del 2º piso.

-Pe...pero si apenas has comido! -exclamó mirando su plato.

-No tengo hambre -y dicho esto se perdió de vista subiendo las escaleras.

Mientras la mirada de Yoh se volvió triste y dando paso al 5º suspiro de la tarde.

-_¿Qué le pasa¿Es que ya he hecho algo mal y no me he dado cuenta? -_pensó tristemente fijando sus ojos en la tormenta de afuera. -_Y con lo que me ha costado hacer la comida._

* * *

**Hora Actual**

((En alguna OTRA parte del norte de Japón))

- ¡BAAKAA¡¡Hubieramos llegado a tiempo si por el camino no te hubieras parado en esa MALDITA PIZZERIA!

-¡Pe...pero es que había un especial de chocolate y piza con motzarella incluida! Además tenía muucha hambre y para correr se necesitan energías! -se defendió.

-¡Deja de decir inbecilidades por una vez en tú vida CABEZA DE MACETA¡¡Y se puede saber por qué cuando JUSTO estuvimos a punto de coger el dichoso autobús CORRISTE PARA OTRO LADO como si hubieras visto la muerte en persona! -le gritó enfurecido.

-!Es que me pareció haber visto a mi hermana y...!

-¡CALLA Y SIGUE CORRIENDO HOTO HOTO! -le gritó el mojado shaman chino histérico ya por la gran tormenta que tenían sobre ellos.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo 11**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

(De la nada aparece Kakiyu-chan tirada en el suelo boca a bajo. Levanta la cabeza y deja ver sus ojeras de metro y medio mirando con mirada casi asesina al calendario)

mmmh (da un paso tras otro hasta llegar lentamente hacie él...pega su cabeza contra los papeles y dice con tono suave:) ¡MALDITO AGOBIO DE ESTUDIO Y TRABAJOS! (dijo mirando las fechas de los trabajos y exámenes) SI PARECE MENTIRA QUE ME HAYAN DEJADO UN MINUTO PARA RESPIRAR Y ACTUALIZAR EL FIC!

...(esperen un momento por favor)

¡QUE NO HACEN MAS QUE HACERMELO PASAR MAL!

...(esperen un momento por favor)

¡Y ME QUITAN UN TIEMPO PRECIOSO EN HACER BIEN MI FIC!

(un momentín...)

¡NO SOIS MÁS QUE "#$#€!

(minutos después)

(Se ve a Kakiyu-chan con una toalla fría en la frente)

Ufff...gomen ne, lo siento, perdonadme por ese...digamos..._momento de desahogo._ .. Que siiiiiiii que las clases son importantes (voz de mala gana) pero ese es el origen de mis nervios, por si esto me sale bien por si lo otro me ha salido mal, el trabajo ese el trabajo otro, que si me gustaria tener el CEREBRO de Manta (aunque no sé si mi cabeza prodría soportarlo xD) o comportarme como Annita y obligarle...(eso me vendría de maravilla xDDDDDD)

Tengo entendido que en la pensión EN no tiene bañera, ya que ya tienen las aguas termales pero era necesario y eso...

Aunque hablando de mi cerebro almenos me alegra saber que también lo utilizo para seguir con esta historia n.n. Pero... (Kakiyu-chan mira con desconfianza este capitulo) mmmh...No me Convence...uú (y de la nada aparece una frase al lado de Kakiyu-chan "¿Pero en qué estabas pensando Kakiyu-chan" ù.ú?) T.T...pu...pues yo...¡SI LA INTENCIÓN ES QUE ELLOS TIENEN QUE IR CAMBIANDO!

Y Queria dejar ver para ellos que es inevitable que ciertas cosas o costumbres también cambiaran (pero sin pasarse) quizá por eso la cosa va un poco lenta(se va a un ricón con un aura negra) pues...supongo ke no solo los exámenes sino también que...tengo que mejorar(de repente aparece otra frese "no será lo único")

...(Entonces a Kakiyu-chan le envuelve una aura roja)

¡IROS AL CARAJO MALDITAS FRASES DE #$$€¬& (palabra no permitida)!

¡Y con la cantidad de impedimentos que tuve para actualizarlo!

¡Al menos aquí hay uns lectres que me animan y apoyan!

Ejem...ejem los...**_! ADORADOS REVIEWS!_**

**punkblondie7:** Hellooooo! jeje...que te siga pareciendo lindo y kawai me alegra, solo deseo no perder tu apoyo, al fin y al cabo eso es algo que se gana , y yo quiero que esta historia te siga gustando mucho y todo lo linda que te parezca, y tener el aguante de ser buena escritora jajajajajaja, grácias por dejarme tus reviews! Nos vemos y cuidate mucho!

**akari-aoi:** Wola! jeje creo que si algún día no me escribes la palabras lindo, me pondré triste Jua jua jua jua¡Por que me ENCANTA oirlo! me encanta oir (o leer) esa maravillosa palabra. Bueno como ves estoy aquí y te doy las gracias por decirme que me vallan bien los exámenes y dejarme tu review. Arigatô ¡Nos estamos leyendo linda!

**YO:**(risa maligna) JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA ¡Es que tanto Anna-sama como mi mente son así¡¡Sorprenden! n.n. Bueno pues si...(susurra con una sonrisa) no hablemos de finales . jeje al menos por ahora(tranquila que tengo sorpresas)...porque es lo que dige una vez...se el camino que tengo que seguir pero exactamente no sé como seguirlo para saber donde me puede llegar jaja ¡confía en mí! Nos vemos!

**Thami:** ¡OH amig mía¡SI! Lo sé lo sé, de hecho yo QUIERO hacerlos más largos si estoy contigo en eso. ¡Lo intento y no lo dejaré de intetar¡Es una promesa! Pero...u.u ¿sabes?...a veces me quedo parada...digamo que llego a cierto límite...¡pero si hace falta FUSIONO dos capitulos en uno o!...jiji pero todo irá bien mientras siga gustando! (Al menos eso diria Yoh-kun nn)unos larguitos...otros cortos (espabila Kakiyu-chan!) Hasta la próxima querida amiga mía!

**Seinko:** Konnichiwa Tomodachi¡Ya ves! que claro que esta parejita es mu rara ¡Son Yoh e Anna! xDDD (por Kami-sama que no me haya oído Anna-sama ) Jeje ellos mismo se dicen interiormente que tienen que cambiar...y pos...como tienen que cambiar ¿lime o lemon? rotundamente SI. Lo repetiré las veces que haga falta ...esa parejita SE LO MERECE...jeje peero...digamos que...es lo que por aquí lo llamais como "Intento de lemon (o de lime)" pero voy a dar todo de mí para que sea romantico...total no van a estar toda la vida dándose besitos en mitad de cierta mulditud XD, (creo que no aguantarian muxo XDDDD) Cómo todos decimos...Hay-que-hablar...pero repito que ellos mismos están decididos a hacerlo. Culpa suya por no haberlo hecho muxo antes n.n. (Por Kami-que Anna-san no me esté oyendo!)

Mi MSM es (al fín fuciona!) (o eso espero uu)

**Hikaru-Hoshi:** Hola!...vaya...¿no podías dejar un review¿tenías problemas? jeje si pasa constantemente. Bueno pués sea lo ke sea ¡Bienvenida! y espero que este fic te guste!

**Xhela:** ¡Konnichiwa amiga! Esque tienes toooooooooooooda la razón, las clases no nos dan tiempo ni para un mísero zumo..ahh pero para eso está nuestro amable-dulce-querido- y cariñoso Yoh para traernos uno (chantage emocional xD) amiga te deseo suerte a ti también y darte las gracias por decirme siempre que este fic te gusta. ¡Nos vemos amigi!

**StArFiRe-YuMi:** ¡OH MI QUERIDA TOMODACHI! JUA JAU JUA JUA JUA JAU ¡Al menos hay alguién que le encanta las cosas que puede llegar a hacer Anna-sama! Tú lo has dicho son cambios y cambios...y más cambios ¡que no hacen más que meterte dudas en la cabeza y crear incomprensión! Pero que no se preocupe por eso (mirada maligna) jaja ¡que se preocupe por lo que vendrá! JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA! Y suerte con tu fic, me gusta mucho, pero antes de escribir siempre hay que tener el cererbro bien descansadito...pero al menos tiempo para leer fics al menos si encontramos o. ¿Resfriada? Últimamente no hay quién escape de ellos ¡son una mala plaga! Pero te enviaré a Yoh-kun y te mande el día nn (eso sí, a lo mejor también va Annita ) Y arigatô gozaimasu por tus ánimos eres una gran amiga! Te kiero y Ja ne amiga!

**Ferchii-Misuzu:** Konnichiwa tomodachi nn! Arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato¡Por tus suegercias y opiniones! jeje Hay que ayudarse unas a otras ne ¿Tienes probleas con tu fic? Porbre de tu computadora T.T...espero que no nos tenga esperando mucho tiempo...pero ya ves ¡es como si algo o alguién nos pusiera obstáculos en el camino para seguir tranquilamente con nuestros fics! Yo en este capi en especial me costó acutalizarlo pero ya estoy aquí nn. AH! Y Arigatô también y sobre todo por la frase que me pusiste : Minna shiawase ni nare (Todos podemos ser felices) me alegró tanto! Ahora ya sé otra frase hermosa en japones gracias a ti. JA NE!

**Andrea Asakura:** Hola bonita ya ves aquí está el capi 11. ¿sabes? incluso creo ke a veces necesito que me amenazen xD JAJA JA no no estoy loca es que me alagan (aparece una frase: ESTÁ LOCA) JUA JUA ! Total así pienso por las noches que hay una historia la que continuar y eso n0n...jeje en serio espero tenerte por aquí. Nos vemos y cuídate!

**Zilia K:** Ohayo! jaja a ti también te sorprendió la reacción de Anna-sama XDD! Annita siempre nos está soprendiendo, de lo mala que puede llegar a ser hasta de lo digamoslo "romántica (a su manera)" xDDD. Me alegra que me digas que te gustó ese final...a mí también...¿dejando intriga¡Ciertas cosas no se pueden evitar nn! pero que bueno que eso también te guste mucho. ¡MILES de gracias por desearme suerte en el insti! y lo de la sorpresita eres la única que lo pregunta pués...digamos que...(y espero no haberte decepcionado)¡Son LEN-KUN Y HOTO digo HORO-KUN! jeje pero si no lo esperabas te confesaré (susurro) que ideas no me faltan jiji (al menos por ahora). Matta ne!

**yo-chan1:** ¿Lees fics antes de irte a clases¡ESO DEBE DE SER GENIAL! JAJA ha eso le llamo yo comenzar bie n.n. Y si, tienes razón, la cosa va lenta...pero digamos que...se centra un poco en ke las cosas entre ellos vayan cambiando y muy pronto volverá digamos que...¡lo que vendrá! o ¡lo que segurá! jeje que mala soy explicando algunas cosas u.u. Good bay!

**Paulina Asakura:** HOLA AMIGA ! Amiga me alegra que me dejes siempre tu review ya que se que siempre me apoyarás. Porque sinceramente es algo muuuuy necesario en esta vida (y aquí sobre todo con los fics). ¿Que tal este cap? Bueno? Malo? Mejorabla? Pasable? Incorregible? Muy malo? T.T ¿Ves como necesito apoyo moral TTTT? Me alegra tenerte y que me felicites al ver que un capi me salió muy hermoso. JA NE ja!

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	12. Chapter 12 Ese algo

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -12 Ese "_algo"_**

(en un lujoso edificio de Hokkaido)

- En donde se habrán metido esos dos? -preguntó una voz femenina con las manos en la cadera mostrando su enfado.

-Mi hermano dijo que iban a por tabaco y ya han pasado 6 horas -dijo otra voz femenina con un suspiro mientras miraba la lluvia por el gran ventanal de ese lujoso edificio.

-¬¬ ¿Tabaco? Pero si ellos no...fuman.

- ¿Ah no? oo?

-No. ¬¬

-...eemh...¡Bueno PUES MÁS LES VALE NO HACERLO!

-Además en las películas que yo he visto que cuando alguién dice eso...creo que no se le vuelve a ver el pelo...-dijo con una mano en el mentón mirando el techo.

-Jaja, menos mal que no nos harán eso verdad jaja...nn

Meditaron unos segundos.

-...ya pero...¿entonces...donde están? oo?

-...es verdad...

(silencio)

Su vista se volvió blanca y un viento frio aparecio en el ambiente - Qu...quieres decir que...Nos...nos han ¿abandonado?- ahora sus ojos blancos se agrandecieron -¡BUAAAAAAAAAA HERAMANO¿¡¡COMO HAS PODIDO? -y dicho esto grandes fuentes de agua salieron de sus azules ojos. Mientras la otra lo veia medio asustada.

-Pp..Pilika...oo

-¡PRIMERO RESULTA QUE FUMAS ! TOT

-Pe..pero si te he dicho...

-¡Y AHORA ME ABANDONAS¡¡BUUUAAAAAAAH! TTOTT¿¡QUIÉN HARÁ AHORA MI NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO?

- ... - una gota de un litro apareció en su cabeza.

-¡YO QUE SIEMPRE TE PUSE ENTRENAMIENTOS FLOJOS!

-_Flojos? _Pi...Pilika...oye.. - la gotita se hacía más grande.

-¡ YO QUE SIEMPRE TE DI LO MEJOR QUE MÍ ! TT

_-Por eso habrá huido..._¬¬

* * *

Volvió a dar otro trago de su agua.

Hasta que inesperadamente sintió como su cuerpo se encojia un poco al oír un gran estruendo de afuera. Giró rapidamente su cabeza fijando sus sorprendidos ojos hacia la pequeña ventana cerrada, mientras oía un pequeño golpeteo de lluvia en ella.

-_Vaya, ha empezado a llover otra vez -_pensó con indiferencia dando un último sorbo y acto seguido dejándo el vaso en la encimera, calmándose un poco por el trueno recién caído.

Hasta que otro ruido más leve hizo otra vez resueno en la sala.

-¿Anna? -la aludida se giró, al hacerlo rozó sus dedos con el vaso tirándolo y exparciéndo la poca agua que tenía. Al girarse del todo se encontró con prometido que se fregaba un ojo y la miraba aún adormilado. -¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?

-Tenía sed...-dijo con simplicidad y cogiendo una servilleta para secar el líquido.

-ahh...-Yoh se le quedó mirando unos segundos mientras limpiaba, cansado se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en unas de las sillas, cogiendo la otra de al lado invitando a Anna que se sentara en ella juntó a él. Esta levantó una ceja pensándolo un segundo y se sentó.

- Qué pasa?

-Yo...pués...quería hablarte de algo...-dijo comenzando notablemente a temblar.

-Te noto nervioso ¬¬

-Ah ¿en serio? -oo preguntó rascándose la cabeza - jeje lo siento...eehmm.

-...¬¬

-...uu

-...¬¬..._Por qué tiene que ser tan lento para todo? _-se llevó una mano a la sien. Pensando como siempre que para el shaman era muy complicado pensar ¿cuántas veces había sacado esa conclusión?

Mientras el castaño intentaba poner en orden sus ideas -_Bueno Asakura...¿y por donde vas a empezar? Porque por algo has venido...eeeh...venga aprovecha esta oportunidad¿Por decirle que tú pediste el matrimonio sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos? No por ahí no...no tengo porqué salir volando tan pronto _(gota)_...¿Por ocultarselo aún?...mejor no comenzar mal ¿Porque admitiste que te enamoraste de ella de la noche a la mañana?...Bueno no hay por qué decirlo así. Quién sabe...quizá yo ya lo estaba y no..._

-Yoh -dijo con voz irritada- deja de hacer caras raras. ¬¬ ¿Estás debatiendo contigo mismo? (Bingo!)

-Ah? jeje...gomen no sabia que lo hacía. - rió suavemente mientras se ponía la mano en la nuca se le quedaba mirando -_ ¿Y no sería mejor Asakura...que le dijeras simplemente lo que sientes?Lo que has descubierto. _

_

* * *

_

---------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------

_El shaman de la espada se paralizó, ahora sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo que le pareció eterno. ¿Cómo es que se fijaba ahora¿Eso era lo que le impulsaba a querer verla así? Si, ahora sí definitivamente podía decir sin ninguna duda que Anna era hermosa. ¿Cuántas veces se lo preguntaron sus amigos¿Qué si le parecia guapa físicamente. Ya ni se acordaba, era algo que evitaba pesar y responder. Él era el primero en decir que la belleza no se encontraba en el físico, pero ahora Anna le estaba haciendo saber que ella, apesar que no mostrara esa "belleza" interior (aunque él sabía que la tenía) ella era..._

_Realmente atractiva. Muy hermosa._

_Quizá por eso quiso abrir esa puerta...para darse cuenta de eso...quizá_.

----------------------Fin del Flash back-------------------------------------------------------

* * *

El semblante del castaño shaman cambió a unos más serio, con dudas y nervios no llegaría a nada. La miró. La rubia Itako se sorprendió un poco al ver a Yoh cambiar repentinamente con esa mirada tan seria que le estaba dedicando, con ojos como querer decir algo a voces...esos castaños y negros ojos que de repente la miraban fijamente.

Pero fueron los ojos de ella los que se abrieron aún más cuando sin que ella lo notara antes, la mano de su prometido se fue arrastrando sigilosamente por la madera de la mesa hasta llegar a la de ella que también descansaba en la mesa y ponerla encima, de manera que la mano masculina de Yoh quedara sobre la suya acarciándola lenta y suavemente.

Cuando recordó que ella era humana y respiraba parpadeó confusamente saliéndose de su impresión y seguir mirando a su prometido que aún seguía serio. Ella despegó sus labios e intentó decir cualquier cosa pero se detuvo al ver como el castaño shaman se levantaba lentamente de su asiento caminando despacio hace ella, mirándola debajo de él sentada y ahora cogiendo con algo más de fuerza su blanca mano, que en ningún momento había soltado.

-Anna...hay algo...que...- sus ojos viajaron un segundo al suelo de la cocina para volverlos a fijar instantaneamente en su confusa prometida. Él estaba temblando, si, pero eso no lo iba a detener, no iba a detener nada- ...hay algo que...yo quiero decirte...yo...yo yo -apenas le salían las dichosas palabras- yo t...te qu...

Comenzó o mejor dicho, intentó decir...pero no pudo...

Ya que algo inesperadamente, que ninguno de los dos se esperó, hizo que acallara lo que tanto le costaba articular al shaman...el sonido tan sonoro del rayo...

SHAAAAAAAAAHH!

Podía ver sus labios moverse, despegarse y volverse a pegar, hablándole sin que ella pudiera escuchar sonido alguno..., sus ojos fijos, su reflejo en ellos y esa pequeña presión en la unión de sus manos que notaba como en cada silenciosa palabra se hacía un poco más fuerte. Pero no había voz.

MALDITO RAYO, pensó Anna mientras inutilmente agudizaba sus oídos para oír aunque solo fuera una silaba lo que le decía en ese momento...algo que sentía y sabía que esas palabras...eran algo...algo...que...

Otra vez el sonido estruendoso de ese fenomeno volvió a resonar en la cocina...pero esta vez fue más fuerte...tanto fue su resueno que en él quedó ahogado ese..._algo_...

Aunque a pesar de el rayo, ambos jóvenes no se movieron por el susto...solo fijos el uno en el otro. Ya podría saber leer mejor los labios... pero en todo el tiempo...no era en su boca en donde estaba...era en sus ojos donde estuvo metida.

Cuando ese instante de confusión se acabó al termitar el ruido de los rayos y los truenos que dejaban saber que la tormenta empeoraba a momentos, el shaman abrió los ojos de par en par por, había fallado, no lo había conseguido...se sintió un poco desgraciado...¿Tan junta tenía la mala suerte en él? y ahora sentía como el valor que había reunido se iba rápidamente.

¿Le habría oído? Lo dudaba, era imposible. Al recuperarse del todo se dejó caer el la silla, cansado, aflojando su agarre de mano a la de la rubia y mirando al suelo con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Yoh...-susurró Anna aún sin entender. Estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera era muy importante, díficil de decir...lo miró con una oculta tristeza más para ella que para él.

-yoh...-le intentó volver a llamar pero muy bajito, cuando quiso darse cuenta se habia medio levatado de la silla y se acercaba muy lentamente a él.

_Mierda_ pensó un agotado Yoh como si para esa confesión hubiera utilizado todas sus fuerzas. ¿Y ahora cómo se lo diría¿Ahora? Bueno alguna escusa habría que decirle, tendría que ser más adelante y con más tranquilidad...Y donde desde luego no lloviera. Se sentía mal.

En fin al menos esa sensación tan cálida de sus mejillas TAN reconfortante le anima...un momento...¿Una sensación cálida en sus mejillas?

El chico levantó su atónita vista hacía delante...esas manos tan lisas, suaves...puestas en sus mejillas que poquito a poco se volvian levementes rojizas, y delante de él, de su rostro...a céntimetros...allí estaba Anna...mirándolo...diferente...como si le hubiera escuchado...o como si no hubiera hecho falta...al menos en ese momento...

Lentamente la chica fue atrayendo el rostro de su prometido hacia ella, entreabriendo su boca y juntándola contra la de Yoh. Formando un dulce beso.

_Y...¿No podría decirlo **ahora ella**...de otra forma?_

Sin pensarselo dos veces, el castaño cerró los ojos sintiendo los labios de su Annita y la abrazó por la cintura muy afectuosamente, a cada segundo un poquito con más fuerza, como si se fuera a ír, o mejor dicho quería aferrarse a ella por otra cosa...por querer sentirse al menos él querido en ese instante, por alejar esa mala suerte que le impidió confesar _ese _sentimiento, que ahora le parecía a él que le estaba transmitiéndo su prometido. Esa persona que le tenía cogido el rostro y le besaba dulcemente.

Por un momento, Anna al verle así, tirado en la silla, con decepción en su cara, sintió una extraña emoción...una sensación que le recordó cosas que tan solo había pasado un pequeño tiempo...cuando ella cayó en la _oscuridad_...le pareció haberla visto en él...en ese momento cuando se ensombreció su mirada. Ella quiso decirle que repitiera sus palabras antes de qu el rayo cayera, pero algo le dijo que mejor no.

Pero no por eso iba a dejar a su prometido así...sintió unas grandes ganas de volver a tenerlo cerca, muy cerca y no pudo resistirlo...pero no lo entendía aún..._¿Por qué le pareció ver esa oscuridad en Yoh?_

Con un poco de ayuda Yoh atrajo más la cabeza de Anna hacía sí, los labios de ambos se abrieron hacien más intenso el beso, hasta que después se tuvieron que separar. Al hacerlo se miraron, Anna bajó sus manos a los hombros del chico, los dos aún sin soltarse.

-¿Ibas a...dedirme algo? - susurró audiblemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño se quedó pensando en la respuesta de la pregunta de la rubia. Al mismo tiempo que seguía perdido en ese valle de ojos. La fuerza de su abrazo tampoco se iba. Sabía que lo que quería decirle eran las palabras de antes de que cierto fenómeno de la naturaleza le interrupiera...pero...

- Antes en el baño...te hice una pregunta...

-Qué si me quería casar?

Asintió -..si...y...yo en parte creo que también deberia...

-Yoh...

-...

-Y...tú también quieres casarte...verdad Yoh? -preguntó la rubia con cierto nerviosismo detro de ella. Pero con seguridad en su semblante.

Yoh guardó silenció unos segundos. Mientras la Itako se mordía levemente el labio para evitar ser dominada otra vez por sus nervios. Depende de lo que Yoh dijera podía sentir muchas cosas y sabía que se arriesgaba...pero quería saberlo. Sino, ya se esperaba lo que podía pasarle: la oscuridad. Y no permitiría volver a caer.

_¿Le habría leído el pensamiento? _La más dulces de las sonrisas de Yoh hizo acto presencia...sería su forma de decírselo...por ahora.

-Si...claro que si - acercó una mano a su mejilla sonrosada y la acarició con ternura

-...- la rubia tragó para su adentro la dulce sonrisa que hubiera formado si no la hubiera evitado.

-...porque es contigo con quién me voy a casar.

El shaman le dio un beso en la mejilla y la cogió de la mano. -Vamos a dormir.

* * *

(Mansión Asakura)

Estaba acostada como siempre en su cálido futón, como siempre en su habitación solitaria con ligeros tonos de rosa. Como siempre había escrito en su diario de color rojo y fucsia, había acabado de leer su novela de romance. Una a las cuales apuntaba en su lista como favoritas.

Iba del amor no correspondido, la protagonista se enamoraba del hombre que siempre había soñado, después de buscarlo durante mucho tiempo lo encontró, una persona que cada día la protegia y para cuando ella admitió que le quería se lo confesó, pero al final ella acabó con otro hombre...(N/a: Y es de sus favoritas? oô)

Y es solo recordaba el final. Quizá porque en las novelas que ella leia todo acababa bien.

Bueno...había algo difenrente, algo que provocaba su desvelo. ¿Por qué sus amos (los abuelos de Yoh) estaban más ocupados que antes? Y lo que hacían no parecia nada de un entrenamiento a algo parecido. En parte también había notado que se comportaban de manera diferente.

Buen pero lo cierto era que ella tenía que volver a Ozore-san, solo se quedaba un día en Izumo por una razón, porque las sacerdotizas del templo necesitaban algunos materiales que solo tenía Kino y ella tenía que llevárselos, y en ese tiempo había sido suficiente para notar el inusual comportamiento de los abuelos Asakura.

Pero ella no debía de meterse en nada. Pensando en otra cosa.

_-Al parecer lo de la señorita Anna en realidad si era grave_.- Dio un suspiro. Le hubiera gustado estar en esos momentos, ya que siempre se preocupó por ella, era la prometida del chico que le gustaba pero no iría a desearle lo peor. En reaidad cuando acabara en Ozore tendría que ir a Fumbari para ayudar en algunas cosas y vigilar si tenía que tomarse algo para su salud por si acaso... .Se tapó más con las sábanas mientras se sonrojó - _Al menos podré ver al joven Yoh._

* * *

(Fumbari)

(Pensión "EN") Lugar: Habitación de lo dos jóvenes.

-Yoh...así no ¬¬

-Pero...pero si lo hago lo mejor que puedo jijijiji ¡Doy todo de mí! ToT

-Te digo que no tienes que móstrarmela. uú

-jeje Entonces...lo he vuelto hacer mal¿Otra vez? -cascaditas de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.- ¿Cuantas llevo ya?

-20 ¬¬

-uu.

- No lloriquees que la culpa es tuya...te he ganado 20 partidas en 7 minutos, el tiempo en que te he repetido mil veces que no debes mostrar tus cartas al rival hasta cierto momento-le dijo Anna mientras recogía las cartas del juego esparcidas por el futón.

Habia pasado una hora desde lo de la cocina, y decidieron ir a dormir, pero no podían. Entre la fuerte lluvia, los truenos y su intranquilidad no lograron coiciliar el sueño. Y la rubia se negó rotundamente a hacer eso de formar letras con el cuerpo. (Y de los cabezazos ni mencionarlos)

Así que Yoh fue a su mesa y sacó un juego de cartas, y que jugaran en sus futones, y a saber por qué lo tenía porque no sabía jugar. Así que más que jugar, aprender.

-_20 partidas en 7 minutos_. -pensó con desánimo Yoh tirándose en su almuhada. Hasta que inesperadamente una idea se le cruzó en la mente. Sonrió con picardía.

-jijijiji

- ¿Que te pasa ahora? ¬¬ si que te gusta perder

-No, no es eso jiji pero ya que he perdido ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer? jiji n.n

Lo pensó.-mmmhh...pués dejáme pensar...20 partidas, pués...limpiar baños-hacer la colada-planchar-limpiar cañerias-ordenar(de una vez) tu habitación (ahora nuestra)-dejar de mirar hasta tan tarde la tele-entrenar más horas y mucho mejor-comprarme el CD de Awaya Ringo-una deliciosa comida-no cantar las canciones de Bob delante de mi-cambiar de amigos(xD)...

-(gota)A...Annita T.T.

-Aún quedan 9...(bueno la última no puede contar) -también pintar las paredes-arreglar las goteras...

- jeje. -el shaman se acercó gateando hacie ella mientras esta contaba los castigos con sus dedos. Se quedó a centimetros de la distraida Itako y le besó en la comisura de los labios.

La itako paró en seco de contar, se ruborizó ligeramente y le miró. El chico solo volvió a reir.

-Jeje esto es lo mejor .

* * *

(Mansión Asakura)

Los abuelos, acabaron de despedirse de la muchacha, después de darle los materiales espiritistas y la observaron irse hasta que al fin se perdió de vista, y ahí se quedaron quietos en su sitio. Observando por donde la pelirosada se había marchado. La noche anterior ya lo habían decidido, pero querian esperar hasta la mañana al menos para que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en hacer así las cosas.

Al fín uno de los dos habló.

-Deberiamos haberle dicho que se quedara, nos podría haber ayudado con los preparativos.

-Imposible Yohmei, en Ozore hay un lío impresionante y necesitan mucha ayuda, y yo que me tengo que quedar aquí por la boda, sólo puedo enviar a nuestra aprendiz -se acomodó las gafas oscuras- además si la ceremonia será de los más íntima, estaremos tú, yo y nuestros hijos. Keiko y Mikihisa está de lo más encantados.- después miró con resignación la puerta principal y se dirigió a ella- ya se que todos nos hubiera gustado que la ceremonia fuera por todo lo alto pero -lo miró con decisión-...el día que decidimos para que contraigan matrimonio está muy cerca y...

-Lo sé -dijo en un suspiro Yohmei- pero...lo más importante ya lo hemos preparado así que...lo haremos-se acercó a su esposa- nadie puede parar el tiempo...seguramente a nuestro nieto y a nuestra futura nieta no les sorprenderán mucho...ellos saben como hacemos las cosas -miró el cielo- les llamaremos...para que vengan.

La abuela solo asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras entraba en la casa con su marido -Descuida...yo lo haré- y dicho esto cerró la puerta.

* * *

(En alguna parte de Japón)

-¿Qué¿Cómo? Pppero...espera...no...que te digo que no...no fumo...qué...¡pués claro que es verdad! Yo no soy adicto al tabaco ni a nada!. -gritó al teléfono de la cabina donde llamaba.

-¬¬solo a la comida...

-¡Callate¿eh¡NO, si no no era a ti! Era al idiota de Ren! Qué?...como dices¡¡Yo no te he abandonado! ppe...pero...si, ya sé que te dije que iba a por tabaco ppe...pero es que teníamos mucha prisa casi se nos escapaba el avión que teniamos que coger y te dije lo primero que se me ocurrió...(risa nerviosa) además si la culpa fue del chinito...

- ¡La culpa fue tuya por tuya por adelantar la hora! -gritó enfadado.

-¡Y por qué tendría que hacer yo eso! -le gritó defendiéndose inocentemente.

-¡PUÉS PARA COMER ANTES INÚTIL¡¡No pudiste aguantar ni dos minutos¡¡Ni siquiera después de haberte tragado la cómida congelada!

De espaldas a él como si no existiera y hablado por el teléfono -eh? que dices Pilika?

-¡No me ignores! òó

-Quéeeee¡Pues claro que no te he abandonado...!

-_Justamente lo que me gustaria hacer contigo..._-pensó con un aura asesina al rededor y mirando el cable del teléfono deseándo ahogar con él al puercoespín.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo 12**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

(sale Kakiyu-chan y hace una reverencia) Konnichiwa lectores, no sabeís lo feliz que me hace haber sacado ya el capitulo 12, ya que mañana empieza la terrible semana de los trabajos finales...(silencio)¡Y SOLO ESPERO QUE TODO VAYA BIEN! TToTT...

uy! perdonadme casi siempre grito de esta forma al oir esa palabra y de solo pensar en "esa semana" y también de lo pesada que me pongo contando mis penas. Porque después de ese sufrimiento ¡nos dan unos dias de fiesta! o! por lo que os juro solemnemente que trabajaré duro (pero contenta) en la continuación de esta historia y seguramente el próx chapter lo tendreís por ahí. De este capitulo...veamos...ke podría comentar? (se lleva una mano al mentón pensando) ah! pues que (mira para otro lado) ¡REN SUELTA ESE CABLE DE TELÉFONO! ah perdón por la interrupción, pues...a parte de que Rencito y Hororito no fuman, decir que los abuelos ya tiene el día para la esperada e íntima boda, seguramente alguno se preguntará ¿cómo es que los abuelos ya han dedicido el día tan pronto, la respuesta se sabe en el capi 13 y su título que lo pondré para ustedes nn.

**Próximo capítulo: El último día de la primavera.**

Por otra parte, me he enterado que no se puede contestar reviews TTOTT. Y que hay una nueva forma (que parece que solo funciona con algunos)...pero T.T seguramente meteré la pata y no lo haré bien, por si acaso (kakiyu junta las manos) lo intentaré y juro responder sus comentarios...lo que si que haré será poner un agradecimiento a todos (Todos os lo mereceís).

Si alguién lo recibe o no, me lo comunica porfa ¿vale?

**Muchas gracias a: **Akari aoi, Thami, valitak, Seinko, punkblondie7, StArFiRe-YuMi, Ferchii-Misuzu, Zilia K, Paulina Asakura, YO, N rDü-Chan,

HAY QUE CEREBRAR QUE ESTA HISTORIA HA PASADO LOS 100 REVIEWS! GRACIAS A TODO/AS EN SERIO TODO ESTO HA SIDO GRACIAS A VOSOTRO/AS! SOYS UNA GENTE ESTUPENDA!

En fin cualquier cosa...lo enviais si quereis a mi correo o a mi MSM: kakiyu-chan (aquí me lo decís todo n.n)

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	13. Chapter 13 El último día de la primavera

_Advertencia:_ En fín hace muuucho tiempo que no escribo esto pero bueno: no soy la creadora de Shaman King ni de sus personajes. De hecho creo que si yo lo fuera la serie nos sería tan buena uu.

_Y dos_: La letra de la canción de este capitulo no es mía pertenece a la estupenda cantante Ayumi Hamasaki. Esta puesta en japonés y abajo la traducción(o adaptación) al español.

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

* * *

Incluso con los cambios de clima, los cuales también cambian el color del cielo, en parte, eso no evitaba para nada que el cielo no dejara de parecer hermoso. El cielo, ahora grisáceo...con las nubes también grises con cierto tono más oscuro que poco a poco recobrando su color blanco y esponjoso...la frescura del ambiente...los charcos de agua...las gotitas que caían del techo y provocaban ese sonido...ese poste de luz que no veía...

¡PAF!

-¡AY!

- ¡Yoh¡Haz el favor de dejar de darte contra los postes de luz, que ellos no te han hecho nada! -dijo irritado.

-itte itte...- el dolorido shaman se acarició la también dolorida y roja cara con la marca del poste, con su mano libre mientras trataba de salirse de la impresión.

-Eso te pasa por estar ditraído amigo...como siempre -añadió. ¬¬

-jijiji -rió- si bueno, me digamos que me alegro de que haya parado la lluvia jiji.

-Quizá vuelva a llover -dijo mirando al cielo el cabezón- el cielo aún sigue muy nublado.

El joven castaño miró también al cielo- Tienes razón...parece mentira que dentro de unos días empieze el verano.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, el castaño peridido en el grisáceo cielo mientras que el Oyamada también perdido en él pero pensando detenidamente en algo. Acababan de salir del instituto. Anna estaba en casa, tenía que volver pronto. Volver pronto por algo, por algo de lo que Manta había sido informado esa misma mañana a la hora del armuerzo en el techo.

Le sorprendió bastante si. Pero desde que conoció a Yoh, que todo le sorprendia y le hacía poner sus ojos como platos enormes...incluso ya lo calificaba com costumbre. Miró a su amigo.

Lo que le había dicho Yoh, tampoco es que lo hubiera pillado tan de sorpresa.

-Te repito que me alegro por ti. -le dijo sonriente.

Asakura lo miró como acostumaba a sonreir -Muchas gracias.

Pero hay algo que no entiendo -lo miró interrogante Oyamada- ... ¿por que quieren precisamente ESE (énfasis) día?

Muy sencillo Manta -lo miro con una mirada soñadora- ese es el día en que se casaron tanto mis abuelos como mis padres...y ella siempre quiso ese día.

Capítulo** -13 El último día de la primavera (1º parte)**

* * *

Abrió el primer cajón del guardaropa, cogió alguna que otra prenda y ropa interior y las dobló de forma que pudieran caber mejor en la maleta. Volvió a ese cajón y sacó otras prendas y las dejó en la silla que había más cerca, preparándola para ponersela cuando acabara de hacer el equipaje y se fueran directos al tren.

Primero el chofer de Manta los llevaría hasta la estación, ya que esta vez tenían menos tiempo y deberian coger un mentro que les llevara únicamente a Izumo. Tampoco tenían que llevar mucho, solo lo imprescindible y demás...

Se acercó otra vez a la maleta que estaba en el suelo, su ropa entre otras cosas necesarias ya estaban. Dió un último vistazo para acabar con su revisión y cerró la maleta.

Apartó su vista de la maleta y la fijó tras el paisaje de la ventana mientras se apoyaba en el marco. Ahora mismo no tenía nada mejor que hacer...solamente esperar a que regresara Yoh y Manta para irse de viaje.

Alguna que otra hoja se veía caer, se veia que apesar de las frías tormentas las plantas daban paso a la siguiente estación.

_-La tormenta..._-pensó- _que era lo que quería decirme Yoh..._- inconscientemente recordó lo de hace tan solo un día y medio, le extrañó su reacción, la reacción de él, al ver como no pudo decir lo que fuera que fuera por el sonido estruendoso del rayo...Aún no, aún no podía sacarselo de la cabeza.

Pero también pensó que si tenía que decirle algo, y era importante, algo que él quería decir entonces ya lo haría, cuando a Yoh le pareciera.

Se apartó del marco de la ventana. No valía la pena preocuparse por eso, simplemente le extrañó.

-¿Y no piensas llamar a nadie? -preguntó Manta cuando él y su amigo solo estaban a unos pasos de la pensión.

-¿Ahora? Sería imposible -dijo algo triste- cada uno está en una parte distinta y repito que sería imposible teniendo en cuenta que queda muy poco tiempo.

El pequeño se puso una mano en el mentón -Bueno, la verdad es que yo para las vacaciones intenté contactar con ellos, pero todos estan ilocalizables. Los más cercanos que son Ryu, Len y Horo, cada uno está desaparecido por ahí...aún los estoy intentando buscar.

El shaman dió otro suspiro -Qué se le va hacer...me hubiera gustado que estuvieran con nosotros ese día.

-Ya me imagino a Horo Horo haciendo un drama...solamente por no disfrutar del banquete.

-Pués como no la repitamos jiji-rió suavemente mientras abría la puerta corrediza.

-¿"repitamos"?- preguntó interrogante Manta...pero obtuvo respuesta ya que la sombra de "algo pesado" cayó encima syuo.

-Coge esta -dijo la voz de Anna, la cual pudo reconocer Manta debajo de ese objeto pesante, que porcierto...cada vez se hacía más pesado -Y esta...esta también...y esta otra...también esta y...

-¡Anna¡Dejá al pobre Manta que no podrá con todas! T.T

-¬¬Claro Yoh para ti también hay, no te precupes -le dijo con aburrimiento mientras le pasaba otra maleta.

-Pero por qué tanta maleta? -oo- ¿No dijiste solo lo impresindible?

-Claro Yoh, y los regalos que siempre les hacemos a tus abuelos también son inprescindibles ¿no te parece?. ¬¬

-Por eso me cogiste...tarjeta...de crédito... esta mañana...-preguntó una "cosa" debajo de las maletas.

-No querrás que vaya con las manos vacias, verdad? ¬¬

-Pero si no es una visita de cortesia T.T -susurró Yoh aguantando el peso de las maletas con los regalos que Anna le iba poniendo una tras otra.- En todo caso tendrían que ser ellos lo de los regalos.

-Por eso...-lo miró- cuanto más regalos les demos, más serán lo que nos regalen ellos a nosotros.

-uu.

* * *

( (en la limusina) )

Como la última vez, el chofer en el asiento de al lado Manta haciendo cuentas de los regalos y atrás Yoh y Anna cada uno por su lado y por su ventana. Hasta que uno de los dos habló. (Tanto el conductor como Manta estaban en los suyo por lo que no les prestaría antenció a lo que hablaran)

-Me alegro de que el grupo de bobos no vinieran, seguro que lo arruinarian todo -dijo cruzándose de brazos. Yoh la miró.

-Ya...pero jeje así hubiera sido más divertido. nn

-¿Divertido? Te refieres a Ryu cantando su canciones de carretera mientras su banda lo detroza todo¿A Chocolove contando chistes para _deprimir_ el ambiente?...¿a Hoto Hoto peleando con Len mientras debora la comida e intenta buscar novia?... ¿a pilika intentado llamar la anteción de algún chico¿A Liserg hullendo de Ryu¿A...

- Esta bien, esta bieeeeen -pidió Yoh levantando la mano en señar de que parara- Ya entiendo...jejeje -volvió a reir mientras se acomodaba los audifonos para escuchar su música- pero quisiera que pudieran estar aquí -dijo relajadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y la música comenzaba a sonar.

Anna giró la cabeza mientras susurraba muy bajo y tristemente - Igual si...pero...no creo que me hubieras hecho el mismo caso.

-Eh? -la miró por un ojo aún con su música- ¿Has dicho algo Annita?

-Nada -respondió sin girar a verle.

Yoh se le quedó mirando unos escasos segundos y volvivó a lo suyo.

-_Es cierto...tan cierto. Desgraciadamente así sería.- _pensaba la Itako ocultando su triste expresión. Incluso. en esos momentos, en esos momentos en los que solo eran para ella y para él. Un momento tan esperado. Tan especial. Incluso eso quería compartirlo...con sus amigos. Como si en todo lo que hicieran tuvieran que estar ellos de por en medio. Si queria, si a él le ilusionaba, de acuerdo. Pero ¿le prestaria la misma anteción¿el mismo caso? No les odiaría...pero eso ..lo quería solo para ella...y para Yoh

De repente sintió un extraño pinchazo en el corazón.

* * *

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron.Ambos jóvenes inspeccionaron el bagón.

-No hay nadie en este bagón -dijo Yoh mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

-Los otros están casi llenos...y eso que no hay mucha gente que coga un tren que les lleve directos a la región de Izumo en estas fechas y a esta hora. -respondió la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba el cielo.

-eh? donde está Manta? -preguntó el castaño mientras miraba para todos los lados.

-Creo que dijo que iba al baño...pero hace un segundo me pareció haberle visto tirado en otro asiento del bagón de al lado...al parecer estaba hecho polvo con todas las maletas que tenía cargadas -dijo aburrida.

-Jeje -rió con reviosismo. Ya se imáginaba al pobre de su amigo, no podía dar un paso más. -jeje.

-¿De que te ríes? ¬¬

-Jeje de nada -sonrió. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña radio.

-¿Y eso?

-jiji como no hay nadie excepto tú yo, a nadie le molestará que ponga un poco de música -dijo mientras apretaba un botón.

-Como se te ocurra poner tu "Bob" irás a hacerle compañía a Manta ¬¬.

El castaño soltó otra risa nerviosa -jiji tranquila Anna solo pondré la música de la radio -le dijo.

Una música comenzó a sonar, no tenía letra, era de esas que se utilizaban para relajarse...cosa que les venía muy bien a ambos jóvenes.

SI, relajarse.

Ese ambiente se rompió cuand la rubia Itako metida en el interesante suelo del tren y en su mundo se estremeció un poco al sentir, o mejor dicho...al volver a sentir una cálida mano atrapando la suya suavemente. Pero otra cosa que le sobresaltó fue una pregunta dicha por la voz de su acompañante.

-¿Estás bien?

La rubia solo pudo contestar con el silencio, sabía a lo que se refería su pregunta. A la boda. Yoh tampoco la miraba, estaba inmierso en el paisaje de la ciudad que se movia ante sus ojos. Hasta que al final decidió contestar desviando más la mirada.

-Sabes que si. -respondió con seguridad en su voz.

Yoh la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin expresión alguna.

_Es cierto...tan cierto. Desgraciadamente así sería._ -la rubia no quiso recordar esos pensamientos que tuvo hace una hora en el coche. Pero ahora...no podía evitarlo y estaba intranquila. Apartó su mano de la de Yoh.

Cada uno volvió a perderse en su mundo, a no mirar al otro, a cualquier sitio menos a su acompañante. Sin darse cuenta...que otra música comenzaba a sonar.

_**ta la la la...ta la la la...**_

Sin darse cuenta...que otra música comenzaba a sonar.

_**ta la la la...ta la la la...**_

_**kagayaki dashita bokura o dare ga...tomeru koto nado dekiru darou**_

_**habataki dashita karera o dare ni...tomeru kenri ga atta no darou**_

_**( (¿Quién pudo decirles que no brillaremos? **_

_**¿Quién tiene el derecho de decirles que no comienzen a agitarse?) )**_

Anna disimuladamente miró a Yoh, tenía los párpados ligeramente más caidos y su cuerpo se iba acomodando más en su sitio, parecia a punto de dormirse. Se le quedó mirando sin darse cuenta.

Tras disimuladamente la rubia Itako fijó sus ojos negros en el techo, ella también comenzaba sentirse cansada. Tenía que estar bien despierta y descansada y de paso dejar esos pensamientos negativos a un lado. ¿De qué serviria pensar en eso ahora?

-_Al fin al cabo yo también..._

_**yoku kuchi ni shite iru**_

_**yoku yume ni mite iru**_

_**yoku futari gatattari shite iru**_

_**( (Suelo hablar...**_

_**Suelo soñar...**_

_**Solemos hablar juntos) )**_

_Al fin al cabo yo también...puedo lograr ser...importante para ti._

Le dirigió una mirada tierna, una tierna mirada aprovechando que no había nadie más y su tontito durmierndo.

La mano que minutos antes había sido cogido por Yoh, ahora sentía que se volvia fria y la puso sobre la de Yoh. Esta escena le era muy cercanamente familiar.

_**"shiawase ni...naritai" tte**_

_**mou nandome ni naru n darou**_

_**ittai nani ga hoshikute**_

_**ittai nani ga fuman de**_

_**ittai doko e mukau no to ka tte**_

_**kikarete mo kotae nante**_

_**mochi awasete nai kedo ne**_

_**( ("Quiero ser feliz"**_

_**¿Cuántas veces? No sé**_

_**lo que realmente quiero**_

_**con lo que realmente no estoy satisfecha**_

_**a lo que realmente me dirijo.**_

_**Tú me preguntas **_

_**pero no tengo respuesta) )**_

-_Pero yo...no sé si...lo conseguiré. _-pensó tristemente.

Ahora su semblante volvió a ser como siempre, una máscara para ocultar su triteza. Ya ahora con mayor motivo que nunca.

Se acercó silenciosamente al rostro de su castaño prometido y con cuidado de no despertarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_**senaka osu...shunkan ni**_

_**wasurenaide ite**_

_**kono natsu koso wa to**_

_**kawashita yakusoku o**_

_**( (En ese momento...te golpeo en las espalda**_

_**Por favor, no olvides**_

_**La promesa para este verano**_

_**Que seguro que hiciste) )**_

_No sé si...lo conseguiré_

Estaba a punto de cerrar también sus párpados ahora si que tenía que dormir. Pero un segundo antes de cerrarlos completamente notó algo inusual, una cosa extraña en ella que le llamó mcuho la atención...

_**kagayaki dashita watashitachi nara itsu ka ashita o... tsukamu darou**_

_**habataki dashita kanojotachi nara hikaru ashita o... mitsukeru darou**_

_**( (Comenzamos a brillar, y el futuro será nuestro algún día**_

_**Ellos comienzan a saltar, y encontrarán un brillante futuro) ) **_

Abrió los ojos ligeramente, con mucha extrañeza y con una mano temblorosa la fue alzando hasta estar unos centímetros de su cuello.

_**hontou wa kitai shite ru**_

_**hontou wa utagatte ru**_

_**nan datte dare datte sou desho**_

_**"ii hito" tte iwareta tte**_

_**"dou demo ii hito" mitad**_

_**( (Realmente estoy esperando, **_

_**Realmente estoy dudando**_

_**¿Nadie es igual, verdad?**_

_**Tú dices que yo soy "una buena persona".**_

_**Pero suena como "una persona que no te importa") )**_

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron más...al oir esa última frase, esa frase de la canción y rápidamente dirigió su vista a la radio como si algo en ella le atemorizara...o mejor dicho como si hubiera entendido algo...encontrar la respuesta...

_**asayake ga ...mabushikute**_

_**yake ni me ni shimite**_

_**mune ga kurushikute**_

_**sukoshi tomadotte ta **_

_**( (El brillo de la mañana era...resplandeciente**_

_**Y me daba en los ojos**_

_**Sentí dolor en mi pecho**_

_**Y estuve perpleja un momento) )**_

Por segunda vez separó su mano de la de su adormilado prometido y se cojió el brazo izquierdo. Como si con eso pudiera parar el maldito temblor que comenzaba a invadir parte de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron acabanco con la poca distancia que estaban separadas¿sus piernas tamibén comenzaban a temblar?

Suspiró fuertemente y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras sentia un pequeño líquido apunto de salir.

¡Plop!

_**kagayaki dashita bokura o dare ga...tomeru koto nado dekiru darou**_

_**habataki dashita karera o dare ni tomeru kenri ga atta no darou**_

_**( (¿Quién pudo decirles que no brillaremos? **_

_**¿Quién tiene el derecho de decirles que no comienzen a agitarse?) )**_

¡Plop!

Fue el sonido que hizo al caer.

_-¿Al caer¿El...el, qué?_

Anna algo sobresaltada por "eso" que cayó inesperado giró radicalmente su cabeza hacia su derecha...en dirección a su hombro donde sentia esa cosa algo pesada.

-Zzzzzzzzzzzz --.--

Parpadeó sorprendida. y luego suspiró. formando una media sonrisa pero con un poquito de meláncolia. Yoh Asakura se había quedado profundamente dormido y al perder el equilibrio de su cabeza fue a parar al hombro de Anna.

A Anna le hacían ligeramente cosquillas su cabello desordenado en contacto con su cuello y mejillas, las cuales se pusieron de un pequeño tono carmín. Y apagó la radio.

Al tranquilizarse ya, Con el torso de la mano se acarició el cuello y después la mejilla.

Pero si el sol estaba esondido entre las nubes, si el aire acondicionado del sitio estaba en marcha, la temperatura en ningún momento subió.

Volvió a pasarse su mano por la sien para quitarse esas gotitas que caían. Era extraño...estaban frias, pero...hasta hacía un momento creyó que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía y ahora ya...no.

Frunció el ceño. _-Habrá sido mi imaginación -_pensó y miró a la persona que estaba apoyada en su hombro - _O del idiota este...que no hace más que hacer que me hierva la sangre _-después sonrió sonrojada- _...en ambos sentidos..._

Mientras estos eran los pensamientos de la rubia Itako no se dió cuenta que en una parte del cuello de Yoh se escurria un pequeño líquido.

* * *

( (Izumo) )

El atardecer hizo por fín acto de presencia cuando los jóvenes acabaron por fín su caminata hasta la casa Asakura.O almenos dos de ellos ya que el Oyamada estaba a metros de ellos intentado con todas sus fuerzas cargar las maletas. Sin tocar aún la puerta para esperar hasta que el pequeño llegara, el shaman y la Itako pensaban cada uno en lo suyo. Hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio mientras miraba al frente.

-mañana, verdad?

-Si. -le respondió con voz relajada.

**PUM! **(sonido de "varias cosas" tirarse contra el suelo)

-Ya...ya he...llegado...ah...-dijo jadeante la cosa debajo de las maletas.

Yoh estaba en su habitación de siempre de la mansión Asakura ordenando su ropa y colocándola en los cajones.

-Estoy hecho polvo -soltó el cabezón que estaba tirado en el brillante suelo de la habitación desmayado con los ojos casi en blanco. -No puedo mover...ni un músculo.

-jeje tú ahora descansa -le dijo si dejar de hacer su trabajo- que después te tocará hacer la cena

-QUÉÉÉÉ?

-siii y haz algo bueno - nn - si ya sabes cómo es Anna imagínate a mi abuela.T.T

-TTTT...¿Y Tamao¿Aún en la montaña Ozore?

-Ajá, y desgraciadamente yo tampoco podré ayudarte, tengo que hablar con mis abuelos algunas cosillas sobre la boda.

-Pero no serán muchas teniendo en cuenta que será muy sencilla.

-Pues si. y menos mal ya sabes que para tomar esas decisiones soy muy indeciso jijijiji.

-Y algo ignorante ¬¬ -susurró Manta mientras se levantaba com pudo y dirigiéndos a su maleta marrón para sacar sus cosas.- Lo que espero es que no tenga que volver a cargar con el equipaje cuando os vayaís para vuestra luna de miel -soltó con cansacio abriendo la cerradura de la maleta.

-Eh? Luna...de miel? -oo? preguntó inocentemente mirando a su amigo interrogante.

-Si, noche de bodas Yoh¿teneís pensado iros muy lejos? porque ya me imagino a Anna ordenándome un avión.

- ...(pensando)

-Y no es por nada Yoh pero...- metió la mano en la maleta y sacó una tarjeta plateada -pero mi tarjetita ya ha sido bastanten maltratada TT-TT.

-...(seguía pensando)

-Anna ya podría tener piedad también por los objetos ajenos -dijo dejándola a un lado y sacando una camisa.

-Manta...-lo llamó.

-Si?

-...¿Qué es "la luna de miel"? oo?

(silencio)

Los enormes ojos del enano cabezón se escondieron haciendo sobra en su rubio cabello mientras seguía de espaldas a su amigo.

-...

-...

-...Amidamaru.-lo llamó el cabezón.

El espíritu samurai hizo su acto de presencia al lado suyo.

-Si Don Manta?

-Voy ha necesitar ayuda para esto. -dijo el enano cabezón superdispuesto a hacer el papel de madre (o padre) xD

* * *

( (Habitación de la Itako) )

Al igual que los otros dos integrantes la rubia Itako también estaba ocupada en la labor de sacar ropa y colocarla en los cajones, en sus objetos rituales y en sus libros de oraciones. Y mientras sus brazos doblaban la ropa y la mentían en el segundo cajón, sin querer apenas giró su vista en dirección a la ventana o mejor dicho a lo que había al lado de la ventana.

El shiromoku.

No iba a negar para nada que se sentía digna de llevarlo, era tan blanco como la nieve y las nuves y tan elegante que parecía que hasta el hombre más rico del mundo pagaría lo que fuera con tal de poseerlo. Si poder evitarlo se acercó y lo acarició lo más levemente posible y notar ese tacto tan suave de la tela como si fueran grandes cantidades de algodón.

Pero unos golpecitos en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se dió media vuelta. Sin mucha gana dijo:

-Adelante.

-Anna...-detrás de la puerta apareció el enano cabezón con una cara como mostrando fastidio y a la vez resignación, no le gustaba nada. Mientras este se le quedó mirando pensando en la clase de palabras tendría que utilizar sin salir volando.

-Y ti que te pasa? ¬¬

-Bueno...es que el señor Yohmei me ha dicho que teneís que ir tú y yo a purificaros y...

-¿y? ¬¬

-...te importaria ir a pegarle a Yoh?

( (Silencio) )

-Qué! ÔO (N/todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?)

-Es que desde hace media hora que no reacciona y pués -comenzó a rascarse nervioso la cabeza -si no...

-¬¬

-...

-Manta.

-Si?

-Sabes que Yoh es muy inocente. ¬¬ -dijo levantándose y pasando por su lado en dirección a la habitación de su prometido.

-uu

( (Conclusión: Le había leído la mente al cabezón como para saber lo que le "pasaba" a Yoh) )

PAAAAAAF!

AUUUCH!

( (Conclusión 2: eehhm creo que ya se sabe los resultados) )

**_Fin del capítulo 13_**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

( (Se ve la habitación de Kakiyu-chan donde empiezan a salir globos de todas partes, papelitos de colores lloviendo del techo, una hermosa música tocando y un cartel con letras doradas que ponia ...si...ha pasado...¡¡SAYONARA SEMANA DE EXAMENES!

Entonces sale kakiyu-chan con un gorrito de fiesta, focos iluminándola, y se oyen aplausos de ha saber de donde han salido.) )

oBueeeeeeeeeeeno ejem, ejem...si, pues eso, ya he podido decir el deseado "sayonara y no hace falta que volváis más mis _queridos _trabajos y examenes" ...bueno volverán...uu...pero después se volverán a ir nn...jejejeje. En fín...gente estupenda hora de comentar el fic.

Al parecer Ayumi Hamasaki-san escribió esta canción cuando pasaba por un momento muy duro y que se esforzó para que la canción expresara una entrada de los adolescentes al afecto y al amor, apesar de no poder salir de las traiciones y cosas duras, una muy estupenda canción, hermosa, que hizo que Hamasai-san se salvara. (Yo la admiro!n.n y lo que me gustan sus canciones! nn)

je, y por qué la puse? pues por eso de la entrada del afecto y el amor, ya que Yoh-kun y Anna-san digamos..."han aceptado esa invitación" y se están adentrando ../ os parecerá un poquito cursi supongo u/u, pero lo creo adecuado.

A parte de eso...la canción fue colocada en un momento en que Anna-san, _tiene_ que adentrarse del todo, ya que, claro, digo _todo_, porque ella dice _"Al fin al cabo yo también...puedo lograr ser...importante para ti." _Bueno en en esta frase, yo creo (y se lo digaís a ella ) que ya es importante para él, peeero Yoh se muestra más con sus amigos...normal que ella siga dudando...JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡pero conociéndola ella no va a rendirse¡Ella quiere lograrlo!...esperemos, con los niveles de despiste que puede llegar a tener Yoh ¬¬UU.

Y ahora sería el momento en ke yo con una gran sonrisa diría ¡La hora de mis adorados reviews! (aparece un aura negra por todos lados mientras Kakiyu pega su frente a la pared y le salen cascaditas de los ojitos)...snif...snif, ya no se puede hacer...TTTTTTTT...(con lo feliz que me hacía ese momento). Al menos hay esta nueva forma de contestar (suspiro pesado) ...que solo funciona con algunos uú...

Pero a los que dejen el email en el review anónimo contestaré por esa vía siempre (aunque yo no confía mucho...solo espero que sean recibidos). Y ya que mi MARAVILLOSO momento no puede ser (kakiyu-chan se tira al suelo con un montó de pañuelos) TT.TT ¡SIEMPRE, pondre los agradecimientos!

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos(en especial a los que desgraciadamente no puedo contestarles) a: **Xhela, Akari-aoi, Starfire-Yumi, Thami, Seinko, Ferchii Mizusu, Princess Nausicaa,YO, Paulina Asakura, Misakite

Ya sabeís cualquier cosa a: k a k i y u - c h a n h o t m a i l . c o m (lo escribo separado para que no me lo borren, to junto) (Arigato Seinko-san!)

Ya esta todo? pueeees (sale kakiyu-chan vestida de rojo con una tarjetita) ESPERO QUE HAYAÍS TENIDO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y OS DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

ah! y como en el fic anterior no me acordé lo haré ahora: **otro agradecimiento especial a las personas que me dejaron un review en el primer capítulo por mis 100 reviews: **_Princess Nausicaa, Starfire-Yumi, Xhela, Akari-aoi _

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	14. Chapter 14 El último día de la prim 2

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -14 El último día de la primavera (2º parte)**

****

La mano anciana abrió las dos grandes puertas de madera produciendo un sonido chirriante, su esposa entró y el detrás de ella a la gran sala y con blancas paredes coloreadas también por las luces anaranjadas del atardecer.

-Este es el sitio perfecto...-después se dirigió a su esposo- siempre lo ha sido.

-Tienes razón. Solo esperemos que no ocurra nada malo.

* * *

( (cocina) )

_¿Se lo voy a decir?_

CRASH! (sonido de un plato romperse al caer al suelo)

-Ten más cuidad cabezón!

-Ah..si si perdona Anna -le contestó nervioso recogiendo el plato.

-Ten cuidado no te vayas a cortar. -nn

-No te preocupes Yoh,- u.u - ahh ojalá estuviera Tamao aquí para ayudarme...una cosa es cocinar para vosotros dos y otra muy distinta para los abuelos incluidos -murmuró recordando las ordenanzas de la maestra Kino para que repitiera la comida una y otra vez. Al recoger los trozos de lo que era un plato se dirigió a la cocina para lavar el resto dejando sola a la pareja.

Yoh se quedó mirando la puerta por donde se había ido su amigo y rió un poco, después disimuladamente se fijó en su joven prometida, estaba acabándose la fruta que tenía como postre, se quedó así unos segundos, después cogió una manzana y se la llevó a la boca dándole un mordisco.

_Me pregunto si hago bien _-y...¿donde están los abuelos? -preguntó mirando los sitios vacíos.

-Lo han dicho Yoh. Han ido a ver la sala en donde se celebrará la ceremonia.

-Ahh...- dio otro mordisco, pensando en algún tema del que hablar.

_Te hace bien a ti?._

Pero de repente escuchó el ruido de los cubiertos sobre el plato y vio a Anna levantarse. -ah ya has acabado? -preguntó mirando como se alejaba hacia la puerta corrediza.

_Te hago yo...bien a ti?_

-Dile después al cabezón que cuando termine de lavar los platos limpie el suelo -contestó fríamente sin recibir respuesta de Yoh y abriendo la puerta, se disponía a irse cuando...

-Espera...-

Anna giró un poco su cabeza para verle y saber que era lo que quería, seguía comiendo su fruta desinteresadamente, sin mirarla a los ojos, (cosa que a ella le estaba impacientando) solo en algún punto del marco de la gran ventana, al tragarse el trozo de la boca le dijo con voz algo seca.

-Después quiero hablar contigo...en tu habitación.

Anna solo alzó un poco la ceja sin cambiar su expresión, ni siquiera le había preguntado ¿eso parecía una orden? y sin darle contestación alguna cerró la puerta marchándose, dejando al chico solo en sala, hasta que el cansado Oyamada con las manos muy rugosas volvió donde su amigo.

-Ya he acabado...que me toca hacer ahora? T.T

-Limpiar el piso.

- Esta bien...- T.T - uh? -lo miró - pasa algo Yoh? -preguntó su amigo fijándose en la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

-_Ni siquiera le he dicho ya mis sentimientos...y ni sé los suyos..._-Yoh terminó la manzana y la dejó sobre la mesa, después dejó salir un par de seguidos suspiros, Manta lo miró un poco preocupado y confuso, después recordó algo y chasqueó los dedos.

oo- aahh ya sé lo que te pasa...-

-eh? oo ¿lo sabes?

-si - le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado suyo - ...La noche de bodas...

PLAF!

Y no era otro plato, era la ruborizada y caliente cabeza de Yoh dándose contra la mesa al oír otra vez esas "cuatro palabras"

-¿verdad? Aún sigues pensando en ello. -le dijo dándole golpecitos de animación en la espalda - Pero piensa que es algo por lo que digamos...tiene que pasar y...

-Manta...

-Si? oo

Yoh comenzó a sudar sudor frío -Me...mejor...no hablemos de ello..._por ahora_...-añadió.

-De acuerdo. -uu - Bueno...entonces...¿que te pasa amigo?

-...ella...

-¿Tú Annita? ¬v¬

-u/u, ejem...si...Annita...

-¿La noche de bodas?

-¡He DICHO que no -dijo poniendo énfasis en dicho y rojo hasta las cejas.

-La verdad es que estoy intentado perder tiempo para limpiar... -confesó con voz cansada.

-jeje

-Venga...qué te pasa?

-...yo...Manta...¿crees que deberíamos casarnos ya? -al grano.

-QUÉ¡A qué viene eso ahora!..¿No te estarás arrepintiendo! (N/a¡No por Kami-sama¡no Yoh!)

-Qué¡No! No es eso!

-¡Sabes que Anna te matará! (N/a¿solo matarlo?¬¬)

-¡Que no es eso!

-perder tiempo...perder tiempo...perder tiempo...perder tiempo...perder tiempo...-murmuraba Manta por lo bajo TT.

-Manta me parece muy bien, pero te importaría darle un poco de seriedad al asunto ¬¬-(N/a: Haaalaaaa¿¡ESO LO HA DICHO NUESTRO YOH! Cómo se nota ke va a casarse, uuU)

-¡has visto los kilómetros que mide el suelo en esta casa! TTTT

-No sé, no me he molestado en saberlo amigo - -.-

-Bueno -T.T- ¿que pasa? va en serio eso de que te estas arrepintiendo? ¬¬ Porque yo no pienso ayudarte a escapar...quiero seguir vivo al menos hasta que haya acabado los estudios...

-No...no es eso...es...es que, cuando pregunto si hice bien...lo digo por ella, creo que...

-Yoh - ¬¬ - estás mal si piensas que ella no quiere casarse contigo. -le respondió totalmente seguro de que se referiría Yoh. - explícate.

-Manta, no has notado que...ella y yo hemos estado muy distantes...cuando llegamos

-...

-Quiero decir que, -le miró- es culpa mía.

oô-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó interesado.- has hecho algo para que ahora esteís así?

-No la miro -dijo con un poco de tristeza- cuando me habla no la miro, ni a la cara ni a los ojos, cuando nos rozamos un poco la mano o cuando nos chocamos sin querer en seguida...me aparto, si nos quedamos solos en la misma habitación, me voy, cuando quiere hablar de algo de los preparativos, me invento cualquier excusa y ...la...

-Evitas...

-...Si. -Yoh agachó la cabeza triste. Manta se le quedó mirando unos segundos, la verdad es que con solo escuchar la forma en que hablaba y esa tristeza, se lo decía todo. Yoh abrió la boca. -Aunque parezca innecesario...a veces...necesitamos que alguién nos diga que nos quiere.

Manta puso la mano en su hombro- Lo dices porque ella...tampoco lo ha dicho...¿es eso lo que te impide decirselo tú a ella?

( (silencio) )

-Eso creo.

-Yoh, en esto del amor te pasan y pasan muchas cosas. Tres palabras "habla-con-ella"

-Le he dicho que quiero hablar ...espero que me escuche...y que no pegue -nnU soltó la característica risita.

-Bueno al menos en lo golpes ella no te evitará jeje -nnU- Hombre yo siempre he dicho que no erais una pareja normal...(N/a: tú y creo que todos ¬¬) -Yoh me gustaría decirte algo más pero tu abuela puede llegar en en cualquier momento y más me vale limpiar -le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina - pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?

-Voy con ella...-uuUU se levantó decidido y comenzó a andar- AUCH!

oo-Qué pasa?

-N...nada que me he dado contra la puerta -dijo sobándose la frente rojiza. -es extraño -oo- la puerta ha comenzado a moverse.

¬¬-Eso es del golpe Yoh...

Yoh miró extrañado la puerta, habría jurado que la puerta comenzó a dar vueltas justo cuando él iba a abrirla, como si se hubiera mareado..no le tomó importancia y se fue.

* * *

( (Habitación de Anna) )

La rubia observaba en silencio como grabándoselo en su mente, su shiromoku, desde que se lo trajo la maestra Kino que no podía dejar de admirarlo...y de quedarse pensativa. Entre sus manos tenía la tela que se utilizaba para taparlo y protegerlo del polvo. Oyó dos "toc toc" que provenían de su puerta se sobresaltó un poco pero enseguida puso la tela sobre el shiromoku y dijo un seco "pase".

Yoh abrió la puerta y entró en su habitación acto seguido la cerró tras de sí, quedándose los dos solos en la habitación. Yoh miró con interés como Anna colocaba de buena forma la tela.

-Es el shiromoku? -preguntó interesado acercándose a ella.

-Si -respondió secamente -tengo que cuidarlo bien no sea que al final me vaya a casar en yukata.

-ya - nn - y...¿es bonito?

-Si -respondió mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a Yoh- es muy bonito -en sus labios apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

A Yoh esta sonrisa hizo, sin darse cuenta, que sus mejillas se colorearan ligeramente de rojo y rápidamente miró para otro lado con una mano en la nuca sonriendo tontamente.

-ah...vaya...jiji...pues que bien...

Anna lo miró fríamente, había notado cierto desinterés y nerviosismo en su voz, bueno lo que estaba claro es que no había venido aquí a hablar del traje para la ceremonia. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Eh?

-Para algo has venido no? No decías que querías hablar conmigo? -preguntó con impaciencia.

-Ah si, bueno yo -se sentó en el piso he hizo que Anna se sentara con él sin ninguna resistencia- ...Anna...creo que...lo que yo vengo a hablar es...-estuvo a punto de acabar su frase pero no pudo una especie de dolor atacó en su cabeza, y se llevó la mano a la cabeza con una expresión que delataba que algo le dolía . Ante esto Anna sentada en frete de él se acercó más.

-Qué te pasa? -le puso la mano -no te encuentras bien?

Yoh notó que el dolor comenzaba a disiparse-Eh? ah no, no tranquila ya ha pasado...- le dijo algo confundido por el dolor que ya se le pasaba- solo ha sido un pequeño malestar jejejeje -sonrió. No pensaba decirle que antes de venir se había dado contra la puerta.

Anna frunció el ceño -Bueno, si es eso. Al grano...¿qué pasa? -dijo fríamente volviendo al tema.

-Ve..verás últimamente yo...quiero pedirte perdón...porque...quiero decir -comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosos- Admito que...Te he evitado.

Anna notó que comenzaba a enfadarse -No sé lo que dices -respondió secamente mientras se levantaba y ponía las manos en sus caderas -Yo no he notado _nada_ raro, en tí. Haces una montaña de un grano de arena Yoh...

-¿Qué? No, no creo que sea eso -dijo algo incrédulo por las palabras de la Itako y levantándose para estar a su altura.- Es solo que verás...

La expresión de la Itako cambió, a una muy distinta a la que le hubiera querido mostrar en ese instante, sin querer sus ojos expresaban una mezcla de meláncolia por ella y...y por Yoh¡claro que sabía a lo que se refería! Claro que lo había notado, que había notado que él no quería estar cerca de ella. Pero si ella no dijo nada y ahora hacía como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, era que ella CREÍA conocer ya la razón. Al final tomó valor de donde pudo...y habló. Había que dejarlo claro.-Dime una cosa Yoh...

Este la miró.

-A ti...? A ti te...-era extraño ¿donde estaban las palabras?

Yoh la volvió a mirar confundido y esperando su pregunta, aunque parecía que se hubieran desviado del tema.

-A ti de verdad que..._tanto...TANTO _te hubiera gustado...que estuvieran aquí..._ellos_...? -sin querer las palabras "tanto" y "ellos" le salió con una voz distinta y poniendo enfásis. Al fín ya al cabo quería saberlo, saber si para que él estuviera feliz el ese día tenían que estar, lo que de alguna forma diría que con ella no bastaba.

Yoh la miró un poco confuso.

-eh? ellos? - pensó durante medio minuto y entonces cayó en la cuenta- aaaaaaaaaaaah los chicos? -nn

-... -la rubia apartó los ojos y asintió débilmente.

-Si... - mostró una gran y brillante sonrisa - me hubiera hecho muy feliz.

* * *

( (En alguna otra parte de por ahí) )

La calle de esa ciudad era muy tranquila...hasta que un grito proveniente de una hamburguesería la rompió.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

-Q...Qué es lo que pasa? -gritó un exaltado chino entrando en el lavabo de hombres de la dicha hamburguesería donde se encontraba su amigo puercoespín y cuyo grito asustó a los clientes que estaban casi por llamar al hospital.

-¡REN¡AYUDAME! -gritó el azul desde dentro de uno de los retretes.

-¡Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó levantado un poco más la voz mientras los clientes se amontonaban en la puerta curiosos.

-¡NO QUEDA MÁS PAPEL!

Ren Tao se calló de espaldas a lo más tipo anime y junto a él todos los clientes y camareros también hacían una visita al suelo. El Tao se pasó la mano por el flequillo desesperado pensando mil y una formas en ahogarlo en el agua del water.

-¡Y TÚ SABES EL TIEMPO QUE HACE QUE TENGO PROBLEMAS DE ESTREÑIMIENTO -gritó ya a la desesperación.

-¡ PERO SERÁS...¡¡ESO NO TIENE POR QUÉ SABERLO MEDIO MUNDO PEDAZO DE INBÉCIL! -gritó pensando ahora en acabar con todo el papel higiénico de todo Japón.

* * *

Anna cerró los ojos, se sorprendió un poco al sentir su mano aliviada, y entonces se dio cuenta que en todo el tiempo desde que ella había preguntado esa pregunta su mano izquierda había cogido fuertemente uno de los bordes de su vestido, como si eso pudiera controlar sus nervios. Se sentía como si le hubieran anunciado perdedora en un concurso cualquiera en donde ella había dado mucho de sí para que al final...perdiera...

-_Y mira por donde el premio tenía que ser este vago..._-pensó fríamente volviendo en sí y con una venita en la frente.

-Qué...que pasa Annita? -la verdad es que notaba como se desviaban cada vez más del tema al que él venia, y por alguna extraña razón su prometida se comenzaba a enfadar.- A...annita he dicho o hecho...algo malo?

-...

Yoh bajó los ojos despacio -Anna...si..tú no estás bien...yo tampoco...tampoco estoy bien -dijo lo más sinceramente posible. Los ojos de ella se abrieron mirando al shaman.

La sacerdotisa se puso la mano en la frente- Es...es la boda Yoh -dijo al fín mostrando mucho cansancio para acto seguido mirar a los ojos a su prometido- es que...estoy nerviosa...

Yoh abrió mucho los ojos _¿Anna Kyoyama nerviosa¡¿por su boda¡¿la que tanto había deseado!. _Anna suprimió una risita al ver al castaño como se sorprendía de su descubrimiento y para dejar en paz las cosas, se acercó a él hasta que los rostros de ambos se quedaron a centímetros.

Yoh tragó saliva mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían y su cuerpo temblaba en la cercanía de él y la rubia. Solo pensaba que en cualquier movimiento en falso y sus labios ya estarían juntos. Ante esto la rubia volvió suprimir otra risa de diversión, pero si sonrió. Se acercó más de forma que su mejilla rozara la de Yoh y cerca de su oído le dijo.

-El sueño de mi vida...se va a cumplir Yoh...lo extraño sería...que los nervios no me invadieran por dentro...como lo están haciendo ahora... -sintió como Yoh asentía con la cabeza y que dudosamente comenzaba a envolverla con sus fuertes brazos.

_No sé si lo conseguiré...conseguir que me trates igual que a ellos...pero, no me echaré atras -_repitiéndose esto en su corazón cerró los ojos y mordió con los dientes la oreja de su prometido sensualmente.

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnng

( (Hokkaido) )

-Ya, vale...si...que si...he dicho que si que lo he entendido Ren -dijo la mayor de los Tao con cansancio soportando a la voz furiosa de su hermanito por el teléfono - ya, que se puso a gritar "sus problemas" de ejem, ejem...por todo el restaurante, ya...y al final le diste el papel...rompiendo la puerta?...¡Cómo que se quedó encerrado?...¡si por lo que más quieras tranquilízate Ren¡HE DICHO QUE ENTIENDO QUE QUIERAS PARTIRLO POR LA MITAD! A ESTE PASO ME DEJARÁS SORDA!

-mmmh que pasa?-.- ¿tanto ruido por la mañana? -dijo una somnolienta Pilika vestida con un camisón azul frotándose los ojos entrando en la sala.

-Ya estamos en la tarde Pilika ¬¬, y lo que pasa es que tu hermano, ha vuelto a liarla y mi hermano esta que muerde y...-contestó con mucho cansacio en sus palabras hasta que otro grito de Ren anunciando que se le acababa la batería y que colgaría- si, esta bien, termina con esos negocios y...

-(bostezo) Uaaaah, oye, que si está ahí mi hermanito que se acuerde de tomar sus pastillas para sus, uaaaaah, sus problemas de vientre---

( (gota) )

T.T U-Ehhhm, Ren que dice Pilika...(susurro)si, eso que acabas de decir de alimentarse bien el cerebro. Bueno oye Ren, te repito, acaba con los negocios...y ya sabes...nos vemos _allá_.

* * *

Los ojos del shaman se cerraron tras unos segundos de una ligera sorpresa por el avance de su prometida, pero se calmó y decidió dejarse llevar por las emociones que ella le hacía experimentar en ese momento.

Anna pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y poniéndose de puntillas para llegar con más facilidad a su objetivo, dejándo la oreja para acariciar con su lengua el cuello y a cada segundo una pequeña mordida. Volvió a sentir los brazos de su prometido, aunque aún parecía estar con dudas, poco a poco daba más fuerza al abrazo. Una mano de la sacerdotisa pasó por el cuello del castaño hasta llegar a su cabello acariciándolo suavemente mientras que con la otra lo rodeaba por la espalda muy cerca de donde pierde el nombre.

Sin poder aguantar más, Yoh dejó salir un suspiro demostrando lo bien que se estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo y el de la rubia estaban ya completamente pegados y podía notar "todo" lo de ella. Despegó su mejilla de la de ella para que así la pudiera coger del rostro y acercándose lentamente, ambos con los ojos entrecerrados cortaron la distancia de sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Ahora fue la mano del shaman, la posó en la cabeza de su prometida, haciendo intenso el beso, mientras sus dedos se enredaban con su fino y liso cabello.

Como si ella se fuera a escapar, con ligereza la cogió del brazo y en unos veloces segundos Yoh ya la tenía a acorralada contra la pared que había cerca. Otra vez se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, ocultando para sus adentros lo que de verdad sentían realmente en ese instante...y quizá lo sentirían con más frecuencia. Yoh se fue acercando a ella y le dio cortos y seguidos besos por todo el rostro, pasando después cerca de los labios, mentón, su suave cuello y más abajo...para no pasarse más subió la cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo, la sacerdotisa observó que el rubor de las mejillas de su prometido no había desaparecido, probablemente ella también estaría sonrojada, Anna cogió el cuello de la camisa de Yoh con la intención de quitársela.

Yoh colocó el brazo en la pared a la altura de la cabeza de Anna, así se quedaron más cerca, se inclinó a punto de besarla hasta que...

Durante una milésima de segundos los ojos de Anna de abrieron de par en par y su expresión cambió a un de sorpresa y al parecer de casi temor. Sin siquiera preverlo, más bien por puro instinto empujó a Yoh con ímpetu y se levantó torpemente ayudándose de la pared.

-Aich! -gimió Yoh, tocándose la cabeza, el empujón de Anna lo había lanzado con tanta fuerza que calló acostado a unos metros de ella. Miró a Anna y vio que esta no apartaba la vista de la puerta. Entonces miró también la puerta y una bombilla se encendió. Ah es verdad, en su cabeza recordó débilmente que haber oído un pequeño golpeteo, habrían tocado a la puerta. Su cara mostró cansancio, le sonó tan débil el golpeteo de la puerta que creyó que era su imaginación. Suspiró disimuladamente de Anna.

-Esto...puedo pasar? –preguntó el pequeño Oyamada, mientras abría un poco la puerta. Anna asintió.

Al entrar en el cuarto Manta no pudo evitar levantar una ceja mostrando su confusión al divisar a su castaño amigo en la habitación de Anna y en el suelo, pero para más sorpresas este le sonrió como siempre. Dejándolo de lado, habló para lo que venía.

-Anna tu maestra Kino pide que vayas ya para su cuarto. Ya va siendo hora de irnos preparando.

Anna volvió a asentir- De acuerdo – se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir miró con recelo a Yoh- ¿Sabes como tienes que ir vestido, no?

Yoh al escuchar eso se quedó en blanco y la miró con una sonrisa nervios- eeeeh...pues...

Anna y Manta suspiraron con cansancio- Manta...ayúdale.

uuUU -Cuenta con ello –le dijo antes de que la rubia cerrara la puerta.

Ahora en la habitación solo estaban Manta y Yoh, el primero miraba al segundo pensativo, y el segundo no hacía más que mirar la puerta por donde se había ido su futura esposa. El cabezón al ver que Yoh no estaba dispuesto a moverse de su sitio optó por sentarse a su lado, mirando al techo.

-No se lo has dicho, verdad?

-Y creo que no lo haré...al menos ahora.

-Evidentemente ahora no puedes hacerlo, pero digo yo que podrías haberlo hecho antes de que yo entrara ¿no?. No querías hablarle?

-Si, y me ha dicho que tiene nervios por la boda.

-Conclusión: que seguís igual –concluyó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yoh se sonrojó- ehhhh bueno igual igual no...u/u

Oo?

-No nada, olvidalo u/ú

Manta observaba con el ceño fruncido como su amigo se sonrojaba cada vez más, había algo y no se lo quería decir.

-_Pero en fín...dejando eso aparte-_ Yoh sabes como tienes que ir vestido?

Oo- eehhhh...

-uú empieza por irte bañando yo iré a por tu abuelo.

* * *

La sala de color blanco estaba llena de objetos ceremoniales, típicos de esas ocasiones tan especiales. Los fantasmas iban de un lado para otro siguiendo las órdenes de sus amos los Asakura. El atardecer dio su fin, y entonces todos recibieron la señal de colocarse en sus respectivos lugares.

El sonido chirriante se oyó de nuevo, la gran puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

Primero entraron el gran samurari Amidamaru junto a un elegante Manta, seguidamente la familia y minutos después entraron Yoh y Anna, detrás de ellos venia el maestro de ceremonia. Y tras un típico ritual de purificación comenzó la esperada ceremonia.

Yoh tragó saliva, como si de sus nervios se tratara y miró tímidamente a su acompañante que estaba a su izquierda, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estaba muy guapa, o mejor dicho hermosa. Nunca la había visto con maquillaje que le hacia tener ese aspecto tan atractivo como si de golpe hubiera crecido para los 20 años, esos labios pintados, ese color en sus párpados, las pestañas afiladas y otros detalles que no se le pasó por desapercibido. Y sumándole el precioso shiromoku, definitivamente le quedaban sin palabras.

Anna también le miró, preguntándose si esta seria la primera y última vez que vería a Yoh con traje de ceremonia. Quién sabe, eso de ir así tan formal, no parecía agradarle mucho a su ya-casi-esposo, y seria una pena. Porque estaba muy guapo. Anna no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar eso.

Yoh levantó su mano y se la ofreció a Anna, esta automáticamente la cogió y juntos llegaron en sus respectivos lugares para hacer el intercambio del rosario. Antiguamente los Asakura no utilizaban anillo, pero hoy en día en Japón los intercambian después de obsequiarse el rosario. Y así lo hicieron Yoh y Anna.

Llegó el momento principal de la ceremonia. El "san san kudo". Tomar el sake para sellar la unión (n/A: menos mal que no esta Ryu, fijo que a pesar del motivo de la ceremonia, salta y dice que eso no es correcto ya que son menores de edad. Ya que siempre lo esta diciendo uuUU) y manifestar el deseo de la máxima felicidad y eterna unión de la pareja. Cada uno lo tomó en un determinado orden.

No muy alejados de allí, de hecho en la primera fila, estaban Manta y Amidamaru este estaba con pañuelitos secándose las cascadas de lágrimas de la emoción y repitiendo "Me alegro muchos por vosotros, Don Yoh, doña Anna", al igual que otros tantos espíritus. Mientras tanto Manta como sus abuelos, esperaban que ¡por favor! El castaño no se bebiera todo el sake entero y se cayera desmayado.

-cof, cof...-Yoh se llevó una mano a la boca al ver que comenzaba a toser.

-Baka...no tienes que bebértelo todo –le dijo su casi-esposa muy bajito –ten cuidado que se te puede subir a la cabeza.

-Cof...cof, cof...no, si no creo que sea eso cof Anna cof- dijo igual de bajito intentando hace que parara la tos.

-Intenta no tomar mucho, entonces –dijo mientras cogía y bebía su último sorbo.

-jijiji creo que ya paró.

* * *

( (En alguna carretera de las afueras) )

-¡ MIENTRAS RECOROO LA ARDIENTE CARRETERA...!

-_Diooooooooooooooooooooossss que deje de canta yaaaaa!_ –se gritaba interiormente mientras unas cascaditas de agua salían de sus ojos y se mezclaban con el aire que le daba en la cara por la velocidad a la que iban. –Quiero bajar...TT

-EH! HAS DICHO ALGO BONITA TAMAOO? –preguntó Ryu sin apartar la vista de la carretera, al ver la cara de su acompañante sentada en el sidecar.

-Que si podemos BA-JAR!

Ryu el del bokutô paró inmediatamente su _flamante moto_ (como siempre la llama), automáticamente casi como un rayo, salió la pelirosada en dirección a unos árboles que habian cerca y digamos que... "vació el estomago"

--U –mmmh no aguantaba más –dijo aún con la mano en la boca deseando que se le fuera ya el mareo mientras Ryu le acercaba una botella de agua con una radiante sonrisa.

-Eso debió ser algo que has comido preciosa Tamao, debes de alimentarte mejor, si no no pararás de vomitar- nn

-Sea lo que sea... ahora esta entre la hierva...ufff joven Ruy aun falta mucho para llegar? –le dijo mirándolo entre pena y unas ganas irresistibles de no volver a montar en una moto.

-mmmh? Pues si te digo la verdad esta zona no es muy conocida igual tardamos un poco más – le sonrió –pero no te preocupes llegaremos.

Tamao lo miró ya recuperada- Si -

Ryu la ayudó a levantarse y arrancó otra vez su moto –Ya se ha hecho muy de noche lo mejor será que paremos en alguna tienda. Ahhhhh esas tiendas me encantan! –gritó con euforia pensando en volver a pasar por esas tiendas que tan a gusto le hacia sentir, mientras se ponían de nuevo en marcha.

-YEAH! ESTO ES WONDERFUL!

-_Nooooooooooooo ya vuelve a cantar...mmmh piensa Tamao que hay personas que lo pasan peor..._

* * *

( ( hablando de eso ) )

-ODIOOOO ESTO¿¿HASTA CUANDO LA ESCRITORA DE ESTA HISTORIA NOS HARÁ DAR VUELTAS POR TODO JAPÓN!

-Venga Ren que no es para tanto –dijo un cierto azul puercoespín acercándose a él (que por cierto salía ¡al fin! Del baño).

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!

-Ya verás como lograremos salir de esta.- nn

-HEMOS VUELTO A PERDER EL AUTOBÚS!

-nu U

-POR OCTABA VEZ!

-nn UU

-Y OTRA VEZ POR TU CULPA¡ALGÚN DÍA LA COMIDA ESTARÁ EN EXTINCIÓN SI SIGUES VIVIENDO!

Oó –Grrrrr oye!

El castaño se volvió a llevar la mano a la boca para, de nuevo, intentar parar esa tos en su garganta que parecía no querer irse. Yoh intentó de todas las maneras posibles para que nadie allí lo notara y parecía que era así, pero si hablamos de la acompañante a su lado, imposible que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Yoh –le llamó con la voz más baja posible para que solo le oyera él. No sabia por qué...pero dentro de ella comenzaba una especie de preocupación, sin saber muy bien por que todavía.

-cof...cof... –le sonrió disimuladamente- creo que...el sake...no esta hecho para mí jiji...- dijo, pero al acabar esa característica risita suya, se comenzó a sentir peor. Ahora esa tos paró, y sintió otra vez esa punzada de dolor en su cabeza- _kami-sama me habían dicho que el sake se sube mucho a la cabeza pero esto..._- acto seguido se llevó una mano a la sien.

Un sonido de algo pesado chocando el suelo despertó a todos de su atención al sacerdote. Y sus miradas se dirigieron al altar. El gran shaman castaño habia caído de rodillas mostrando algo de cansancio.

-_Yoh?..._

* * *

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**

Aparece en escena un puerco...digo un chico de cabellos azules, con un aspecto muy serio. Una luz de arriba le alumbra, la cámara se acerca más a él y...

Horohoro: ejem ejem, este es un mensaje para la autora de este fanfic. ejem ejem: El tiburonción y yo pensamos que ya va siendo hora de...(entonces su semblante a unos más oscuro y su cabeza se agranda y con fuego en los ojos) HASTA CUANDOOOOOOOOOO! NO VES QUE YO (y ese del pelopincho) TAMBIÉN SOMOS PERSONAJES Y TAMBIÉN TENEMOS SENTIMIENTOS! Bueno a veces de _Lentado _lo dudo pero...Y YOOO? NO VES QUE ESTE ATRACTIVO E IRRESISTIBLE PERSONAJE AINU TAMBIÉN MERECE QUE LE DEN UN PAPEL MÁS IMPORTANTE! (de repente sale de la oscuridad una lanza parecida a la de Ren) A ESTE PASO PIENSO IR CON MI CREADOR Y...

PAFF!(la lanza le dio en toda la cabeza y lo lanzón a mas de 30 metros.

Horo: AUCH!

(Aparece una Kakkiyu-chan con el pelo revuelto, con el pijama puesto y unas ojeras de espanto. Y con la lanza de Ren en su mano izquierda y con voz de muuucho cansancio): Que te pasa ahora? --

Horo: itte ittete, (tocándose la cabeza) mmmh es que me parece injusto lo que haces! Es decir...hasta cuando una personaje taan sumamente importante y de gran valor como yo tiene que salir en una miseria de escenas? TTTT

Kakiyu-chan: ya hablamos de eso el otro día. --

Horo: si, vale, vale, que

Kakiyu-chan: Saldrás en el próximo capitulo.

Horo(dando un supersalto de alegría): YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kakiyu-chan (con voz maligna): Pero desearás no haber salido.

(a esto, horo cae mal y se da un tortazo contra el suelo)¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso! TT.

Kakiyu-chan Bueno dejando de lado esto (sonríe)¡E aquí la boda! Una palabrita más del sacerdote. ¡Y esos dos ya serán marido y mujer! jeje, bueno parece que ahora ha pasado algo, o mejor dicho, le ha pasado algo a nuestro querido protagonista Yohm (pensativa) mmmmh...como se nota que nada es fácil en esta vida, bueno hablando de eso, (kakiyu baja la voz y pone cara de contar un supersecreto) las cosas se complicarán más! Y es que digamos que ahora no solo serán Yoh, Anna y Manta (bueno y Amidamaru y esos dos perdidos ¬¬) para complicarse más las cosas se necesitan...ejem ejem..._más ingredientes _(sonrisa maligna) y no creo que NA-DI-E se es-ca-pe...JUA JUA JUA JUA!

Horo: me has llamado ingrediente? ¬¬

Kakiyu-chan: Y el próximo capítulo se titula: **El último día de la primavera (última parte)**

Horo: No es en ese en donde pondrás tu intento de lem...?

Kakiyu-chan(corre rápidamente a taparle la boca toda sonrojada de pies a cabeza)¡Si! Y no hace falta que lo digas...u/u

Horo: Eh? Apropósito…esa no es la lanza de Ren?(dijo señalándola)

Kakiyu-chan: Si, toma...(se la lanza).

Horo(la coge): eh? Y por qu...? oó? (pero antes de poder acabar su pregunta un tibu...digo Ren Tao apareció con cara de desesperación)

Ren: Kakiyu-san ha visto mi...? (ve la SU lanza en manos de...)- HORO HORO!

Horo: Eh? Oo?

(entonces una aura en vuelta en fuego envuelve a Ren mostrando su furia) Ren: grrrrrrrrrrrrr desgraciado maceta azulada! ERAS TÚ QUIÉN TENIA **MI** LANZA!

Horo: Eh? Eeeh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? NONONONONONO REN TE JURO QUE ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Escena censurada)

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A: SEINKO, AKARI-AOI, RAMA-CHAN, SWEETANGEL, PRINCESS NAUSICAA, ASUMI, FERCHII MIZUSU, ZILIA K, YO, Y VALITAK.**

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	15. Chapter 15 El último día de la prim 3

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

_Aviso: Si Shaman King fuera mio os aseguro que la historio no hubiera sido tan buena así que por desgracia no me pertece._

_Aviso2: La canción escrita aquí es "dearest" y pertenece a la fantástica cantante Ayumi Hamasaki-sama._

* * *

Capítulo** -15 El último día de la primavera (3º parte)**

_Un sonido de algo pesado chocando el suelo despertó a todos de su atención al sacerdote. Y sus miradas se dirigieron al altar. El gran shaman castaño habia caído de rodillas mostrando algo de cansancio._

-_Yoh?..._

_

* * *

_

Yoh apretó los dietes con fuerza, sus manos también hacían presión fuertemente su cabeza. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir unas grandes punzadas por todo el cuerpo mientras la temperatura en él iba subiendo cada vez más.

Anna inmediatamente se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura, y casi por instinto le puso la mano en la frente.

Estaba caliente, muy caliente. Disimuladamente se acercó mucho más a él. Esa sensación ya la conocía, _evidentemente que la conocía_.

Abrió los ojos como platos y estuvo a punto de llevarse la mano a la boca. Comenzaba a asustarse, a asustarse de la oleada de tantos nervios que comenzaban a inundarla sin detenerse. Dios, estaba pasando demasiado rápido!.

Le estudiaba con mucho detenimiento, Yoh se apoyaba como podía en el suelo, de rodillas, como si le estuvieran torturando en el interior del cráneo. Echó una disimulada mirada a su alrededor. Los murmullos de preocupación de presentes a su alrededor eran cada vez mayores. Pero eso, le tenía sin cuidado. Más importante era su prometido A cada segundo que observaba, descubría y recordaba cada síntoma que sufría su prometido.

Cada síntoma que por los que ella sufrió.

Sintió una gran punzada en su corazón llena de miedo.-_No puede ser._.-murmuró con un hilo de voz.

La mano de Manta en su hombro, le hizo volver a la realidad.-Es _eso,_ ¿verdad...Anna? -

Se sobresaltó un poco, pero pronto se calmó. Los ojos de Manta Oyamada la miraban fijamente, sin parpadear, con una muy visible preocupación. Él había estado cuando Anna estuvo a punto de irse, el estuvo cuando ella se fue, y cuando volvió. No debía de impresionarle que Manta lo hubiera acertado a la primera lo que _parecía_ que pasaba en esos momentos, él también conocía algunas cosas. Anna lo miró sin saber que responder mientras él seguía con su mirada en espera de que le diera una respuesta. Sinceramente ella no estaba segura, ella prefería en no pensar mucho en ello, y antes de decir algo optaba por estar bien segura...estar bien segura de lo que le pasaba a su prometido

-Doña Anna...- la aludida miró a su izquierda, Amidamaru tenía la misma mirada de Manta, sólo que él con más seriedad. Como queriéndole decir algo. Acto seguido le señaló con los ojos una dirección.

La sacerdotisa, no dudó, giró la vista en donde le señalaba el samurai de la katana. Y si, era para ponerse serios.

Los abuelos de Yoh. Tenían la misma mirada, en cualquier momento parecían dispuestos a acercarse...y detenerlo _todo..._.

-_Y eso no significa nada bueno.-_pensó Anna con temor. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró sus ojos con fuerza- _Pero...¡se puede que ha hecho el tonto de mi Yoh para tener esto!- _Esto no podía ser normal. ¡no era ni una alergia ni un maldito virus que se contagiaba y andaba sonriente por ahí!

Anna también comenzaba a sudar, pensando con todas sus fuerzas y recordar, exprimir su memoria. ¡Qué?

Seguía pensando hasta que su semblante cambió... una pequeña suposición

Y si ella tenía la culpa? Y si ella había provocado eso que le estaba sucediendo a su medio-esposo? Haciendo una rápida memoria, recordó aquello que sintió en el tren de ida a Izumo. Sintió que le volvía a pasar, que esa maldita oscuridad iba a engullirla de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, desde aquello, se propuso aclarar su relación con Yoh. Pero ahora había de admitir que siempre estaba callada, cierto que su relación había avanzado. Cierto que habían pasado cosas. Pero una de las cosas más importantes, más significativas, no había sido dicha. Y ella se repetía que no se iba a rendir. ¡Y si ahora en vez de hacerla daño a ella se hubiera dirigido a él¿qué podía hacer?

-Yoh!..-gritó en un susurro Manta. Anna salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su prometido que todavía intentaba normalizar su alterada respiración. Por el grito del pequeño parecía que el shaman había empeorado. Lo miró. Al parecer había logrado levantarse un poco, pero seguía de rodillas. En ese instante sintió algo duro en su mano, una sensación que ya había sentido antes.

Le había cogido la mano con fuerza. La sacerdotisa levantó la cabeza y ambos ojos de los shamanes se miraron frente a frente. Ella lo miraba con preocupación y casi pero sin notarse mucho, desesperación. Y el la miraba, (ni ella se lo podía creer) _como siempre._ Con esa miranda tranquila (o eso intentaba) tan suya.

Anna no sabia como hablarle, que decirle. Si, seguramente la culpa era suya, pensaba.

Teniendo por fin la mirada de su "casi-esposa" posada en él, intentó con esfuerzo formar esa sonrisa _suya_ de "Todo irá bien". Aunque solo consiguió una ligera curvatura, ya era suficiente para que ella entendiera que le quería transmitir esa calma.

-No te preocupes...-le susurraba a Anna para que solo ella le escuchara. Sabía que debía hacer algo antes de que sus abuelos llegaran hasta ellos y detener ese momento y esa boda. Antes de que la situación empeorara, ya lo había podido observar en el rostro de preocupación de su prometida al caer él al suelo. –_Como si la culpa fuera de ella_ –pensó con dulzura. Con unos intentos más se acercó a ella hasta quedar abrazado a ella.

Ese gesto, no cabe decir que dejó parado a más de uno. ¿qué esta sucediendo exactamente? Pensaban todos los presentes. Los líderes Asakura se miraron, dudaban todavía entre acercarse o no. Evidentemente lo harían según el siguiente paso que hiciera su nieto. Por ahora solo veian a sus nietos abrazados. La confusión para ellos y los demás no hacia más crecer...

-Tranquila..-le susurraba débilmente Yoh a su prometida en su oído- no dejaré que nada ni nadie arruine este momento...ya han pasado suficientes cosas, como para que encima...esa-maldita-cosa-que-a-saber-que-es...nos vuelva a separar, Annita...recordando por todo lo que tuviste que pasar...no me gustaría "irme" y dejarte esperándome a saber cuanto tiempo...je je...y quita esa cara – le dijo levantando una mano y acariciándole con la yema de los dedos su sedosa y blanca mejilla por el maquillaje- te conozco...aunque a nadie lo pareza...te conozco...aunque sea un poquito...lo suficiente como para saber que te estas echado la culpa...pero _esto_...no lo has provocado, Anna. - Sigamos con esto. Hagamos cualquier cosa...pero no dejemos que esto se detenga...-sus ojos se ocultaron en su flequillo y (haciendo cada vez más esfuerzo)la abrazó más contra sí.

-Pero Yoh..-le intentaba decir la Itako entre sorpresa por sus palabras y pena. ¿qué no era culpa suya? Por mucho que dijera eso ¿qué iban a hacer? Es cierto que el shaman castaño había logrado calmarla más de lo que ella creía...pero eso tranquilizaba la situación - tú ahora...no te encuentras bien..tienes...

-Annita...ya te lo he dicho...no quiero "irme" –intentaba Yoh hacerla entender.

-Pero Yoh...si lo que quieres es...NO irte...tenemos que parar la boda y que los abuelos te...

-Anna...

-Que?

-Dame...un beso.

¡O /O!

¿EEEEEEEEHHHHH!

Antes de que la blanca novia pudiera al menos un leve movimiento como para decir quedamente _¡Cómo si ahora fuera el mejor momento para eso,_ cerró los ojos.

Y sin siquiera preverlo antes, sus labios se curvaron soltando una sana sonrisa seguida de una leve risa.

Aquella frase de tres palabras se le hacia tan nostálgicas (N/a: si bueno...ya han pasado 11 capítulos /)...aquella vez tampoco era un buen momento, y teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca se imaginó que fuera a pedirle que le diera un beso, y sin pensárselo dos veces, sin ninguna vergüenza ni cobardía, ni temor por el que él se negara...(y tabmién como es ella de orgullosa, claro) lo hizo y él le correspondió.

Viendo que la chica estaba callada, Yoh deseó que no estuviera pensando en la manera de pegarle sin hacerle mucho daño por el motivo de que "no era un buen momento para ir queriendo hacer eso". Entonces oyó algo que le sacó de sus temores pensamientos.

¿_Se...se había reído?_

Yoh se separó un poco de ella para verle mejor a los ojos y pegar sus frentes. Y poder verificar con sus propios ojos y oídos, que esa pequeña risa provenía que quién creía...de ella. La vio, bien...esa curvatura en sus labios...era como si le dijera "_sigues pareciendo un niño"_ Se dedicaron una leve sonrisa, leve, pero llena de ternura. Imaginando al menos por unos segundos que no había nadie alrededor de ellos.

El castaño cogió con delicadeza y con las manos, las mejillas blancas de su Itako. Lentamente se acercaron sus labios y se unieron en un suave beso.

(Y...bueno...si volvemos a la realidad y pensamos en espíritus/fantasmas/budista/Manta/Amida-san/abuelos de Yoh...)

Digamos que todos se quedaron¡ O / O ¡ de la impresión.

O.O-P...pues parece que ya esta mejor –dijo Yohmei suspirando y con una mano en el pecho. Por parte de su esposa, la mujer sonreía para sus adentros, evidentemente no iba a mostrar lo alegre que estaba, los veía sin ninguna expresión, pero si sus ojos mostraban ternura tras sus redondas y oscuras gafas.

-Si...parece, que todo va bien. –respondía con voz relajada.

Tras unos minutos de Shock todos los presentes los miraron con gran afecto y soltaron un gran: _ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh..._

Al abandonar su "grandioso" beso los dos volvieron a pegarse las frentes y se volvieron a abrazar.

-Tranquila...no me voy a ninguna parte...solo estoy...un poco débil. Jeje eso es todo.

Anna alzó sus ojos, como signo de cansancio y le dijo al oido- Oye Yoh...

-mmmh?

-Que si después de todo esto...- Anna se separó y lo miró seriamente dejando claramente lo sonrojada que estaba- ...para no tener que dar explicaciones porque no te haces el borracho?

¡PLOP!

Ante esta "cariñosa sugerencia" de su YA esposa Yoh, Manta e incluso nuestro fantasma Amidamaru se cayeron al suelo (tipo anime claro).

En tres segundos Anna estaba más roja que un tomate y un semáforo juntos. Había o mejor dicho, TENÍA que recordar que a ella no le gusta para NADA, mostrarse tan cariñosa en frente de tanto público. Aunque fuera en su propia boda.

* * *

-Juro rotundamente que el día de mi boda te mantendré encerrado en una jaula de alta seguridad, especialmente hecha para puerco espines!- dijo furioso con fuego en los ojos.

nn-Eso en caso de que llegues a casarte.

-y aunque no, también. ¬¬

-Entonces a santo de qué, sacas el tema ahora?

El tiburón y el pue...perdón...Ren Tao y Horo horo, caminaban "tranquilamente" por las calles de Kyoto dispuestos a irse definitivamente a Tokio ahora que por fín, el heredero Tao había finalizado ya sus negocios en esa ciudad.

-Por nada, es solo que el último cliente con el que acabo de hablar no paraba de repetir una y otra vez lo feliz y de color que era la vida, solo porque su novia aceptó casarse con él la noche antes, -contó Ren con cara de asco al recordar como de insoportabal llegaba a ser el cliente, que estuvo a punto de bailarle encima de la mesa- Hasta la melodía de su móvil era la de la marca nupcial.

Oo- ...vaya...Oye, igual es una señal!

Oô-Una señal? De qué?

- jejeje no sé...que tengo hambre supongo...

-Por cierto cambiando de tema, a que hora salía el avión?

-Eh? Pero de eso no te encargabas tú?

-Tonto como iba a encargarme yo si estaba ocupado?

-...

-...

. -..._mierda..._

-OTRA VEZ!

* * *

Metió por tercera vez el pañuelo húmedo en el balde de agua fría, sus dedos ya mostraban unos rasgos de rugosidad, ya cansada de eso, le tiró el pañuelo a la frente sin mucha delicadeza. El castaño soltó un pequeño quejido, ya que al tirárselo le salpicó un poco de agua en los ojos.

Aún estaba avergonzada por la _escenita _en la sala de bodas. Se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el ya anochecer. Pensando con un poco de pesar con no recordaría el día de su boda con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin poder evitarlo miró con la vista cansada a su prometido.

-No me mires así, fuiste tú la que sugirió...o mejor dicho _ordenó_...que me hiciera el borracho para disimular ante todos –se quejó Yoh ¡el ya recién casado! Recordando lo que le había hecho hacer su ¡ya esposa! - Si no pasa nada –añadió pasándose por la frente el pañuelo mojado.

La ¡recién casada! lo miró con recelo –Si no hacías eso (por muy ridículo que sea), los abuelos la hubieran anulado sin ningún miramiento. Sabiendo que su nieto no se encontraba nada bien, y que se trataba de _eso _que tus sabes y que una vez hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, la pararían (cosa que tu no querías). En cambio si se trataba por los efectos del alcohol, no la anularían, lo único que harían seria pensar _"Por los grandes espíritus es que nuestro nieto siempre tiene que liarla?" _–relató la rubia cruzando sus brazos.

El Oyamada que estaba presente ayudando a buscar ropa seca para su amigo, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada a las palabras de la rubia. Sumándole que reacordó el momento en que el que Anna _"ordenó"_ casi desesperadamente a Yoh que se hiciera el borracho. Incluso le hizo beber el que quedaba para que resultara más real. Y después de eso estuvo apunto de besar al sacerdote y casarse con Amidamaru y con él de paso.

A esto otra vez no pudo evitar soltar otra fila de carcajadas.

nn –Manta no fue gracioso –dijo el castaño como un niño pequeño.

-Jejeje es que te juro que no puedo resistirlo jajaja- le dijo mientras le pasaba la ropa.

Los tres estaban en la habitación de Yoh, evidentemente después de aquello se lo tuvieron que llevara con el pretexto de calmarlo hasta que se le fuera la borrachera. Mientras que en realidad era hacer lo posible para que se sintiera mejor. Como Anna ya sabia por las señales que se pasaba, sabia más o menos como que era mejor para cada síntoma. Entretanto los demás estaban en la sala con el banquete, o más concretamente, los abuelos y los sacerdotes comían y hablaban y los seres no-humanos comían y bebían su _comida fantasmal _o volaban por ahí.

-Yoh que así no se pone.

U-Jeje perdona Manta...es que me lio.

Anna salió de la habitación para dejar que se vistiera y una vez fuera se apoyó en la puerta. El extenso pasillo estaba desierto y oscuro. Se cogió de la manga de su vestido y la apretó con fuerza. "_Menos mal, menos mal, menos mal" _se repetía una y otra vez.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. Sin embargo la duda que por qué Yoh había estado apunto de sufrir lo que ella sufrió una vez, seguía en pie. Las preguntas la volvieron a atacar _¿ella hizo algo¿o acaso él...?_

Dio un suspiro de derrota. Y dejó de morderse el labio. Seguidamente se dirigió a una ventana algo lejana de la puerta de la habitación de Yoh, la abrió y se apoyó en ella dejando que el viento fresco de la noche le acariciara la cara.

_-No sirve de nada que me carcoma la cabeza por eso..._-se dijo mentalmente cerrando el tema. Yoh estaba bien y punto. –_Cosa que eso me extraña._

Sin siquiera presentirlo un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. Un pensamiento que le hizo sentir un sentimiento una tanto extraño.

_Como es posible...que...el estuviera bien. Y cuando ella le pasó...casi se pasara al otro mundo?_

Como si fuera puro insitito la rubia sacerdotisa apretó con fuerza sus manos en al marco de la ventana donde estaba apoyada. _–Yo... _

-Bueno pues ya esta. –dijo el Oyamada saliendo de la habitación y sacando a la recién esposa de su mundo. La cual automáticamente giró la cara hacia ellos.

-Bien pues vayamos fuera que hay un montó de comida –dijo un sonriente Yoh aún con el pañuelo húmedo en su mano.- Ah, Anna –el chico fijó su mirada en la chica que estaba a metros de ellos –nos bajamos ya?

La única respuesta de la rubia fue una simple mirada, y luego fue directa ellos pasando de lado completamente y bajando las escaleras con rapidez algo encubierta. Tanto Manta como el castaño la vieron con los ojos llenos de sopresa.

-Quién la entienda...-soltó el pequeño Manta con los ojos cerrados. Mientras por parte de Yoh, este se quedó mirando las escaleras por la que su esposa se había ido.

* * *

Se arremangó con cuidado las mangas del shiromoku y se lo subió un poco para dejar desnudas sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cascada (ya sabéis cual n.n) y puso la punta de su pié derecho descalzado para probar el agua. Estaba tibia. A continuación metió el otro pie. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse.

El agua realmente la purificaba, le hacia sentir una gran sensación de bienestar, la aligeraba de cualquier tensión.

Sumergió sus manos en esa agua y se las pasó por la cara.

-_¡Hay que firmar algún documento para hacer entender al mundo que este es el día de mi boda?- _pensó con una gota el frente. Después miró al cielo más calmada y lo vio tristemente- Es un asco ser débil –pensó en voz alta.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien la había oído.

-A que viene eso...?-

La chica entrecerró los ojos y doblo la cara. Indudablemente no se extrañó al oir la voz. Yoh salió entre los arbustos de la zona.

Anna volvió sus vista al agua transparente, mientras jugaba con ella con los pies.

-Pues eso...que ser débil es un asco.

Yoh se acercó a ella hasta estar a pocos metros, viéndola de espaldas.-Bueno...ser fuerte no es una obligación...-respondió el chico entrecortadamente rascándose la nuca. Como casi siempre, nunca sabia la manera de pensar de Anna y por consecuencia no sabia como hablarle.

-Para mí si...-respondió rápidamente. Después volvió a girar la cabeza y lo miró- Por qué tú si...y yo no?

-Eh?

Anna se levantó y miró a la hierva. Sin saber por que, no podía verle a los ojos.- Por qué yo...no pude ser más fuerte esa vez?

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron. Ahora entendía de lo que hablaba. Esa faceta suya era muy reconocible, una de las cosas que más odiaba Anna en este planeta...era sentir que era débil...

-Además...no lo entiendo.

-Eh? El qué?

-Como es posible que te haya pasado a ti...-decía todavía con la vista baja y la voz casi irregular- No lo entiendo...yo...te juro...que no lo entiendo.

El corazón de Yoh dio un inesperado palpitar en su corazón. E inevitablemente sus mejillas fueron invadidas por un color rojo. Esa visión de Anna...se había soltado el cabello y aflojado el shiromoku...por sus piernas y por su rostro corrían pequeñas gotas de agua que al igual que el agua de la cascada de iluminaban a la luz de la luna y en cuanto a su maquillaje...seguían habiendo rastros que por suerte no se habían corrido al mojarse con el agua. Sumado a esa expresión en su rostro que a Yoh se le hacia..._realmente sensible_.

Se acercó a ella y puso su manos en sus hombros, a pesar del acercamiento Anna seguía cabizbaja. Para llamarle la atención el castaño le dio un afectivo beso en la frente. Consiguió lo que quería ya que, la sacerdotisa levantó la cabeza, pero seguía sin mirarlo.

Sacando una mano de sus hombros hizo un camino hacia su mejilla acariciándole el cuello, se inclinó hacia ella pasando de largo y sus labios llegaron a su oído. Estos susurraron una palabras, estaban solos pero él le hablaba de forma que solo ella lo escuchara.

Pareció que aquello si que hizo efecto, y esas palabras hicieron que los grises ojos de Anna se levantaran, mostrando una expresión de asombro y desconcierto sorpresa.

Los labios de Yoh, aún cerca del oído de Anna formaron una sonrisa. Aprovechando lo cerca que estaba de ella, pegó su frente contra la suya, como hizo frente al altar, y ambos fueron entrecerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que se iban acercando y unían sus labios.

* * *

( (En la sala del banquete) )

-Qué pasa Amida? –preguntó Manta con un vasito de licor, dudando todavía entre beberlo o no.

-Es esta canción don Manta, es muy bonita como se llama? A los espíritus les gusta mucho.

Matan quitó su atención del licor para escuchar la canción y sonrió –Ah! Si, si que es una canción bonita. Se llaman "Dearest", y es de una cantante japonesa muy conocida que canta de maravilla, su nombre es Ayumi Hamasaki. –Manta sin darse cuenta bebió del vaso- últimamente se oye mucho...¡aaaaaaah no he bebido licor¡YO he bebido licor!

Amidamaru soltó una pequeña risita pero con una gota en la cabeza mirando como Manta tragaba todo el agua que podía.

* * *

_**hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai.**_

_**subete sutete shimaetara ii no ni ne**_

_**genjitsu wa tada zankoku de**_

_**sonna toki itsu datte me wo tojireba**_

_**waratteru kimi ga iru**_

_**((Sería bonito si pudiésemos deshacernos de todo**_

_**excepto de lo más importante. **_

_**La realidad es simplemente cruel, pero siempre que cierro mis ojos estás**_

_**ahí, sonriendo.))**_

****

A diferencia que otras veces, esta vez besando a Anna, insistió más en ella. Queriendo hacer el beso más apasionado. Se introdujo en la húmeda boca, Anna no se resistió y se dejó hacer por su recién esposo. Decidió subir sus manos hasta abrazarlo por la espalda. Yoh también la abrazó para que estuvieran mucho más juntos. Separó su boca de la de ella y bajó la suya para besarle el cuello.

_**hito wa mina kanashii ka na?...wasure yuku iki mono d**__**akedo**_

_**ai subeki mono no tame ai wo kureru **_

_**mono no tame...dekiru koto**_

_**((Aunque a mi pesar, la gente suele olvidar))**_

_**((Lo que hago**_

_**Por la persona que quiero**_

_**Por la persona que me da amor))**_

Anna respondió echando la cabeza un poco para atrás para darle más facilidad, mientras contemplaba el oscuro cielo que se llenaba cada vez más de estrellas, el peso de Yoh la obligó a que ambos se fueran arrodillando y acabaran acostados en la fresca hierba. Yoh encima de Anna. El castaño con cuidado le quitó con inexperiencia la cinta del shiromoku, la única que atadura que había, al mismo tiempo que la besaba. La rubia también se ocupó de despojarlo de sus ropas hasta dejarlo solo en ropa interior, al igual que él la había dejado a ella.

_**aa itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made**_

_**douka sono egao ga taemanaku aru you ni**_

_**((Espero que tu cara sonriente me acompañe **_

_**hasta el día que caigamos en el sueño eterno.))**_

La última noche de primavera no era fría pero tampoco acalorada. Por eso Anna cruzó sus brazos alrededor de Yoh, para atraerlo más hacia sí. Yoh la abrazó fuertemente. La rubia le mordió con dulzura el lóbulo de la oreja.

La mano de Yoh fue haciendo un recorrido por toda la piel de su acompañante. Llegó hasta los senos, y posó su mano en uno de ellos. Rompió el beso con su esposa a falta de aire, pero pronto bajó su cabeza para volver a besar su cuello y de ahí hacer un camino de besos hacía abajo hasta llegar a los senos.

_**hito wa mina kanashii ka na?...wasure yuku iki mono dakedo**_

_**ai subeki mono no tame ai wo kureru **_

_**mono no tame...dekiru koto**_

_**((Aunque a mi pesar, la gente suele olvidar))**_

_**((Lo que hago**_

_**Por la persona que quiero**_

_**Por la persona que me da amor))**_

Con la otra mano desató como pudo el sostén de la chica. Los suspiros de la rubia empezaron siendo cortos pero a cada paso a cada movimiento nuevo de Yoh, los suspiros se hacían más largos y más intensos. Cada vez la excitación de ambos subía en cada momento. Pero a parte de la excitación, tanto él como ella, se sentían cada vez más queridos el uno por el otro.

Despegando una de las manos con las que abrazaba a Yoh, la fue bajando hasta llegar a la última prenda de ropa interior que tenía su esposo. Él la estaba tratando con tanta, tanta ternura que no le importaba ya lo que iban hacer. Por mucho que tuviera miedo a ese instante. Cogió la última prenda y con la ayuda del castaño se la quitó.

_**aa deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de**_

_**toomawari shita yo ne **_

_**kizutsuke atta yo ne**_

_**((cuando nos conocimos éramos muy difíciles.. **_

_**Dando rodeos y haciéndonos daño..))**_

Al mismo tiempo, Yoh después de quitarse su prenda, recorrió lentamente las sedosas y blancas piernas de Anna, provocando que esta las abriera un poco.

Eso hizo que Yoh tuviera más facilidad al quitarle ahora a ella lo que era su última prenda de ropa.

Ambos sintieron un enorme temblor en sus cuerpos, tan juntos estaban que sintieron el temblor del otro.

Hizo que él la mirara a los ojos. Con el único brazo que Anna tenía alrededor del cuello del chico,.lo atrajo sin ningún miedo hacia ella para darse un beso lleno de amor y entrar en las puertas de aquello que estaban apunto de conocer.

_**aa...itsuka...eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made**_

_**douka sono egao ga taemanaku aru you ni**_

_**((Espero que tu cara sonriente me acompañe **_

_**hasta el día que caigamos en el sueño eterno.))**_

* * *

Kino dejó el baso japonés sobre la mesa en el cual aun quedaba un poco de Sake. Abandonó el sitio en donde estaba sentada en su habitual posición de sentarse sobre sus piernas y ya levantada caminó lentamente hacia la ventana más cercana.

La abrió y al hacerlo un hermoso aire primaveral inundó la bonita sala. Casi nadie notó el leve frío que provocaba el viento al chocar contra la piel. La anciana respiró con una media sonrisa ese viento.

-Qué ocurre Kino? –preguntó su esposo acercándose a ella.

-Pasa que ya se ha acabado la primavera.

* * *

_( (Pensión En) )_

_La chica dejó caer el agua del grifo sobre sus manos. Y las frotó con rapidez, su boca emitió un bostezo de casamiento._

_El viaje había sido agotador, y nada más llegar fue al baño mientras el otro fue directamente a su habitación para echarse en el futón y hacer un viaje al mundo de los sueños. Cogió la azulada toalla y con ella se secó las manos mientras dejaba salir otro bostezo. Definitivamente ella también necesitaba un descanso. _

_Salió cerrando la puerta tras de si y se llevó los brazos hacia a tras para estirarlo. Eso provocó que algunos huesos hicieran un ruido escalofriante, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la pensión para llegar a la habitación._

_Abrió la puerta corrediza, bostezando otra vez. Se fregó los ojos y al abrirlos..._

_-YOH ASAKURA...C...COMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO OTRA VEZ!_

_**Fin del capítulo 14**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**__**

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

La luz se enciende y aparecen Horo y Kakiyu-chan. Kakiyu-chan con su pijama puesto se sienta en el suelo y se lleva una mano a la boca para intentar disimular todos los bostezos que se le venian.

Kakiyu-chan: uaaaaaaaaaah! Si, yo también estoy machacada.

Horo: Bueno dijiste que querias hacer un capitulo bien cargadito para que los queridos lectores te perdonaran por la tardaza.

Kakiyu-chan: Me perdonaran si les gus...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Horo: Oye no te duermas! –entonces Horo saca uno de esos abanicos grandes que aparecen en los animes cuando pegan a alguien y por supuesto con ese "abanico" pega a la pobre de Kakiyu-chan.

Kakiyu-chan: Pero bueno!

Horo: En parte es por vengaza...no me dijiste que saldría en el próximo capítulo?

Kakiyu se encoge de hombros y saca una almohada (de a saber donde) con las letras "Shaman King"- Tú lo has dicho...(bostezo) "el próximo" y bueno...puede ser el capitulo 16 o 17 o...

Horo: mmmh...-uú

Kakiyu: Pero no te enfades, lo que pasa es que ha sido mi primer INTENTO de lime/lemon y tenía que dedicarlo precisamente a Yoh y Anna.

Horo: Yoh y Anna, Yoh y Anna, Yoh y Anna, Yoh y Anna, Yoh y Anna, Yoh y Anna, Yoh y Anna, Yoh y Anna, Yoh y Anna¡SOLO PIENSAS EN ESO¡Es que tengo que peinarme igual que Yoh y ponerme sus audífonos o vestirme de Itako y ponerme un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza para que me hagas más caso!- TTTT

Kakiyu: Te hago caso te he dejado salir en este apartado del fic.

Horo: Bueno, por esta te perdondo. Oye y que es eso que has puesto al final?

Kakiyu: eh? A bueno en realidad el capitulo acaba cuando Kino dice "Pasa que ya se ha acabado la primavera."

Horo: Entonces?

Kakiyu se rasca la cabeza- Eso sería como una especie de "avance" –nn.

Horo: oo

Kakiyu-chan: Y ahora Horo-chan a llegado el momento en que mis ojos se vuelven estrellas y una aura cálida envuelve mi cuerpo, mientras en mi espalda se forman una alitas de ángel y el cielo se vuelve azul claro y el sol brilla con felicidad y al mismo tiempo el mundo se llena de fantasia y de color y...

Horo: o sea el agradecimiento a los reviews- ¬¬

Entonces es ahora quién Kakiyu-chan coge ese "abanico" y le da un doble golpe a Horo.

Horo: AUCH!

Kakiyu-chan: Haber, es un momento en donde yo agradezco a los maravillosos lectores cosas tan bonitas que me han dicho como que, ha estado genial, las felicitaciones, lo lindo, la boda tradicional, el avance de la relación, las sugerencias las preguntas... Así que di eso con más gracia y sentimiento!

Horo: EL MARAVILLOSO MOMENTO DE LOS REVIEWS! –grita horo a todo pulmón y con una sonrisa de barbie mientras está apunto de llorar con tal de poner más y mas sentimiento.

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS Y GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A(en especial a los que desgraciadamente no puedo contestarles)**Akari-aoi, Rama chan, Zilia K, Seinko, Yo (por los 2 reviews), Asumi Tokugawa, Ferchii Mizusu, Sweetangel, mydoriasakura, ISAS(por cierto no se porque pero tu review no aparece).

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	16. Chapter 16 Nuestra Bienvenida!

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...jejeje si, es lo que estaréis pensando algunos **SE HAN ACABADO LAS CLASES! **

**HOOLAA VERANO! FUERA ESTRÉS! HOLAAA FIC!**

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

_-YOH ASAKURA...COMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO **OTRA VEZ!**_

_

* * *

_

- ...Yoh...

- eeh...si Annita?-dijo medio dormido.

-como...¿como has podido hacerme esto? -preguntó la rubia con voz contenida de muchos sentimientos.

- Ehh...hacerte que...?-preguntó aún sin comprender e intentando levantar los párpados.

Anna bajó la cabeza mientras una aura rojiza y negra envolvió el cuerpo de la Itako, apareciéndole también dos GRANDES venitas en la frente, ella que venía tan tranquila y al abrir la puerta se encontró algo que tiempo atrás deseó borrárselo de la memoria. Pero no. Tenía que volver a pasar.

-Pero Annita -se refregó los ojos y comenzando asustarse de las reacciones de la rubia- ...que te pa...

- ¡Lo sabia...ya me temía QUE PASABAS MUCHO TIEMPO CON TUS AMIGOS! PRIMERO HOTO HOTO Y AHORA LEN!

(silencio)

eh?

(silencio) Un momento. Eso que abrazaba...no era demasiado fornido? Se gira y...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El shaman se separó lo más que pudo hasta dar contra la pared mirando con los ojos inyectados en sangre de tan abiertos e asustados sorprendidos, al chino que dormía a pierna suelta sin camisa y con algo de babilla en la boca.

- NO ERES MÁS QUE UN HENTAI DEL YAOI! (léase que aquí traducidos sería como un pervertido del yaoi)

-¡PE..PPEP PERO ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

-YOH¡ TE **REPITO, **ESA FRASE ESTÁ MUY GASTADA!

- PPPPPPE PERO MIRA! LEN NO ESTA DESNUDO! (del todo)

-OH EN SERIO? -sarcástica- ¿ES QUE LO LAMENTAS!

De repente al lado de Anna apareció Horo horo, o más bien un "sonámbulo" Horo horo, que aún dormido (a pesar de los gritos) se levantó para ir un momento al baño, o lo que el CREÍA el baño, y al no estar en sus quintos entró en la habitación de Yoh, pasó como si nada al lado de una furiosa y confundida Anna se puso en frente de Yoh, dió un bostezo y pensándose que estaba en el lavabo se quitó los calzoncillos y...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (N/a: Tranquilos a Loro Loro no le dio tiempo a hacer nada u.uU)

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

ejem...después de ese sonido salen unas gotitas de sangre salpicando la pared suelo y techo.

(Y como la esa escena TAAAAAAAAN VIOLENTA la censuramos y pondremos un...)

Capítulo** -16 ¡Bienvenida!**

* * *

Anna cogió el picaporte y lo giró con fuerza, por segunda vez entraba en el baño, por segunda vez abría el grifo dela agua y se lavaba la cara, por segunda vez se secaba con la toalla azulada ¡y por segunda vez encontraba a Yoh en tal situación!

Salió dando de nuevo otro portazo y con pasos rápidos entró en la habitación.

El panorama era este: cosas quebradas, cristales esparcidos, ventanas rotas(al parecer un cuerpo había sido lanzado hacia ella), paredes golpeadas, un futón hecho trizas y manchas de sangre por todos lados. Sin contar con dos cuerpos(el otro ya se sabe por donde a salido) en una indescriptible forma de tantos golpes que tenían.

Cruzó la habitación y abrió un armario que había al lado de la destrozada ventana, cogió lo que parecía otro futón enrollado y con la misma rapidez que vino se fue.

( ( En una de las habitaciones de la planta baja) )

-Ha sido horrible –dijo el ainu frotándose la vendada cabeza.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado al que más pega es a ti -¬¬- mírame a mí, ya estoy recuperado –dijo con voz de grandeza.

El peliazulado le miró de arriba abajo con recelo, estaba en las mismas que él, casi vendado de pies a cabeza. Levantó una mano y se la puso en el hombro. En eso la cara de Ren cambió radicalmente a una expresión de dolor.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Que haces desgraciado! Es que quieres pelea!

-JAJAJA pero si solo te he rozado JAJAJA-O

-Grrrr –o¬ó

La puerta se abrió y apareció Yoh, al igual de los dos chicos, vendado, con un botiquín en las manos. Las vendas se había acabado mientras curaba a Ren y tuvo que ir por otro. Con Anna siempre había más de un botiquín de emergencias en casa.

-Haced el favor de no gritar que Anna esta durmiendo, y ya sabéis como se pone si la despiertan. –u.uUU

-Crees que no lo se? -¬¬

-Yoh ha sido horrible! –dijo de repente Horo Horo con cascadas en los ojos y abrazándose a la pierna de Yoh como un niño pequeño.

-Pero Horo horo ya deberías de estar acostumbrado, Anna siemrpe te está pegando. -nñ

-No me refiero a eso! Sabes por que me ha hecho pasar ese chino! –señaló a Ren. Este se levantó de su sitio cada vez más enfadado.

-Eh! Eso debería de decir YO- OÓ

-Mi hermana y yo estábamos tan tranquilamente en Hokkaido hasta que llegó! -TOT

-Yo estaba tan tranquilamente hasta que al verme te me pegaste como una lapa! -OÓ

-Después me obligó a ir con él a un montón de sitios. -TOT

-Te colaste en mi avión! -OÓ

-Sabes el pánico que le tengo a los aviones Yoh? –TOT

-Cuando! Empezaste a perseguir a todas las azafatas que había y encima casi les dejas sin provisiones! -OÓ

-Más de una vez me dejó solo a mi suerte en esas calles tan desconocidas y oscuras! TOT

-Tenía negocios importantes que hacer¡Además, si me cogiste la tarjeta y vaciaste todos los restaurantes que había! Más de una reunión se suspendió por tu culpa! -OÓ

-Hemos estado dando vueltas por casi todo Japón! TOT

-Porque me hiciste llegar tarde a todos los transportes privados que había contratado! Y también llegábamos tarde a los autobuses públicos! -OÓ

-Ayer llegamos...!

-Casi de milagro!

-La puerta estaba abierta!

-Y el muy imbécil me dijo que tu habitación era otra!

-Estaba demasiado cansado como para darme cuen...!

-QUE OS CALLEIS! –El grito de la sacerdotisa hizo retumbar casi toda la pensión. Ren y Horo no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrio.

Yoh no pudo más que bostezar.- Oíd, mejor vamos a otro sitio, vale? –n.nU

* * *

Yoh y Ren estaban sentado en la salita donde habitualmente todos comían mientras Horo Horo estaba al otro lado, en la cocina, preparando algo para comer.

-Oye, y como es que Anna esta todavía durmiendo, es más, he visto que había maletas en tu habitación.- oô

-Jeje, si, es que volvíamos de viaje, fuimos a Izumo por unos días. Y tú que tal con tus negocios? -Ren apoyó su cabeza en una mano mientras suspiraba.

-Bien, en esta época del año es donde más trabajo tengo, no fue tan bien gracias al macetero azulado...-¬¬ -pero al menos ya he acabado. –miró a Yoh- ¿Tú ya has acabado el instituto?

-Casi ya estamos a punto y no sabes cuanto lo estoy deseando. Por suerte hoy no había jiji –respondió estirándose de brazos. Ren alzó una ceja.

-Y porqué fuisteis a Izu...?

-¿Quién quiere arroz con mantequilla! –dijo un alegro Horo con un delantal, con la palabra "Pensión EN" en el centro, mientras sostenía una bandeja con la comida.

A Ren se le formó una venita en la sien- No vuelvas a interrumpirme! No ves que estaba hablando? Además sabes que eso a mí no me gusta!

-Por cierto Yoh ya sabes que vas ha hacer en vacaciones? –preguntó sentándose y sirviéndole el arroz mientras pasaba de Ren.

-Que te estoy hablando!

-En vacaciones? Dormir, supongo. Espero que a Anna no se le ocurra hacerme entrenar con el calor que hace.

-Estate seguro que lo hará. Otra de las razones por las que Horo vino conmigo fue para escapar del "nuevo entrenamiento de verano" que le estaba preparando su hermana.-¬¬

-No me lo recuerdes!-TT

-No me digas eso. -TT

En eso los dos shamanes se abrazaron con cascadas en los ojos y un aura negra alrededor con la palabra "entrenamiento" volando.

-Qué débiles sois...-¬¬- Yo los veranos siempre hago...

-Por eso he pensado en una cosa...-dijo Horo Horo.

-Que estaba hablado joder! –oó

-¡VAMONOS A LA PLAYA! –gritó eufórico con un dedo levantado en una pose "guay".

-A la playa? –preguntaron Yoh y Ren a la vez.

-Allí no nos encontrarán! -- ¿Qué me decís?

-Pero Horo Horo...

-Yo creo que será el primer sitio en donde busquen.-¬¬

-Depende de a la playa a la que vayamos. Aunque también podríamos ir a la montaña! Yo prefiero eso!-nn

-Chicos...-nnU

-Será la más cercana porque yo no pienso ayudaros con el viaje. –uu

-Y por que no! –oó!

-Escuchad...- nnU

-Porque ya me has explotado bastante, vale? Por tu culpa mi tarjeta tardará tiempo en recuperarse.-OÓ

-Ja! El señoriíto Ren se ha quedado sin recursos?

-Chicos queréis... -nnU

-Y de quién es la culpa inútil?-OÓ

-El señorito siempre esta presumiendo de lo rico que es! Y ahora no puede con unos simples viajecitos de nada!

-Contigo no son unos "simples viajecitos de nada".

-Creo que me voy arriba. –respondió, casado ya de que por mucho que dijera sus dos amigos no iban a dejar de pelear.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ahogando el griterío de la pelea mientras suspiraba, pero luego sonrió. Le alegraba que estuvieran aquí.

Seguidamente subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. A cada escalón se notaba el cuerpo cada vez más pesado, no solo por la paliza de Anna, sino por los sucesos que pasaron en Izumo. Solo pudo dormir unas horas cuando llegó y el despertar no es que ayudara mucho.

Puso mala cara al recordar eso, y abrió la puerta de su habitación (aun desordenada y algo manchada de sangre).

-_Vaya solo está mi futón...creí que Anna estaría durmiendo. _–cruzó la habitación y abrió el armario en donde guardaban las mantas y futones de dormir. Lo normal es que estuviera el de Anna también...pero no estaba.-_ Que raro –_pensó mientras cerraba el armario y salía de la habitación.

* * *

No le costó mucho abrir los ojos, y eso que estaba muy cansada, pero viendo que era imposible conciliar el dulce sueño, decidió levantarse.

Estiró los brazos con pesar y se llevó una mano a la boca soltando un bostezo.

-Vaya, estabas aquí.

Anna abrió los dos ojos y se fijó en la puerta: estaba Yoh, sonriente como siempre. Dobló sus piernas y puso la barbilla en las rodillas y le dirigió una mirada entre sueño y cansancio.

-Donde voy a estar si no? Esta es mi habitación.

-_Era_, tu habitación –le reprendió mientras se separaba de la puerta corrediza y se iba acercando a ella.

-No voy a dormir en la tuya. No ahora que tengo que esforzarme para borrar de mi mente aquello. -¬¬

Yoh solo se rascó la cabeza sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado cerca del futón.

-Jajaja, bueno por lo que me han dicho...ellos también han pasado por lo suyo, jejeje –Anna levantó una ceja- Ren tenia que hacer negocios por Japón y Horo decidió acompañarle.

-Le compadezco. Vaya ahora incluso siento un _poco menos_ el haberle pegado –dijo con aburrimiento. Volvió a bostezar y se estiró en el futón –Bueno, diles que cuando acaben de hacer los imbéciles que se pongan a limpiar la habitación, los aseos y a hacer la comida. Y que hay una montaña de ropa sucia encima de la lavadora...

Un gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza despeinada del Shaman.

-jejeje, si se lo diré- n.n

Después de esa frase los dos se quedaron en silencio. Anna seguía estirada entre las sábanas con los ojos cerradas y Yoh simplemente contemplándola. Se apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y se quedó muy pensativo. Su mirada era serena pero sin su sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------

_Se acercó a ella y puso su manos en sus hombros, a pesar del acercamiento Anna seguía cabizbaja. Para llamarle la atención el castaño le dio un afectivo beso en la frente. Consiguió lo que quería ya que, la sacerdotisa levantó la cabeza, pero seguía sin mirarlo._

_Sacando una mano de sus hombros hizo un camino hacia su mejilla acariciándole el cuello, se inclinó hacia ella pasando de largo y sus labios llegaron a su oído. Estos susurraron una palabras, estaban solos pero él le hablaba de forma que solo ella lo escuchara._

_-Lo más probable es que eso me pasara...por no decirte la verdad, por no ser del todo sincero contigo. Porque fui yo, quien les pidió a los abuelos, que contrajéramos ya el matrimonio. Porque quiero verte ya como mi esposa._

-----------------------------------------------Fin del Flash back--------------------------------

Yoh se pasó la mano por su desordena cabello y miró el suelo. Si que duraban poco "sus momentos" y eso que lo más difícil de todo era dar el paso.

Se acostó encima del futón, al lado de Anna, y la envolvió con un brazo atrayéndose, pegando su espalda a su cuerpo, de forma que los dos estuvieran pegados. Anna seguía en lo suyo de intentar dormir y Yoh se quedó otra vez pensativo, mirando al frente, oliendo también la fragancia del cabello de su esposa.

Se quedaron un buen rato así, por suerte, parecía que las peleas de sus amigos habían cesado y el ambiente era de lo más tranquilo. Y juntos mejor todavía.

El shaman se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso. El shaman castaño miró el techo dudando en como iba ha hacer la pregunta y si debía hacerla o no. Pero al final habló.

-Oye...-susurró.

-mmh?

-...

-...

-Te..te hice daño.- ¬ /¬

-No.

-Seguro? –o/o

-Solo un poco. -¬/¬

-Ah... –se sintió un poco apenado por eso. Pero Anna sonrió.

-Pero estoy bien.

-De...de verdad? –preguntó preocupado.

Anna se dio la vuelta y lo miró con dulzura, cosa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara más.

-Si. Muy bien.

Sacó una de sus manos de la sábana y la puso en el brazo del chico, subiendo suavemente hasta la mejilla y acercándolo poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso.

No tardaron en hacerlo más profundo, ya que él no pudo evitar recorrer toda la boca de la rubia con su lengua. Anna envolvió su cuello con los dos brazos mientras se apegaban cada vez más.

Yoh pasó una mano por debajo de la yukata de la chica y le acarició esa piel que tanto le gustaban. Estuvo a punto de ponerse encima para seguir, pero...

CRASH!

Anna se despegó rápidamente de su esposo, el cual se quedó sorprendido al pasar todo tan deprisa.

La magia que les envolvía, desapareció enseguida, ya que Anna tras mirar unos segundos el suelo le dirigió una mirada que echaría a correr a cualquiera.

En seguida se oyeron las voces ahogadas de Horo y Ren.

-Estúpido los has roto!

-Cállate! De quién es la culpa, eh? Quién me ha empujado!

-No ha sido a propósito! Has empezado tú hablándome de ese documental de tiburones y...!

Anna respiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Como no les digas al pelo-azul y al pelo-morado que no se callen y que comiencen a trabajar, recibirán la paliza de antes pero con extras incluidas! AHORA!

-Ok! –OOUU

Puso sus dos manos sobre las sábanas y se inclinó para darle un fugaz y pequeño beso en su sien. Rápidamente se levantó y fue hacia la puerta corrediza, al salir dio un gran suspiro de resignación.

* * *

( (Cocina) )

Se volvió a atar bien el delantal de la pensión y encendió el gas, rápidamente puso la llena cazuela encima.

-Qué haces?

-Que no lo ves? La comida, la señora de esta casa no tardará en apuntarme con una hacha para que la haga. -¬¬- ¡Y tú sigue con lo tuyo!

Ren estaba sentado en la mesa con un bote de pegamento a su lado intentando arreglar los platos que su amistoso amigo había roto.

-Ahg, no sé por qué alguien como yo tiene que estar haciendo esto! –oó

-Has sido tú el que decía que no podía ni pagarse un viajecito.

-ÒÓ

-Cambiando de tema, le dijiste a tu hermana que ibas a venir?

-Pues...-¬¬U- Lo que me dijo fue un…"Si tu vas yo también!"

-Ahhh

-Y la tuya?

-Puésss...-OOUU

-----------------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------

- ¡SI TU VAS YO TAMBIÉN! -gritó cogiendo el cuello de la camisa de su hermano.

-----------------------------------------------Fin del Flash back--------------------------------

-En otras palabras: que no tardaremos en tener más gente, jeje –concluyó Yoh entrando en la cocina.

Ren y HoroHoro asintieron con aguante. En eso Ren les mira a los dos con confusión.

-No...No oís algo?

Yoh y Horo se miraron.-Algo?

-Ya están aquí...-dijo una voz con resignación, detrás de Yoh.

-Anna? A quiénes te refieres?

De repente se oyó un gran estruendo proveniente de la puerta principal seguido de un ruido de motor apagándose. Como si una manada de animales estuviera atravesando el jardín, seguidamente oyeron otro ruido como de puertas abriéndose y dándose fuerte contra la pared.

-Hermano!

-HERMANITOOOOO!

-Joven Yoh señorita Anna!

-BAILA! BABY!

-NO HAGAIS ESO QUE DESPUÉS ANNA ME OBLIGARÁ A PAGARLO!

Los cuatro se miraron con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Jun. -¬¬

-Pilika. -ooU

-Tamao. -¬¬

-Ryu...y el otro el pobre de Manta.-- jeje.

Anna no pudo hacer más que llevarse una mano a la frente.

_**Fin del capítulo 16**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

Caen montones de confeti del techo, aparecen colorados globos grandes por el suelo, en una pared hay un gran y pintado cartel que pone "SE HAN ACABADO LAS CLASES" , sale un montón de gente por una puerta(jejeje entre ellos los personajes claro), también sale gente con instrumentos que empiezan a tocar "Northern lights". Se abren las luces y apuntan a una sola persona de la fiesta, que con un altavoz en la mano se sube a una mesa y...

Kakiyu-chan(eufórica perdida): QUÉ SE HAN ACABADO!

En eso toda la gente aplaude y grita contenta.

Todos: LAS CLASES!

Kakiyu-chan: QUÉ HA VENIDO?

Todos: LAS VACACIONES!

Kakiyu-chan: QUIÉN HA SUBIDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO!

Todos: TÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!

Kakiyu-chan: QUIÉN ESTÁ A PUNTO DE MORIRSE DE ALEGRIA!

Todos: NI HABLAR! QUE TIENES QUE ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACIÓN! –òó!

Kakiyu-chan: Ups! –OO!

Manta: Oye, no se te habrá ocurrido traer alcohol a esta fiesta, verdad? -¬¬

Kakiyu-chan: Todavía estás con eso? No me perdonas lo de la boda?

Manta: Es igual...-u.u- Bueno y que pasará ahora con el fic? No va siendo hora de hablar algunas de "tus explicaciones"?

Kakiyu-chan: Ah! Si, por supuesto! Bueno...(se rasca la cabeza) como podéis ver AL FÍN, Horo y Ren han logrado llegar a la pensión, y no han sido los únicos! Jeje ya todos lo dirán en el capi siguiente. Bueno pues ahora las historia tiene más personajes ..."_joder más trabajo...pero bue"_ ejem, ejem, pues se podría decir que ahora se desarrollará un poquito diferente¡Repito: ahora Yoh y Anna no están solos! Jeje más comedia, más líos¡Ya se verá! Con todos estos juntos y en la misma pensión...ya os imaginareis. Aunque...(mirada de demonio) tengo una sorpresilla para todos ellos...JUAJUAJAUAJUAJAU! Ya me diréis queridos lectores si sigue siendo de agrado esta historia!

Manta se cruza de brazos.

Manta: Por ahora eso parece...y para eso debes de...

Kakiyu-chan: Hacer mi parte favorita cada vez que acabo estas notas! Eso que hace que mi corazón...

Manta: No empieces -¬¬

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS Y GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A(en especial a los que desgraciadamente no puedo contestarles)**monik 15, Rama chan, Seinko, Akari-aoi, kmi-san, spenely Asakura, Yo, Ferchii Misuzu, mydoryasakura, SweetAngel91, Zilia K, Shiraze Asakura Tao, Anablack0516.

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	17. Chapter 17 Bien guardado

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -17 Bien guardado.**

Se pasó una mano por los hilos de su cabello para echarlos detrás de la oreja y se cruzó de brazos. Les echó una fría mirada más a la gente que tenía delante. Dos de ellas se lanzaron, como si tuvieran una trampolín debajo de ellos, hacía dos de las personas que tenían delante, las cuales pobres no les dieron tiempo a reaccionar.

-REEEEEEEN!

Tan pronto como su distancia ya era nula, abrazó a su amadísimo hermano de la cabeza acercándolo a su pecho y llenándole la cabeza de besos con un aura rosa y corazoncitos volando envolviéndola.

-Oooooh, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos! En estas fechas siempre pasas tanto tiempo fuera que...!

El hermano no podía estar más incómodo y sonrojado, mira que le había dicho de veces a su hermana que le no hiciera eso y muchísimo menos en público. Las risitas del ainu no hacían más que incrementar su montañita de pelo.

-Quieres hacer el favor de despegarte!

-Peeroo Reeeeen es que no puedo evitarlo! -o

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! Si eso, eso!

Intentaba separarse lo más que podía con todas sus fuerzas, pero entre que tenía la cara prácticamente pegada a su busto y entre la vergüenza de los cariñitos, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una misión imposible.

-Cierra él pico y preocúpate por ti! –le respondió con fastidio y señalándole con sus dorados ojos a cierta chica a metros del ainu.

Horo Horo tragó saliva, a metros de él estaba su hermana pequeña. Dios, al cuerno su viaje-escapada! Sin embargo no era momento para pensar en sueños. Pilika estaba cabizbaja con el flequillo tapándole media cara, de modo así no sabia en que niveles de furia estaría, porque claro, eso no significaba nada bueno.

-Her...mano.

-_Pero nada, nada, nada, bueno..._

Al fin la pequeña peliazul levantó la cabeza dejando ver gotas de gran tamaño cayéndole por las mejillas, los mofletes rojos y los puños cerrados. Horo se preparó mentalmente para lo que le venía.

-HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Pilika mientras corría hacia él.

Chorros de sudores fríos corrían por la frente del Ainu. Miraba para todos lados. Rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido.

Justo en ese momento vio como al fin Ren se separaba de su hermana empujándola con su brazo. Con todo el temblor en sus piernas lo cogió de los hombros y lo utilizó como escudo.

-AAAAAHH!

-AAAAHHHH!

Ambos cayeron al suelo, ella abrazándole y él con un gran dolor en su cráneo. Pilika levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú no eres mi hermano-. –Ren le miró de la misma manera.

-En serio? Vaya que aguda...-¬¬-y si a la señorita no le importa esta encima de mí. –Pilika se levantó en un santiamén.

A pesar de lo mal que habían empezado los dos coincidieron en una cosa.

-HORO HORO!

Antes de que pudiera ver lo que le hacían después de que los dos se tiraron encima suyo, Anna ya había girado la vista para ver una escena muy parecida a la de antes. Ryu abrazando fogosamente a su marido.

-Me...uf, me los encontré en el camino –dijo Manta llegando a su lado junto a Tamao que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Yoh.

-Ya podrían haber avisado –dijo con fastidio mirando de nuevo el panorama. Manta resopló.

-Ya les conoces, sabes que ellos...¿Anna?

La rubia no aguantó más y se dirigió directo al pasillo para ir a las escaleras. Pero antes se giró a Tamao, la cual al sentir la mirada se sobresaltó un poco.

-Qui...quiere que prepare las habitaciones y la comida? –en eso Horo como pudo se giró a Tamao.

-No, no te preocupes ya la estaba preparando yo...-Anna lo miró.

-Te has acordado de apagar el fuego? –Una vena creció en su frente, ya que por la expresión en la cara del Usui, solo quería decir lo contrario.

-Oh, oh...

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

BLAM!

Fue el estruendoso ruido que hizo Anna al cerrar la puerta con una mano, ya que la otra la tenia ocupada agarrando con fuerza el cuello de la camisa blanca del pobre Asakura, ya que de la fuerza con que lo arrastraba solo podía quejarse cómicamente.

-Ay, ay, ay! Para Anna! –dijo como un niño pequeño.

Al llegar al centro de la habitación, para su suerte Anna lo soltó. Respiró hondo, intentando recuperar el aire, Anna se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia Yoh no con muy buena cara. Este la miró confundido.

-Si? –preguntó esperando que Anna le respondiera, aunque esta seguía en su semblante serio.

-No quiero que se enteren.

-Que se enteren? Quiénes? Ellos? –preguntó refiriéndose a sus amigos- De qué?

Anna se llevó la mano a la frente y se la masajeó un poco para luego retirarse una mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y volver a cruzarse de brazos.

-De que estamos casados.

Los ojos de Yoh poco a poco se fueron abriendo de par en par cuando esas palabras fueron entrando a su cabeza. Se sacudió la cabeza para alejar creyendo todavía que había escuchado mal. Entonces él también se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

-Cómo? Perdona?

Anna se acercó más a él y se señaló a ella y luego a él- Tú y yo, para ellos seguimos siendo prometidos. Entendido? –Dijo tajantemente, para rápidamente abandonar la habitación dejando a su prometido, al máximo grado de la confusión.

Fue el otro "BLAM!" lo que hizo que el castaño dejara de mirar el vació donde antes estaba la sacerdotisa, para abrir la boca y luego mirar la puerta por la cual se había ido. Parpadeó un par de veces.

¡Definitivamente tantos años de prometidos la habían afectado!

Tanto tiempo que ella deseaba el momento de ser su esposa, de DECIR que era la mujer Asakura, y ahora viene con esas. El heredero Asakura solo se le ocurrió una respuesta a todo aquello: habían sido demasiados años.

Se golpeó la frente con su mano. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Volvió a mirar con la vista cansada la puerta y luego a la abandonada habitación y salió.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

( (Cocina) )

La mesa estaba como en los viejos tiempos(bueno tanto, tanto tiempo no) con mucha gente singular, con miradas de muerte, alegría de pocos, con gotas en la cabeza, comiendo como si uno fuera una aspiradora, gritos, golpes...el grito de la señora de la casa ordenando el silencio, el silencio.

El castaño miró por el rabillo del ojo a su esposa la cual estaba sentada a la derecha de Ryu y a la izquierda de este, estaba él. De hecho cuando el se sentó esperaba que fuera ella la que se sentara a su lado, pero pensando a fondo, pareció como si esperara a que alguien ocupara ese lugar para no estar cerca. Cerca de él.

-Entonces te encontraste a Ryu –preguntó Manta a la pelirosada, tenía que hablar civilizadamente con alguien, ya que tenía a Horo al lado y este se estaba sumergiendo de nuevo en otra pelea con el chino y viendo que Yoh estaba inmerso en otra cosa.

-Si, cuando acabé de ayudar en la montaña Ozore me dispuse a volver aquí –dijo tranquilamente- pero desgraciadamente perdí el tren que me iba a traer y por mala su...digo que me encontré con Ryu y se dispuso a llevarme –explicó mientras dentro de ella lloraba a lagrimitas recordando el viajecito. En eso vió como Ryu le señalaba con el pulgar, le sonrió con una gota en la cabeza y rápidamente se giró hacia Pilika- Y usted?

-Yo después de darme cuenta que mi hermano era un fumador y que me había abandonado...

-Que fo no te fe afanfonado!( que yo te abandoné) –saltó su hermano con comida en la boca- Ni fufo(ni fumo)

-Con lo que tiene ya es suficiente para él -¬¬

-Cafa fegopinfo! (Calla pelopincho!)

-...me fui con Jun y...

-Me hizo recorrer medio Japón...

-...buscándolo desesperadamente...

-Vaciando todas las tiendas de ropa...-Jun cerró los ojos al recordar eso.

-JA, la hermana no se salva...esto debe de ser de familia...

Pilika le lazó una mirada de muerte. Ren simplemente la ignoró y siguió con su comida.

-¡Dime lo que has querido decir con eso!

-De verás creer que lo entenderás si lo digo en Japonés? En Japonés normal, digo. -¬¬

-Y lo dice el chinito.- dijo Horo Horo tragando toda la comida de golpe lo que provocó que se atragantará y no parara de toser. A esto Tamao se acercó preocupada y le ofreció un vaso de agua mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda. Mientras los dos discutían ignorando esto.

-Vuelve a repetirlo.

-Y si no quiero? Dios como me recuerdas a tu hermano, te tiene que decir las cosas dos veces?

-Mira...!- Pilika se levantó con su plato en la mano con pura intención en sus ojos de tirarselo en toda la cara.

El hondo de arroz de la rubia sacerdotisa aterrizó en la mesa produciendo un ruido tan cortante que todos callaron de inmediato, Incluso la tos de Horo Horo paró de inmediato. Todos esperaron oír otro grito ordenado silencio. Pero solo vieron como se levantaba y salía de allí dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Todos respiraron tranquilos y volvieron a lo suyo, excepto Yoh que seguía con la cabeza volteada mirando el sitio por donde había salido.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Sus amigos se habían quedado viendo la tele y él aprovechó para subir al segundo piso diciéndoles que iba al baño.

Se plantó delante de la puerta de Anna y entró despreocupándose de tocar.

-¿A qué vino eso?

-A ti también se te tienen que repetir las cosas dos veces?

Dentro estaba ella sacando y ordenando ropa que había en la maleta de viaje. Estaba de espaldas a él y le prestaba más atención de ir de una lado para otro que a lo que le decía. Yoh se apoyó en el marco y se cruzó de brazos.

-Anna...venga dímelo.-le medio suplicó- Así yo no podré entenderte y yo...

-Se pondrán furiosos contigo.

-¿Qué?

Anna pusó su última prenda en el primer cajón y volvió a la maleta. Tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro y su voz era pausada, menos mal para ella que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Que ya no te acuerdas que les prometiste a todos invitarles a la boda? Ya no te acuerdas la insistencia de Loro Loro, preguntando por el banquete? Respondieron que no se la perderían por nada del mundo...porque eres su amigo. Si se lo dices ahora se enfadarán...

Ahora que hablaba de aquello, tenía razón. Yoh recordó vagamente ese momento de hace más o menos medio año, por navidad. Una navidad en donde todos ellos la pasaron en la pensión, y en un momento en donde las peleas del Tao y del Usui cesaron un momento para hablara de que estaría bien reunirse en fiestas así, todos juntos pasándolo bien.

Ryu mencionó, ese momento, el de la boda del shaman de la espada samurai, y ese mismo shaman lo prometió. Prometió que estarían.

-Si tienes razón en eso –se llevó una mano al cabello- Pe...pero ¡Si fueron imposibles de localizar!

-Igualmente se enfadarán.

-Y eso...-la miró.

-...?

-¿Tanto te importa?

Anna se giró un pequeño segundo para mirarle a los ojos.

-...son tus amigos.

Al decir esto rápidamente volvió a lo suyo para revolver y coger la ropa y demás cosas que había en su gran equipaje. En parte tenía que reconocer que no era para tanto...pero también se reconocía que podía haber ayudado, ayudado a encontrarles. También lo eran para ella. A su manera. Pero también eran sus _amigos_.

-Anna.

-_Tonto..._

-Anna yo...

-Entonces estás de acuerdo? Se lo diremos...pero no ahora...acaban de llegar.

-Y cuando...?

-Cuando yo diga.- respondió cortantemente mientras se levantaba con un montón de ropa en sus brazos yendo hacia el armario.

-...--U-por...supuesto.

-¿Entendido?- ¬¬

-Siiiii...Entendido.-u.u

-Pues ya que estamos hablaremos de ciertas cosas.

-¿Ciertas cosas?-o.o?

Anna cerró el armario y se acercó a Yoh, que seguía apoyando en el marco. La chica le miró seriamente y con voz sigilosa le dijo:

-Te las diré esta noche...vente al jardín a eso de las doce.

El shaman hubiera preferido saber más, pero era ella la que siempre ordenaba y la que siempre tenía la situación preparada. Solo le quedó afirmar con la cabeza.

-Pues eso –finalizó la rubia, iba a volver a su trabajo con el equipaje, pero al darse la vuelta el chico la cogió de la muñeca.

-Espera, espera, espera...-la hizo mirarlo.- Y esta?

-Definitivamente a ti las cosas se te tienen que repetir...¿qué parte de "Pues eso" no has entendi...? –rápidamente fue callada por rápido beso de su marido y fue rápido ya que al reaccionar la rubia se separó de inmediato- Qué haces?

o.o?-¿Besarte?

-Aquí no. Quién no te dice que en cualquier momento puede aparecer cualquiera de tus amigos por aquí y vernos. ¡Que estás en el pasillo!

-Bueno, bueno...Entonces déjame entrar –le sonrió de forma picaresca.-Además tan segura estás de que eso pase...?

-CHICOS!

El recién matrimonio se sobresaltaron tanto que parecía como si a ambos les hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Ya que a mitad del pasillo, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de ellos oyeron la voz de la que parecía ser del Usui.

_KAMI-SAMA!_ –se gritaron interiormente ¿les había oído?

-RÁPIDO NO HAY PAPEL! Y NO OS PODEIS IMAGINAR POR LO QUE TUVE EN EL VIAJE POR CULPA DE ESTO!

Los chicos recordaron que esa habitación era la del cuarto de baño. Intentaron acercarse pero una persona que subía las escaleras de dos en dos y con enfado les hizo quedarse en su sitio.

El shaman de la China atravesó el pasillo con una gran vena en la frente y también con un rollo de papel higiénico en la mano, prácticamente destrozado por la fuerza con que lo cogía.

Abrió la puerta y...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡QUÉ HACES RENTADO PERVERTI...! mmff!

Nada más abrir la puerta(y eso de que estaba cerrada n.nU) El Tao le metió el rollo de papel en la toda la boca impidiendo que el azul acabara la frase. Acabado esto le cerró la puerta y tal y como vino...se fue, volviendo a dejar sola a la pareja.

Horo Horo salió del baño con una mano en la barriga y hecho polvo.

-Joder, menudo susto me ha metido el..AAAAHH!- gritó al sentir como la mano de la sacerdotisa rubia le cogía del cuello de la camisa improvistamente y lo levantaba como si fuera un matón. Horo ya comenzaba a sudar frío- ¡ANNA TE JURO QUE HE TIRADO DE LA CADENA Y HE BAJADO LA TAPA¡TE LO JURO! -¿_JODER ES QUE NO PUEDO IR AL BAÑO EN PAZ!_

-OLVIDA eso! –le miró asesinamente- Qué has oído¡HABLA!

-Oír? –la miró confundidamente-El qué? Bastante tenía yo con lo mío como para estar pendiente de otra cosa...

-Anna...por favor déjale...Además no creo que haya oído nada. Tampoco es que hayamos gritado –le susurró esto último.

Anna bajó al ainu y este ni corto ni perezoso se largó como alma que lleva el diablo. Anna miró a Yoh enfadada.

-Te lo dije.

El castaño solo sonrió nerviosamente.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Sus párpados se levantaron. A pesar de la oscuridad, por el ruido de los ronquidos se podía saber que sus acompañantes en la misma habitación, estaban bien dormidos. Se quitó la manta de encima, se levantó, se ató bien el cinturón de la yukata y sigilosamente salió de allí.

Era imposible no hacer ruido al bajar por los escalones ya que la madera ya tenía años, pero algunos de sus amigos dormían a bajo y debía intentar evitarlo.

Por fin llegó al jardín. En medio de este, pudo ver desde donde estaba la espalda de su esposa. La cual estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando el cielo.

-Bien. Ya estás aquí.-dijo sin girarse todavía.

-Jejejeje, si, ya estoy aquí.-se acercó a ella- Me vas a decir ya lo que querías decirme?

Anna se giró, se puso las manos en la cadera y le miró directamente a los ojos.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Tras escuchar con pereza las palabras de la explicación de Anna. El castaño tardó en reaccionar.

Bastante en reaccionar.

Anna no movió ni una ceja. Ya esperaba esa escena cuando le dijera lo que había estado pensando y organizando desde ciertas personas llegaron. Lo que le acababa de decir. "Las normas".

Suspiró y comenzó a andar pasando de su maridito.

-Esta bien...tómatelo como quieres...-respondió con aburrimiento. Sin embargo no pudo seguir andando porque un agarre, tan rápido y preciso, que parecía de puro instinto de su marido, la detuvo.

Los ojos negros y opacos se abrieron de par en par. Su cerebro por fin lo captó todo.

-oo...

-¬¬

-OO.

-¬¬U

-¡OO!

Se giró hacia ella con rapidez.

- ¡Pero yo quiero que durmamos juntos!-exclamó como un niño pequeño aunque con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas al igual que la Itako al oírlo protestar. De todo lo que le había dicho. De los temas en los que le había dado a entender lo que debían y NO debían hacer (al menos no en público, eso era otro tema ¬¬U) de todos, tenía que haberse centrado en ese. Menudo era.

- Yoh. Primero, NO podemos, dejamos claro que no íbamos a mostrarnos como una "pareja" para que tus amigos no sospecharan de que estamos casados. Segundo,... y mucho menos voy a mostrar que paso las noches contigo y tercero !Haz el favor de bajar la voz!

- ¡QUIERO DORMIR CONTI...!- PAF!- Auch!-se tocó la mejilla roja por el golpe de Anna.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío de 5 años!-gritó furiosa (y roja) mientras se iba, dejando al chico con cascaditas en los ojos.

No es que el castaño quisiera enfadar a Anna, es que ahora que sabía lo conformarte que era dormir al lado le daba una sensación nueva de tranquilidad y bienestar del simple hecho de estar durmiendo junto a ella, oír su respiración, sentir su tacto mientras la abrazaba, observarla largamente como dormía y como de vez en cuando se formaba una ligera sonrisa cuando soñaba...Y si esa sensación se la iban a quitar muy difícil sería para él dormir y tener dulces sueños haciendo esfuerzos para ignorar los enormes y ruidosos ronquidos de Horo.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

-Aaahh... –

Y por supuesto..y sumamente importante...el hecho de que ahora se las tendrían que arreglar para hacer el amor-pensó esto con una ligera sonrisa y un fuerte rubor en la cara. Cierta frase volvió a cruzársele por la cabeza.

DEMASIADOS años.

Yoh se empezaba a preocupar. Últimamente no paraba de tener exageradas ansias de estar a solas con Anna, y solo había pasado un día. no le disgustaba estar con sus amigos juntos en la pensión, pero el problema era que desde que pusieron ciertos límites, que su relación se volvía poco a poco escasa.

Miró las nubes anheladamente, mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco de naranja.

-Venga Yoh, ya es la décima vez que te quedas así desde que hemos salido.

Manta y Yoh habían salido a tomar un refresco, sentados en la hierba junto al pequeño río. Algo alejados de su casa para que no los oyeran y pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-Piensa que esos "limites" son necesarios-dijo con suma paciencia. Si Anna dice que todavía no quiere decirlo, pues hay que callarse.- En eso recordó la amenaza que le había dado Anna con el puño en consecuencias de decir algo...- Pero para serte sincero Yoh. Me extraña mucho, pero mucho, y cuando digo MUCHO digo MUCHO...que Anna quiera mantenerlo en secreto...

-A mí tambien...en lo de prometidos no se cortaba un pelo y para esto...-nnUU

-Manta, bueno pero en los motivos tiene algo de razón...yo estaba delante cuando juraste esa promesa...Además tambien puede que sea por otra cosa...

-Por otra cosa?- Manta se llevó la mano al mentó.

-Puede que Anna...y esto es solo una suposición pero...no crees que a lo mejor sea para que no se enteren de que estuvo a punto de morir?-¬¬-

Parpadeó un par de veces, y se quedó pensando en eso. A parte de la apodada "reina de las nieves" tambien era una reina del orgullo. Para ella, antes muerta que hacer saber ante la "patrulla de vagos" que la poderosa/fuerte/atractiva/futura y digna esposa del...etc, que no pudo una "enfermedad". Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios.

-Si, es una posibilidad...

-Por ahora, haremos lo que ella dice. Total siempre lo hemos hecho...

-Ya lo sé Manta...pero...-sorbió un poco del zumo, sintió que se iba a quedar seco.

- ¿Pero?...-alzó una ceja- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?-

- Pero, creo que cada vez me siento más...pervertido-dijo la última palabra por lo bajo.

- Per...¿Pervertido?-preguntó el cabezón mirándole con algo de desconfianza sin entender.

- Es que...EL SEXO NO SE ME QUITA DE LA CABEZA!-gritó para quitarse los nervios de encima. Pero para pasárselos a su amigo el cual se le había escapado un poco de zumo y miraba al rededor para ver si alguien se giraba por lo que el castaño había gritado.

- ¡Yoh!-murmuró enfadado y completamente rojo-¡Por lo que más quieras baja la voz!

El shaman solo se abrazó a sus piernas con una expresión bastante infantil. El cabezón se calmó y suspiró.

-Habla.

-Me siento...un poco avergonzado.-admitió- No se lo he contado a Anna, por supuesto, aunque siento la necesidad de decírselo. Decirle que "Quiero hacerlo y no me importa quién esté y quien no esté." Pero cuando pienso en ello, la cara se me enrojece y es como si la sangre abandonara mi cabeza. Es un sentimiento...un tanto raro para mí. Por eso- volvió a dirigir su vista al cielo pero esta vez con una expresión distinta, de abatimiento- Por eso no sé como hacerlo entender y como tratarlo de manera que...no me sienta "así".

Una agradable brisa pasó por ambos jóvenes, haciendo que algunas hojillas se levantaran y les golpearan en las ropas sin fuerza alguna. El pequeño agachó la cabeza meditando las palabras que había citado su amigo. Le sabia raro escuchar algo así, de él, eran cosas de las cuales no estaba preparado Yoh. Normal que se sintiera así.

El castaño se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Perdona, sé que son cosas raras mías y te hago...

- Escucha Yoh.- dijo con paciencia -Es normal que te sientas así.-el castaño lo miró-Es verdad! Oye, mira, tienes 15 años, te has casado muy joven y ...enamorado. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasasteis en Izumo?

- Como olvidarlo...

- Pues eso...tú como todos los jóvenes tienes hormonas y ya has tenido tus relaciones con Anna. Y cuando los chicos llegaron te ves obligado a carecer de ella. Lo que te digo. Es normal que tengas esos pensamientos cuando quieres hacer el amor con la persona que amas, no? En Izumo, te diste cuenta de eso...de que la amas. .

Cuando Manta acabó su explicación, Yoh dirigió su mirada al cielo pensando el las palabras de su amigo y entendió que no tenía que avergonzarse por pensar en "eso" o mejor dicho, no avergonzarse por amar a SU Anna. Bueno era un "primerizo" y he ahí las consecuencias. Rió.

- Manta...-este lo miró- gracias por comprenderme...o por intentarlo jeje.

- De nada, somos amigos-dijo sonriendo.- Y tranquilo...seguro que Anna tambien siente algo similar. Pero claro, eso es tabú.

Yoh sonrió como siempre y siguió mirando el cielo hasta que su mirada ensombreció y la bajó.

-Q...que pasa? Y ese cambio tan repentino?

-...pero...

- ¿Peeeero?-ahora si con impaciencia.

- Pero...DESDE QUE LLEGARON NO HEMOS TENIDO NI ÚN MOMENTO DE INTIMIDAD!

- !Yoh¡Por lo que más quieras, baja la voz, que van a pensar que tú y yo somos pareja!

Esta claro que Manta tenía que hacer algo. Y YA.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Fin del capítulo 17**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

Si, lo sé, aparte de por otras cosas ciertas personas les doy miedo por a esta panda de locos que he metido en la pensión(uy uy, nos sé porqué pero siento como un viento frío a mi espalda) ejem, ejem ...justo cuando la parejilla empezaba en su mejor momento. Pero trankis! Que quede grabado que soy una fan INCONDICIONAL de YohxAnna, si de esas que les cuesta dormir porque esta parejita le está rondando por su maniática cabeza y luego al dormirse sueña con ella.

Je, no en serio, ya se escribirá y leerá de por qué esa pandilla de loc...digo amigos súper fuertes del dulce de Yoh está allí...entre otras cosas que se han dejado "por ahí".

Bueno en otras palabras, que espero(a parte de que haya gustado el capítulo), que confiéis en esta escritora y que os siga gustando esta historia. ¡SOBRE TODO PORQUE AHÍ VAN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS!

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS Y GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A(en especial a los que desgraciadamente no puedo contestarles**): SweetAngel91, Akari-aoi, mydory Asakura, AnAbLaCk0516, monik 15, Sei August 9, Zilia K, coolwater, drake dark, Xhela, AkiraTokugawa, Kaoru.

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	18. Chapter 18 Con todos o con todos!

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -18 ¡Con todos o con... todos!**

Le mordió el hombro abrazándola cada vez más cerca. Luego hizo un caminito de pequeñas mordeduras hasta la mitad del cuello y lo besó comenzando a succionar la blanca piel mojada cada vez más dejando un moratón rojizo. La rubia lanzó un suspiro y le cogió de la cara, acariciándola y haciéndole que la mirara para luego unirse en un esparcimiento de besos por toda la boca.

Ella estaba sentada encima de él, con sus brazos en su cuello y los de él en su cintura. Acalorados entre el vapor del baño que acaban de tomarse y los actos que habían comenzado nada más encerrarse.

La apoyó contra la pared, uniéndose todavía más y aumentando el número de silenciosos gemidos y de caricias por toda la piel y el cabello húmedo.

Al separarse, el castaño le pasó los dedos por la frente apartando el flequillo que se había quedado pegado y ella se levantó un poco para darle un dulce beso en la frente haciendo que este sonriera a gusto.

-Vale... repasemos-separó sus manos de su cuello y empezó a numerar con ellos- ¿Tamao?

-Haciendo la compra.

-¿Ryu?

-Con ella, ayudándola.

-¿Pilika?

-Con Jun comprándose ropa.

-Manta?

-En la academia, saldrá en dos horas.-Anna lo miró insegura.

-Tranquila, entre la larga lista de compra que les has dado y que Jun y Pilika, es ver un escaparate y tardar siglos en salir... puedes estar de lo más tranquila-le dio un corto beso. Ella seguía igual.

-¿Qué pasa con Ren y Horohoro?

-Salieron a los recreativos para ver quién conseguía matar más monstruitos. Ayer jugaron una vez y desde entonces no han parado.

-¿Cuándo salieron?

-Esta mañana.

-¡¿Esta mañana¡Yoh son casi las siete de la tarde, que te hace pensar que no van a volver de un momento a otro!?-se levantó y se puso la yukata rápidamente.

-Annita te he dicho que estés tranquila... los conozco y la última vez que compitieron por algo así, salieron a las seis de la madrugada y no volvieron dos días después a la misma hora como si nada hubiera pasado.--Igualmente salió sin mirar atrás y este la siguió poniéndose la yukata.

-Pero Annita... -Yoh intentó acabar la frase, hasta que ambos escucharon un grito de alguien muy familiar.

-¡EEY! YOH, ANNA¡Se os ha acabado la mermelada!¡¿Dónde guardáis la reserva?!-gritó acercándose a ellos HoroHoro, con la boca llena de mermelada de fresa, muy ocupado en ver si todavía quedaba alguna porción al final, pero paró al ver a esos dos en albornoz, mojados y delante de la puerta del baño, dejó de lamerse las mejillas y quedó parado con los ojos semi-abiertos, lo contrario que la pareja que los tenía abiertos del todo.

-¿Se, se... se puede saber que haces tú aquí?-tartamudeó intentando la mezcla de nervios-rabia que sentía. ¿Por qué siempre él?

-¿Que qué hago yo aquí? Bueno lo que pasa es que perdí la noción del tiempo mientras jugaba con Ren. ¡Menudo asco volvimos a empatar! Y para cuando quise darme cuenta me había saltado la hora de comer y la merienda así que viene aquí y me zampé lo primero que vi-señaló el pote de mermelada.

-¿Y cuando has... llegado?

-Hace dos minutos.

-¿Has tardado dos minutos en zamparte un bote entero de mermelada?-

-Y vosotros... -los miró con desconfianza.-¿Qué hacías?

Los chicos estuvieron paralizados unos segundos, se quedaron sin de lo más intranquilos, pasando por su cerebro muchas excusas de lo que podrían decir. Para Anna el último recurso era el más fácil y el más normal, gritar "¡Eso a ti no te importa y vete ha limpiar los pasillos!". Hasta que un pensamiento pasó por su mente que hizo que recuperara su semblante rápidamente y miró a Horo horo como siempre, pero con un brillo en los ojos.

-E... es...esto, pues...Horo horo...esto...-Yoh intentaba decir algo con que convencer al azul, pero los nervios le podían. Con lo que decidió quedarse callado pensando algo más convincente.

- ¿Vaya, os habréis encontrado aquí, no?-dijo sonriendo y soltando una risita- Jejeje, por un momento había pensado algo "diferente" jejeje-murmuró.-_Que tonto soy, ni que estos dos estuviera haciendo algo juntos, digo._

El chico suspiró, pero la chica seguía igual.

- Ah... pues...-nn

- Déjame adivinar. Tú debes de venir de las aguas termales no Yoh? Igual yo me doy un baño después. Como se te nota tan relajado(más de lo normal) y tienes esa radiante sonrisa jijiji...

-jijiji... Bueno... -Anna también sonrió alegremente.

-Si, es lo que tiene hacer el amor en la bañera -dijo simplemente.

(Silencio)

_Hacer el amor... en la...bañera?_

(Otro Silencio)

El pasillo se quedó totalmente en silencio, que hasta solo se podía oír los grillos del jardín. Un poco de viento frío paso entre los tres chicos, los cuales no articulaban palabra.

Horo horo estaba en su misma pose sonriendo (pero TOTALMENTE paralizado) como antes de que Anna hablara, intentando captar las palabras de la chica en su cerebro, o si las captaba se hacía un lío y de vuelta a empezar. Aunque seguía sin mover un músculo.

Por parte de Yoh, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par de la impresión por el valor de Anna, la cual seguía con su mirada fría de siempre y aburrida ya de la situación comenzó a caminar, no sin antes decir algo para que Horo horo reaccionara de una maldita vez.

- Era broma- y se fue, bajando las escaleras.-_Menos mal que es idiota._

Un viento aún más frío pasó por el lado de los chicos.

Yoh suspiró, mientras que el otro calló al suelo lentamente como una estatua, aún con la expresión del principio.

* * *

( (Cocina) ) 

- Por Kami-sama¡Por un momento creí que hablabas en serio!- exclamó un cansado Yoh por el susto que casi le da su prometida, al entrar en la cocina que estaba completamente vacía.

- ¿Es que acaso no es verdad?- preguntó ella aburrida preparándose un vaso de agua -¿No hemos hecho "nada" en el baño?

- Eh... por... por supuesto que si //// pe...pero Horo Horo.

- Se ha puesto más azul que su cabello, seguramente aún seguirá parado como una estatua en el pasillo de arriba.- dijo bebiendo su vaso.

* * *

( (Pasillo de arriba) ) 

OTRO viento MÁS frío pasa por el lado de una "estatua" tirada en el suelo.

- ...(Horo Horo)

* * *

( (Abajo.) ) 

- Pero Anna, casi lo matas del susto, y yo incluido. ¿Donde está eso que decías que "no vamos a mostraron como una pareja"? - la miró.

- Lo sé... -dijo triste.- Parece mentira- desvió la mirada- que incluso después de casados tenga que pasar por la misma situación que cuando estábamos prometidos. _Pero...aunque diga esto...no puedo._ _No todavía_.

- Anna...- Yoh notó algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Es cierto, cuando por fin habían superado la barrera de mostrarse tal cuál sus sentimientos tenían que volverlos a esconder. Y sabía que aunque Anna era la que impuso aquello lo dijo por él y por ellos. Tampoco le gustaba.

- Lo sé- susurró.-Pero no lo consentiré.

- ¿Qué...- no le dio tiempo a preguntar que había dicho pues Yoh ya se encontraba cerca de ella abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura, juntado su cuerpo contra el de ella, saboreando el aroma del cuello y cabello de su prometida recién lavado por él mismo. Tenían que aprovechar cualquier momento... aunque fuera pequeño.

- No consentiré que eso nos afecte en nuestra relación- susurró en su oído apretándola más.

Se había quedado parada para cuando él la abrazó, subió lentamente una mano para posarla sobre la espalda del castaño y la otra suavemente en el hombro. Posó su frente en el hombro de Yoh y ocultó sus ojos en su cabello. Se sentía a gusto, protegida y querida pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo de temor por si, para su mala, suerte entraba alguien en la cocina y los pillara en esa situación.

* * *

El reloj de su muñeca apuntaba ya las ocho. Se había ido de la última clase para poder ir a la agencia de su padre, menos mal que le dejaron salir. Y también menos mal que le habían dejado conseguir lo que quería. 

Porque sino, una de dos. O seguir aguantando los gimoteos a Yoh, o seguir aguantando el mal humor de Anna. Todo por la misma razón. Una razón que había llegado de improviso a la pensión EN, que se había triplicado, que impedía que cierta pareja estuviera tranquila y que le tocara a él pagar ciertas consecuencias. Como esta.

-¡Hombre Manta¡Tú por aquí!

El pequeñajo se sobresaltó exageradamente, el vozarrón de Ryu le había sacado de sus pensamientos sin aviso. Rápidamente se guardó los billetes en le bolsillito de sus pantalones y se giró con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaban Ryu y Tamao ambos con montañas de comida entre los brazos.

-Vaya así que os ha mandado ir a comprar. –Al final Manta también les ayudó levantó una bolsa.

-Pues si, como el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna estuvieron fuera, nos mandó a ir a comprar comida que faltaba, sobre todo ahora que volvemos a estar todos en la pensión.

-Ahhh ... claro.

-¿Oye y por qué se fueron a Izumo¿Es algo del próximo Shaman fight?

-Absolutamente nada que ver._-_Asuntos de familia... solo eso.

-¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAA!!!-canturrearon dos chisas a sus espaldas. Dos chicas con toneladas de bolsas de colores y marcas de ropa, en cada mano.

-Vaya veo que habéis tenido un día muy atareado..-dijo con una gota en el cabezón.-Sabéis la hora que es?

-Jeje, es que nos hemos entretenido, y fíjate que hemos salido al medio día, como ya está aquí el verano nos hemos comprado...

-¡¿BIKINIES?!-gritó emocionado el shaman del lagarto.-¿Qué colores-tamaños-formas-dibujos-muy sexys?

-¡Pero bueno Ryû no lo grites! A nadie le interesa!-enfurruñó la Ainu. Manta puso mala cara. Ellas no habían salido del medio día. Por la comida que habían comprado Ryu y Tamao, también significaba que habían salido hace horas...

-Y vuestros hermanos?

-mmh? Esos dos? Esta mañana salieron a no-sé-qué de competir hasta morirte y no están ilocalizables.

Alarma roja en el cerebro de Manta. Eso solo quería decir que Anna y Yoh estaban solos en casa. Solos en casa.

Manta: _Solos en casa. Solos en casa. Solos en casa. Solos en casa. Solos en casa. ¡Ay mi madre!_

-Joven Manta no es por nada pero...las bolsas pesan un poco...-Sonrió con nerviosismo la rosadita. Ya comenzaba notar las gotitas de sudor por su frente.

-...(Manta)

Pilika entretenía su impaciencia tocando el suelo con la punta de su pie. El cabezón no daba muestras de moverse.

-Se te ha parado el cerebro o qué?-

-Es que te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada Jun.

-Manta si te encuentras mal, te ayudaré pero si no abres tú abriré yo. -El castaño pequeño se giró a él con ojos desorbitados.

-NI SE TE OCURRA O NO VIVIREMOS PARA CONTARLO!

Y es que los cinco estaban enfrente de la puerta principal de la pensión. Como todos menos Manta iban cargados con sus compras él era único que les podría abrir la puerta. Pero es que desde hacía medio camino que se le veía como perdido y con cara de haber visto una película de terror. Nada más acercarse a la puerta se quedó estático, él único movimiento que había hecho era levantar la mano para correr la puerta de madera...y ahí se quedó.

_-Kami-sama y si...y si eso...y esto y...y ahora...y después eso..._

Y ahí se quedó, sin darse cuenta que ya por la impaciencia Pilika se acercó a la puerta, abandonando uno de su montó de bolsas en el suelo y así liberar una mano para abrir.

-Ves? Ya está nos e va acabar e mund...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VAMOS A MORIR TODOS!

Ahora sí que todos los presentes dieron un paso a tras. Solo había una explicación. El pobre había estudiado demasiado y al final eso se había apoderado de su razón y...

-QUEREIS DEJAR DE ARMAR TANTO JALEO!- La rubia hizo su aparición en el vestíbulo ya vestida y con una cara de muy malos amigos. Al verla Manta se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró hondo. Sin embargo volvió a quedarse estático al notar la mirada de todos sobre él como si le hubiera salida otra cabeza_(N/a: Joder eso de él no quiero ni imaginármelo O.O) _

-Veréis, eso de antes, tiene una explicación y es que...Hoy me han machacado duro en la academia y al final los libros han acabado por apoderase de mi razón y...

* * *

Apretando los billetes de viaje entre sus manitas y con una vena en su cabeza, los tiró con fuerza contra la mesa haciendo un ruido bastante sonoro debido a sus sentimientos sufridores. No sabía como pero al final le tocaba a él las consecuencias más duras de las decisiones de sus amigos. Así que debía poner punto y final a esto...de una sola manera que se le había ocurrido y ahora eso dependía de la cara que ponían sus amigos al mirar los billetes. 

-Y esto?- enarcó una ceja el castaño oscuro.

-Billetes de avión.

-Yo ya sé lo que son. –dijo aburrida- La pregunta es para qué.

-Para liberarme...-susurró con los ojos oscuros-Digo! Para que os vayáis de luna de miel! –sonrió nervioso.

La pareja se miró cada uno cogió su billete con extrañeza. La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

-Te parece que estamos para irnos de Luna de mielo? Esa era la idea pero no ahora.-Manta empezó a agitar las manos.

-No, no, no! Anna es un viaje regalado espacialmente hecho por mi empresa, todos lo gastos pagados y si queréis para todo el verano! Venga sería una pena desaprovecharlo, ya tengo algo planeado les diréis que tenéis que ir a Izumo. Y todo arreglado. –todo arreglado para él mejor dicho, si ellos se iban, tendría su intimidad más relajada y sin preocupación para él...bueno y para ellos. Yoh habló no muy convencido.

-Te lo agradezco y todo lo demás pero creo que eso no servirá de nada. Seguramente que todos querrán ir allí. Tamao vive en la mansión, Ryû adora a mi padre y a mi abuelo. A Horo le encantan los paisajes y él y su hermana no perderán la ocasión. Y en cuanto A Ren y Jun tampoco...se supone que estás aquí para quedarse con nosotros. No va a ser fácil.

-Yoh tiene razón.-suspiró-No es fácil quítaselos de encima.

-_Rápido Manta piensa algo...pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar..._

Toc Toc!

-Disculpen, pero la cena ya está lista.-anunció Tamao con su dulce sonrisa.

Enseguida el comedor se llenó de los ruidos entre los palillos contra los platos y el masticado alimento. Manta y Yoh fueron los primeros en acabar. Nada más llevar sus platos el Oyamada le pidió a su amigo que hablaran a solas en el piso de arriba..

Mientras los demás seguían acabando la cena. Anna notó lo de Manta e Yoh, pero no le dio mucha importancia En ese momento en que les veía subir, Ren(que se sentaba a su derecha) dejó por unos segundos, las peleillas con Horo, y se percató de una cosa de la sacerdotisa.

-Anna, y eso? –la aludida volteó para verle.

-El qué?- el chino señaló son sus dos palillos una zona del cuello de Anna.

-Ese moratón...te has golpeado?-A esto Horo un poquito curioso levantó la cabeza por encima de la de Ren para verlo también. La sacerdotisa se tuvo que guardar el abrir la boca de la sorpresa a lo que se refería Ren y hacerlo en su mente a la vez que se mordía los dientes con fuerza para calmar su nerviosismo.

-¡_Demonios Yoh no podrías haber sido más disimulado! Menos mal que no estás aquí porque seguro que se te escaparía algo cabeza de...!_

-Se ha hecho algo?-preguntó Tamao.-

-Ah...p.pues mira que ahora me doy cuenta de que lo tengo!-ahora toda la mesa se había girado hacía ella llenos de curiosidad.

-Con qué te has golpeado?

-Le duele doña Anna? Le traigo hielo?

-Bueno a mí me parece otra cosa...-opinó Horo Horo, sin notar la pequeña mirada asesina.

-_Vale, vale o me hago quedar como una torpe o ya estoy pensando otra cosa mejor. Creo que solo me queda lo de chica torpe.-_uúU-Pues si, seguramente habrá sido eso, me habré golpeado con algo!

-Debe de tener más cuidado doña Anna.-dijo un preocupado Ryu.

-Vaya si la reina de hielo, también tiene torpezas- Rió-...y luego nos dice a nosotros-susurró.

-Eso es que vas pensando en otras cosas y no ves lo que tienes delante mujer.

-¡Deberías de fijarte más!

-A saber en que estarías pensando.

-Pues mira que es raro que tu te golpees.

-Ahora que ya conoce el dolor. Crees que esto le hará saber aunque sea una mínima partecita de lo que nos hace sufrir a nosotros.-le susurró a Ren, pero TODO perfectamente audible para Anna.

Aunque esta solo podía cerrar los ojos y pensar "¡_Yoh Asakura esta me la pagas!"_

* * *

( (Habitación de Yoh) ) 

-Ya te lo he dicho. No estamos seguros.

-¡Pero Yoh! Si no lo aprovechas ahora, más tarde será más difícil! _Y para mí sobrevivir también!_

-Bueno tampoco creo que tardemos mucho en decírselo. Aunque eso tiene que decidirlo Annita, claro.

-Y no puede decidir también esto? –se llevó las manos a la cabeza esto era más difícil de lo que creía.

-Jejeje, bueno ya la conoces, ella...

Antes de acabar la frase, el ruido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose les había hecho parar en su sitio a ambos amigos. Ya que la cara de pocos amigos que traía Anna era para quedarse en el sitio y no moverse. Bueno no era la primera vez. Hasta hace unos segundos estaba la mar de tranquila. Vale, seguramente Horo o Ren ya la habían hecho enfadar y ahora iba a pagarlo con ellos. ¡Dios ojalá que le pasara algo bueno y la pareja de recién casados se marche para no volver en todo el verano y no tener que pasar por el tormento de...

-Yoh, ya estás haciendo las maletas. Nos vamos.

Se volvió a oír otro ruido de puerta cerrándose. Tras unos segundos de pura confusión y intentos inútiles de entender ambos amigos se volvieron cara a cara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Y a donde es el viaje?

-Playa o montaña, vosotros elegís.-(mientras en su interior)-_VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVA¡SI¡KAMI-SAMA EXISTE!_

El pequeño Manta, loco de alegría, ya se estaba montando un baile imaginario en su cabeza, con angelitos bailando y tocando instrumentos, con luces de colores y estrellas por todas partes...

-He oído...VIAJE?

Pero lo que no se imaginaba era esto...

Los tres giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la voz...en realidad eran las voces. Horo, Ryu, y Tamao.

La imagen del baile angelical se rompió como si fuera una foto y su cara perdió color, transformándose poco a poco en un ser inanimado, blanco, sin mirada echado en el suelo como si fuera un papel.

Anna se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesta.

-Ahora os dedicáis a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Eh? No, no Anna, lo que pasa es que, Pilika me ha mandado a pedirte perdón por el comentario de antes y...

-Y nosotros-se señaló Ryu y Tamao- le hemos traído el botiquín por si el golpe le dolía. Yoh se acercó a Anna.

-¿Golpe? Te has golpeado Annita? –oo

La aludida levantó un puño, mordiéndose la lengua y temblando por la fuerza interior que estaba haciendo para no darle el puñetazo de su vida y mandarlo a volar.

-Luego...hablamos de eso.-uú

-...oo?

-Bueno...Anna-se acercó Horo rascándose la nuca- pues eso, que siento lo que he dicho antes y...es verdad eso del viaje?-nn?

-¿Viaje? –preguntó Jun llegando junto a Pilika.

-NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE? –sonrió la peliazul-¿a dónde?

La "cosa" del suelo se levantó radicalmente y con ojos de demonio los señaló y...

-¡IROS A LA MIER(piiii)!

...para luego irse a zancadas(bueno con los pies que tiene) bajar al primer piso y cerrar dando un portazo. Si existía alguien allí arriba no le debía tener mucho aprecio.

(Todos) OOOO?

-Definitivamente se pasa de estudiar.-Dijo Jun.

-No le vendría mal oxigenarse el cerebro...-bromeó el ainu acercándose a Yoh y Anna- Jejejeje mira que lo tenías bien escondidito lo del viaje..jejeje ¿Y cuando nos iremos?

El shaman del samurai y la Itako se miraron, esta última fue la que habló.

-Mañana mismo. El sitio ya lo he elegido así que ya podéis ir dándoos prisa. –acabado esto salió de la habitación ante la mirada de su esposo, intentó seguirla pero Ryu se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡OOOOOOH Que generoso es Don Yoh¡Mira que tenernos esto preparado!

-Eeeh...bueno en realidad...-nnUU

-¿MAÑANA MISMO? Dios mío¡Jun menos mal que nos hemos ido de compras! Así ya podremos estrenar nuestros trajes de baño!

-Si, pero ya podrían haberlo dicho antes. –refunfuñó- Ahora tendremos que preparar las maletas, de nuevo.

-Ah, no se preocupe yo les ayudaré.

-Ah, gracias Tamao. REEEEEEN VETE PREPARANDO QUE NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE!

Cuando al fin logró salir de abrazo formado por Ryu y Horo, Yoh bajó las escaleras y buscó a Anna.

_

* * *

( (Jardín trasero) ) _

-¡Anna!

-Qué quieres? –preguntó parándose.-Si me he ido de allí es porque necesitaba aire, vale?- Yoh se acercó más a ella que le daba la espalda.

-Annita...escucha en cuanto al viaje.

-Siii, ya sé que vas a decirme. Ha sido muy repentino. Pero está claro que es con ellos o con ellos, no hay remedio. Es más complicado de lo que creíamos pero...-se dio media vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara.-Entiéndeme...no quiero...no quiero decirlo todavía...yo...

-Es por la promesa? –Anna bajo la mirada. Yoh la estudió bien...No...no era solo por la promesa. Era algo más. Algo que le tenía preocupada...pero que no quería decirle. Vio que se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por soltar alguna palabra.-Esta bien no te preocupes...

Su esposa levantó la cabeza...y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de Yoh, cosa que le extrañó muchísimo, pero la tranquilizó y sin prevenirlo, apareció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que era confuso para él...sin embargo no le iba a atacar con preguntas. Una de las cosas que más adoraba de él.

-No se lo diremos peero...-se rascó la cabeza.-De repente nos ha salido otro viaje. Aunque bueno, así mejor.

-¿Así mejor¿A qué te refieres?

-Je, piénsalo, vayamos donde vayamos, al contrario que aquí, seguro que tendremos más espacio para nosotros sin que ellos sospechen. Quiero decir...que puede que diera la CASUALIDAD de que, nos perdiéramos...o tuviera que hacer algún entrenamiento especial, o quieres que te acompañe ha hacer compras o que mientras estábamos ahí nos secuestraron durante horas o...-cuando más iba diciendo esto más rojo se ponía, pero todavía con su sonrisa.

Ahora si que Anna no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, ella también se estaba poniendo ligeramente roja, pero la cara de su esposo era demasiado divertida, sobre todo por las circunstancias.

-Ok, esta bien, de acuerdo, te he entendido.-la sonrisa del shaman se acentuó todavía más y le cogió de la mano..

-Volvemos?

La chica asintió.

* * *

El reloj de la madre incrustado en la pared ya tocaba las 11 de la noche. Y solo quedaban unos pocos de pie, mirando la televisión o lavando los platos. 

( (Habitación de Anna) )

Yoh entró mostrando cara de cansancio. Anna estaba sentada en el suelo ocupada con un folleto.

-Ya le has llamado?

-Si...y no veas lo que me ha costado convencerle, le he explicado que será más fácil y lo demás y bueno, que si que viene al lago.

-Manta es el que lo ha organizado así que no se queje. –dicho esto cerró el folleto y fue hacia su armario- Prefiero el lago que la playa, allí no habrá gente más que nosotros teniendo en cuenta que la casa es de su familia.

-Jajaja si, lo que tu digas. –En eso una cosa se le vino a la cabeza y se quedó fijo en Anna-

-Qué pasa? –

-Me acabo de acordar que antes Horo dijo algo de una marca...

Los puños de Anna se volvieron a cerrar y las ganas de pegarle, también volvieron. Tiró al suelo lo que tenía en las manos y se dirigió a su esposo sentándose en frente de él. Este solo tenía una expresión confundida dispuesto a saber y la chica solo pudo retirarse los mechones de cabellos que le cubrían cierta marca morada. El chico se acercó curioso.

-Vaya¿Cómo te has hecho eso? Debes de fijarte más por donde...

-¡Me lo has hecho TÚ IDIOTA!- Eso ya era el colmo. El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par sin apartar la vista de la marca. Bueno ahora SU marca.

-Ah..lo, lo siento, yo...jeje no me acuerdo.-n//n

-No te acuerdas ni de lo que me haces. –Ambos se sonrojaron ante las palabras dichas. Yoh más que Anna, el cual se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Y...te duele? –preguntó con tono apenado.-Si es así los siento.

-No, no me duele. Pero lo que pasa es que no has sido el primero en verlo. No sé si me entiendes.-¬// ¬

Ahora entendía el porqué repentino de irse de viaje.

-Esta bien. La próxima vez, prometo tenerlo en cuenta.-dijo levantando la mano en señal de promesa.

-Haz lo que quieras.-Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta pero la mano de su esposo y una extraña mirada de él, la detuvieron.-¿Y ahora qué?

-Esa "próxima vez", podría ser ahora no te parece?

Anna se sorprendió notablemente e intentó decir algo, pero para entonces Yoh ya se había puesto a su altura y cogiéndola de las muñecas atrapó sus labios antes de que pudiera decir algo. No podía evitar sentirse incómoda, a pesar de que la mayoría ya dormía, la duda de si entraban o oían algo le atacaba, justo lo contrario del shaman.

Para evitar que lo separara, forzó un poco más y ambos cayeron suavemente al suelo, acorralándola, poniendo sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza. Bajó sus besos hasta el cuello, mordisqueándolo hasta donde podía. La expresión de ella iba cambiando, logró liberar una de sus muñecas y le desabrochó la camisa, él mismo acabó quitándosela y al hacerlo, una de sus manos traviesas se deslizó por debajo del vestido negro, acariciando y apretando los muslos.

Llevó sus manos hasta el borde del vestido y se lo quitó, nada más hacerlo se aferró al cuello de Yoh, juntando los labios, él le mordió la oreja mientras su caricia iba desde su nuca, bajando y bajando muy poco a poco provocando un escalofrío de placer. Los pequeños gemidos eran casi como unos susurros, Yoh terminó por quitarle las prendas de ropa interior que quedaban, se miraron juntando sus frentes y la besó.

* * *

Ató la última bolsa de ropa, la metió en el maletero, levantó los brazos para coger la tapa y lo cerró. A su lado estaba su Itako, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y ojos fijos en el suelo, los cuales se dirigieron a él. 

-Tranquiiiiiila, todo saldrá bien.-

Eran como las siete de la mañana, ya solo faltaba meter las últimas cosas de equipaje y ya estarían de nuevo en la carretera para disfrutar de unas vacaciones en el lago. Iban a ir en dos coches, uno de ellos era de la familia Tao, cuyo heredero no parecía haberse levantado con el pié derecho.

-Pe...ro...se puede...saber...que tienes...aquí metido.-decía a duras penas el chino, ya que sus fuerzas estaban en intentar llevar el "pequeño equipaje" de su querida hermana y hasta ahora solo llevaba 10 centímetros desde la puerta.

-Venga Ren, que solo llevo lo normal. 40 pares de bikinis, 20 bañadores, mis cremas, mi ropa para andar por casa, por la playa, para salir, de fiesta, mi neceser, maquillaje, zapatos, libros, gafas de sol, adornos de cabello, etc...

-Por Kami-sama, ni mis pesas pesan tanto como esto, y mira que yo soy de hacer muchas y no precisamente de dos kilos!

A unos cuantos metros atrás de los hermanos Tao estaban los hermanos Ainu, los cuales no estaban mejor.

-So...lo...un...centi...metro...más...-el color de su rostro se iba perdiendo poco a poco por todas las gotas de sudor que caían a cascadas de su frente y de las arrugas que se le formaban.

-Hermano deja de hacerte el tonto¡Y date prisa que tampoco es para tanto!-OoÓ!

-Cómo que "tampoco es para tanto"-Oo!-Pero si para cerrar esta maldita maleta nos hemos tenido que sentar sobre ella, tu, yo, Ryu y Yoh! Incluso la pobre de Kororo!

-Je, débil.

-PERO CÓMO C(piii) ME DICES ESO SI ESTÁS EN LAS MISMAS CHINITO!-le gritó fuera de sí.

-YO AL MENOS LLEVO 10 CENTÍMETROS Y TU NO HAS PASADO DE 3!

-¡PUES VENGA¡UNA CARRERA!

Un "!AUCH!" se escuchó por partida doble. Y es que los ojos de las hermanas se habían vuelto como los de un demonio y ahora los susodichos estaban intentando lo de antes pero ahora con dos chichones en la cabeza.

Después de ver esto. Se giró hacia su marido.

-Te importaría repetir lo de antes?

-...nnUU

-¡SIIIII¡YA LLEVO 4!

_**Fin del capítulo 18**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

(Se ve a Kakiyu-chan en el suelo de rodillas y con la cabeza cabizbaja)

¡Mis más sinceras DISCULPAS! Supongo las frases "más vale tarde que nunca" o "Hoy me han machacado duro en el insitituto y al final los libros blah, blah",¿Siguen teniendo valor, no?

Bueno la verdad es que dentro de pocos días empiezo de vuelta con los exámenes. Pero cuando acabo de hacer los deberes o de estudiar y enciendo la pantalla y me pongo a escribir...no sabría como describirlo pero, aunque se pasa malos momentitos (con eso de exprimirse el cerebro, "pongo esto" "pongo lo otro" "y si ocurre esto¿y si lo otro?) me siento de maravilla y contenta al escribir cada línea de esta historia, de cómo por ejemplo en este capítulo cuesta ser sincero y pasarlo mal con uno mismo.

Y lo mejor de todo...que cuando lo acabo y lo publico mi sonrisa se acentúa al leer cada palabra de los que me apoyan y me dicen cosas muy bonitas, de verdad estoy muy, muy agradecida.

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS Y GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A(en especial a los que desgraciadamente no puedo contestarles**): Itako Asakura 17, yamiana, SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO, coolwater, AnAbLaCk0516, kaoru240, Ludovico Asakura, Dyana-Rae, Akari aoi, celenita, Zilia K, o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0.

**¡Por cierto se me olvidó decirlo, mi fic cumple un AÑO! Felicidades a "Las formas de la sinceridad"!(se oye de fondo la canción de "Happy birthday" y a Kakiyu-chan con un gorrita de fiesta)**

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta! **


	19. Chapter 19 El otro chico del norte

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -19 El otro chico del norte.**

* * *

Anna cerró la puerta de la casa y estiró los brazos oliendo la esencia de aquel bosque de montaña dirigiéndose al lago. Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que vinieron. ¿Cuántas veces desde que comenzó todo había salido de viaje?

Aunque claro esto era diferente. Yoh y ella estaban casados y tenían a casi todo el equipo con ellos. Levantó las pupilas percibiendo el sonido de las aguas del lago. Era muy grande, el agua clara y tranquila, con pequeños peces saltando y brillando ante los pequeños rayos de sol de la tarde. Desde que vino que ese sitio le llamó la atención, le recordaba de cuando perdió la virginidad, también fue cerca de un lago.

-¿Muy bonito, no?-dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Si... muy bonito.-repitió sin darse la vuelta. El castaño se puso a su lado.-Tal y como te gusta, estarás contento.

-Jejeje sí mucho. Sobre todo porque estamos juntos.

-Habla por ti, con ellos te divertirás más pero sabes que a mí me agobian.

-Me refería a nosotros dos.-dijo señalándose a ambos.

La rubia se sonrojó, sintió la mano de su marido colándose entre la suya y apretándola con cariño.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, vale? –no esperó a que Anna asintiera y dio media vuelta todavía cogiendo a Anna adentrándose más al bosque.

La mayor de los Tao, se estiró todo el cuerpo, estaba despeinada y con el corto camisón chino todavía puesto y aún somnolienta, cada dos por tres se bajaba al pequeño pueblo que había y se iba de marcha en compañía de Pai long, para compre cosas o beber y bailar.

Corrió las cortinas a un lado y abrió las ventanas, la brisa le venia de maravilla. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con las figuras de sus dos amigos en dirección al bosque y cogidos de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?

-Esos dos, están un poco raros últimamente, no te parece?-¬¬

-¿Esos dos¿Quiénes¿La familia Ainu? Porque déjame decirte que eso es lo más normal del mundo.

-No tontito me refería a Yoh y Anna.-bostezó y se refregó los ojos.-Pero no me hagas caso estoy semidormida aún. ¿A dónde vas con esa bicicleta?

-¿Cómo que a donde? Ayer os dijimos en la cena que nosotros(los chicos) íbamos a competir en el lago, quién logre cruzarlo el primero gana, quién no, será el esclavo del ganador hasta que volvamos a Fumbari.

-¿Y A qué viene la bici?

-Así caliento las piernas, si te digo la verdad solo lo hago para que Horo cargue con las maletas- _En especial con las tuyas... -_uuU

**( (Habitación de los hermanos Ainu) )**

La chica de melena larga corría descalza alegre y bailando por el pasillo de madera, con el teléfono inalámbrico entre las manos y una gran sonrisa. Al llegar a la habitación entró abrazando a su hermano.

-¡Hermanoooooo¡Me acaba de llamar mamá, adivina quién viene¡Adivina quién viene¡Adivina quién viene¡Adivina quién viene¡Adivina quién viene!

-¡No me molestes Pilika!- gritó intentado sacársela de encima.- ¡Tengo que seguir entrenando para la competición de esta tarde!-decía mientras se llevaba abría la tercera bolsa de patatas de jamón, junto a los trozos de pastel y refrescos. Su hermana se llevó cruzó los brazos molesta.

-¿Y se puede saber como te va ayudar a entrenar comiendo como un cerdo?!-oó

-¡Muy fácil hermanita¡Voy a gastar muchas energías, si más como más fuerza tendré!

-Definitivamente piensas con el estómago. –se llevó la mano a la frente dispuesta a dejar que siguiera con su singular entrenamiento.-Para cuando te _interese_ te diré que nuestro primo va a venir.

A esto el comilón dejó de llevarse patatas a la boca para girarse a su hermana.

-¿Nuestro primo¿Aquí?

-¡Esta montaña está cerca de los terrenos de Hokkaido, nuestra tribu ha venido más de una vez! Deberías saberlo.

-¿Pero cual de nuestros primos?

-Izumi.-su voz se volvió preocupada.-Nuestro padre sonaba raro cuando me lo dijo, puede que sean imaginaciones mías pero...él no va ha venir por vacaciones.

-¿Entonces qué se le ha perdido aquí? –volvió a su entrenamiento.

Pilika calló ante la pregunta. Ninguno de los dos lo había dicho a los demás. Pero en esta montaña era muy propenso que los de su tribu vinieran a entrenar, pero en verano se volvía un sitio turístico y por eso solo lo hacían en invierno. Por eso tanta extrañeza a que de repente uno de sus parientes viniera. Sobre todo él.

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que había estado aprestando fuertemente el teléfono entre sus manos.

-¿Te pasa algo hermanita? –oo.

-No nada.-sonrió abandonando el sitio.

-¿Una competición?

* * *

-Si lo dijimos ayer, quién consiga cruzar el lago primero, será el sirviente del ganador hasta que lleguemos a casa.

-¿Pero por qué no dejáis de ser crios de una vez? –suspiró.-Esa apuesta es de niños pequeños.

-Que raro. ¿No vas a ordenarme entrenar, y todo eso porque como tu prometido soy el mejor y todo el rollo?-OO

-No eres mi prometido, eres mi esposo. Y me parece una pérdida de tiempo, conociéndote solo te has involucrado en esa apuesta para evitar que el chino y el Ainu se maten, que tienen más posibilidades de morir en el agua que en tierra.

-Jejeje, vamos será divertido...prométeme que irás a verme.-La rubia lo miró.-Aunque te parezca una cosa de crios.

-Esta bien...aunque me parezca una cosa de crios...iré.

El castaño sonrió como un niño y le besó sonoramente en la mejilla, pasando su brazo ente sus hombros, empujó suavemente su cabeza para que se apoyara en el suyo y juntos contemplar las nubes. Ella pegó su mejilla sonrosada en la camisa blanca del chico. Estaban en una zona ni muy lejos ni muy cerca del albergue, todo lleno de hierva verde, pequeñas flores amarillas, todo tan tranquilo, solo se oían el viento llevándose lentamente las hojas y los pájaros volar, el sol apenas pegaba fuerte y los cabellos de ambos jóvenes eran echados hacia atrás mansamente.

Casi sin darse cuenta la chica se estaba quedando dormida, solo había cerrado los ojos, pero el momento era tan apacible y el cuerpo de Yoh tan cálido que no podía evitarlo. El castaño al notarlo la acostó en la hierva dejando que se recostara en uno de sus brazos y la besó en los labios.

* * *

Unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, por la parte más frondosa del bosque. Caminaba un chico, joven y alto, iba cubierto con una chaqueta azul marino que le cubría todo el cuerpo incluso la cabeza, dejándose solo ver su boca y unas grandes gafas más unos mechones de pelo que le sobresalían. Iba cargando una mochila que le parecía que cada vez iba cogiendo más y más peso.

No, era él. Cada vez estaba más débil. Cada vez le costaba más dar un paso con sus grandes botas. Dio un sonoro golpe a un árbol y rechinó sus dientes con fuerza. Se pasó la muñeca por el mentón quitándose algo de sudor, pero no podía quitarse la chaqueta, eso sería peor para él. No estaba acostumbrado a los rayos del sol tan fuerte y su piel no lo asimilaría.

Sus rodillas cayeron rindiéndose al deseo de descansar tan solo unos minutos. Se recostó en uno de los árboles donde había mucha sombra y se puso las gafas sobre su capucha, dejando ver unos débiles ojos, cansados y de color azul turquesa. Sacó de su bolsillo el papelito en donde tenía apuntado su destino: "Albergue Natsu". Ya había venido a esta montaña antes, pero no por este lado por eso le costaba tanto encontrarla y dudaba que hubiera buena cobertura.

Bebió un poco de agua y se levantó.

-Ya estoy mejor.-levantó la vista.-Ya se debe de estar haciendo por la tarde, sin embargo hay pocas nubes eso me dificultará un poco más.

Dio otro golpe a un árbol y siguió con su camino.

* * *

-¡Yoh para!

-mmmh.-sonó con pereza. Se había puesto encima de ella y le comenzó a dar besitos en el cuello.-¿Por queeeé...podríamos hacerlo aquí, no?

-¿Pero eres consciente de que pueden venir?-sus mejillas ya estaban rojas y encima Yoh la estaba paralizando con su peso y cogiendole de las muñecas.

-No hay problema, estamos lo suficiente lejos para que no venga hasta aquí, además, ayer vinieron muy cansados y estará todavía durmiendo o desayunando a pesar de que ya es mediodía, Horo y Ren estará entrenando en el lago y los demás no pueden mover un dedo así que...

-¡Es igual¡No me quedo tranquila con eso...y si...!

No la dejaba acabar, enseguida unió sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso, en una batalla de lenguas. Se separó y llenó de besos cada centímetro de su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla sonrojada, la bajó hasta su pulso y notó que se estaba acelerando cada vez más. Sonrió.

Empezó mordiendo un lado de su cuello, con, por supuesto, mucho cuidado de no dejar ninguna marca, o la recibirá él en la cara de un guantazo. Pasó del cuello a los hombros mientras sus traviesas manos apartaban los molestos tirantes de la camisa de verano, bajándolos y juntó a ellos descubriendo poco a poco los pechos de la chica.

Anna metió las suyas por debajo de la camisa abierta del chico y le acarició la espalda formando círculos para luego quitársela y dejarla abandonada por la hierva. Yoh no quería desnudarla, al menos no completamente, mordió un o sus pechos por encima del sujetados y lamiendo lo que había al descubierto.

Uno de sus dedos, fue acariciando sensualmente su otro pecho bajándolo, pasando por su nacimiento, por su estómago y hasta donde este perdía su nombre. Pero la falda lo estorbaba, así que lo pasó por debajo de la falda.

Anna gimió al notar la traviesa mano acariciándole su parte más intima y seguidamente apartando la prenda muy lentamente. Una vez lo suficientemente apartada volvió sentirlo esta vez más dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir todavía más.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro y la volvió a besar profundamente. Ella al no querer quedarse atrás hizo lo mismo que él y con uno de sus dedos fue acariciando el pecho desnudo y bien formado, hasta llegar a la cremallera del vaquero. Ahora le tocó el turno a él de gemir y a ella formar esa sonrisa. Ya decidiendo ambos a unirse y formarse uno con el otro.

* * *

**( (Horas después.))**

Horo Horo se levantó anda más acabar de dejar su plato limpio y con una pose de vencedor señaló el lago.

-¡¡Muy bien puesto que ya hemos acabado todos propongo que vayamos todos ahora mismo a lago!!

-¡Siéntate idiota¡No todos hemos acabado de comer, algunos preferimos masticar¡Todavía queda una hora para la competición¡Y por último¡No me des órdenes!

Los demás ya tenían una gota en la cabeza mientras seguían acabando la comida, ya volvían esos dos a enfrascarse en otra pelea.

-Menudo par, así no hay quién coma en paz.-dijo con fastidio Ryu.

-No ha habido ningún día que no pelearan.-dijo Anna.-

-Si no fuera porque usted los mantiene a raya ya se habrían matado.-dijo con admiración el del bokutô mientras comenzaba a recoger la mesa.-Pero yo también participo así que mejor si nos vamos ya.

Tamao se levantó para ayudar también en recoger y limpiar, pero cuando cogió el plato de su amiga ainu se fijó en que había comido la mitad y que su cara no mostraba estar en este mundo, sino en su cabeza azul perdida en otro lugar. Tamao preocupada le colocó una mano en su hombro haciendo que esta reaccionara.

-¿No se encuentra bien señorita Pilika?

-¿Eh¿Qué¡No! No que va Tamao, no es nada, nada-movió la mano restándole importancia.

-Pero si apenas ha comido.

-Ya he dicho que no es nada. Venga que te ayudo a limpiar.-dijo empujando a Tamao hacia la cocina con su plato en su mano.

Horo, Ryu y Ren ya estaban saliendo con Manta detrás preparando su cámara de video para tener recuerdos de ese lugar, Yoh se levantó dispuesto a salir pero viendo que en la sala, solo quedaban su esposa y él se le acercó susurrándole.

-Acuérdate que me lo has prometido, vale.-le guió el ojo.

-Si, si iré. Ya te lo dicho dos veces.-se giró molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa?-oo?

-Que has sido muy brusco Yoh.-contestó cruzándose de brazos y cogiendo un borde de su camisa.-Acabo de darme cuenta que me falta un botó de mi camisa. –El Shaman rió por esto.

-Me la acababa de comprar, no hace gracia.-dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo, dile a Tamao que te lo cosa y ya está.

-¡No lo encuentro Baka! Debió de soltarse cuando estábamos en la hierva.-oó- Después de la competición te quiero allí mismo y buscarlo a conciencia. ¡Aunque sea toda la noche, entendido?!

-Si...-contestó tragando saliva. Ya la había hecho buena.

Salió de allí directo al lago con desánimo dejando a Anna suspirando en la sala.

-_Ese idiota...definitivamente nunca me deja tranquila, tendré que ir a buscarlo yo misma.-_

* * *

De nuevo, sintió un golpe en el estómago. Gimió y se llevó la mano a la boca. Ya no podía más.

* * *

**( (Cocina ) )**

-Esto...señorita Pilika...verá, es que hace más de 15 minutos que está lavando el mismo vaso.-nnU.

-Eh? –oo!-Oh! Vaya, lo, lo siento Tamao…es que tengo la mente en otros sitio.-dijo riendo tontamente dejando el vaso en su lugar y cerrando el grifo.

-Seguro que se encuentra bien.

-Si...lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada.

-¿Preocupada?

-No os lo he dicho antes pero...me han llamado esta mañana mis padres y me ha avisado que mi primo Izumi estaba en camino de venir aquí.

-¿Y que ocurre, se llevan mal?

-¡Que vá! Izumi es el chico más amable y bueno de toda mi familia de locos! Lo que pasa es que...-se quedó en silencio unos segundos, dejando de fregar.-lo que pasa es que su salud, últimamente no es muy buena.

La Tamamura abandono también su tarea de fregar mirando fijamente a su amiga, la cual volvía tener la cabeza en otro sitio.

-De hecho, salió hace un par de días y ya debería de estar aquí. Estoy preocupada Tamao.

* * *

Al fin logró llegar al campo de hierva donde había estado hace unas horas. Ahora intentaba localizar exactamente por donde se habían acostado.

-¡Ese Yoh¡Ya le vale, le pido que tenga cuidado, que nos podrían ver, que no estaba tranquila, que no me deje señales, que podría sospechar¡Y sobre todo que no se cargue mi ropa! –arrancó la hierva con sus uñas cada vez con más mala leche y con pequeñas venitas en su frente.-El me responde un "si Annita" "claro Annita lo que tu digas" "De acuerdo te prometo que la próxima vez tendré cuidado" ¡Y al final pasa lo que pasa¡Es que ya le vale!

Por ahí no estaba. Maldición. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba haciendo ella, si era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, tenía mucha vista y era muy observadora. Observó a escasos metros suya y divisó un brilló parpadeante por el sol y se acercó con cuidado y cogió el pequeño brillante.

-Menos mal.-dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa y girando el cuerpo para volver.-Pensé que sería más difi...

Se quedó inmóvil. Nada más girar la cabeza para volver al camino de vuelta sus ojos divisaron algo más que los árboles del bosque. Otra cosa que brillaba por el contacto del sol y eso provocaba un parpadeo. Ese brillo le extrañó muchísimo, dudaba que hubiera un cristal de semejante tamaño y que parecía flotar en el aire ya que debajo había sombras.

Extrañada por ello bajó más la mirada para ver si entre las sombras veía algo más, acercándose un poco más pudo reconocer unas ropas azules.

Suspiró molesta y se llevó las manos a la cadera¿cómo las personas podían ser tan dejadas de ir tirando ropa vieja por ahí?. Se dispuso a darse la vuelta, pero no lo hizo. Durante unas milésimas de segundo le pareció que esas ropas se habían movido un poco. Ahora si que estabas dispuesta a acercarse más. Y entonces lo vio. Y se llevó una mano al pecho.

Dios, todo se había vuelto negro para él. Su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto de metal. Un gran sueño provocado por el cansancio le inundó sin poder evitarlo, hasta que al final se volvió a rendir y cayó sentado apoyándose en un árbol.

Todo, todo se había vuelto a poner negro. Todo volvía a ser oscuridad...

-Oye...

¿Alguien le llamaba?

-¿Estás bien?

De pronto sintió algo tibio en su frente. Una mano tibia que conseguía calmarle su sofoco, sentía como ese simple roce le transmitía fuerzas poco a poco y su dolor desaparecía. Y con ello la oscuridad de su alrededor.

Sus párpados se fueron abriendo poco a poco, empezando a percibir la luz más una silueta que todavía no podía definir, y dejando ver sus ojos azules pálidos. La mano en su frente se separó para quitarle las gafas y así tener menos peso y seguidamente la capucha sacando a relucir su cabello azul oscuro. De nuevo volvió a sentir la mano y por fin pudo ver a la chica de rodillas a él mirándole.

-¿Tú...quién eres?

* * *

HoroHoro terminó de sacarse la ropa y ponerse en un santiamén el traje de baño. Salió de la caseta, cogió aire y gritó con entusiasmo:

-¡¿MUY BIEN ESTÁIS TODOS LISTOS PARA PERDER CONTRA MÍ?!!

Ren se llevó las manos a los oídos, molesto. El Shaman del norte daba unos gritos de campeonato y eso no parecía querer cambiarlo nunca.

-¡Quieres callarte inútil¡¿No ves que todavía falta Ryu?!

En ese mismo instante apareció el mencionado con un traje de baño rosa con corazones sonrientes y con la frase en la parte de atrás "I love the water". Al ver esto los inocentes ojos de los dos shamanes cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime.

-Ya no podré volver a dormir por las noches.-dijo Ren con una mano en la boca.

-La comida ya no sabrá igual. – uu´´ -En fin...¡¿Yoh estás listo¡Venga que todos te esperamos!

-¡Ya vaaa!.-salió el Shaman de la caseta con un bañador naranja y en la parte de atrás ponía "I love the oranges"

-Anda que este también...-o-o

-Jejje, si bueno Ryu insistió en coserme la frese –nn-El Shaman se fijó en los alrededores, Jun y Pai long ya estaba ahí tomando el sol y Tamao y Pilika acababan de llegar. Cosa que le extrañó no ver también a la otra chica. Se acercó a Tamao.-Oye no sabes dónde está Anna¿No estaba con vosotras?

-Eh? No joven Yoh, pensábamos que estaría aquí, como la oímos salir antes.

-Ahhh- oo

-Por...por cierto...jo...joven Yoh.- /

-¿Si?

-Le...-juntó las manos y dijo con todas sus fuerzas.-¡¡¡Le deseo mucha suerte en la carrera!!!

-Ah, gracias Tamao, eres muy amable.-le sonrió.

-n//n.

¿Ya había salido? Que raro si estaban a punto de empezar y ella no estaba por aquí¿entonces donde estaba?.

* * *

Destapó la botellita de agua y con ella mojó su pañuelo blanco ofreciéndose al chico peliazul oscuro. Este le agradeció el gesto y se lo puso en la frente refrescándose. Por suerte la rubia se había llevado consigo la mochila, el chico no parecía tener muchas fuerzas para andar hacia el albergue. Parecía algo mayor que ella y más alto, pelo corto pero con un largo flequillo con unas puntas que le recordaba a las del ainu y no solo eso sino también esa cinta que llevaba en la muñeca del mismo color y con símbolos extraños, piel muy pálida, ojos azules y pacíficos y aunque no se fijó, también era muy atractivo.

-Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó, aún estaba de rodillas cerca de él. El chico se quitó el pañuelo asintiendo amablemente.

-Si muchas gracias.-sonrió débilmente.-Ha sido una suerte encontrar a alguien, si no, no sé que hubiera sido de mí.

Anna se fijó en que todavía no podía levantarse por lo que decidió alargar la conversación resolviendo algunas dudas.

-Tú...eres un Ainu?

-Si, como lo has sabido?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Conozco a dos ainus y llevan esa especie de símbolos.-señalo la cinta.

-Ahh.- entonces cayó en la cuenta.- Y eso dos ainus no se apellidarán por casualidad Usui?

-Ah, pues sí. ¿Los conoces?

El chico sonrió aliviado. Que suerte tenía, se la merecía por haber pasado por tantas dificultades para llegar allí.

-Si. Soy su primo. Hace poco mientras me dirigía hacía aquí, me avisaron que ellos venían y por suerte siguen estando aquí.- Anna levantó una ceja.

-Eres primo de esos dos? También eres un Shaman?

-Se podría decir que sí.

_-¿Se podría?_ Tú también has venido de vacaciones? Veo entonces que eres igual de gorrón que ellos.¬¬

-Jajajaja, no, no he venido de vacaciones, ya te he dicho que no sabía que iban a venir aquí hasta hace poco.

- ¿Y como te llamas?

-Izumi. –le ofreció la mano.-Encantado.

La chica la apretó suavemente y prosiguió.

-¿Y si no has venido de vacaciones, para qué estás aquí?

-En esta montaña suelen venir muchos shamanes principiantes para entrenarse. En verano no, por supuesto hay visitantes y tal, se suele venir aquí a entrenar en invierno, pero conmigo han hecho una excepción con lo que me pasa.

-¿Con...lo que te pasa?

La expresión del chico cambió, si no fuera porque ya estaba pálido de por sí, se podría más pálido todavía. Ya la había hecho buena.

-Eh? No nada es que, no me he traído mi espíritu acompañante. Estoy aquí digamoooooos para hacer un, un..¡Un retiro espiritual¡Si eso!

-¬¬U _Qué chico tan raro. _La chica se levantó y espolsandose la falda se puso de espaldas al chico que parecía ya haber recuperado las fuerzas- Pues lo dicho, si ya estás mejor vamos con los gorrones de tus primos.

El chico se levantó como pudo y colocándose su gran mochila a la espalda siguió a la chica que ya le había adelantado un poco.

-Y como te llamas tú?

-Kyôyama.

-El nombre o el apellido?

-¿A ti que te parece? El apellido por supuesto, qué si no? En el fondo eres igual que esos dos, igual de...

Paró en secó al oír un ruido a su espalda. Algo, como un cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo. Y efectivamente, el Shaman del norte había caído de rodillas sobre la hierva, cogiéndose el pecho y apretando los dientes. Anna se acercó a él pero él rápidamente se había caído para atrás mostrando en su expresión grandes muestras de dolor.

Le volvió a poner la mano en la frente. Su temperatura había vuelto a cambiar drásticamente. Todo eso era muy extraño. Si hace un minuto estaba bien, se había recompuesto que le pasaba. No había visto esto desde...desde que ella...

-No...

Los ojos negros de la chica se pusieron en su boca, aguzando el oído para escuchar los murmullos que decía el chico.

-No...no, me engullirá...

-Cómo?

-La oscuridad me...

Ahora los ojos negros de la chica se habían abierto de par en par.

* * *

**( (LAGO) )**

-VENGA HERMANO QUE VAS EL PRIMERO!!

-ANIMO JOVEN YOH JOVEN MANTA!

-REEEN! QUE HACES POR QUÉ TE PARAS?!

Tras un gran último esfuerzo el ganador fue Horo Horo. Y ahora se explicará por qué.

La cosa estaba así. Yoh no hacía más que estar pendiente de mirar a todos lados para ver si Anna aparecía, ella le había prometido estar, por eso le extrañaba tanto su ausencia y esperaba que llegara en cualquier momento y eso disminuia su velocidad. A Ryu le pareció ver una sirena por el otro lado de las aguas y se salió del objetivo para luego darse cuenta que solo era un pez gigante de color rosa con unas algas en la cabeza. De Manta no hace falta volver a mencionar su estatura y el peso de su cabeza y en cuanto al Tao...

-JAJAJAJAJA VENGA JAJAJA REN JAJAJA POR JAJAJ PORQUÉ NO AJAJAJA SALES EH? JAJAJAJJA

-CA(piiii) SEGURO QUE HAS SIDO TÚ, (piiii) PEDAZO DE (piiii) (piiii)

Y es que cuando el Shaman chico se tiró al agua lo hizo de una forma elegante, tan elegante, que sin darse cuenta de la fuerza su bañador negro se había "salido" dejándole como Kami-sama lo había traído al mundo y de esto no se dio cuenta hasta medio camino justo HoroHoro le iba detrás y se dio cuenta de esto.

-¡Bueno pues ya sabéis¡A partir de ahora soy vuestro amo, vuestro señor, vuestro rey y vosotros mis esclavos, mis subdit...AUCH!

Al oír tales palabras del Ainu Ren salió del agua disparado y le metió un gran puñetazo a su compañero dejándolo en la tierra.

-IMBÉCIL! Sino fuera porque soy un hombre de palabra ahora mismo me volvería a China y...¿de que te ríes hermana?

-JAJAJAA, Si Ren si eres un hombre en todos los sentidos si.-dijo Jun con un tono de voz grave.

El chino interrogante se giró y pudo ver como Tamao estaba abrazada a Pilika, roja hasta las piernas, y haciendo fuerza con los ojos para mantenerlos cerrados, mientras Pilika miraba le daba golpecitos en la espalda y miraba al suelo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Pues...si que lo tenias bien escondidito no Ren?-señaló abajo.

El Shaman todavía sin entender bajó sus dorados ojos y...se tapó con sus manos rápidamente.

-AAAAAAHHH!!! –O//////O!!!

Para acto siguiente salir corriendo.

Unos metros alejados de ellos y sin prestar mucha atención a lo sucedido, estaba Yoh a la orilla mojándose los pies y pensativos. Manta con una gota en la cabeza por lo sucedido por Ren y cansado por haber sido traído por Ryu(porque sino es que no llegaba nunca a la orilla), se percató de que su amigo no estaba como siempre y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás así por Anna?

-Hace rato que tendría que haber estado aquí. Ella me prometió que vendría a verme.

-Bueno igual no se lo tomó tan en serio o se habrá entretenido por algo o se habrá quedado dormida.

-No creo. Anna sabía que yo quería que viniera. No entiendo por qué no esta aquí.

* * *

Esta bien, puesto que parecía querer reaccionar por las buenas debía de hacerlo despertar por otras. Pero es que tenía que despertarlo de la forma que fuera. Si eso era lo que ella pensaba debía de hacerlo. Y puesto que no tenía más recursos a mano, solo había una solución, teniendo en cuenta también que cuando quería despertar a alguien siempre había hacho eso.

¡TÉCNICA SECRETA Nº 1 DE ANNA!

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAF!

-¡AAAUUUCH!!

El chico del norte se levantó sentado con sus dos manos en la mejilla morada donde parecía como si toda la sangre se hubiera concentrado en ese lugar. Anda que no era bestia la chica y no le faltaban recursos para despertar a alguien. Pero claro, le había despertado y ese era el objetivo.

-Nunca me habían despertado así.-dijo sobándose la mejilla.-Aunque resulte contradictoria debo de darte las gracias. –dijo sonriendo con ironía.

-Pues si.- uú.- Pero oye...-le cogió del cuello de la camisa amenazante, todo eso le había puesto muy nerviosa.-Ya me estás contando que era eso que te pasaba, ahora mismo.

-Bu...bueno verás es que...-no pudo seguir ya que su cabeza volvió quedarse en blanco desmayándose de nuevo.

-¡YA TE VALE!- OÓ

* * *

**( (Horas después) )**

-Se encuentra bien.-concluyó el médico, escribiendo unas últimas notas en su carpeta.

-No le parece que si eso fuera así, no estaríamos aquí?

-Lo que quiero decir señorita...es que ahora está bien, en cuanto a su estado parece haber sido solo fatiga.-se dirigió a Izumi.-Estamos en pleno verano y usted va con ese abrigo y ese pedazo de mochila y esas gafas.-a esto el chico se rascó la nuca sin saber que decir.

-Ehh bueno es que soy de Hokkaido, y en mi zona incluso en verano hace mucho fresco y además a mi piel no le viene bien tanto rayo solar.

-mmmh, bueno es cierto que he notado algo extraño, pero como esto es una consulta pequeña apenas puedo hacerle más análisis. Solo le recomiendo reposo. Puede que lo suyo también halla sido por el cambio de clima.

-Entonces será mejor ir al albergue ya.

**( (Ya fuera) )**

-Cuidadito con volverte a desmayar, está vez no pienso cargar contigo y te quedas en el suelo.

-Esta bieeen, te agradezco lo que has hecho y siento haberte causado molestias.

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! –una gota apareció en el chico.-Yo no tengo porqué cargar con las idioteces de los demás, como venir aquí con este calor y con esas vestimentas. ¡Si eres débil te quedas en casa y punto!

-Bueno yo...

-Hay que ser imbecil.

-Puede que..-nnU

-Y encima vienes solo!

-Es que...

-¡Es que los del clan Ainu son así de bobos¡Haber venido cuando te recuperaras, hombre!

El pobre Aiun levantaba las manos en señal de intentar que se tranquilizara, ella iba delante suya puesto que conocía el camino, y no podía evitar estar enfadada, no solo porque el chico le había dado un par de sustos y le había hecho cargar hasta allí, sino porque nada más salir se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo, en otras palabras, se había perdido la competición y no había podido cumplirle a Yoh.

-_Pero que se le va a hacer, ha sido culpa de este descerebra..._

-Eso no sería posible...-la voz del chico se tornó triste y lenta y sus ojos miraron el suelo con melancolía.-No creo que pueda curarme.

Anna dejó de andar súbitamente y se giró hacia el chico que se había parado también y el cual al ver la expresión de confusión de Anna se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más sin darse la más mínima cuenta.

-¡Ah, no, no te confundas! Perdona no quería decir eso, no sé ni porqué...-rascándose el cuello presa de los nervios el chico comenzó a andar intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero al pasar por el lado de la sacerdotisa esta lo cogió de la mano impidiendo que siguiera caminado.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar frente a frente, Anna levantó la mirada, fija en los ojos del chico, como ordenando una respuesta, pero por alguna razón...sentía algo de temor.

-Tú, antes...dijiste que...

-¡¡¡ANITAAAA!!!!

El Shaman castaño saltó de uno de los arbustos haciendo que los chicos se sobresaltaran. El cabello del Shaman estaba revuelto y con hojas enredadas en él, su ropa estaba manchada de barro y algo rota, y en su brazo derecho había una gruesa cinta que ponía "EQUIPO DE RESCATE, escrito por HoroHoro" con letras azules e infantiles. Tras recuperar el aliento, el Shaman se acercó a la chica alegre.

-¡Aniiiiiita! No te imaginas lo que...-las palabras del chico se perdieron poco a poco por su boca, ya que lo que veía lo dejó un poco atónito. La rubia estaba cogiendo a...¿a?- Oye...esto...¿quién eres? –preguntó dirigiéndose al ainu.

Sin embargo a este también las palabras se le perdieron ya que de repente aparecieron por otros arbustos a Horo, Ren, Ryu y Pirika, en las mismas que Yoh y con las cintas "EQUIPO DE RESCATE, escrito por HoroHoro", bueno excepto en la de Ren, las letras estaban borrosas por su forcejeo con el ainu para evitar que este escribiera nada.

-Kami-sama...me.menudo caminito...-dijo jadeando el ainu, recibiendo a cambio una torta del chino.

-¡La culpa es tuya¡No decías que conocías bien este lugar¡Por tu culpa, nos han perseguido serpientes, arañas, nos hemos caído en un río...!

-Casi se nos cae un árbol encima, ese jabalí careado porque le habías pisado la cola, esa colmena de abejas cargarte a la reina...-siguió Ryu.

-Caernos en ese pantano, volver a ser perseguidos por el jabalí, volver a ser perseguidos por las abejas para luego volver a tirarnos al río.-prosiguió Pilika.

-¡MUERETE! –Dijeron los tres al unísono.

HoroHoro se protegió el cuerpo con sus cuerpos pidiendo clemencia y rezando para que ocurriera algo y evitar que lo lincharan. Anna estaba que no se creía lo que oía y se llevó la mano a la frente¡habían pasado 4 horas desde que ella se había ido, entre dar la vuelta, y llevar a su primo a la pequeña clínica! Y en ese tiempo habían pasado por eso.

-¿Eh, pero y donde está Manta? –preguntó Yoh mirando por todas partes.

-No estaba contigo?

-La última vez que lo vi fue con lo del jabalí...

-Normal con los pies que tiene el pobre...-dijo Pilika con pena para luego dirigirse a su hermano.- ¡HERMANO¡EL CABEZÓN HA MUERTO POR TU CUL...!

-¡Tranquila mujer que está aquí! –gritó el peliazul, todavía rezando. Se bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta(que también ponía "Equipo de rescate") y de allí salió "algo" redondo y con ojos en blanco y con una boca abierta y con pinta de no tener vida, que cayó a tierra y intentando coger aire.

-Abejitas...jabalís...piedra, tropiezo, manos, todo oscuro, agua...

-Al menos parece que has hecho algo bien imbecil...A parte de traumatizarlo, claro.-espetó Ren.

- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAH!!! TTTOTTT!!!

Ryu se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos, pegando su cabezón a su hombre y dándole palmaditas en la espalda como un niño pequeño que había tenido una pesadilla.

-Vamos, vamos no llores. Bueno ya hemos encontrado a doña Anna, no? Mejor será que volvamos.

-Si, Jun y Tamao nos estarán esperando.-dijo la peliazul con alivio.-Por SUERTE, este camino es más fácil.

-Ejem, ejem...EJEM!

Viendo que SU Annita y el OTRO, parecían haber olvidado su agarre, le vino "de sopetón" una "terrible" tos, cosa que funciono y ambos reaccionaron y la chica se separó como sacudiéndose un bicho.

-Venga, venga. Seguro que no lo ha hecho a propósito- Por parte del chico, al ver como su pobre primo estaba en peligro decidió por fin dar a conocer su existencia allí.-Él solo quería ayudar, esta zona no es muy conocida por nosotros los Ainus.

-"Nosotros los ainus"?-

-Eso es Len, este chico es ainu igual que Horo y Pilika.-respondió Anna señalándolo y sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a su esposo.

-¡IZUMIIIIIIIIII!!! –en seguida la alegre Ainu de cabellos saltó hacia su primo provocando la caída de ambas.-Menos mal que pasa algo bueno después de todo!-dijo melosamente abrazando más a su primo y este riendo amablemente. A esto el Shaman de china alzó una ceja con molestia.

-Veo que es algo más que un ainu, no? –dijo con algo de amargura.

-Es su primo.-volvió a responder Anna poniéndose al lado Yoh, el cual también habló con un tono extraño.

-Y se puede saber que hace aquí, o mejor dicho...qué HACEN aquí? –sin siquiera quererlo puso mucho énfasis a las últimas palabras sin dirigir la mirada a Anna, la cual logró notar la amargura.

-Es un poco largo de explicar.- Yoh se cruzó de brazos y bajó los párpados.

-No pasa naaaaada, tengo toda la noche.

-¬¬?

-Aquí ni hablar, lo dicho antes, será mejor que volvamos.-habló Ryu todavía consolando al pobre "niño".

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Pilika todavía seguida contenta y abrazada a Izumi, cosa que no disminuyó el desagrado del chinito, y lo mismo se podía decir de Yoh al ver que su esposa no le quitaba ojo de encima.

El ainu se acercó a su primo y le susurró un débil "muchas gracias". Este le devolvió una bonita sonrisa. La mirada de la rubia sobre él no se desvió en ningún momento.

_**Fin del capítulo 19**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

¡Y Ya! He aquí el decimonoveno capítulo!

Cómo veis ha aparecido un nuevo personaje, Izumi Usui. Si os soy, muy, muy, muy sincera, este personaje apareció en mi cabeza nada más empezar el capitulo, y si os vuelvo a ser muy sincera, necesitaba que ocurriera algo (o alguien) para que la historia se volviera a encaminara, sobre todo de tal forma para llegar al final, y bueno, la señora inspiración..me vino con¡tachán, tachán! Este chico tan amable. Aunque bueno ya se conocerá más adelante, en el próxima capítulo, sobre todo ante Anna...jiji ya se verá, ya se verá.

Porque adorado/as lecto/as, lo mencionado y dicho ¡ya estamos por los ULTIMOS CAPÍTULOS de este mi primer fic, del que tan alegre estoy! Jejeje, bueno, volviendo a ser sincera, todavía no se cuantos faltan, más de dos seguro, la inspiración me ha dado fuerte, y eso sin contar con el epílogo, digamos que es solo una pequeña noticia.

Próximo capítulo: La flor de la nieve.

Para este próximo capi viene con algunas sorpresitas(sonrisa maléfica) ya se verá, ya se verá JAJAJAJAJA! En serio, en serio, ante todo espero que os guste y que disfrutéis con este capítulo y con el que viene, y sobre todo seguir recibiendo su apoyo, porque es que lo digo de VERDAD, cada una de vuestras palabras me hacen como una especie de "tilín" en mi corazoncito que me emociona y me llena de alegría. Por eso:

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS Y GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A(en especial a los que desgraciadamente no puedo contestarles**): Itako Asakura 17, AnAbLaCk0516, Akari-aoi, Shiraze-asakura-tao, Zilia K, Kaoru240, lady Scorpio, Liitah

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO UN POCO ATRASADOS! Espero que vuestros propósitos de año nuevo se hagan realidad!**

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta! **


	20. Chapter 20 La flor de la nieve

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -20 La flor de la nieve.**

_Es tan difícil ver una flor florecer en invierno...todas se encierran en sus capullos o mueren por el frío._

_Por ese frío que no las deja respirar y las encierra en ellas._

_A mí también me corresponde ese destino._

-Y este es tu cuarto.- le anunció la alegre Pilika a su primo.

-Vaya está muy bien. ¿Con quién dormiré? –preguntó entrando y dejando sus cosas en el suelo. Pilika se acercó a ayudarle.

-¡Con mi hermanito! –en cada dormitorio estaban repartidos los shamanes por parejas, Yoh-Len, Manta-Ryu, Anna-Tamao, Jun-Pilika.-Hasta ahora a él le había tocado dormir en el sofá...nnU pero Manta a ordenado sacar todos los trasto de esta habitación y dormiréis los dos. Por cierto.-le susurró-Si ronca o duerme mucho, tú ya sabes, patada en el estómago y listos.

-Jejejeje -uu- Veo que seguís igual.- Se levantó dispuesto a preparar las cosas, no sin antes quitarse por fin toda la ropa que llevaba encima, Pilika dio gracias por esto, verle con todo eso en pleno verano le hacía entrar en calor, pero lo que había debajo tampoco le dejó tranquila.

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo que tú.-esas palabras salieron de su boca sin quererlo y con un deje de tristeza.

Estaba más delgado de lo normal, su figura se podía comparar con la de un palo, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal para un Ainu que vive entre la nieve, casi parecía que la camisa y los pantalones ligeros que llevaba le pudieran, y encima su cara mostraba cansancio y sus ojos enfermizos y apagados...al igual que esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

-Pues si he perdido peso.-dijo sin importancia mientras sacaba y guardaba sus cosas.-Casi tuve que escaparme de la aldea, me costó mucho que me dejaran venir aquí, con decirte que casi me atan a la cama.-rió.

Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo¿cómo podía tomárselo tan así? Le preocupaba tanto, se veía a kilómetros que no estaba bien de salud. No podía evitar mirarle con ojos de tristeza, no podía. Hasta que sintió como unas manos le acariciaban la cabeza con gracia como si fuera una niña pequeña revoloteando su cabello.

-Venga!...¿A qué viene esa cara, pequeña?-volvió a reír viéndolo como se había quedado su pelo.- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que me gusta molestar a los de jefes de la tribu! Sobre todo con nosotros. –se enderezó y frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo ojos y voz de viejo. –¡¡Sois como animales salvajes en busca de problemas, carne, manjares, que os comerías hasta las hojas, que deberíamos congelaros pero nos da pena la siguiente generación, que no queremos traumatizarla con vosotros, que...!

Las carcajadas de la niña empezaron a oírse cada vez más. Era cierto, los viejales siempre estaban igual sobre todo con Horo, todas esas palabras se las repetían desde muy pequeño, más que nada porque casi siempre se colaba en las reservas y no dejaba ni los huesos. De hecho hasta lo de las hojas era una leyenda y todo.

-Además...-se giró y se encogió de hombros.-Por muy agradable que fuera la aldea, con la naturaleza, los animales y los Koropokurus...es muy difícil sentirte a gusto si cada vez que te hablan como si fueras un niño pequeño...sabes que en el fondo...están pensando que tienes una bomba atómica dentro.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde detrás.

* * *

( (Al día siguiente) )

El castaño empezó a jugar con la cucharilla del azúcar. Anna estaba a su lado y no le hacía el más mínimo caso, solo removía una y otra vez su leche del desayuno mientras perdía sus ojos por la ventana, desde ayer en la noche que estaba muy pensativa. De ayer le contó lo sucedido, cómo encontró al nuevo Ainu y que tuvieron que ir al médico. Hasta ahí bien, normal. ¿Pero entonces por qué no le quitaba ojo de encima? Eso ya no era tan normal.

Aprovechando que todos los de la mesa estaban pendientes de lo suyo, intentó tocarle el brazo para captar su atención pero la entrada de dos pelizaules lo impidió.

-¡¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!!!!!!! –gritó Pilika alegre del brazo de Izumi.

-Buenos a todos.-saludó este tranquilamente.

-No podrías ser menos ruidosa! –le espetó Ren a la chica que ahora se sentaba a su lado.-Con lo tranquilos que estábamos si los hermanos.

-¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! –el otro mencionado hermano apareció.

-Es como si el mundo me llevara la contra- susurró el pelopincho.

-Tienes algo contra nuestra happy family?-¬¬

-¡Oh! Es que no se nota bastante! –contestó sarcásticamente apuntándole con los bastoncillos del arroz- ¡Respóndeme a una cosa HotoHoto: de veras crees que estoy de buen humor después por lo que ME hiciste pasar ayer! –Horo sonrió malévolamente.

-¡Vengaaaaaaa...!Tampoco fue tan malo Lentado. Así pudimos conocer **otra parte** desconocida para nosotros.

-Eso es Len, **no es GRAN cosa.-**la pequeña también quería jugar.

Más de uno tuvo que aguantarse una risa(incluso Jun) por el comentario "inocente" del Usui, a esto la montañita de pelo del chino daba grandes amenazas de entrar en erupción y agujerear el techo.

-¡Me niego rotundamente a comer en la misma mesa que estos memos! –se levantó dando un manotazo en la mesa pero el peliazul no había acabado.

-Oh! Vaya miren señores como el Tao se niega a contraatacar unos comentarios "absurdos" ¿Es que acaso estás admitiendo tu derrota _Lentado?_ O admites que no fue **GRAN cosa!**

Ainu: 3. Tao: 0. Tocado y hundido.

A regañadientes y aguantando toda su furia se sentó violentamente de nuevo en su asiento. Ryu le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y Jun le trajo otro vaso de leche para subirle el ánimo.

-Verás Tao, que sepas que hoy, ni tú podrá arruinarme el buen humor con el que me he levantado hoy, y es que...tachan, tachan! –metió las manos en su bolsillo y sacó un panfleto de una discoteca.-¡Ayer gané unas entradas para entrar GRATIS en la discoteca más cañera del pueblo!

A esto Ryu, Jun y Pilika les brillaron los ojos de alegría y se juntaron las manos como niños pequeños. Eras los que mas adoraban las fiestas de todo el grupo.

-¡Hermanito eres el mejor¡¿Cómo las conseguiste?!

-Fácil. Le vendí al propietario las fotos que tomé ayer de Ren desnudo. Se partió tanto de risa que me las regaló, dice que hasta va hacer un póster.

Los ojos felinos del pelimorado se abrieron de par en par. Si señor, lo suyo era odio puro y duro.

Ainu: 1000. Tao: -50. Hundido hasta fondo, fondo.

-HIJO DE P...!!!!

-QUÉ NO! Qué no! Qué no! Qué es bromaaaaaa¡Una bromita de naaada! –soltó entre carcajadas para luego suspirar.-El otro día paseando por allí sin querer les rompí una ventana de una de las discotecas y me tocó limpiar platos y bueno...que les fastidié media bajilla. Los de la disco de al lado, con los que tenían una gran competencia se alegraron tanto conmigo que me las dieron.

Hubo una gota general junto a una sonrisa maliciosa del chino.

-No tienes remedio.-¬¬

-No. ¡Pero mira lo que he conseguido!!-se giró hacia su primo.- ¿Qué dices Izumi? Llevas tanto tiempo en la aldea que seguro que no sabes ni siquiera lo que es una discoteca.

-Jejeje, lo siento HoroHoro, sabes que ese ambiente no me sienta muy bien. Además tengo algo que hacer.

-Hablando de ti Izumi.-habló Manta para cambiar de tema.-¿Tú también eres un Shaman?

-Pues...

-¡Izumi es uno de los más grandes después de mi hermano¡Fue uno de los seleccionados para el Shaman Fight y todo!-adelantó Pilika con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues me gustaría comprobarlo algún día.-dijo como siempre nuestro orgulloso Ren.- Por cierto¿Dónde está tu espíritu acompañante?

-Es verdad. ¿Dónde está Miruru?-cuestionó Horo. Era raro no verlo con él, al igual que él mismo y Kororo, eran inseparables, cada esencia lograba atrapar el corazón de su Shaman.

-¿También es una de esas monadas de Koropokuru?-dijo mimoso Ryu.

-Si, un Koropokuru.--Pero ya no está conmigo. –su tono cambió a uno más seco.- Lo dejé.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Todas las cabezas que no prestaban mucha atención, la tomaron de repente y giraron hacia el nuevo inquilino. Horo, el más confundido de todos le habló seriamente, pero todavía aturdido. Le era difícil imaginarse eso. Era como si él de la noche a la mañana plantara a Kororo.

-Le has...¿Has abandonado a Miruru?

Izumi se rascó la nuca, sonriendo tristemente. Pensando profundamente, ahora se arrepentía de no haber trabajado mucho lasa palabras, y eso que sabía que debía hacerlo al venir aquí y encontrarse con ellos, que no debió soltar algo así como así. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Todos los de la mesa habían ido al Shaman fight y debían tenerle un gran cariño a sus espíritus acompañantes y eso era recíproco como para hablar de esa forma. Pero este era su caso.

-No lo abandoné. Lo dejé marchar, ahora es libre.-remarcó la última palabra.-Era inútil que siguiera conmigo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que lo dejaste libre si él te quería mucho!? –para sorpresa de algunos, era Pilika quién saltó, pero Izumi no se inmutó.-¡Los koropokurus y los Ainus son inseparables, somos como hermanos¡Y más si eres su Shaman!

-Los koropokurus son parte de la naturaleza algún día u otro vuelven a fundirse con ella.-dijo suavemente.- No merecen estar enganchados a Shamanes débiles de salud, que solo sirven para cargarles.

De nuevo el silencio invadió la sala, cada uno tenía distintas expresiones en sus rostros. Algunos como Jun, Manta, Tamao y Ryu sintieron una pena en su corazón, Ren abandonó la idea de retarle, un Shaman sin espíritu, ya no era Shaman. Horo y Pilika se perdieron en la madera de la vista. Yoh sin saber por qué intentó descrifrar la expresión de Anna, pero esta no mostraba nada fuera del otro mundo solo una ligerísima sorpresa que se desvaneció rápidamente. Inútilmente pensó en alguna manera de romper el hielo.

-Debió de ser una decisión difícil.

-Cuando piensas que haces lo correcto...no llega a ser tanto.

La rubia decidió terminantemente que debía de conversar con ese Ainu.

* * *

La noche acordada para salir a la discoteca llegó en un plis. Por suerte el tema del recién llegado había pasado a segundo plano y todos se dedicaron a llevarse bien con él. Era una persona realmente amable, más de uno no pudo evitar dudar de que realmente fuera familia de sus dos amigos, y es que eran de lo más diferentes. Pilika siempre iba estaba del brazo con él y Horo no hacía más que hablar y hablar con él. Apareció algún que otra situación en la que él desaparecía de la sala en donde se encontraba disculpándose porque su tos era demasiado continua o en los que le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Pilika juntó las manos y bajó la cabeza suplicando con ojos cerrados.

-¡Por fa Anna¡Cuida de Izumi¡Te lo pido por favooooor!- sabía que era casi inútil pedirle ESO a ella, pero es que no había de otra.

-¿¡Qué?!-Se volteó a ella sorprendida pidiendo explicaciones- ¿Cuidar? Pilika que tu primo me suma 5 años, ya es mayorcito y no necesita que una sacerdotisa le haga de niñera, no te parece?

Hablando de dolores de cabeza no había sido el único. Los chicos se adelantaron a ir media hora antes a la discoteca, ya que Horo y Ryu estaban impacientes por cumplir su más preciado deseo de tener novia y los demás los siguieron algo temerosos, por eso las chicas fueron las últimas en salir (N/a: por temas de arreglarse, ya sabéis, en mi caso tardo casi una hora entera UUU). Pero antes de salir, al parecer a Anna había sufrido una pequeña insolación de la mañana, al ser su piel muy pálida no lo asimiló bien y al ver que no había mejorado mucho decidió al último minuto quedarse.

-No es eso Anna, solo te pido que estés pendiente de él, por favor en serio, estoy preocupada por si se desmaya o le ocurre algo, solo te pido eso. Si ni va a salir de aquí.-insistió.

-Si tanto te preocupa.-la señaló-Quédate tú entonces.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero me preocupa más mi hermano.-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.-A diferencia que Izumi, el es un niño de 10 años que todavía no sabe cuidarse solo.-dijo con voz reventada.-La última vez que salió a una discoteca en Hokkaido acabó congelando todo el piso, se bebió todo el alcohol pensando que era zumo, dejó los váteres hecho un asco, rompió 5 ventanas, se peleó y como deducirás tiene prohíbida la entrada en los últimos 100 años. –ahora era a Anna quién le aparecieron miles de gotitas en la cabeza.-¿Entiendes por quién debo estar más?

La chica pudo asentir a eso pero se preocupó más por tomar la mejor medida. Ella no era la niñera de nadie y no tenía por qué hacerlo con alguien a quién apenas acababa de conocer y no de las más normales maneras. Claro que...era una buena oportunidad.

-Venga Annaaaa. Por fi, por fi. Así me podré ir tranquila y no me tendrás aquí cada dos por tres. -La rubia se llevó la mano al mentón pensativa. Tras unos segundos de meditar asintió.

-Menos mal.-suspiró aliviada.-Gracias de verdad.

La peliazul cogió su bolso que estaba en la silla, se retocó el cabello y se despidió con la mano antes de salir por la puerta, no sin antes claro volverle a dar las gracias.

* * *

-_No podía ser tan malo.-_pensó, Izumi Usui no tenía la mentalidad de Loroloro, bueno al menos eso había viso por muy familiar que fueran de ese par. Así que se dirigió hacia la habitación del final del pasillo, donde lo vio por última vez y le preguntaría directamente. Aunque claro ¿cómo preguntarlo?

-_Vaya eso no lo había pensado.-_se dijo mientas giraba el picaporte y abría la puerta, allá iba.-Izu...¡¿QUE HACES!!?

-Eh? –se volteó a ella mientas terminaba de saltar de la ventana.-Vaya tú aquí, jejejeje...-rió rascándose la cabeza sin sabe cómo actuar al ser descubierto.-Hola Kyôyama.

¿Qué no tenía la mentalidad de Loroloro por muy familiar que fuera de ese par? Los ovarios que no lo era. Le habían dicho claramente que no saliera de casa si había aumentado su fiebre ya ahí lo tenías. Con un ligero kimono azul cielo saltando por la ventana como un niño pequeño que se quiere ir de casa. Y es que encima se veía que no se había recuperado.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces pedazo de imbecil?!-preguntó Anna enfadada dirigiéndose hacia él. No, si al final si que iba a hacer de niñera y encima que ella tampoco estaba muy bien.-¡Si ni siquiera te ha bajado la fiebre y ya quieres irte¡Tamao te ha dicho claramente que no salieras de la cama!

-Si bueno es que...-comenzó a decir un poco nervioso, más por tranquilizarla que por salvarse.-No te pongas así...necesito ir a una zona cerca de aquí y...necesito hacerlo ahora y hoy y cómo sabía que no me iban a...

-Por mi haz lo que quieras.-dijo Anna fríamente mientras se volteaba, lo sentía por Pilika pero a ella no le iba el papel de niñera, siempre acababa a las manos y con él desgraciadamente no podría por su salud.-Si lo que quieres es empeorar y hacer otra visita al suelo y al mundo de los tontos inconscientes mientras se le comen los gusanos hazlo.

-Chica...-nnU.-No te pongas así, no lo haga para cabrear a nadie y menos a ti.-dijo las últimas palabras con un tono de voz algo misterioso. Anna lo miró por encima del hombro. El chico se cruzó de brazos y se rascó la mejilla.-Si quieres, ven conmigo. ¿Querías hablar de todas formas no?- le sonrió. Anna se sorprendió por esto.

-¿Y tú...cómo sabías que quería hablar contigo?

El norteño se encogió de hombros y acentuó más su dulce sonrisa, como diciendo "solo es intuición".

-Te prometo que haré todo el esfuerzo que tengo para no desmayarme y así no te traeré problemas. Sígueme y podremos conversar sin inconvenientes.-dijo tranquilamente y clavando sus ojos azules en ella.- Además...creo a ti también te vendrá bien . - soltó en un susurro que la sacerdotisa logró oír dejándola un poco atónita, acto seguido dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Todavía confundida le siguió.

* * *

Una y dos, una y dos... una y...

-No se si te has dado cuenta que hay cosas más interesantes que jugar con los dedos en la mesa.

Yoh alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de Len junto a Manta. Lo notaban raro desde hacía un rato, nada más llegar se sentó, se pidió cinco zumos de naranja natural y de ahí no se movió. Y eso que todos menos ellos tres ya estaban por ahí bebiendo y bailando como locos escapados de un manicomio.

-No estoy de ánimos...simplemente eso. –Rayos, esperaba con ansias que su rubia viniera, así podrían escaparse un momentito sin ser notados, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada uno estaba con su propio desmadre.

-Raro en ti.-dijo Len dando un sorbo a su leche. La verdad es que el camarero se impresionó un poco con ellos al ver lo que pedían, un zumo, leche, un café para Manta, un batido de fresa para Ryu(ya sabéis está en contra del alcohol), agua con limón y menta para Horo (Pilika no le dejó otra cosa) y la única que pidió un combinado fue Jun.-Vaya se me ha acabado la leche, voy por más.

Aprovechando que el chino se había ido Manta se sentó al lado de su amigo y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Anna?

-Si. –volvió a jugar con sus dedos.-Esperaba que estuviera aquí. Pero tenía que quedarse en casa. Con compañía claro-durante una milésima de segundo Manta-chan pudo notar un tonito amargo en las últimas palabras.

-Quien lo iba a decir.-se cruzó de piernas en pose interesante.-Yoh Asakura celoso.

Los dedos se lazaron por error debido a que sintió como su alma se salía de su cuerpo.

-Ce-lo-so¿YO? –se señaló con el dedo- Por favoooooooor Manta que yo no le tengo envidia a nadie, ni tengo envidia. A penas sé el significado de esa palabra.

-Jo..ven Yoh.

-¡¡¡¡Qué no lo estoy, vale?!!!-soltó levantándose de sopetón y señalando a la pelirosada.

-(Manta y Tamao)-OO?UUU

Tras darse cuenta que había metido la pata se comenzó a desordenar el cabello con gracia mientras reia exageradamente.

-Ups! Estooooo lo siento mucho Tamao es queeee pen...pensaba que ¡que eras horohoro¡si eso! –(N/a: Aquí todos dándole la culpa a Hororín, si es queeee...)

Tamao sonrió nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que sudaba a mares. Lo había pensado desde que entraron y se estaba echando mucho valor. Se sentía un poco culpable pero, sentía que debía de aprovechar esa ocasión, después de todo no era nada, solo una pequeña petición inocente a los ojos de cualquiera, excepto por los de su prometida, a si que...Cerró los ojos con fuerza, agachó la cabeza y dejó salir su deseo.

-Qqqqqqqqqqueririririririraustedbailalalalalalarconcoconconmimimigo?

-(Manta y Yoh)-OO?UUU

-Esto Tamao qué...?

-¡¡Qué si querria usted bailar conmigo por favor!!!- pidió subiendo más el volumen, casi provocó que los chicos cayeran de sus asientos.

Tras recuperarse, Yoh le sonrió dulcemente. Tamao casi se derritió allí mismo.

-Claro,.-se levantó y se dirigió a la pista.-Vamos?

La pequeña sintió una gran alegría por dentro que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, sentía fluir su felicidad. Asintió y caminó con él. Manta se quedó allí mirando como se iban.

-Por qué me da esto mala espina? –decidió olvidarse de ello tomando su café con extra de azúcar.

* * *

-Me vas a decir a donde vamos?

-A una zona muy bonita de aquí, ya lo verás.

La montaña por la noche y en verano era un poco fría, si no fuera por la luz de la luna todo sería completa oscuridad. La rubia alzó sus ojos azabaches, la vista de las estrellas era espectacular, muy pocas veces había visto tanto brillo junto en el cielo, seguro que a Yoh le gustaría, era tan difícil ver un cielo así en la ciudad, sobre todo si estaba lleno de espíritus de fiesta por ahí y haciendo ruido. En cambio ahí el único espíritu que había era el de alguna esencia tranquila revoloteando por ahí.

El ainu hizo a un lado una gran rama llena de hojas que les cortaba el paso dejando ver el sitio del que tanto hablaba.

-¿Un acantilado?-preguntó Anna pasando por la rama.

-Si...-respondió suavemente el chico observando con dulzura el lugar.

La tierra estaba fina y había alguna que otra flor y piedras sueltas, y también algún pequeño animal o insecto. Según te ibas acercando podía apreciar las vista que había bajo el abismo. Una hermoso y glorioso paisaje de casi toda la montaña, y todavía más con la pequeña luz de los astros. Se veía todo, el lago, el albergue, el césped en donde estuvo con su esposo, algunos animales nocturnos, todos los árboles, plantas. Era una de esas vistas que te emocionaba un poquito de la hermosura e inmensidad de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

El sonido de Izumi sentándose en el acantilado la hizo sacarse de la impresión. Pero él parecía seguir en ella pues en ningún momento había apartado su azules ojos todo aquello.

-No tienes miedo de estar ahí? –preguntó la sacerdotisa para romper el hielo.

-No. Me gustan los lugares altos.-volvió a sonreír.-Sientes como si te alejaras de todo y todos tus problemas están debajo tus pies.-giró su cabeza.-¿Y tú¿Tienes miedo a los lugares altos?

-Idiota.-se cruzó de brazos.-Claro que no.-y dando un par de pasos se sentó a su lado. Ambos contemplando en el horizonte.

-¿Y para qué querías venir aquí? Aunque parece que ya te sientes mejor.

-Si...para los Ainus no hay mejor que la naturaleza. Eso si, espero que no se enteren de que me he ido. Si no, ya les veo que gritándome.-nn.-Solo quería hacer una cosa.

-Pues hazla y nos vamos.-suspiró.-Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí. No debí de haberle hecho caso a Pilika. Esa enana es demasiado caprichosa.

-Pues tenéis cosas en común, aunque no lo parezca-dijo pacíficamente juntando las manos.-Las dos lograsteis salir de la oscuridad.

-No te cr...

Grandes bolas azabaches se abrieron de par en par. La cabeza rubia se volteó lentamente hacia el emisor del mensaje. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Justo lo contrario que yo. Que no saldré de allí.

* * *

En otra parte del lugar de baile, Pilika Ainu se encerró en uno de los limpios y modernos baños. Se sentó en el water con la cabeza baja. Su larga cabellera caia de ella como largas cascadas, cubriéndole casi todo el rostro. Juntó sus pequeñas manos haciendo presión sobre ellas. Como si el pequeño dolor le evitara pensar en otra cosa, otra cosa que le volvió a la mente cuando volvió a verlo.

La música le comenzaba a molestar, pero cada uno de sus recuerdos podía más que ella. Totalmente cohibida, sin hacer otra cosa, decidió esperarse ahí hasta que todo se volviera a tranquilizar para ella.

Por kami que no era para tanto.

* * *

-Que has dicho? –

Le costó decir esas palabras, más que nada porque su mente se había quedado en blanco durante unos segundo. Analizaba la situación a la cual no había pasado ni 30 segundos. ¿Pilika¿él?

-¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?-dijo perdiéndose en lo oscuro de sus ojos.-No es que esté orgulloso, pero a causa de mi enfermedad tengo como una especie de sentido sensible a saber lo que siente otra gente o lo que sintió claro...-sonrió débilmente.-Claro que no sé si esto se le puede llamar "enfermedad". En todo caso. ¿Tú has pasado por esto verdad? Puedo notarlo.

-A ti tambien te pasa?-preguntó todavía con dificultad de hablar. Todavía estaba muy atónita. Desde que lo encontró y le oyó decir esas palabras, tenía sospechas, grandes sospechas, tenía planeado hablar con él de esto, pero se había despistado un poco al verle escapar y ahora le decía que ella...

-Veo que sí.-Menos mal porque si no, no sabría como explicar una cosa así, ni siquiera le han puesto nombre.-rió rascándose la mejilla.

¿Pero por qué reía? Por qué reía ante algo tan lúgubre. ¿Desde cuando hablar de la muerte era algo divertido? Su enfado solo hacía más que aumentar.

-No hace gracia Izumi! Por qué dices que no vas a salir¡Yo también pasé por lo mismo y aquí me tienes! No es una enfermedad, puedes contra eso!

-Lo sé..eso me dijo Pilika.

- ¡Esa es otra! –se acercó a él- Una niña como ella, tan alegre, caprichosa, mimada, infantil...

El chico asintió y de nuevo se dedicó a observar el paisaje de delante de ellos.

-Si...si que ella es todo eso. Si digo la verdad, verdad, es que lo suyo no fue tan importante, simplemente le costaba hacer más las cosas y estaba débil, tosía, sudaba sin haber hecho esfuerzos, pero no llegó a desmayarse.

-Pero...por qué ella?

-No debería decírtelo...pero igual...la verdad es que en la tribu Ainu, no muchas chicas pueden ser shamanes, en todo caso solo ver espíritus de la naturaleza por que eso el lo que los caracteriza, pero mucho menos presentarse al Shaman Fight.

-Está prohibido? Tan machistas son?-su tono de voz se volvió ásperos, una de las cosas que más odiaba era la gente así.

-Prohibido, prohibido no. Pero digamos que es raro, eso sí, no imposible Shamanes chicas ainu, claro que las hay. Pero por ejemplo Pilika no pudo ser una de ellas.

-Por qué?

-Por HoroHoro.

Aunque estuviera de espaldas a ella, podía sentir perfectamente la impaciencia para explicara.

-Hace años. Piensa que quedaban cada vez menos de 10 años para el S.Fight así que su familia volcó todas las esperanzas en Horo Horo, entrenándolo y no ocupándose en ese sentido para Pilika-san. No es que la dejaran de lado, pero parece que el hecho de que sentía superior a su hermano y que no podía desarrollar sus técnicas le afectó de alguna manera. También puede que sea por que era una niña, la cual necesitaba más afecto y apoyo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Comenzó a sentirse débil y decía todas las noches que soñaba que un agujero le engullía. A penas podía estar de pie. En la tribu tenemos una especie de curandera especial, así que la llevaron y le explicaron...lo mismo que a ti y a mi. Y todo. Porque somos shamanes y nuestra energía espiritual es muy importante.

-Pero mi caso fue diferente. Admito que emocionalmente estaba un poco confusa pero...

-¿Sobrepasaste tu límite? –Asintió.- Ya te lo he dicho, Pilika era una niña y puede que eso fuera lo que pasaba, en nuestro caso, lo que pasa es que somos mayores.

- ¿cómo lo superó?-el ainu cambió su voz a uno más tierno.

-Por su hermano. No sé mucho, pero parece que le dijo algo como "Yo soy tu hermano y te protegeré y no dejaré que nada te separe de mi lado". No estoy seguro pero por esos motivos fue por lo que Pilika siempre le ayuda a entrenar. ¿Nunca os lo contaron?

La rubia negó con la cabeza. El ainu apretó los labios, debió de habérselo imaginado.

-En el fondo no son...tan alegres como aparentan. ¿No crees?

Era un poco difícil de mentalizarse que ellos dos hubieran pasado por ello.

-Y se puede saber...-cerró los ojos. Su tono volvió a ser como siempre. Frío como el hielo.-Por qué demonios me sueltas esa estupidez de que te vas a morir?

Izumi no contestó, solo se dedicó a estar unos segundos en silencio hasta que al final se levantó. Lo sentía, pero ahora no podía responderle, había llegado la hora para lo que había venido.

Una brisa cálida hizo acto de presencia en el ambiente tenso transformándolo en uno más tranquilo. Las manos pálidas se adentraron en el bolsillo del kimono y de allí salió con el puño cerrado para luego abrirlo.

Anna se colocó a su lado y pudo ver lo que era. Unos brillantes polvos azules del color del mar, brillaban como si fueran torcidos de diamantes y aún más a la luz de la inmensa luna. Los repartió en ambas manos y tras un segundó los arrojó.

Las diminutas arenas azules se expendieron por el aire formando una hermosa figura. Una flor. Una flor con una forma que la sacerdotisa nunca había visto. Si la vista desde allí era preciosa apreciarla más este espectáculo lo hacía todavía más hermoso.

Antes de que volviera a preguntar esta vez se le adelantó.

- Es la forma de la flor de la nieve. En Hokkaido es única. Porque es una flor capaz de vencer al frío. y seguir floreciendo.

_¿A mí también me corresponde ese destino_?

_**Fin del capítulo 20**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

Y son laaaaaaaas 23: 07 cuando finalizo este capi. ¡DIOS ESTOY REVENTADA! Gomen pero es difícil tener inspiración si toda ella esta puesta en UNA SEMANA LLENA DE EXAMANES, veo numeritos por todas partes, no y todavía quedan más, pero por suerte no es infinito, si soy sincera parece un milagro.

Y bueno la verdad es que me parecía un buen momento para acabar aquí el capi, tranquis que yo no desapareceré, se que cuesta pero me es imposible rendirme cuando recibo a gente maravillosos que me dice lo que le gusta mi fic. Aunque parezca una tontería esas cosas pequeñas alegran mucho. Bastante. Gracias.

Bueno aquí las cosas de nuevo vuelven a tomar otro rumbo diferente así que ya sabéis, decidme si debo preocuparme por esforzarme más o dejarlo todo y leer cuentos infantiles...jejeje. Esperadme en el siguiente capítulo. Espero tenerlo para cuando las semanitas se hayan a acabado, espero.

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS Y GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A(en especial a los que desgraciadamente no puedo contestarles**): Zilia K, Liitha, GaliaV, Akari-aoi, Hermanas Kinomoto, Delia, o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-, Kaour240, Wakare No Kyoku(te echaba de menos!!)

Bueno pues supongo que me quedan menos semanas de examanes, algunos podrán entenderme, pues tengo entendido que algunos están agobiados ya de tanto estudiar, TT, hace llorar. Pero sigo aquí maravillosa gente!!!

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta! **


	21. Chapter 21 El hielo se derrite

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** -21 ****El hielo se derrite.**

No era fácil contar esas cosas, o puede que si lo fuera y lo difícil era empezarlas. En este tipo de historias donde lo difícil era empezar, porque a cualquiera se le llenarían los ojos de lágrimas. Y eso él ya lo había dejado de hacer. Hace mucho.

-Se llamaba Yukiko. -empezó con sus ojos inmersos en el cielo.- Y era mi prometida. -estas palabras captaron más la atención de la chica.-Fueron nuestras familias, en las tribus, eso es lo más normal del mundo, lo raro es que no te comprometan. Bueno hay familias que tampoco le dan mucha importancia.-debía descartar a sus primos de lo primero dicho, Horo deseaba una novia con toda su alma pero su familia se preocupaba más por entrenarlo para el Shaman Fight se olvidaron de compromisos y como Pilika era muy suya también negaron esa idea.- Nosotros dos nos conocíamos de toda la vida, nuestras familias estaban muy unidas, muchísimo, al ver lo bien que complementábamos no dudaron en formar nuestro enlace. Y eso, nunca nos importó.

-¿Cuando? -preguntó de pronto Anna con seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Con cuantos años os prometieron?

-A los 10. -sonrió.- Es casi una regla general entre shamanes, si hay que hacer un compromiso oficialas debe de ser sobre en esa edad. Bueno hay excepciones claro, como siempre.

-Si...No te molestes en explicarme eso. -se cruzó los brazos y entrecerró sus párpados.- Lo sé perfectamente.

-Entonces sabrás que a partir de los 15...podemos casarnos, no?

-He dicho que lo sé perfectamente.-le dio la espalda.

No estaba seguro, pero sentía que le había tocado algún punto vulnerable. Y eso podía notarlo todavía más, estando enfermo, su energía se había vuelto más sensible a las demás, podía sentirlas fuertemente aunque estas fueran muy pequeñas, e incluso podía llegar a sentir algunos...sentimientos, pero muy débilmente. Así que sabiendo esto decidió callarse y seguir con lo del principio.

-Casarse tan joven...incluso parece un castigo.

-No es un castigo. -no pudo evitarlo, se mordió el labio inferior intentando no irse de la lengua.-No lo es.

-Yo no he dicho que lo sea. Solo que lo parece. -su sonrisa se volvió triste al igual que su voz.- Para mí, fue más castigo el saber que no podría casarme con ella, porque ella ya no está conmigo. Ya no está...aquí.

Su voz, parecía que se hubiera vuelto como el cristal, como su aura, con cualquier cosa se podía romper. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Anna al analizar sus últimas frases dichas. No, no lo parecían, no parecían tener eso en común. Prometidos jóvenes, por familia y shamanes. Pero eso a ella no podía sorprenderle, ella sorprendía a las personas cuando decía que estaba (anteriormente) prometida. Que si eran unos niños, que si estaban obligados, que si no sentían nada el uno por el otro, que si eso era malgastar la vida...cada una de esas palabras las había oído (o leído mentalmente) provenientes de las personas que conocía. Pero eso a ella le daba igual, al contrario, estaba...más que orgullosa.

-¿Esta muerta?

Izumi asintió.

-Una enfermedad.-su voz volvió a cambiar.- Por eso no dejo de pensar que ojalá...nos hubiéramos casado antes...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-_Vamos Pilika vamos. Como ese video de embarazadas que viste el otro día en la tele. Inhala...exhala, inhala...exhala. Bueno vale no estás en cinta Pilika, pero esto le sirve a cualquiera._

La pequeña Ainu estaba en frente de la puerta del baño, cuanto había estado ahí ¿media hora?, no importaba, dudaba que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. Ahora debía de salir y seguir bailando como si estuviera en uno de esos concursos de baile.

Se restregó la frente. Por alguna estúpida razón había recordado aquellos momentos de cuando era pequeña, ese cansancio, ese calor insoportable, esos desmayos, esa ignorancia que sentía de su familia...las palabras de aliento de su hermano.

-_NO Pilika ¡No! _-se pegó en la mejilla.-_Solo ha sido un lapsus mujer! _-en sus ojos brillaba la decisión, cogió el picaporte de la puerta y se dispuso a salir.- _Si con esas estúpidas indicaciones la embarazada pudo tener a su niño¡yo también podré hacerlo!_

Era la reina del baile, nada ni nada podía con ella, ni esos malditos recuerdos. ¡Temblad chicos Pilika Ainu está...!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! -un gran masa de líquido blanco bañó gran parte de su vestimenta dejándola mojada de la cabeza a los pies.

-¡Mierda¡Pero por qué sales así de sopetón! -gritó Ren enfadado, en su mano estaba el arma, su decimoquinto vaso de leche de la noche, el cual ahora recorría el cuerpo de Pilika, como su rabia por el cuerpo y es que la niña todavía no reaccionaba, estaba con la boca abierta solo abriendo y cerrando los párpados.- ¡Mira lo que has hecho con mi leche¡¿Es que no puedes tener más cuidad¿Eh¿O es que acaso es demasiado pedir???

Por fin la sangre volvió a sus venas.

-_¿Leche¿Leche¿Que mire lo que he hecho con su...leche? LE-CHE??-_ apretó los puños fuertemente, sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego.- ¡¡¡UNA LECHE ES LO QUE TE VOY A DAR YO!!! CHINITO LECHERO! SI TANTO TE GUSTA DEBERÍAS DE LLEVAR UNA VACA CONTIGO SIEMPRE!!

-¡Bájame el tono Ainu! Te repito que has sido TÚ la que ha salido del baño con aires de reina sin importarle lo que había alrededor!

-¡¡Te acabas de describir perfectamente!!

-¡Cierra el pico! Aunque sea por una vez en tu vida!

-¡Cómo voy a cerrarlo si tengo tu asquerosa y querida leche por todas partes!-sin darse cuenta su voz comenzaba a quebrarse poco a poco.- Yo...-no tardó en hacerlo, incluso ahora el fuego se estaba convirtiendo en agua.-Yo...yo quería salir...

-Eh¿_Pero bueno que le pasa ahora?_

-Quería salir a comer...-se llevó la mano a los ojos y su cara se volvió como la de una niña pequeña.-A comerme el mundo¡yo soy la reina!

-OO? Pe..pero estás llorando?

-No...-3, 2, 1 ...-BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! -TTTOTTTT

-¡Pero bueno! -el atónito chinito se llevó las manos a los oídos, intentado que no llegara ese sonido a romper sus tímpanos- ¡Tampoco es para tanto¡Si la leche es muy sana, mujer!!!-oó!

-Yo quería...BUAAAAAAAA...como esa em...embaraza...BUAAAAA!!!-TTTOTTTT

-¿Qué? -suspiró y se fregó la frente con fuerza.- Pilika por Kami dime que estás borracha perdida y así podré entenderte.-uu'

La peliazul empezó a sollozar, todavía cubriéndose la cara que ahora estaba roja. El Tao se acercó a ella y cogiéndola por los hombros la acompañó a fuera, lo que necesitaba, o bueno, lo que los dos necesitaban era un poco de aire fresco.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras los demás pasaban la noche, tranquilamente, sin problemas y civilizadamente.

-Joven Yoh, no cree que ya ha bebido demasiado?-oo!

-¡Tamao posh favorsh, no me hablesh como si estuviera borracho pershdido! –OoÓ-dijo un Yoh con las mejillas rojas y sonriendo más tontamente de lo normal. La Shugenga y el shaman estaban en las escaleras de afuera de la discoteca.

Cuando pararon de bailar estaban cansados y pidieron una bebidas, pero por alguna razón el castaño empezó a portarse de manera extraña, reírse como una gallina, a caerse cada dos por tres de la silla, ir al baño para vomitar, subirse a la barra y cantar todas las canciones de la serie UFO baby.

-¡Venga Tamao! -soltó poniéndose de pie, con ojos soñadores y con su dedo índice señalando la luna.-¡¡Nuestra gran estrella nos está marcando el camino que debemos seguir nosotros los hombres valerosos!! -OoO

-Joven...-nnU.-Eso es la luna y es un satélite. Y no soy un hombre.-TTUU

-¡Tamao no me contradigas!-ÒÓ!!

-¡Si joven!- . U

-Las lecciones de astrología solo me las pueden dar Goku y sus compañeros¡Vamos allá Amidamaru!! -dijo cogiendo un trozo de madera alargado del suelo.- Con nuestro poder de las guerreras de la Luna podremos contra el espíritu del fuego!!

-Es astronomía y...

-¡TAMAO¡¿ESh QUE NO TE DA VERGUENZA!!??

-¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! –TTTT. Se tapó su rosada cara con el bolso que traia mientras rezaba para que su amado joven pudiera volver a la normalidad.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-

-¡Joven Manta! Ayúdeme, al joven Yoh le pasa algo y no sé que es!

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¡¡¡AMIDAMARU TE ELIGO A TIIIII!!! -gritó eufórico mientras tiraba el trozo de madera al aire.

-Vale no me digas nada más...-oóUU.-YOOH¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

-ANNITA! Eres tú¡¡ Ostras pero como te has encogido!!! -se llevó las manos a la boca.

El cabezón cogió una de las diez latas que habían al lado del sitio donde antes el ¿shaman? estaba sentado.

-Quién le ha traído las bebidas?- preguntó con recelo al inspeccionar con detalle el objeto metálico.

-El...el joven Horohoro.

-Vale, de nuevo Tamao: no me digas nada más.

-TTUU

-EYYYYYYY QUE PASHA QUE HASHEIS TOOS AQUÍ!!! -preguntó un _alegre _Horo Horo abriendo la puerta principal causando un pequeño susto en los presentes(excepto de Yoh que estaba regañando al trozo de madera por no evolucionar).

-¡Contigo tengo que hablar muy seriamente, HoroHoro!.-oÓ

-Halaaaaaaaaaa!Joder Pilika cómo te has encogido!!!!

-La madre que lo...-se calló el pequeño rojo de rabia.

-Bueno bueno, ya luego hablamos vale miniPilika? -le acarició la cabecita causándole más enfado, para luego dirigirse a Tamao y cogerle la mano.- ¡Tamao están poniendo una múshica shúper chula, la compushieron en Hokkaido¡ven a bailarla conmigo! -la estiró para acercarla más a él.

-Eeehhh? -O//// O- Pe..pero Joven Horohoro yo...es que...estoy preocupada por el joven Y...

-¡¡¡Disfruta la noche!!!! -la cogió de la cintura y ambos entraron dentro.

Manta respiró tranquilamente, en el fondo le había venido bien la aparición del azul borrachín, quería hablar con el castaño, o mejor dicho, con la persona que al ver que Amidamaru-san no reaccionaba decidió ser él Amidamaru y ahora estaba luchando con un árbol con una piedra a la cual le llamaba Harusame.

-¡Yoh¡Deja de hacer el idiota!

El grito ocasionó que el "Amidamaru" se liara con sus propios pies y cayera boca a bajo besando el suelo. Manta solo intentaba recordar los ejercicios de respiración que solía hacer cuando tenía exámenes o como ese video de embarazadas que vio el otro día con Pilika

-_Inhala...exhala..._-uú-se acercó a su amigo y comenzó a sacudirle para ver si todavía estaba en sus quintos, cosa que dudaba, pero debía de intentarlo. Esa no era una noche que normalmente ellos vivían, de Horo, Ryu y Jun seguramente sí, pero ellos dos no. Y ahora sufrían las consecuencias.

Al ver que no reaccionaba decidió sentarse a su lado hasta que despertara.

-Me gusta mucho, sabes?.

-Qué? -preguntó atónito el pequeño, su amigo comenzaba a levantarse y parecía que había vuelto en sí (o al menos un poco si ya no se creía que habían cambiado de serie), se quitó la tierra de su ropa y se sentó a su lado, sus mejillas todavía indicaban un grado de alcoholemia en él.

-Me gusta...todo, creo...no sé. La forma...en que lo todo hace.- se tocó la mejilla intentando enfriarla y lograr que le bajara un poco su estado febril.-...Cómo me grita cuando quiere que despierte, que entrene, que cocine. Su voz calmada cuando no chilla, su andar, las palabras con las que siempre me da ánimos y no dejan de sorprenderme. No sé como lo hace.-sonrió débilmente.-Pero siempre me sorprende...y encima con pequeños detalles, tan pequeños pero logran...llegarme.

-¿Incluso su frialdad?-Manta se quedó boquiabierto.

-Pues...jeje creo que sí. -se rascó el cuello.- Forma parte de ella, y hasta donde yo sé, cuando te gusta alguien, te gusta hasta lo que normalmente dirías que no te agrada, es como si...como si eso ya no te importara.

Manta le puso su diminuta mano en su hombro, él no podía entenderle, no sabía lo que era pensar en alguien todo el día, incluso había oído que se te quitaba el hambre. No, no lo sabía y hasta hace unos meses seguramente su amigo tampoco lo sabía, al menos el sentimiento en su totalidad.

-¿Es normal...-siguió Yoh.- es normal que no dejes de pensar en esa persona...ni un segundo?

-Yoh, amigo...lo siento pero, hasta ahí yo no puedo entenderte. Creo que eso solo puedes entenderlo tú...tú y Anna.

-¿Y cómo es que quiere ocultarlo? Sigo sin...

-Yoh, tú tampoco quisiste que ella supiera que TÚ propusiste que el inesperado matrimonio¿te acuerdas? -Yoh asintió.- Me respondiste que era porque aunque sentías algo fuerte por ella...no sabías lo que ella sentía y temías que no te correspondiera de la misma forma y que estando casados, lograrías demostrarle sin ningún miedo que estás dispuesto a convertirte en la persona más importante para ella...

-Crees que...-bajó los párpados.- lo estoy consiguiendo?

-Creo que lo consigues cada día. -sonrió dándole una palmadita en la espalda.- Quizá ella esté haciendo lo mismo, no te parece? Solo que de forma diferente. A lo mejor ella también tiene miedo de lo que tu sientas-Yoh levantó una ceja y sorprendido.

-Tú crees?

-Puede...solo es mi opinión. Anna es imposible de descifrar, es un libro cerrado.-rió nerviosamente.-Pero lo que yo he deducido, es que si no quiere decir que estáis casados...es porque quizá...solo te quiere para ella. Al menos por ahora.

-De..de verdad? -El shaman no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las raíces del cabello, solo eran las palabras de Manta, pero puede que fuera cierto y oír y creer eso le hacía sentir...como alegría.

-Te repito que no sé lo que es estar enamorado, pero lo que sí sé, es que eso significa convertirse una de las personas más importantes para la persona que tu amas.

El shaman castaño solo podía desear que todo lo que oía...fuera cierto.

00000000000000000000000000000

-Debe ser duro...perder a la persona que quieres. - Ella supo por unos largos minutos lo que era eso. Perder a la aquel al que se quiere. Allí, en el Shaman Fight...y no quiso saber, de hecho odiaba pensar, lo que hubiera pasado con ella si esos minutos se hubieran hecho eternos, y no seguir más con él...a su lado.

-Esta era una de sus especialidades.- dijo abriendo la mano mostrando los pocos polvos cristalinos que quedaban. -Podía hacer asombrantes formas en el aire con ellos...siempre admiré eso de ella.

-_Hablar en pasado de una persona...es tan triste._

-Me derrumbé...-otra vez, otra vez volvía sentir como le faltaba el aire, pero no le importaba mucho. -Cuando vi como desaparecía, su alma, ya no estaba aquí, no lo podía...soportar.-

A pesar de sus esfuerzos la Itako se dio cuenta de lo que le empezaba a ocurrirle al Ainu.

-No todos...podemos escapar de la oscuridad que se forma cuando nos entristecemos tanto. -no podía, el dolor si, si que le podía. Sus piernas flaquearon y calló de rodillas. -Mi energía vital...se pierde con ella.

-¡Izumi! -no sabía muy bien que hacer...pero se puso a su lado y le tocó la frente, su temperatura estaba aumentando, debía llevarlo a la casa cuanto antes.

-Y sabes lo mejor de todo...?

-¡Deja de hacer el imbécil y muévete! -debía, TENÍA que llevarlo, todas esas palabras podía sentirlas en todo su cuerpo. Era así.

-Que no me importa. -susurró cerrando los ojos.

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Oh, dios que se callara de una vez!_

Pensaba desesperadamente el Tao por quinta vez. Consolar no era lo suyo, y la niña azul lo necesitaba. Por mucha fuerza que hiciera en sus manos para apretar sus oídos, nada, cero. Su llanto le iba a dejar sin varios órganos de sus orejas y quien sabe si su cerebro podía acabar reventando también.

-Mira Pilika.-seguía llorando.- No sé que es lo que te pasa exactamente...-seguía llorando.- pero si no dejas de llorar como una ballena...-y sigue.- no podré decir algo para...

-(snif)...para decir un par de palabritas chulas y hacerte el guay? -TT?

-Exact...NO!!!

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Otra vez haciendo presión en sus oídos. Debería de irse y dejarla ahí para que la gente pensara que se le había roto la falda o que se le había perdido el pintalabios.

Diosssss...pero es que¡que sabía! no podía. No si al final tanto estar con el imbécil y sentimental que Yoh le había contagiado una dosis extra de buena persona.

Así estuvo durante unos buenos minutos, pensando cosas incoherentes y dando la culpa a otros y maldiciendo todo menos a la leche, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Pilika dejó de llorar, pensar era una buena forma de evadirse de la realidad. Solo salió de allí cuando sintió algo en su hombro.

-_¿Qué...pero qué demon...?_- ahí estaba la causa. La Usui ya no tenía más fuerzas para llorar y había acabado rendida y dormida en el hombro del Tao.

Vale, de nuevo la preguntita...¿Qué hacer?. Bueno mirando el lado positivo (que nunca solía hacerlo) la chica había parado de llorar y las orejas seguían en su sitio. Se recargó su cabeza en su mano y decidió quedarse así.

Pilika estaba más mona cuando estaba así, dormidita y con su boca cerradita...ojalá fuera así de tranquila siempre. El mundo sería mejor ¬¬.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Seguía tosiendo. Su temperatura aumentaba. Sus energías...se iban.

Todo eso...le trajo tan malos recuerdos. No era nada agradable, ella lo sabía, no era un viaje al parque de atracciones. Era un viaje a tu _interior._ Y no precisamente a su lado más bonito. Y lo peor de todo...odiaba a aquellos que no luchaba por salir de ahí.

Se habían pasado varias opciones, una de las primeras en la lista era usar su técnica secreta (como la última vez) y la otra...

-Oye...-seguía agachada a su altura, dudaba que pudiera oírla pero...si lo que iba a decir ahora no funcionaba su técnica estaba más que lista pero debía de intentarlo, solo eso.- Perder a alguien es...es muy doloroso.-

Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el recuerdo de Yoh tirado en el suelo frente a Hao no volviera a su mente.

-Pero no por eso debemos perder las ganas de vivir, de seguir adelante. Las personas que vivimos, vivimos para sentir. Amor, alegría, dolor...reír, sonreír, dudar, enfadarse, llorar!. Todo. Esa es el motivo por el cual nacemos en este mundo! Para sentir y no morir por ello.

Aunque sentía su cuerpo arder por dentro, podía escuchar cada una de las palabras dichas por la Itako. Se sintió algo mejor y continuó...continuó escuchando.

-La razón de nuestra existencia no puede depender de otros, sino de uno mismo. Si ya no le tienes a ella, a esa persona por la cual decías que era la razón de tu existencia, no de hundas. ¡No te mueras por eso¡Cada uno busca una razón para seguir viviendo y aunque a veces la perdemos...como cuando se muere alguien...podemos seguir buscándola! buscarla en otros seres queridos a los que queramos proteger. No por ello el recuerdo de nuestra persona amada desaparecerá...al contrario...seguirá brillando todavía con más luz...en nuestra memoria.

Todo eso, lo pensó, lo pensó antes. Lo quiso borrar de su mente como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, porque todo eso lo pensó en el momento en que supo que el corazón de Yoh había dejado de latir...pero no por eso iba a rendirse y desear morir, debía vencer a ese asesino de Hao y no...nunca se rindió. Nunca olvidaría el momento que lo vio levantarse, todo el dolor se fue. Todo.

-Gracias...-dijo débilmente el ainu mientras le apretaba la mano.

La chica suspiró aliviada.

Ahora estaba tranquilo, ya no tenía malestar alguno, dormía plácidamente en el mundo de los sueños. Le había bajado la fiebre y ya no tosía, pero seguía sintiéndose débil.

Anna cerró la puerta de la habitación tras comprobar por última vez que estuviera bien. Debía admitir que tenía varias cosas en común con el enfermizo ainu. No solo...

DING DONG!

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. ¿El timbre? Era raro, lo más probable era que fuera uno de sus locos amigos, pero hasta donde sabía, se habían llevado las llaves. Pero bueno, fuera quien fuera, sabía defenderse muy bien. Así que abrió la puerta...y sus ojos parpadearon.

-Que hacéis aquí? -eso si que era raro. Eran Pilika y Ren, la chica estaba montada en la espalda del chino y este la sujetaba con cara de poco amigos, dando a entender que le incomodaba bastante la situación. Ella estaba dormida, con la cara roja, párpados y mofletes hinchados y pelo revuelto y él una extraña marca en sus orejas.

-Siento si te he despertado con el timbre.-dijo amargadamente mientras entraba a la estancia.-Pero entenderás que con el peso que llevo encima no podía ni sacar las llaves. -se fue en dirección a la habitación de su "peso".

-¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó la rubia cerrando la puerta y siguiéndole. Llegaron a la habitación y el pelimorado acostó a su carga para luego salir y comenzar a contar.

- Cuando me la encontré sin querer le tiré mi vaso de leche encima y se puso a llorar como una magdalena. Creo que se ha emborrachado a más no poder. Encima Horohoro aprovechó que ya no la veía para emborracharse él también y me ha tocado traerla a mí, además que ya no soportaba el ambiente. Lo mío es lo tranquilo.

-¿Y Yoh? -como le dijera que también se había puesto como el maceta ya se iría preparando.

-Pues no me fijé cuando me fui. La última vez que lo vi estaba con Tamao y bailando.-estaba muerto de sueño, el cansancio y las ansias de dormir siempre podían con él, solo quería ir a la cama. Tanto podía con él que no le dio importancia a lo último dicho.

La chica paró en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien¿Con Tamao?

DING DONG!

Por segunda vez que ese maldito "ding dong", a saber con qué borracho se encontraría ahora. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mencionada de hace unos segundos...con el chico azul COLGADO de su espalda.

-zzzzzzz - -O-

-Perdóneme si la hemos despertado, pero con el joven Horohoro en mi espalda no podía...-nnUUUUUUU

Apoyándose en la puerta, observó como la pobre Tamao, intentaba todo lo que podía, cargar con esa masa de a saber cuantos kilos de comida basura, con miles de gotitas en su cabellera rosada y con una expresión de "por qué a mí?". El Usui tenía la boca abierta, con un pequeño hilillo de baba, susurrando cosas como "Kororo te elijo a tiii" y agarrándose a la cintura de la rosadita con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera un cojín.

-Esta bien Tamao.-¬¬- Es entendible. –se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar. ¡Por el amor de Kami, el poder de la genética era increíble! Los hermanos Ainu eran los mejores ejemplos.

Bueno, por lo que veía, deducía que la Tamamura había hecho de niñera con el shaman del hielo.

Pero entonces...¿dónde estaba Yoh?

DING DONG!

Vale esto es lo que haría, le obligaría a alguien de los recién llegados que se trajera la manta a la puerta porque ella no planeaba hacerlo cada dos por tres para escuchar las típicas palabras de "siento despertarte" y seguidamente ver la típica escena. Por tercera vez abrió la puerta y...

-_Vivir para creer..._

-Sien.to mu.cho ...si esta...bas dor.mi.da A.nna.-dijo Manta sudando como si hubiera hecho una carrera mundial.-Pe.ro..co..n Yoh...en.cim..a

Sip. Yoh no iba a ser la excepción de la noche y Manta-chan no se libraba. Era difícil de imaginar teniendo en cuenta lo diminuto que era, pero con todas las fuerzas que tenía había logrado cargar a su esposo en la espalda (destrozándole la suya, claro), CARGAR MANTA A YOH, en su espalda y si para Tamao ya era difícil...para Manta...(que solo daba gracias por la delgadez de Yoh sino sería peor).

Le era imposible llevarlo hasta su habitación, ya había sufrido demasiado para llevarlo hasta la casa así que lo tiró en el sofá para luego él desmayarse en el suelo con los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta y no sintiendo ninguno de su huesos.

Anna aún seguía parada en frente de la cerrada puerta al mismo tiempo que por su cerebro pasaba la palabra "Idiotas" por millonésima vez.

Mientras arrastraba a Manta hasta la habitación, reflexionaba sobre lo rara que había sido esa noche. Se había enterado y recordado varias cosas, y no muy agradables. Solo quería dormir, descansar de esa noche.

Volviendo al salón por su prometido decidió que sería él quién se encargaría de abrir la puerta si alguien más llegaba, claro que quedaba Jun y Ryu y con lo fiesteros que eran, dudaba de que llegaran ahora.

Se sentó en la esquina del sofá, oyendo la respiración tranquila del castaño, su esposo dormía sereno. A pesar de su desarreglada presencia, a saber las cosas que había hecho por probar alcohol, mañana no se libraba de hacer 20 vueltas nadando en el lago junto a Horohoro cargando una enorme piedra en sus espaldas.

Recordó lo que había hablando con Izumi y colocó su mano encima de la de Yoh. Le gustaba todo de él, la manera en que hacía las cosas, como hablaba, como la miraba. Todo. TODO.

Se levantó dispuesta a irse a su habitación pero algo le atrapó la muñeca. Se giró, Yoh seguía durmiendo tranquilo con su mano lazada a la suya.

_**Fin del capítulo 21**_

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

Buenooooooooooooo, creí que no lo tendría para este mes (sobretodo porque estaba bastante depre) y antes de mi cumple, pero por suerte pude escribir bastante estas vacaciones. Con deciros que hasta me ponía a pensar por las noches y estuve varias horas sin dormir y apuntando en mi cuaderno :P. Eso sí, las vacaciones tocaron su fin y nada más volver al _querido _instituto ya me han puesto ¡6 exámenes!. Me organizaré como pueda, ha habido semanas peores U. Pero no quiere seguir escribiendo sobre eso. Así que hala! (kakiyu-chan se toca la cabeza y consigue llegar a la iluminación)

En este capi me he preocupado por que algunos hablaran sobre los **sentimientos**, sobre lo que sienten cada uno o lo que piensan, como la parte de Anna al recordar el momento más triste de nuestra serie, nuestro Mantita que no conoce el amor, Pilika, Yoh...(de Horo no hablemos ¬¬) y bueno...no me gusta mucho el drama pero por desgracia no todo es de color de rosa ¡esos si! Los momentos de comedia nunca desaparecerán en ninguno de mis capítulos! Y claro, romance...

Varios me habéis comentado que últimamente que no se sabe que camino está cogiendo esta historia o que tiene que ver Izumi en todo esto, pero tranquilos confiad en mí (o espero que sigáis haciéndolo XD) , siempre hay escenas de este tipo que nos dejan confusos en varias historias, y se verán las respuestas dentro de pocos capis (o en el próximo quizá, jejje no sé) ya irá cogiendo significado, eso si, si lo hago mal no dudéis en escribirlo o mandarme a Hao con el espíritu del fuego pa que me fríe (XDDD). Este fic es para vosotros y como siempre deseo, me esfuerzo para no defraudar, con lo que se os quiere! u. Y aquí van mis agradecimientos por ello!

¡Por cierto, por cierto¡Antes que nada! Al fín ha pasado! SI! Ha pasado! No me lo puedo creer!!!! **LAS FORMAS DE LA SINCERIDAD**** HA LLEGADO A LOS 200 REVIEWS!!!! OS QUIERO MÁS QUE NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

(Kakiyu-chan se cae de la emoción, entra una ambulancia, salen Yoh y Hao con traje de médicos que les queda de lo más sexy y se llevan a Kakiyu-chan en una camilla mientras llegan los demás personas y se pelean para darle a una tecla del ordenador...al final Anna les vence a todos...toca la tecla y...)

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS Y GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A****(en especial a los que desgraciadamente no puedo contestarles**): SweetAngel91, Delia, o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-, SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO, AnAbLaCk0516, kaoru240, Nai Shade, Wakare No Kyoku, Zilia K, celenita, Vicky, Akari-aoi, hao-yandrak.

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	22. Chapter 22 El agua se congela

No me lo puedo creer, pero en el calendario lo pone bien clarito, el hecho de que no me tenga que levantar pronto por las mañanas también lo deja claro, el hecho de que haya tenido tiempo de escribir y de publicar este capitulo también es una prueba de ello...si...si..si...si

**¡¡¡¡¡VACACIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES¡¡¡¡FUERA ESTRÉS!!!!**

* * *

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** –****22 El agua se congela**

_Que...dolorrrrrrrrrr...de cabeza..._

Seguramente esa era la primera frase que dirían más de uno en la casa, el primero fue Horokeu Usui.

Se levantó del suelo de su habitación con ambas manos en su desordenado cabello, la ropa le pesaba, así que solo se quedó en camisa y pantalones cortos, tenía una gran necesidad de ir al baño. Yendo por el pasillo se dio cuenta de la poca y anaranjada luz que traspasaba por las ventanas, debía de estar amaneciendo.

Su cerebro todavía no había iniciado sesión así que sin importarle mucho se metió en la ducha y con la ropa puesta y con los ojos cerrados dejó que el agua le mojara de la cabeza a los pies. Tras unos minutos de estar así, cogió la primera toalla que vio y se la colocó por los hombros. ¿Qué había mejor para la resaca? A parte de gritarles a los demás que se callaran y encerrarse en su habitación, era otra borrachera que sumar a la lista y se sabía más de un remedio, pero por ahora solo pensaba en comer, comer y comer.

Como pudo, cruzó el pasillo aguantándose en las paredes, ya empezaba a recordar algo de su borrachera, pero lo que más le venia a la cabeza era la de una gran mata de color de rosa que le sujetaba su pesada cabeza. Ay que ver hasta donde llegaba el alcohol, hasta vio como Pilika se volvía tan pequeña como Manta y le gritaba.

Comer, comer, comer...así se repetía todo en su interior. ¿Comer qué? Cualquier cosa que fuera comestible en la nevera.

Pero pensándolo un poco, hacía un calor de mil demonios y la resaca aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo, solo una comida podría ayudarle ahora.

Llegando por fin a su ansiada cocina y delante de adorada nevera, la abrió y se fue directo en donde se guardaban los helados, anteayer se compró como unos...solo unos 5 botes de helado. Un momento...cuando abrió el cajón del congelador...

-¡¡¡¿PERO DONDE COÑO ESTÁN LOS HELADOS???!!!! –TTOTT-_Oh, Dios esto es una pesadilla!!!_

_-_¡¡NO GRITES IMBECIL!!

Horohoro se giró dando un brinco atrás, se supone que esa frase le correspondía decirla a él con lo que llevaba encima.

-Los inútiles todavía no se han despertado y como lo hagan no haré más que escuchar quejas y gruñidos por toda la casa.-Dijo Anna llevándose una cucharada de helado.

¡Ahí estaba el culpable! Horo se quedó asombrado ante el panorama. Anna sentada en la mesa ya vestida y peinada devorando la mitad del helado de chocolate y menta (N/a: jejeje uno de mis favoritos ¬) con una cuchara enorme y al lado estaban como tres botes más de helado pero ya vacios. Eso quería decir que...

-_Oh dios mío.-_Pensaba Horohoro-Oh dios mío, oh dios mío...no pensé que esto existiera...Anna ¡¡POR FIN TENEMOS ALGO EN COMÚN TÚ Y YO¡Auch!!! –uno de sus queridos botes de kilos de helado fue enviado a su despeinada cabeza.

-¡Qué no grites idiota!! –gritó y se volvió a sentar en su silla siguiendo con lo suyo.

El chico del norte se acarició su azulada cabeza sentado en el suelo, con lo que le dolía, eso había sido un golpe mortal.

-Ahh me quiero morir –TT gimió dolorido.

-Culpa tuya. Solo tú puedes encontrarle diversión a esas noches con alcohol, tabaco y a saber que más...

-¡Y dale¡Que yo no fumo! Ay- mierda...no tenía que haber levantado la voz.

-Yo no he dicho que lo hagas.-le miró acusadoramente al mismo tiempo que se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca.-¿Por qué no me cuentas que hicisteis?

-No estoy para eso...AUCH!!! –otro bote le fue lanzando a su castigada cabeza. Horo hasta ya podía sentir como su espíritu se separaba de su cuerpo.

-¡Que lo cuentes!!

-¿Como voy a acordarme? –como pudo se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa enfrente de la rubia, cogió uno de los botes que todavía estaba frío y se lo colocó en la frente. –No hables como si hubiéramos atracado un banco. Solamente bebimos mucho y si la policía no está aquí...que mira que me ha pasado...no debió ocurrir gran cosa.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Yoh de esa forma. -¬¬

-Es que no le dejas vivir...AUCH!! –lágrimas salieron de sus ojos del dolor punzante.

-Es que tú y los demás sois una mala influencia.-¬¬.

La rubia terminó de comer otros kilos de helados y se fue a por los siguientes. Sentada y abriendo otro bote, examinó de pies a cabeza al shaman del norte, el cual continuaba con su cabeza sujetada por sus manos, llorando como un niño pequeño y soltando frases incomprensibles. Siempre que aparecía la liaba, él y los demás. Eran como niños de guardería a los que siempre se les debía vigilar, y el más escandaloso en su lista negra, era sin duda el shaman del hielo.

-Sinceramente, no te pareces en nada a Izumi, para ser los dos Ainus.

Horo levantó un poco la mirada y se la quedó mirando.

-Cada uno es como es Anna. Aunque debo de admitir que Izumi es uno de los pocos normales en la aldea.-dijo haciendo una mueca de malestar. –Ahora que lo mencionas debería ir a verle. –dijo más para él levantándose y dirigiéndose a la nevera, su estomago ya le estaba llamando de nuevo.- Por cierto...nos vamos a quedar aquí.

-¿Eh? Quien? –Horo se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez a su lado con un yogur en su mano.

-Mi primo, mi hermana y yo. Lo he hablando con ella y está totalmente de acuerdo, Izumi está...bueno debería tener a alguien a su lado y ya solo queda conversarlo con Manta para que nos deje.

Anna dejó de comer y se quedó mirando al ainu que comía gustosamente su yogur. ¿Cómo podían estar así de tranquilos con lo radicales que eran los ainus? Anoche Izumi le confesó que no le importaba morirse, le confesó cosas que por lo visto ni sus primos sabían. Quizá fuera porque ella había pasado por lo mismo, Pilika también, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, podría poner la mano en el fuego a que ella lo sabía, sabía lo que se sentía.

Acabando el yogur en medio minuto, el ainu cogió seis más y tras un "hasta luego" desapareció por el pasillo, seguramente a la habitación de su hermana.

Pocos fueron los segundos en los que la rubia se quedó sola en la cocina.

-Bñsd días por la mañana...- --

-¿Qué haces Yoh? –el castaño abrió la nevera buscando a saber qué. Anna se preguntó por qué todos iban directos a la nevera tras la resaca.

-Nada...-apenas podía hablar de tanto que bostezaba.

Tenia el pelo desdeñado con las puntas para arriba pareciendo más que nunca una palmera. Sin camiseta, solo con unos pequeños pantalones arrugados, descalzo y con cara de alelado, más de lo normal claro.

-El otro día Horo y yo compramos como 5 botes de hela...¡¡¡Oh dios mío Anna!!

La aludida rodó los ojos.

-Si, si, si...por fin el puercoespín y yo tenemos algo en común...anda ve a por la cámara.-dijo irónica.

-Vale...AUCH!!!-¡¡tres puntos para el regreso del bote de helado!!!

-¡Era una ironía idiota! –no le apetecía ser fotografiada mientras comía otro kilo de helado.

-¡Annita no grites! -TT

De nuevo la rubia rodó los ojos, como suponía ahora le tocaba aguantarles y ya tuvo suficiente con anoche, ahora le tocaba de día.

Un poco recuperado, se preparó un vaso de zumo de naranja y se sentó al lado de Anna.

-Es raro verte comer tanto.

-¿Qué querías? Me ponéis de los nervios. –gruñó mordiendo la cuchara y el trozo de ahora helado de fresa con rabia.-¿Crees que me gusta hacer de niñera? Para eso ya esta Manta.

Cierto, pensó Yoh recordando a duras penas quien le trajo aquí, tenía que ir a pedirle perdón.

-Vengaaa no te enfades...-le pidió como un niñito.

-No pidas imposibles.-¬¬

Yoh sonrió a lo dicho. Lo que sí recordaba...era su conversación con el pequeñajo...y observándola ahora, pensaba que incluso enfadada le gustaba mucho. ¿Era eso normal?

-¿Te eché de menos anoche, sabes? –ronroneó acostando su cabeza en el cuello y hombro de la rubia.

-mmh?

La rubia sintió el roce de los labios jugar con su piel. Trazando caminos de besos desde su mandíbula, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro o incluso un poco más abajo. Un brazo fuerte la cogió por la cintura atrayéndola más a él, provocando que ambas sillas también se juntaran más.

-Estamos en la cocina.

-¿Y qué? –dijo sin dejar su trabajo, ahora acariciaba el delgado abdomen.

-Que puede entrar alguien y vernos.

-Están todos durmiendo.

-Horo no, y los demás pueden despertarse de un momento a otro.

Yoh hacía oídos sordos, estaba demasiado a gusto como para coger fuerzas y dejarlo y estaba claro que a él no le gustaba esforzarse mucho, al menos en esos momentos.

La otra mano la llevó a su espalda la acarició formado círculos la otra abandonó su abdomen y la fue bajando y bajando hasta llegar a sus muslos y empezó a acariciar sus blancas piernas. Anna no se movía, a Yoh no le importaba demasiado, notaba levemente como su nerviosismo iba subiendo y como cada dos por tres miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la puerta. Para intentar al menos, tranquilizarla un poco, separó sus labios del centro de su cuelo y fue subiendo y subiendo hasta llegar a sus rosados labios. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, él la miraba con ternura y en cuanto a ella, hacía falta observarla de cerca para encontrar su disimulado pero intenso sentimiento. O a lo mejor, solo hacía falta ser él mismo.

Se besaron lentamente, abrazándose por los hombros y atrayéndose más el uno al otro.

Tan tranquilos estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que fueron observados.

* * *

Izumi se levantó mejor esa mañana, comparada con las otras. A su lado estaba el futón de Pilika con esta dentro, cosa rara ya que ella dormía en otra habitación y volvió tarde. Pero no le dio mucho importancia. 

Necesitaba aire fresco y tenía fuerzas para levantarse y caminar un poco. A su lado vio tres yogures de frutas encima de su mesita de noche. Sonrió. Seguramente fue cortesía de Horo, solo él sabía lo mucho que le gustaban por muy pocas ganas que tuviera de comer.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no había ningún cubierto para comérselos. Se rascó la cabeza concluyendo que tenia que bajar al primer piso.

Ahora al lado del marco de la puerta escondiéndose de la escena romántica de la cocina supo que tenía que esperar un poco para coger lo que buscaba.

Ahora debía de encontrar la forma de salir de allí sin ser escuchado o notado, sabía que la rubia era de lo más perceptiva y aunque él había llegado en el momento en que la mencionada había decidido dejarse llevar no dudaba en que en medio segundo notaria su Ki. Ahora si que se sentía mareado.

-Si tantas energías tienes...-dijo Anna rompiendo el beso y poniendo su mano en el pecho de su marido para separarlo.-Utilízalas para limpiar el estropicio que provocaste anoche.

-¿Qué? –levantó una ceja.-¿Cuál estropicio?

-¡Anoche Manta tuvo que llevarte 3 veces al baño porque tenias ganas de vomitar, y por el camino te revolcaste por el pasillo rompiendo un jarrón y una lámpara, ah! Y en el baño te pusiste a jugar con el rollo de papel higiénico con Ryu (que ya había vuelto) a decir que era la momia o no sé qué más.

Yoh se acarició las sienes con sus dedos ¿en verdad había montado tanta película hace unas horas?

La rubia abrió un cajón y sacó un objeto con el que le dio a la cabeza castaña.

-¡y dúchate!

-Pero Annita –¡TT-Me siento demasiado más para hacer todo eso ahora!

-Pídele ayuda a Tamao, parece que vuestra _relación_ se ha estrechado. –Dijo amargadamente. Sin entender mucho la última frase, el shaman gimió llevándose el fresco vaso de zumo a la frente.

Nada más salir Anna sin girar la cabeza estiró el brazo a su derecha.

-Toma.

-Eh? Esto...-Izumi se sentía cada vez más mareado cogiendo la cucharilla que Anna había cogido.-Te juro que yo...

-No hace falta amenazarte, solo demuéstrame que eres uno de los pocos de los más normales de tu aldea y cierra el pico.-¬¬

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a un pensativo Izumi.

* * *

Unas pocas horas después la mayoría de los shamanes ya estaban despiertos y duchados, apenas desayunaron un fresco y saludable vaso de zumo, o un cargado café y volvieron con su resaca. 

Pero Pilika no estaba para eso, de todos, era la que más había dormido y ahora se encontraba haciendo la cama de su familiar y recogiendo su futón. Aunque estaba algo ebria anoche, podía acordarse perfectamente de lo que ocurrió con ella y no era difícil imaginarse quien la había traído.

-¿Ocupada? –pregunto una voz desde la puerta, precisamente de la persona que estaba pensando.

Pilika ni se giró, estaba demasiado espolsando la sábana blanca.

-¿No lo ves?

-Ejem, ejem...creo que tú necesitas decirme algo, no te parece?

-¿"Lárgate y déjame"?

Ren volvió a carraspear esta vez más alto y con más molestia.

-Lo siento. –dijo sin mucha importancia ahora espolsando la almohada.

De nuevo un carraspeo.

-Y gracias por traerme.

-No lo dices con mucha intención.-¬¬

-No voy a arrodillarme ante ti-¬¬

-¿Ah no? –OO

La peliazul le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¡¡Lárgate y déjame chinito!!

-¡Escúchame niña malcriada!! Casi me dejas sin oídos anoche y encima que tengo la _cordialidad_ de traerte aquí y no haberte dejado tirada en medio de la carretera como tantas ganas tenía, te traje aquí y te acosté!!

-¡Yo no te pedí nada!

-¡¡Te me abrazaste a la pierna y no me soltaste hasta que te dije que te llevaría!!

-¡¡Eso es mentira!!

-¡¡Verdad!!

-¡¡Mentira!!

-¡¡Verdad!!

* * *

-Admítelo, te pone furiosa que bailara con otra chica. 

-No es asunto tuyo.

Izumi y la sacerdotisa rubia estaban en el banco de afuera de la casa, charlando tranquilamente. O al menos intentándolo. Ambos comían gustosamente los últimos yogures que quedaban.

-Sabes que puedes sincerarte conmigo...no vas a volver a verme.

Anna dejó a un lado el yogur acabado y abrió el último de fresa que quedaba. Se había olvidado completamente dentro de dos días se marchaban. Él se había sincerado con ella, y era cierto, no se volverían a ver ¿qué mejor que aguantarla?

-Lo peor de todo...-la mitad de su yogur ya estaba devorado.-Es que la conozco, conozco a la chica y...no puedo evitarlo, vale?

Anna Kyoyama era muy celosa, mucho. Era uno de sus defectos al cual no le daba la más mínima importancia a cambiar.

-Por qué te preocupas tanto? Solo bailaron, la crees capaz de...

-Ni en mil años.-dijo decididamente recordando la personalidad de la rosada.

-Entonces?

-He dicho que no puedo evitarlo y no puedo evitarlo.

-No sentir celos es un signo de confianza, sabes? –Anna alzó una ceja.

-Me estás insinuando que no confío en Yoh.

-No tengo derecho a insinuar ni decir nada sobre eso.

-Entonces? Claaaaaro, Yoh jamás de los jamases lo sentiría y por eso él es mejor que yo.

-Pues no me lo ha demostrado. –nnU se dijo Izumi.

-A qué te refieres? Yoh siempre confía mucho en las personas. Cuando...cuando yo estuve en la oscuridad...él momentos antes...me gritó que confiara en él. –miró el cielo azulado, como intentando recordar más sobre ese momento.-Entonces...es cierto? –su voz cambió a una mas suave- ¿No confío en él?

El ainu dejó el pequeño botecito de plástico a un lado y miro el cielo junto a ella.

-Para eso...para la confianza, no hay nada mejor que la sinceridad.

Una brisita agradable les acaricio los rostros, provocando que algunas pequeñas hojitas del alrededor se levantaran.

-Yo...siempre he tenido eso. Siempre que abro la boca...te juro que suelto verdades como una casa. ¬¬

-Je, no lo dudo.--Pero...normalmente no las decimos en su momento.

-Yo a veces no suelo decirlas...a veces con los gestos es más que suficientes.

Izumi volvió su mirada a una más melancólica.

-Siempre habrá cosas por decir, no siempre es suficiente con los gestos. Créeme...desgraciadamente puede que llegue el día en que ya no puedas decirle esas cosas que preferiste callar.

La sacerdotisa bajó un poco sus pupilas, lo suficiente como para ver la expresión del azulado. La brisa se había vuelto algo más cálida, apenas se podía notar pero para ella era fácil. Algunos de sus mechones se habían revuelto en su rostro, a Izumi le pasaba lo mismo pero en vez de apartárselos como hacía ella, les dejó que se perdieran por su expresión. Como si con eso pudiera esconder...el pequeño rastro de tristeza que sus ojos no podían evitar salir.

Esconder...ocultar...

Cosas y palabras que se ocultaban bajo gestos y miradas apenas perceptibles...solo para dos personas. Ella sabía lo que era eso, lo había sentido cada día que vivía con Yoh y todavía lo hacía. Pero...decirlo...decirlo con palabras perfectamente audibles que lograran llegar al corazón...a su frío corazón. ¿Cómo se sentiría al probar esa _sinceridad_?

Tan absorta estaba en ello que apenas se dio cuenta de que la brisa había aumentado su fuerza y no se preocupó por sujetar bien su pañuelo que hacia unos segundos estaba en su cuello. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, este estaba enganchado en uno de los tabiques algo rotos del tejado.

-Oh genial.-ambos se levantaron de su sitio.

-Será mejor ir a por una escalera.

-Annita? Ya he acabado de...

Yoh salió por la puerta en busca de su rubia, ya había acabado de poner en orden lo que hizo la noche pasada y ahora quería estar con ella. Y cuando salió no esperaba verla en compañía.

El chico vio a las dos personas con interés, intentando leer sus rostros. Era raro ver a Anna hablar con alguien que encima, hacía unos días que había conocido. Ella conocía a todos sus amigos desde hace años y solo cruzaba dos o tres palabras con ellos.

-Ocurre algo Annita? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Me vienes genial. –le señaló el lugar del techo en donde estaba su querido pañuelo rojo.-Necesito que traigas una escalera, hay que bajarlo antes de que el viento se lo lleve.

-¡Sí! –fue corriendo hacía dentro a toda prisa y en menos de medio minuto ya estaba ahí.

-Puedo intentarlo yo...-sugirió Izumi. Pero Yoh ya había colocado la escalera junto a la pared y había subido unos peldaños.

-No puedo hacerlo yo perfectamente.-dijo sin mirarlo y con una voz muy poco amable.

Izumi se acercó a Anna.

-Ves lo que te decía?

-oô?

Estando ya en el tejado divisó su objetivo, estaba a uno cuantos metros de él y a una altura bastante empinada. Yoh maldijo su mala suerte y se dispuso a ir a ello. Se le había olvidado traer a Amida, seguro que seria más fácil pero...Se quedó observando a Anna tres segundos. Sacudió su cabeza¡no, no, no! Ese Ainu sin apenas poder quería subir y sin ayuda alguna y él no iba a ser menos y todavía menos delante de...ella.

¿Por qué sentía eso? Nunca lo había hecho y...

-¡Cuidado Yoh!

-Eh? -un pie suyo se colocó donde no debía y acabó resbalándose.

-¡Yoh!

Por suerte pudo sujetarse a uno de los tabiques con las uñas. ¡No joder, él no iba a ser menos! Pero hablando sinceramente las alturas nunca fueron lo suyo.

Y eso le pasó factura tres veces.

-¡Auch!

Cuatro.

-Yoh!! Baja ya de ahí, te has resbalado como cuatro veces y no consigues coger!!-le gritó Anna cansada ya. Yoh se negaba y lo volvía a intentar. Algunos arañazos en sus rodillas y en sus dedos ya había aparecido. Y el pañuelo se alejaba cada vez más.

Por fin logró acercarse, ya solo le quedaba un metro y alargando el brazo solo...solo unos centímetros más.

-Ya está! –un brazo rozó su mejilla, uno más largo que el suyo, que logró coger con mucha facilidad el duro objetivo.

Los castaños ojos se abrieron. Él si había podido. Izumi a su lado le sonrió y le entregó el pañuelo, luego ambos bajaron.

Anna en su interior respiró tranquila, ya se imaginaba estar ahí hasta el anochecer.

-¿Cómo te ha costado tanto? –le dijo enfadada. Este solo desvió la mirada apenado.

-Lo siento...las alturas no son lo mío.-intentó excusarse.

-Las alturas veo que no pero lo demás de la casa, te toca hacer la comida.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si hoy no me tocaba a mí!

-Los demás no están para ello Yoh, y por mucho que les grite no sirve de nada, hoy te toca a ti. Apunta .-Yoh sacó papel y lápiz de a saber donde.- Quiero: patatas fritas con huevo frito y salchichas, arroz tres delicias y sushi.

El papel y lápiz cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Q..qu...qu...quéééééé????´¡Pero Anna¡Son tres comidas totalmente distintas! E imposibles de hacer en hora y para todos los que estamos aquí!!

-¿Quién dice que sea para los demás? -¬¬-Ellos que se cojan una barrita energética de esas de la tele ya estas yendo.

-Vale, vale...-cabizbajo y con un aura morada a su alrededor se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

-Yoh-san.-le llamó Izumi.-Puedo ayudarte si quieres, en mi familia todos están acostumbrados a comer mucho y sé como hacer esos platos.

-NO. No hace falta.-respondió, de nuevo, sin girarse.

-Pero...

-He-dicho-que-no-hace-falt...

-¡¡YOH!!

-Vale, vale...-sin muchas ganas los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

* * *

Habían gastado prácticamente todo lo que había en la cocina. TODO. No hacía falta ser adivino para adivinar que antes de que anocheciera debían de ir a comprar más comida. Había tanta comida que casi no había mesa para toda, pero viendo el panorama, estaba claro también que una parte de la comida iba a ser tirada a la basura. 

Por una parte estaba la de Izumi. Bien cocinada, con buen aroma, buena pinta, saludable, en su punto. Conclusión: perfecto.

Y por otra la de Yoh. Quemada, marchitada, los alimentos sin trocear, unos con demasiada sal otros con poca, otros sin freír otros que les faltaba. Conclusión:...

-_Una mierda...lo sé –_TTTT

Anna vio ambas partes analizando cada una de ellas, se sentó en la silla y con los palillos empezó a picotear lo primero que vio por ahí, de la comida del ainu evidentemente.

-¿No vais a comer vosotros?

-Yo ya he comido antes algo ligero.-contestó Izumi.

-A mi se me ha ido el apetito. –contestó Yoh todavía observando su "obra".

-Pues sin no tienes nada que hacer, empieza a limpiar la casa.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si no estamos en la pensión!

-Y qué? No pienso estar dos días más en un sitio sucio. -¬¬

-Vale, vale.

-Yo puedo ayudar.-se volvió a ofrecer amablemente Izumi. El castaño disimuladamente, de hecho, involuntariamente hizo una mueca de malestar.

-NO-HACE-FATLA-soltó poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Izumi.-le llamó Anna.-Tú no deberías de hacer esfuerzos. –la voz que inspiraba preocupación y cuidado de la rubia que captó el shaman le hizo sentir como enfurecía poco a poco su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes.-nn.-Hoy me he levantado con ganas de moverme. No me apetece hoy estar en cama.

-Bueno si es así...

-Te repito que no ha...

-YOH!!!

-...-¬¬UU-Vale...vale.-eso que sentía, volvió a crecer un poco más. Lo notaba.

* * *

**( (Una hora después) )**

La Tamamura se llevó una mano como pudo a acariciar parte de su espalda. Le dolía un poco después de _lo que_ tuvo que cargar. Para cuando se despertó ya era mucho más del tiempo en que se había acordado levantarse, pero por el silencio de la casa, los demás no estaban más despiertos que ella.

-Y esto?? –se preguntó al entrar en la cocina. Había una montaña de platos y más platos en el fregadero y en la mesa, los cubiertos estaban en las mismas, sobretodo las cucharas y la basura estaba llena hasta arriba.

La rosadita se rascó el cuello con una gota en la cabeza. Que tenia trabajo, tenia trabajo.

-_¡¡¡Animo Tamao!!!-_las tres palabras mágicas que se decía siempre desde pequeñas. Buen en realidad tres palabras que le decía siempre el joven Yoh.

El joven Yoh...anoche, en la pista de baile, lo sintió tan cerca. Tan cerca. Su sonrisa, sus manos en su manos, solo a unos centímetros...+

-GOOD MORNING!!!

Algunos platos casi se le escurrieron a la pobre rosadita (más rosada que nunca) tras el vozarrón de la puerta.

-Ah! Joven Horo-horo es usted.- UU

-Ah...hola Tamao.-dijo Hororín algo avergonzando si saber muy bien por qué.-¿Q...qué tal has dormido?

-Mu...muy bien. Gra...gracias por preguntar.-recuerdos de esa misma pista de baile le volvieron a la mente. También había bailado con el joven Ainu ahí, y por último también le tuvo en su espalda.

La chica volvió a lo suyo y se centró en lavar los platos. En el ambiente se formó un incómodo silencio. Horohoro se la quedó observando sentado en su silla jugando con sus dedos, trabajando en su cabeza azulada unas cosas que quería decir y no sabía cómo. Al final, al menos por moverse un poco, se levantó y se dispuso a ayudarla poniéndose a su lado poniéndose el primer delantal que encontró (que resultó ser el de Ryu y ponía algo así como "I LOVE COOK").

-Jo...joven no hace falta que me ayude, esto es cosa mía.

-Pero tu has visto la montaña de platos que hay aquí? –dijo lavando uno y pasándoselo con una sonrisa.-lo mejor es que te ayude.

-De..de acuerdo.-dijo no muy convencida pero asintiendo.

De nuevo el silencio les invadió, hasta que al final, todavía sin saber cómo elegir sus palabras, Horo habló.

-Lo siento y...gracias.

Ninguno de los dos se miró, solo siguieron con lo suyo. Tamao se sonrojó incómodamente.

-No...no hay de qué.

-Te traje muchos problemas, lo siento de verdad...yo...no quería traértelos y si anoche hice cosas que te avergonzaron como sacarte a bailar yo...

-¡No diga eso! –dijo por fin mirándolo.-Yo..yo a duras penas hacia algo, solo me dedica a mirar como los demás se divertían y bueno...sé que soy muy sosa y no sé divertirme y...y...y ¡me alegró mucho que me sacara a bailar! - ///

-O///O...En..en serio? –ahora el sonrojado era él y sin querer apretaba la esponja dejando salir mucha espuma.

-Ss..Si. Y no se preocupe por lo de haberle traído aquí...yo estaba...muy preocupada por usted.

-O////O. Gra..gracias Tamao.-ahora Horo también tenia el pelo rosa (N/a: xdddd)- Y para nada eres sosa. Tú eres...ere tú.-sin darse cuenta los ninguno de los dos, el chico del norte se iba acercando poco a poco al rostro sorprendido y sonrosado de Tamao.-Eso a mí me gust...

-¡¡¡TE LO REPITO POR VIGÉSIMA VEZ¡¡¡DÉJAME Y LÁRGATE!!!

-TÚ DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS SIN HABERME PEDIDO PERDÓN COMO DIOS MANDA!

-PUES QUÉDATE ESPERANDO!

Los dos jóvenes dieron un salto atrás abruptamente, más nerviosos y abochornados que antes. En cuanto a los otros dos tan rápido como vinieron, de la misma forma se fueron. Dejando a los dos trabajadores continuar con lo suyo como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

No. 

No era posible que existiera. ¿O si lo era? Lo tenía enfrente de sus ojos.

Yoh no imaginaba que pudiera encontrarse con alguien así. ¿De verdad no era una alucinación¿De verdad que el olor de su fracasada comida no se había metido por su cerebro y ahora le hacía ver cosas increíbles?

¿De donde había salido¿De qué estaba hecho?

Era...era...

Izumi se levantó después de haber acabado con su parte de la casa, se frotó la frente con el dono de la mano y con una sonrisa feliz.

Era...¡El ESCLAVO PERFECTO!

Ya había limpiado su parte, el baño, dos habitaciones, la sala de la entrada, había sacado la mala hierva e ¡¡incluso había reparada ya los tabiques rotos del tejado!!

¡Pero si él todavía estaba limpiado una lamparilla del salón!

Bueno vale, la había roto y le había toca pegar los trozos ¡¡pero aun así eso era casi imposible!!

Su mandíbula cayó al suelo como un rollo de papel de vater. Pero si estaba enfermo y todo.

-Uf! El trabajo bien hecho siempre te deja satisfecho.- dijo cayéndose en uno de los sofás del salón. El shaman del samurai casi se caía de espaldas ¡¡hasta decía frases de ama de casa!!

-Yoh-san ¿te ayudo con la lamparilla? Se han caído unas cuantas piezas.-el castaño bajó la cabeza, era cierto. Joder, no sabía ni usar bien el pegamento.

¿Entonces qué¿Tan inútil era? En comparación con _él, _era un niño pequeño de cinco años que se frustra con facilidad ¿frustración¡¡Pero si ni él sabía lo que significaba eso¿Qué...que le pasaba? Por qué se sentía tan pequeño ahora. A Izumi Usui hacía en seguida y a la perfección todo lo que su Anna quería, y encima siempre acertaba al a primera, no como él, que debía de repetir la cena quince veces hasta que ella por comer ya le decía que estaba bien. ¿Y si ella...?

-Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Izumi. Yoh se sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos absurdos.

¡Es que eso era absurdo! Pero...¿pero por qué se ponía así por una tontería? No podía más, estar en la misma habitación no le ponía de buen humor. Se alejó de allí pasando por su lado sin decir ni una palabra en dirección al segundo piso.

Justo en ese momento entró Anna admirando cada limpia y pulida esquina de la casa por donde había pasado Izumi. Encontró al mencionado sentado en el sofá pero no vio al otro chico que buscaba.

-¿Dónde está Yoh?

-Ha subido.-señaló las escaleras.-Necesitabas algo?

Anna suspiró algo molesta por no encontrar a su shaman. Sacó el plástico de una de las barritas de chocolate prestada/robada de Horohoro y se la llevó a la boca.

-Si. –masticó con ganas.-Tamao dice que apenas queda comida para todos y necesitaba que alguien fuera a la compra.-se acabó el alimento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Ok entonces.-puso sus manos en sus rodillas y se levantó.-Necesito un poco más de aire fresco iré yo.

-Esto...-por alguna razón le daba algo de corte hablar. Seria porque ella no solía hacerlo pero...-Voy contigo.

_**Fin del capítulo 22**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

_((Se ve una sala de color verde y blanca y en ella a una tía loca vestida de estrafalariamente con unas maracas y un sombrero enorme bailando y cantando) _

_¡¡_Ya no hay clases¡¡si,si, si¡¡A dormir hasta la hora de comer¡¡si,si, si¡¡ha salir más¡¡si,si, si¡¡Ha tirar los libros por la ventana¡¡si,si, si¡¡¡A continuar a toda velocidad este fanfic¡¡¡SI, SI, SI!!!

_((Aplausos))_

Jejeje, lo siento pero el hecho de que ya sea libre por fin me pone demasiado contenta, por fin mi cerebro puede oxigenarse y liberarse del estrés y así ir continuado este fic. Os lo juro tenia unas ganas de escribir y ahora me siento mucho mejor para ello. En serio, quiero ir actualizando más rápido, más que nada porque ya estamos llegando al final de esta mi primera historia y ya tengo algunos proyectos apuntados en mi libreta de fanfics (jejeje, si me compré una para ir así escribiendo más ) ¡¡Eh!! Pero no por eso me dejéis pocos reviews XDDDDDDD ¡que no veáis que mesecito he pasado¡¡¡¡¡Me juré con sangre que antes de que se acabara este mes ibais a tener aki el capitulo!!! (bueno vale con sangre, no UUUUUUU)) Pero os puedo asegurar que mientras os siga gustando...este fic siempre tendrá actualización.

Y PARA ELLOS HAY QUE AGRADECER ¡!!! OS QUIERO!

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS Y GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A****(en especial a los que desgraciadamente no puedo contestarles**): Naishae (aquí la traigo ), Kaoru240, 0o-Lady Scorpio-o0, SweetAngel91, YAMIANA, Zilia K, Vicki, naomix(nice to meet you!)

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

Ja-matta!


	23. Dime lo que sientes

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** –****23 Dime lo que sientes( 1º parte)**

Izumi cogió el paquete que tenía la imagen de una tarta de queso sonriente y abajo ponía "bajo en calorías!". El chico rió por lo bajo recordando que Horo odiaba con toda su alma este tipo de productos. Decía que si tenía la mitad de calorías te daba la mitad de energía...eso y que siempre se quedaba insatisfecho. Por otra parte ya iban mil veces que Pilika le decía que tenía que adelgazar y hacer más de sus entrenamientos.

Él también debía seguir unas comidas estrictas para su salud, muchas veces Pilika le ayudaba a seguirlas, sobretodo porque las chicas querían una figura similar a la de una modelo y que debían mantenerlo.

Izumi se quedó extrañado ante esa teoría, desvió su vista hacía la Itako para observar que había comprado pero antes se fijó en que la chica estaba ocupada marcando las teclas de un móvil (by Manta).

-¿A quién llamas?

-A Ryu...sólo él puede llevar todo esto.-contestó llevándose el aparato al oído.

-¿Todo esto? –al lado de Anna estaba la respuesta. Había dos carritos de compra de comida hasta casi al techo de todo tipo de alimentos...de todo menos de "bajo en calorías".

Sino fuera porque estaba débil de salud Izumi Usui hubiera hecho como todo personaje manga y se hubiera caído al suelo. Anna no seguía esa teoría.

**( (Minutos después, en la puerta del supermercado) )**

Anna e Izumi esperaban junto a la montaña de bolsas del supermercado al lado de la puerta esperando pacientes la llegada de Ryu con su moto y les llevara todo.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y observó el cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo. El día había sido un poco raro, y eso se debía al comportamiento de su shaman. Intentó buscarlo antes de irse a la compra pero parecía que el chico quisiera esconderse de ella. Es más, no le había devuelto el pañuelo ni había acabado con las tareas ordenadas. Puede que fueran solo detalles sin importancia y que no por eso debía de considerarlo "raro". Pero conocía demasiado bien a Yoh, demasiado como para que esos detalles "sin importancia" se le escaparan y no los tomara en serio.

-Dentro de poco os iréis. –dijo Izumi sacándola de su mar de pensamientos.

-Cierto. Dos días me parece.-no había quitado sus ojos del cielo que poco a poco se volvía más naranja.

Izumi se la quedó mirando unos silenciosos segundos cómo examinándola quedamente. Tras unos momentos de duda, decidió hablar.

-Anna-san. –la llamó casi en un susurró, como si les estuvieran escuchando. –Hace tiempo, desde que vine, yo...hace tiempo que me llama la atención algo.

-El qué?

-Verás.-movió los labios intentando elegir bien las palabras para su explicación.-Cuando Horo o Pilika me hablaban de vosotros en Hokkaido, me contaban más o menos como era la relación cada uno.-volvió a callarse unos momentos.-Además de que cuando os veo, me recordáis a mi y a Yukiko.

Ahora si, Anna bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Yoh-san y tú, estáis casados, verdad? –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación pero la duda seguía en él.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar, ni que cara poner ni que palabras contestar. ¿Pero tan obvio era? No, seguramente solo lo habría notado él. Pero la cuestión era que tenía que responderle algo.

La chica no tuvo que cavilar más ya que unas luces de una moto la cegaron. Ryu había llegado.

* * *

¿Cuántas horas había estado ahí?

Calculaba que unas dos horas por ahí. No le daba ninguna importancia al tiempo, pero en algún momento tenía que bajar, no era normal en él querer estar solo. No al menos desde que acabó el shaman fight.

Yoh estaba en la habitación que le correspondía a él y a Ren, sus futones y sus cosas estaban en los armarios, por lo que tenía todo el suelo para él solo. Acostarse, dar volteretas, dormir, jugar con sus dedos hacer tonterías y pensar.

¡A él no le gustaba pensar! O sea pensar en cosas que no merecen la pena ¡Eso cansaba demasiado! Eso veía en los estudiantes de su clase ante los exámenes (N/A: Yoh-kun y yo y otros más lo entendemooooos TT). En su mano tenia el pañuelo rojo de la Itako. Con el dedo pulgar acarició la sedosidad de su textura. Suave. Como su piel.

Cogiéndolo de las dos manos empezó a hacer extrañas figuritas con él al mismo tiempo que se rendía ante sus cavilaciones.

Nunca le daba importancia en hacer las tareas de casa. ¿Por qué hoy si¿Por que hoy le había importado hacerla bien¿Qué por qué las hacia? La respuesta de siempre era para que su Annita no se enfadara y lo mandara al segundo piso de la pensión de un manotazo. Pero quizá también habían otros motivos, hoy se dio cuenta de eso...quizá para...¿ser útil ante sus ojos? Hacer que por unos segundos la rubia no le gritaba que era un bueno para nada. Eso a él nunca le importó ni le importaba, pero...¿también era porque así él le evitaba estar enfadada?

A él no le gustaba que la gente estuviera enfada. Quería hacerlo él. Hoy quería haber sido ÉL, quien le bajara el pañuelo que tenia agarrado, él quería haberlo hecho todo bien. Él quería ser una persona útil ante sus ojos...y sobre todo quería...que estuviera a gusto.

**( (Comedor) )**

Manta entró en el comedor silban su canción favorita. El silbido fue menguando a medida que le llegaban ondas de una tensa aura en la sala a la que acababa de entrar. Levantó su cabezón y observó con confusión a las cuatro parejas sentadas en el comedor. Por un lado las chicas: Pilika y Tamao y por el otro los chicos (o mejor dicho niños): Ren y HoroHoro. Era como una batalla de miradas, al menos entre Ren y Pilika y Horo, Tamao como siempre tenia la cabeza gacha.

-Estooo...-esfuerzos imposibles para que no pagaran con él la mala leche.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-El joven Yoh está arriba durmiendo. Y el joven Izumi y la señorita Anna, creo recordar que se fueron a comprar, de hecho Ryu se ha ido a ayudarles con las bolsas.

-¿Y cuanto hace que se fueron?

-Como dos horas.

Las cejas del cabezón arquearon ¿Izumi y Anna llevaban dos horas fuera y juntos? Esto no pintaba muy bien teniendo en cuenta como había visto al castaño de su amigo últimamente.

-¿Has dicho dos horas?- Preguntó el castaño apareciendo detrás de su espalda.

Manga pudo observar la cara de poco agrado que vestía Asakura en cada parpadeo que tenia cuanto más pensaba en la información que estaba asimilando Manta hacia pocos segundos.

-Yoh y si...?-

Yoh se sentó en el sofá sin dejar acabar a Manta la frase, juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos como meditando. El rubio le observó bien. Tenia la mirada como perdida y en la nada del suelo, con sus manos juntándose más poco a poco y como si él no se diera cuenta de ello.

-Yoh...y si vamos allí a...a ayudarles con la compra? –sugirió, sabiendo perfectamente que ese no era el objetivo pero algo tenia que decir y hacer.

Sin media palabra el castaño se levantó y junto a su amigo salieron por la puerta ante las miradas curiosas de los demás. No era normal ver a su amigo así.

Ryu cogió la última bolsa que cargaba Izumi al ver que a este le costaba un poco debido a su enfermedad. Puso en marcha su moto cargada hasta arriba de bolsas del supermercado, se despidió con un chasqueo de dedos y lengua y se fue cantando su canción de carretera. Izumi rió ante eso.

El chico del norte giró la cabeza para divisar a la rubia que hacia minutos no sabía donde se había metido para librarse de cargar bolsas.

Estaba sentada en un banco del camino con los ojos clavados en las estrellas que ya habían aparecido. Como estaban en zona de montaña había muchos grupos de estrellas que admirar y ella no pudo evitar no embelesarse con su belleza mientras dejaba su mente volar.

Ni siquiera movió un músculo al sentir que el débil chamán estaba cerca de ella y que después de unos segundos observando que hacía decidió sentarse a su lado admirando también la brillante vista.

Hasta que sus palabras rompieron el silencio.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo?

-Cuenta.

**(( Flash back))**

**

* * *

**

_La nieve caía con su forma particular de copos de nieve. Caía tanta y tan hermosa que Tokio parecía filmar una película de Navidad._

_De hecho, en la época en la que estaban._

_-¡¡¡Yo me pido el pudín¡¡¡El pollo¡¡¡Las patatas asadas¡¡¡El pescado¡¡¡Y la car...!!_

_-¡¡A ver sogilipollas que en la cena de navidad no se sortea la comida¡¡¡Si quieres puedes a fuera y ya si me de la maldita gana te echo un hueso de pavo pero cállate ya y no comas nada hasta que estemos todos!!! –dijo Ren dándole una patada en pleno estómago para que escupiera la gamba rebozada que intentaba comerse._

_-¡Es que no podéis estar tranquilos y callados aunque solo sea esta noche!? –pidió Jun desde la cocina intentando cocinar sus famosos platos chinos típicos de año nuevo._

_-¡¡Es él que no me deja alimentarme!!!_

_-¡¡Es él que no es capaz de esperar a que estemos todos en la mesa!!_

_-¡¡Es él que no entiende que mi estomago está vacío!!_

_-¡¡Es él que se cree que yo me voy a creer eso!!! _

_-¡Repite eso!_

_-¡¡¡Llevas comiendo sin parar desde el desayuno, hemos tenido que ir hasta la otra punta para poder coger algo de comida para esta noche¡¡Lo que pasa es que los nutrientes no te llegan al cerebro!!!_

_-¡Menfifa!!_

_-¡¡Quítate el maldito pan de la boca!!_

_-¡¡¡A CALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!_

_Silencio sepulcral._

_Si Anna habla, Anna manda._

_La itako se masajeó las sienes intentando quitar inútilmente los gritos de su cabeza, pero imposible, los vozarrones de la casa se le metían por sus oídos y le destruían poco a poco el cerebro. ¡Como les iba a pagar el alquiler de este mes como no tengan la menos una cena decente!_

_Por un lado, Pilika gritando a Ryu "más a la derecha" para que colocara los adornos de navidad del tejado, como es de esperar Ryu se quedaba embobado con las chicas que podía ver desde esa altura y acababa cayéndose y encima enredado con las luces._

_Por otro, Tamao y Jun INTENTANDO por todos los medios posibles hacer la cena con la comida que no estaba en el interior de HoroHoro, pero con tantos gritos se les caia la salsa o se pasaban con la sal o cualquier cosa y tenían que volver a empezar._

_Por otro, Chocolove vestido de papá noel contando chistes malos de navidad para calmar y animar el ambiente, evidentemente lo empeoraba aún más. Lyserg reconstruyendo los discos de villancicos que Anna había enviado al cielo de los discos y bueno..._

_Eso no era para Anna, al menos no tan escandaloso. No entendía porque había que celebrar que un señor de rojo pervertido que esclavizaba renos entraba en las casas de los demás a adueñarse de sus leches y sus galletas y dejarles tonterías de regalos a cambio._

_Después de muchas horas de esfuerzo y sudor pudieron conseguir unos minutos de una "tranquila cena de navidad" y se sentaron en la mesa para ver si podían seguir así._

_-El pollo está frío. –comunicó Anna con desgrado._

_-Será porque no está alegre. AUCH!_

_-Chocolove te hice jurar que no dirías ningún chiste tuyo.-dijo Manta con el tenedor todavía pinchándole el brazo._

_-Lo siento señorita Anna, es que hemos tardado mucho en sentarnos en la mesa y..._

_-Y ha sido difícil dejar inconsciente a Horo para que no lo cogiera._

_-¡Pero te quieres callar tiburón!!_

_-Chicos, chicos...-intentaba Yoh poner calma a la situación repetitiva.-Estamos la mayoría juntos después de tanto tiempo..._

_-Solo dos semanas Yoh.-dijo Anna._

_-...para poder disfrutar de unas vacaciones y una cena exquisita._

_Nadie sabe como pero terminaron todos de cenar y no hubo derramamiento de sangre alguno, gritos, peleas e insultos si, pero sangre ni una gota._

_Terminada ya la cena todos se pusieron a recoger y excepto algún grito por parte de Horo que quería encargarse él de "guardar" la comida sobrante no hubo nada más._

_Llegando ya a la media noche, todos cogieron una manta de sus habitaciones y salieron a fuera a ver el cielo estrellado de la navidad con una taza de chocolate caliente que Tamao y Pilika habían preparado para todos._

_Anna se sentó al lado de Yoh, pensó que ojalá estuvieran los dos arropados por la misma manta, juntos y cruzándoos sus pocas palabras sobre el cielo, las nubes y las estrellas, así era la sencillez que ella quería, podía pedirse o al menos hacerlo sin decir media palabra pero había demasiada gente esa noche y no podría aguantar tantas miradas. Apartó esa idea de su mente._

_Como había dicho antes Yoh, estas fechas eran para estar con las personas queridas. Pero ella solo quería esta con una._

_No lo entendia pero era en este tipo de situaciones cuando más le abundaban estos pensamientos. Estar en una de estas noche a solas con Yoh, arropados en una misma manta y mirando juntos las estrellas. Un momento especial solo él y ella, solo para él y para ella._

_¿Ese momento llegaría? Miró a su alrededor. Lo dudaba._

_Ese seria su deseo para esa noche._

_El castaño bajó su oscura mirada para cambiar la vista de las estrellas por la de sus amigos. Sonrió felizmente. Todos juntos, en el jardín, sentados y mirando las estrellas tranquilamente o no._

_Como una familia._

_Amigos, lo que él siempre había deseado._

_Empezó a pensar en los deberes de cada uno, Ren y Jun con los negocios de su familia, Horo y Pilika con su tribu y sus campos de plantas, Manta con el trabajo de su padre, Tamao con sus abuelos y su padre, Ryu con sus prácticas para ser un gran cocinero, Fausto ocupado con los pacientes, Lyserg con sus casos, Chocolove en América con sus chistes..._

_Cada uno tenía un camino distinto._

_-¿Cuándo creéis...que volvamos a estar todos juntos otra vez? –preguntó con un tono de tristeza._

_La gente se quedó callada y se miraron unos a otros. Cada uno pensó en los deberes que debían hacer, podían dejarlos sin problemas pero los tenían y debían de ocuparse de ellos. _

_Horohoro se rascó la frente pensativo en esa pregunta. ¿Cuánto tardaban en crecer sus plantas?_

_-Probablemente ya estéis casados._

_Anna sintió como el corazón daba un vuelco, mientras a su lado Yoh ponía la sonrisa más alegre que había visto en mucho tiempo, no la de todos los días, sino otra más especial._

_-Tenéis que prometerme algo. Prometedme que vendréis todos y cada uno de vosotros a la boda. ¡Que no falte ni uno! Un día especial para todos en donde tendremos otra oportunidad de estar todos juntos y disfrutando como lo estamos haciendo ahora. Será un momento muy especial, porque estaréis todos conmigo._

_Todos sonrieron y empezaron a ir hacia Yoh (menos Ren claro) y le abrazaron como un oso de peluche agradeciéndole lo bueno y mono que era con ellos. _

_Anna abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Cómo? Qué quería decir con eso de "Será un momento muy especial, porque estaréis todos conmigo" ¡¡Pero si ya lo era!! _

_Es un día especial estén o no estén ellos. Un día, para él y para ella._

_¿Ni en eso podían estar solos¿Ni en eso?_

_Anna queria decir, hablar, gritar muchas cosas, pero se calló, se limitó a tragarse las palabras junto a su chocolate mientras los demás seguían abrazando a su prometido._

_A pocos metros de ella Ren miraba la escena con cansancio._

_-Bah, si lo más probable es que nos volvamos a reunir todos antes de verano.-susurró y se llevó la taza a sus labios._

**((Fin del Flash Back))**

* * *

Anna bajó la vista al sentir como sus ojos se cansaban de tanto mirar el cielo…o quizá porque los empezaba a sentir vidriosos.

-Es que ni en eso...?-susurró con apenas voz.

-Entonces...es por esa promesa por lo que no queréis que nadie se entere de que estáis casados? –preguntó Izumi un poco atónito.

-No lo entiendo ¿es que pido mucho? Pido mucho al querer estar con mi prometido¿Al sentirme celosa¿Al sentir que estoy sola y que solo quiero estar con él? No lo entiendo...

Izumi veia atónito como Anna comenzaba a sacar palabras que tenía acumuladas dentro de su ella...durante mucho tiempo, durante tanto tiempo que llegó a serle asfixiante.

-¿¡Por qué me sentí así por una estúpida frase que dijo él¡¡Solo fue una frase¡¡Un frase¡¡Solo quiere estar con sus amigos¡¡Quiere ser feliz y por eso quiere aprovechar cualquier momento para estar con ellos¡¡Para estar con las personas que le hace feliz!!!

Se llevó la mano a la cara como si con eso pudiera parar y esconder todo lo que sentía, respiraba fuertemente para evitar notar como todo el aire desaparecía y ella se iba quedando sin respiración poco a poco.

¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso ahora?

Ya lo consiguió, consiguió estar con él a solas, incluso se negó a que decir que estaban casados para que él pasara más tiempo con ellos y no faltara a su promesa. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora¿Qué?

-Lo único que quería...-comenzó a decir pausadamente.-Era estar con Yoh...él y yo. En ese momento.

La mano de su cara fue apartada por Izumi, le cogió de la muñeca y le pidió con los ojos que le mirara.

Fue entonces cuando ella se acordó.

Se acordó de la mirada que le lanzó Yoh cuando no había podido conseguir el pañuelo, era como de distante como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros. Lo último que desearía sentir ella. Quizá por esa simple mirada distante había recordado todo aquello.

O quizá porque ya no podía más.

Izumi rompió el silencio.

-Porque tú misma lo has dicho...solo quieres estar con él, porque tú quieres ser feliz a su lado y que él sea feliz a tu lado, porque quieres aprovechar cualquier momento para estar con él, para estar con la persona que te hace feliz. Porque le quieres más que a nada y como toda persona cuando ama a otra, piensa en la felicidad del otro antes que en la suya propia.

Los cabellos de Anna se esparcieron en el hombro de Izumi, tenia que descansar un poco y apoyó su cabeza en la del chico, mientras dejaba que esas palabras fluyeran por su cabeza y por su corazón.

El sonido de una ramita romperse sonó a metros de ellos.

-Esos no son Anna e Izumi? –preguntó Manta afianzando la vista.

Y a su lado su amigo apretaba los puños con fuerza.

_**Fin del capítulo 22**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de Kakiyu-chan **

**Como dicen muchas autoras ¡¡no estaba muerta!! En fin fuera coñas, hay que pedir perdon y gracias por la paciencia que muchos han tenido conmigo, han pasado muchos meses sin actualizar como como dije no me he olividad del fic, como dije este penultimo capi es largo y por eso lo he dividido.**

**Han pasado meses y han pasado muchas cosas, no sabía las consecuencias de meterme en el curso en el que estoy ahora, sabia que era dificil pero no sabeis las cosas que me han pasado por el estrés y es que estar en este curson no es lo único que me ha pasado, las lectoras más cercanas a mi me han apoyado y me han dado su ánimos para que siguiera adelante. Cuando tenemos problemas no hay nada como tener a gente a nuestro al rededor, aunque sea por email yo esté en españa y las demás por américa, no importa, porque apesar de la distancia el apoyo y el animo me ha sido transmitido y quiero agradecerlo. Sobre todo la paciencia que me han tenido mucha gente que me han seguido enviando reviews.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**MIS MÁS SINCEROS Y GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A(en especial a los que desgraciadamente no puedo contestarles**): Kaoru240, Andrea Asakura, Galia V, Alexis Uzumaki, Lady-scorpio, Vicky, Yamiana, Sweetangel, Joy, Star-yumi, luthien, Anablack0516, Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama, elarhy, mond, zilia K, dark tao, saku26, arcueid27granger, vanessa(gracias por no rendirte conmigo) Annita-fic, koni, eve, Suprema Onmyoji Isah, zyafany-company, the crazy girl.

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

**Ja-matta!**


	24. Chapter 24 Segunda parte

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo** –****24 Dime lo que sientes( 2º parte)**

Lo tenía claro, bastante claro.

Si no fuera porque estaba súper mega híper convencidísima que no iba a volver a ver a ese ainu nunca le habría confesado cómo se siente.

Llevaba tiempo pensando en una cosa que le carcomía por dentro. ¿Por qué no le confesaba esas cosas a Yoh? Su marido.

Ah sí, porque tenían que ver con él, ¿Pero acaso no era eso mayor motivo para hablarlo con él? ¡No! No era tan fácil. Ella se había creado una máscara a su alrededor hecha de frialdad pura que le impedía mostrar debilidad y dudas, era una chica decidida. Pero se encontraba en un mar de reflexiones y dudas.

Miró disimuladamente a Izumi que se encontraba sentado en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta que conducía Ryu, cada vez estaba más pálido y débil.

Tal y como él dijo una vez cuando se conocieron, a veces las cosas son más fáciles de contar a un desconocido… y tienes una oportunidad para no mostrar quien eres por un segundo y así mostrar lo que sientes sin mucho temor.

Pero la respuesta era clara, muy clara. Con quien tenía que hablar era con Yoh.

Pero también consigo misma.

Yoh levantó la cabeza al cielo mientras se sentaba en una roca…

Miraba el cielo pensativo. Por Kami-sama ¿No había dejado claro más de una vez que no le gustaba pensar?

Pero tampoco le gustaba lo que le pasaba ahora.

¿Qué era eso?

Era como…como si algo le oprimiera el pecho. Como si de repente su pecho se quisiera hacer más pequeño y se estuviera oprimiendo. Y era incómodo. No se atrevía a decirse así mismo que dolía. Pero era incómodo y quería quitárselo ya. Ojalá ahora mismo estuviera Anna, aquí con él, a su lado, en esa roca, le haría sentirse mejor…y sin él, sin el ainu.

Solos ella y él.

¡Pero es que pensar eso también era incómodo!

No le gustaba pensar así, no le gustaba pensar en que hay gente que sobra. Él nunca piensa de esa forma. Él prefiere ir al lado de Anna antes que pensarlo! Porque para ellos lo que contaban eran los hechos, no las palabras.

-Yoh… ¿Estás bien? – pregunto su amigo Manta acercándose a su lado preocupado.

-No lo sé.

Manta le miró con algo de pena.

-Es que… Manta, tú sabes que a mí no me gusta pensar, ¿cierto?

-Muy cierto. - dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

-Pero es que digamos que no sé qué me pasa últimamente, y como no sé lo que me pasa, pues me pongo a pensar. Soy consciente de que hablo como un niño de primaria pero es que no cómo explicártelo. – suspiró.

-Y… ¿crees que haya alguna manera de que te sientas bien?

Yoh le miró. Se imaginaba que a su lado en vez de estar su amigo estaba su Annita, y se sentía mejor, entonces si ella estuviera a su lado, se sentiría mejor…pero acababa de ver una escena que no le había agradado mucho, más bien lo contrario, era como si quisiera preguntarle a Anna por qué tenía tanta confianza con ese Ainu…pero sabía que si lo hacía, no saldría vivo.

Kami-sama esto era mucho lio para él.

-Manta simplemente no me gusta pensar. - T.T

Su amigo solo rió mientras le pegaba unos golpecitos de ánimo en la espalda.

* * *

-Deja de hacer eso.

-Impídemelo.

-No me lo digas dos veces.

-No me preocupo. Hace falta decirlo por lo menos 5 veces para que la información te llegue bien al cerebro.

-¿Qué has dicho chinito?

-¿Lo ves? Lo que yo decía. - respondió el chino con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? – preguntó Pilika aun sabiendo bien lo que estaban haciendo. Pelear sin sentido.

-Aquí que tu hermano me ha pedido que deje de ser tan bueno en todo lo que hago y de ganarle siempre, pero le he dicho ya que eso es imposible.

-Pero serás…- ¬¬ - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan presumido y altanero?

-¿Te pregunto yo por qué naciste con el cerebro en el estómago? Ah no espera…ya lo hago.

3…2…1

Una bola de humor se formó en el centro del salón, desde fuera solo se veían puños e insultos de Ren y Horo Horo intentando pegar al otro con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Pero por Kami! ¿Esta vez por qué ha sido?

-EL CHINITO NO DEJABA DE HACER ZAPPING. – (N/a. Cambiar de canal constantemente para quien no lo sepa). – ¡Y ESTABA VIENDO EL CANAL DE COCINA!

-¡Lo he hecho por el bien de todos! ¡Apenas hay comida en la nevera por TU CULPA y de tanto ver ese canal a lo mejor nos comías a todos!

-¡Créeme no te comería ni con sal!

-Bueno…-Pilika se frotó las sienes con muuucho cansancio, si es que ya tendría que estar acostumbrada- La verdad es que Tao tiene razón.

-Pilika! No digas cosas de las que luego te puedes arrepentir!

-En que no hay comida en la nevera, Anna e Izumi salieron a comprar y aún no han vuelto- prosiguió la hermana sin hacerle mucho caso.

-¿ANNA FUE A COMPRAR? Dios, ¡esa itako quiere zampárselo todo!

-¡Horo tonto ella no es como tú!

-Perdona pero no me negarás…

-¿Qué apuestas?

-…que lleva unos días en los que come como una…

-¿Ainu?

-¡Aggg deja de meterte conmigo chinito!

-¡Deja de respirar y ya veremos!

-¡QUEREIS DEJARLO YA DE UNA VEZ!

Por un momento ambos shamanes se pensaron que el grito provenía de Pilika pero no…el grito provenía de la puerta principal y era de Anna. Kami, solo rezaban para que no hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

-¡Es que esto no parecen vacaciones! – Gritó la Itako aproximándose a ellos. – ¡Para pelearos ya tenéis MI pensión y el resto del planeta! ¿Es qué incluso tenéis que pelear en vacaciones?

Los dos shamanes se miraron, la verdad es que querían responder a Anna pero en parte tenía razón. En sus peleas no existían las vacaciones pero allí había más gente aparte de ellos dos. Como no querían responderle diciendo que ellos hacían lo que querían ni decirle que tenía razón porque eran unas vacaciones optaron por callar.

Pilika negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a los dos peleones en el suelo, definitivamente las vacaciones de esos dos era pelear todavía más. Con un poco de temor dirigió su mirada a la rubia para hacerle entender que ella pensaba igual, pero observó que la chica no se encontraba bien.

Anna se llevó la mano a la cabeza, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su frente estaba húmeda. No sabía si eran por los gritos o por otra cosa, pero empezaba a sentirse cada vez más mareada.

-¡ANNA! – gritaron todos los integrantes del salón al ver como la rubia caía al suelo desmayada.

* * *

Yoh abrió los ojos como platos y con preocupación.

-¿Qué Anna se desmayó? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace un rato cuando volvió de hacer la compra. - dijo Pilika - Creo que es porque estaba muy cansada y encima estos dos tontos la pusieron más de los nervios.- Dijo enfadada señalando a Horo y Ren.

-Eh! Eh! Eh! Que no nos hubiera gritado si no quería.

-¡Hermano estabais los dos peleándoos como niños! ¡Era para pegaros!

-El caso es… - continuó Ren pasando de ambos ainus. - que estaba en el salón y de repente se desmayó. La hemos acostado en la cama y Ryu ha vuelto a salir al pueblo que hay cerca de aquí para ver si encontraba una farmacia de guardia, pero en general está bien.

Yoh suspiró tranquilo llevándose una mano al pecho. Menos mal que lo de Annita no era nada, sin embargo era raro, ella no desmayaba así como así y mucho menos por cansancio, era una mujer fuerte que resistía todo, bueno ahora casi todo.

-Será mejor que vayas a ver cómo está.-aconsejó Manta.

Yoh asintió con la cabeza y se fue directo a las escaleras, pero vio que ahí ya estaba alguien. El ainu Izumi, que sostenía un cuenco entre las manos. Yoh lo miró sin cambiar la expresión pero se preguntaba si estaba ahí para ir a ver a su Annita, que por cierto ya la había visto la tarde entera.

-Es una infusión con hierbas de mi tierra. - Dijo amablemente Izumi. - He pensado que le sentaría bien.

Yoh tardó un par de segundos en coger el cuenco, miró por última vez al ainu y subió las escaleras. Su prima se acercó por detrás.

-Primo, habías notado a Anna rara cuando has ido a comprar con ella.

-Ha ido a comprar, eso ya es raro. - susurró Horo a Ren y a Manta.

-No, la verdad es que no. - contestó Izumi.

-En fin, con todo esto lo mejor será que cada uno se vaya a su cama, aunque alguien debería de quedarse para esperar a Ryu. - dijo Ren, que no tenía muchas ganas de esperar a Ryu pero alguien tendría que hacerlo.

-Ya me quedo yo. - propuso Manta sentándose en un sofá y cogiendo un libro. - Vosotros mejor iros a la cama.

Cada uno se despidió dándose las buenas noches y se fueron cada uno hacia sus habitaciones, sin embargo en el pasillo Ren notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? No me digas que quieres hacer un concurso para ver quien ronca más porque definitivamente vas a ganar tú.

-No lo dudo y no estaría mal. - respondió el ainu tocándose la barbilla. - Pero no te he parado para hablar de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… no sé cómo explicarlo. - dijo rascándose la cabeza intentando pensar bien en qué decir.

-Tranquilo, ya me cuesta creer que consigas formular una sola palabra.

-Eh que no te estoy insultando…aún. Es que… ¿No te parece un poco raro?

-Intenta ser más específico.- ¬¬ - Aquí hay mucha gente rara.

-Es que no sé cómo explicarlo. - volvió a rascarse la cabeza. - Es que me da la sensación de que el ambiente no es el mismo de siempre. Para empezar, Anna esta rara…más de lo normal quiero decir.

-Mmm…bueno eso sí es un poco cierto.

-E Yoh, no sabría explicar bien por qué pero, juraría que también lo está.

-Mmm

-No sé igual son imaginaciones mías.

Ren miró a peliazul pensativo, la verdad es que él también había notado algo raro, algo que no estaba igual que siempre, pero como no era de su incumbencia, no le había buscado un significado.

-Bueno… ¿sabes lo que te digo?

El ainu negó con la cabeza.

-Que, sea lo que sea… SEGURO que nos enteramos TODOS.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio solo veía una mezcla de sombras negras y grises. Poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia y su cerebro volvía a funcionar.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que hacía un par de segundos (para ella habían sido unos segundos) estaba gritándole al glotón al pelo montaña de que dejaran de pelear y de repente sin ninguna razón empezó a verlo todo negro y cayó al suelo.

Intentó levantarse pero la verdad es que estaba muy débil, al moverse notó que algo le sujetaba la mano. Yoh.

Con algo de sorpresa en sus ojos observó a su marido acostado en el suelo al lado de su futón con su mano cogiendo la suya.

Lo miró con ternura, esas miradas que solo se permitían sus ojos cuando no había nadie mirándola. Con suavidad apartó su mano y se acercó más a Yoh de manera que pudiera arroparlo junto a ella. Lo miró fijamente. Este gesto le estaba gustando realmente.

Observó que a su lado había un cuenco, como pudo lo acercó a ella y lo cogió. Estaba caliente, por el olor a hierbas parecía alguna especie de infusión o sopa, cosa que necesitaba porque apenas había comido y aún se sentía mareada.

Bebió la mitad del cuenco y seguidamente se durmió al lado de Yoh, lo más cerca y juntos posible.

* * *

((A la mañana siguiente))

La rubia abrió la nevera esperando buscar algo comestible para desayunar rápido, era de madrugada y aún no se había despertado nadie que empezara a hacer un desayuno como Dios manda. Sus tripas aún hacían ruido por no haber podido cenar la noche anterior y aún se seguía encontrando un poco mal.

-Es raro. ¿Por qué me desmayé ayer? De no comer no será. Cómo no fuera por los gritos que pegaron Horo y Ren. Esos dos cada día le hacían perder más la paciencia.

Cogió una manzana de la nevera y se giró para irse, para su sorpresa Izumi estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto?

-Suelo ser madrugador.- sonrió.- ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Sí. – Dijo dándole un gran mordisco a su manzana.- No sé qué me paso.

-Por cierto, ¿te tomaste por casualidad una infusión?

-¿Esa infusión roja? ¿Por? ¿La hiciste tú?

-¿Has dicho roja?

-Sí. Roja. - respondió dándole otro mordisco a la manzana.

Izumi se quedó pensativo y callado, como Anna veía que no iba a hablar más se fue directa a la habitación.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Yoh medio dormido cuando oyó a su esposa abrir la puerta.

-En la cocina por algo de comer. - dijo mientras se acostaba en el futón.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, aunque aún sigo un poco mareada. Por cierto, ¿qué hago en esta habitación?

-Tamao pensó que lo mejor para ti era una habitación donde no hiciera mucho ruido, así que te trajeron aquí.

-Ya veo… ¿Y saben que estas aquí conmigo?

-No lo sé la verdad. - respondió estirando los brazos. - Saben que subí a verte. Pero la verdad es que, si vieran esta escena se sorprenderían bastante. - rió entre dientes.

-Bueno…somos marido y mujer.

-Ya Annita pero ellos eso no lo saben. - dijo bostezando sin darle ninguna importancia. La itako por el contrario frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos de aquí? – preguntó secamente.

-Pues en dos días supongo. ¿Ya te quieres ir? Lo mejor será que te pongas buena completamente.

Anna cerró los ojos lentamente, se había puesto seria de repente, no sabía si lo que tenía que decir era mejor en voz alta o no decirlo… pero, ¿para qué? ¿Para esperar a que Yoh se diera cuenta? Podría tardar años, por no decir siglos, cosa que le molestaba un poco… que su marido no se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su esposa. Pero también era cierto que era un libro cerrado, pero sin embargo le molestaba.

-¿Pasa algo Anna? ¿Quieres que me vuelva a mi habitación?

-Yoh es que se supone que esta era nuestra luna de miel.

El shaman al oír eso ya se esperaba una pelea, o una pelea no, unas palabras que no le iban a gustar en absoluto de boca de su mujer. Como que no estaba bien, que no aguantaba a los demás, que quería irse, que esto no era lo que esperaba… En el fondo lo entendía por otro lado la situación no le molestaba demasiado, estaba con sus amigos, con ella, en un sitio genial.

Aunque ahora que caía…estaba él.

De repente imágenes de lo que vio la noche anterior junto a Manta le vinieron a la mente, esas imágenes que le pusieron tan mal.

-Anna te entiendo. - dijo seriamente y decidido, cosa que le sorprendió un poco a la itako. - Pero en un par de días volveremos a casa y cada uno también volverá cada uno a su casa…y entonces…te juro que iremos a donde tú quieras. - Dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce acercando a su mujer a él.

La itako se sonrojó ante lo último dicho por el shaman, era increíble como con un par de palabras el enfado se había esfumado, aunque seguía pensando que la situación era un poco fastidiosa, pero sabía que Yoh quería complacerla.

-Por cierto Anna, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – preguntó Yoh mirando al techo.

-Supongo…- dijo bostezando y dándole la espalda para intentar dormir aunque fuera un poco.

¿Cómo podía preguntarle una cosa así? Sabía que si disparaba el gatillo la cosa no iba a terminar bien, sabía que si abría la boca y hacia esa pregunta la conversación no iba a ser buena. Pero…no era solo una pregunta, era algo que necesitaba saber para que su corazón dejara de oprimirle tanto.

-¿Yoh…?

-¿Em?

-¿Que qué querías preguntarme? – preguntó la rubia girándose para que se vieran cara a cara.

La miró a los ojos. No. No podía.

-Nada…nada importante. – dijo riéndose nervioso quitándole importancia.

La itako solo levantó una ceja y se acurrucó cerca de Yoh para poder dormir. El shaman le acarició la cabeza mientras la observaba como su esposa caía en un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Pero él no estaba tranquilo y no sabía cuánto iba a durar es intranquilidad.

Seguramente le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que ni si quiera sabía que era.

Los pocos días de vacaciones que les quedaban a los shamanes en la casa los disfrutaron al máximo: se bañaron en el lago, fueron al pueblo de compras, hicieron una barbacoa en la casa, apostaban cuantos dientes iban a perder Ren y Horo a cada pelea.

En esos días Yoh había intentado disipar su nerviosismo respecto a su esposa…y al ainu Izumi. No había visto nada raro, más bien lo de siempre, se intercambiaban alguna que otra palabra que otra y poco más…pero notaba algo entre ellos aunque no hablaran mucho, notaba como cierta complicidad en sus ojos, como si supieran lo que pensaba el otro sin decir nada. Cosa que hacía que su opresión en el pecho fuera a más, pero luego se daba una cachetada en la mejilla e intentaba reaccionar ¡Seguro que estaba viendo fantasmas donde solo había aire! ¡Estaba exagerando como un tonto!

Y la verdad es que también tenía que admitir que se había comportado como un tonto. En esos días había habido dos situaciones en las que Izumi había intentado hablar a solas con Anna y él se había metido por el medio alegando alguna excusa para que no hablaran. Kami… ¿¡Pero qué estaba haciendo!

Yoh movió la cabeza bruscamente como intentando quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenía que terminar su maleta y la de Annita (la cual le había obligado a hacer) en un par de horas saldrían de allí. Volver a la pensión y luego cada uno tomaría su camino hasta otra ocasión y luego estarían solos él y ella. No podía negar que ya quería que llegara ese momento.

Cerró su maleta y luego la de Anna como pudo, tenía bastantes cosas y para cerrarla tuvo que sentarse encima. Sin embargo una vez conseguido se dio cuenta que tenía que coger provisiones de la cocina para el viaje antes de que Horo Horo las encontrara.

((En la cocina))

Anna guardó las últimas bolsas de patatas fritas que había en la despensa y las guardó en una bolsa junto a las demás provisiones, sabía que Yoh estaría ocupado con las maletas y que seguramente se olvidaría de ir a la cocina antes que el ainu glotón.

Yoh…

La verdad es que andaba un poco raro estos días, se lo había notado y bastante. Estaba como más pendiente de ella y sonreía lo justo, cosa rara en él que sonreía por cualquier cosa, y hasta había como intentando estar siempre encima de ella. O puede que en realidad fueran imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Anna se giró y se encontró a Izumi en la puerta de la cocina.

-Me gustaría que habláramos antes de que te fueras.

La rubia lo miró extrañada, la verdad es que le incomodaba bastante estar cerca de él, le había confesado bastantes cosas y apenas le conocía, sentía que gracias a eso se había quitado un gran peso de encima pero no podía evitar sentir incomodidad.

-¿Al final vas a quedarte aquí?

-Sí, mi prima Pilika os acompañara hasta el pueblo en coche y luego volverá a la casa para estar conmigo estos días. – Explicó tosiendo un poco, la verdad es que últimamente se encontraba peor. - Verás tengo que… cof... cof…decirte algo.

La rubia se puso un poco nerviosa pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Yoh que haces en el pasillo? – Preguntó Manta al encontrárselo - ¿No tendrías que hacer las maletas de Anna? Sabes que luego se enfadará - ¬¬

-Jejeje, si tranquilo están hechas, es que me acabo de acordar de ir a coger las provisiones para el viaje de regreso a la pensión.

-Ah eso, antes he visto a Anna e Izumi en la cocina, estarán preparándolas.

Yoh frunció el entrecejo. Otra vez esos dos a solas.

Sin mediar palabra cruzó al lado de manta como el viento, dirigiéndose a la cocina, su pequeño amigo le observó sorprendido y le siguió como pudo con sus cortas piernas.

Yoh abrió la puerta de la cocina casi de un portazo. Y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.

Adentro estaban Anna e Izumi abrazados.

Los susodichos se separaron en cuanto vieron a Yoh en la puerta. Izumi tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro mientras que Anna tenía otra bastante extraña en ella…era como si estuviera apenada.

-Yoh. - le llamó su esposa con una débil voz.

Yoh y Manta observaron un segundo la escena hasta que el shaman castaño giró la cara y se fue de allí a paso ligero pero haciendo mucho ruido.

Manta le observó marcharse mientras a su lado la rubia pasaba al lado de él para poder seguir al castaño. La verdad es que el pequeñín estaba alucinado… ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Entró en la habitación y la cerró de un portazo, más de uno en la casa lo oyó y entre todos se preguntaban la misma pregunta ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Yoh intentaba respirar tranquilamente pero no podía, dentro de él había explotado algo y no podía pararlo, era como rabia, ira. Sentimientos que no quería tener pero que tenía dentro y no sabía cómo pararlos. Intentaba mejorar la respiración… inspira… exhala… inspira… exhala. Pero no funcionaba. No tenía efecto. Solo quería bajar y gritar y gritar y gritar.

-Yoh…- la débil voz de su esposa inundó su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el castaño con una voz seca más seca de lo que hubiera querido.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

Yoh se giró. Y miró a Anna.

La miró, con unos ojos que no parecía de él, la miró con unos ojos que transmitían muchas cosas y ninguna buena. Enfado, decepción, ira, dolor.

-Veras yo…

-Déjalo. – dijo de sopetón impidiendo que terminara la frase.

-¿Qué?

-Que no digas nada. – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. - Ahora mismo no quiero que me digas nada.

La rubia abrió los ojos con dolor.

-Pero Yoh es que tengo algo que decirte. - dijo casi con un temblor en la voz. - Yoh yo…

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

Abrió más los ojos, se le inundaron de incredulidad. El shaman esperaba que le gritara que le pegara que le dijera que como se atrevía a hablarle así a ella. De hecho deseaba que lo hiciera, deseaba que Anna se mostrara como siempre y que le gritara. Y no él a ella.

Pero no lo hizo.

Anna solamente calló, sus ojos ahora solo transmitían dolor. Se había quedado muda y no sabía cómo transmitir las palabras. Quería irse de allí pero no podía.

Yoh veía que su esposa no hacía nada, no gritaba, no LE gritaba, no le pegaba, no había destruido la habitación ni nada parecido, más bien había hecho algo que no esperaba que ella hiciera si algún día él se atrevía a gritarle. Nada.

¿Eso que significaba? ¿Algo malo? Ella no reaccionaba igual que siempre, era algo malo, lo sabía. Él ya se había arrepentido de gritarle pero y si… ¿y si ella le decía que no quería estar con él? ¿Y si le decía que quería estar con el ainu?

No podía dejar que hablara y dijera eso. Por eso su corazón y su mente gritaron que por favor se callara.

-Lo siento Anna pero ahora mismo…no quiero escucharte.

La rubia se sintió como si todo a su alrededor ya no existiera, ya no notaba nada ni oía nada. Solo notó una cosa.

Como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella y la soledad la invadía.

* * *

((Fuera de la casa))

Cada uno dejó sus maletas y el resto de su equipaje en la camioneta de Ryu, por suerte era bastante grande para llevarles a todo y a sus cosas. Los shamanes cruzaban miradas de confusión de vez en cuando, sabían que entre Anna y Yoh había pasado algo y debía de ser algo muy gordo porque sabían que esta vez había sido el shaman el que había gritado, la verdad es que había sido digno de ver un acontecimiento tan asombroso. Pero debían de callar y esperar a que lo arreglaran pronto.

Anna fue la última en poner sus cosas en la camioneta, antes de subir levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con que estaba siendo observada por el ainu Izumi desde la ventana. No había querido ni despedirse, de hecho no había querido hacer nada. Tan solo entró al coche.

Yoh estaba en la parte del copiloto al lado de Ryu, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano observando el paisaje.

Anna detrás del coche intentaba no pensar pero no podía, era como si sus pensamientos chillaran.

-¿Sabéis qué? ¡Creo que lo idóneo sería que nos quedáramos más tiempo con vosotros en la pensión! – gritó el ainu súper eufórico.

Todo el mundo en el coche se le quedó mirando. Sobre todo Yoh y Anna.

-Bueno la verdad es que dentro de nada es verano podríamos pasar las vacaciones allí.-contestó Pilika pensándolo bien.

-Yo aún tengo clases en mi instituto. - contestó Ren. - Pero admito que tengo más tranquilidad en la pensión con cierto individuo.- miró a Horo con enfadado. - Que en mi mansión en China.

-¡Yo también me quedaré! Mi maestra Kino dijo que lo mejor era seguir mi entrenamiento en Fumbari! – contestó Tamao contenta al aprovecha la situación para estar más cerca del joven Yoh. Sin embargo luego se quedó mirando de reojo al ainu de pelo azul y se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Yo aprovecharé para buscarme novia!

-¡Claaaro como en tu pueblo natal no encuentras!

-¡Cállate chinito puedo encontrar novia cuando quiera!

-¡Llevas diciendo eso hace años!

-Yo también me quedaré, hay un club de chefs al que me gustaría apuntarme y está cerca de la pensión. - dijo Ryu muy contentó.

-Ya que vamos a hacer tantas cosas deberíamos quedarnos hasta año que viene.-contestaron todos.

-¡PARA EL MALDITO COCHE!

El parón hizo que más de uno se fuera para delante. Anna salió del vehículo, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, las voces en su cabeza no paraban de chillar, tenía ganas de vomitar y encima…Yoh estaba enfadado con ella.

Rápidamente Yoh la siguió. El grupo de shamanes salió corriendo afuera de la camioneta y se quedaron observando. Yoh la cogió del brazo antes de que se pudiera ir más lejos.

Anna solo tragó saliva y se quedó mirando a todos. Sabía que había una manera de que se encontrara mejor.

-Yoh y yo estamos casados. – dijo tranquilamente. – La boda fue en primavera pero como ninguno quiso aparecer en el mapa no os pudimos avisar.

Un silencio reinó en el lugar.

-Ah y por cierto estoy embarazada.

_**Fin del capítulo 24**_

_**Continuará...en el final. **_

**_NOTAS DE KAKIYU CHAN: _**_bUEEEEEEEEEEENO si SIGO VIVA! y sabeis que? con ganas de terminar este fic! Siento muchismo estos años de ausencia, no hace falta decir que tenia universidad y todo eso, pero ahora gracias a una estupenda amiga y aunos reviews que apesar de todos estos años siguen viviendo lo menos que se merecen es que este fic siga y llege a su fin, ya que como dije ya queda poquito. Asi que creo que el siguiente capitulo sera el final!_

Espero que apesar del tiempo este capitulo os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a_** TODOS.**_

_**JA NE!  
**_


	25. Chapter 25 Tengo más de mil y una formas

Las bocas de los cuatro shamanes se abrieron, sus ojos se inundaron de sorpresa y de incredibilidad y sobre todo de la misma pregunta.

¿Qué?

Querían intercambiar miradas entre ellos sobre todo para cerciorarse de que estaban igual de sorprendidos, pero no podían apartar los ojos de la pareja que tenían delante.

Yoh no se alejaba mucho de la expresión de los shamanes. Miraba su esposa pero ella a él no, estaba cabizbaja sin querer hablar más, ya había dicho suficiente. Estaba casada con Yoh y embarazada de él. Ya no podía callárselo.

-Anna…-dijo Yoh suavemente intentando tocarle el hombro pero no pudo.

Anna se puso a correr sin mediar palabra, no sin antes decirle a Yoh con los ojos que por favor que no la siguiera. Sin embargo el shaman de la espada estaba tan sorprendido que ninguno de las extremidades le respondía. Pilika corrió detrás de la rubia adentrándose en el bosque para encontrarla.

Horo fue el primero en parpadear y susurrar algo al chino que tenía al lado, aunque le costaba bastante.

-¿Em…embarazo…es cuando tu traes un bebé al mundo no?

-¡Tú que crees idiota!

**Las formas de la sinceridad.**

Escrito por: Kakiyu-chan.

Capítulo Final** –**** Tengo más de una y mil formas de decirte lo que siento por ti.**

_La sinceridad no sólo se ve en las palabras, sino que también se demuestra por medio de nuestras cualidades y formas._

Pilika logró alcanzarla con bastante esfuerzo. La chica había corrido como nunca, pero las lágrimas no le permitían ver bien el camino.

La peliazul no dijo nada cuando la alcanzó. Solo la miró un milisegundo y luego la abrazó. La rubia no dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto que mostrara que eso le molestara, solo apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para ver si así dejaba de llorar.

-Muy bien. Vale. - dijo el peliazul mientras se frotaba las sienes. - Vamos a empezar por el principio.

-Tengo que admitir que no sería mala idea. - ironizó el shaman chino.

-¿¡PERO ES QUE VOSOTROS DOS LO HACEIS? – gritó zarandeando de los hombros a Yoh.

-¡ ¿PERO ES QUE ERES GILIPOLLAS? – gritaron Ren, Ryu y Manta después de pegar a Horo Horo y dejarlo medio muerto en el suelo.

-Eh… - intentó hablar moribundo - En el fondo….sabéis… que tengo razón. ¬¬

Ren y Ryu se miraron sin saber que contestar. Tamao solo se sonrojó como un tomate mientras ayudaba al joven Horo a levantarse, cuando lo hizo el ainu se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar….y él no sabía qué hacer, solo la miró con algo de tristeza.

Yoh se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza inmersa en el cielo.

-Tiene cara de estar muy lejos de aquí.

-Manta, Yoh siempre ha tenido esa cara…de estar en las nubes.

-Ya Ryu pero ahora tiene un buen motivo.-¬¬

-Alguno de nosotros tendría que ir a hablar con él.-contestó Ryu rascándose la cabeza.

-Voto para que no sea Horo Horo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú chinito? Auch! –chilló cuando Tamao le puso una venda en una de sus heridas.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? No sé qué decirle. ¿"En hora buena"?

-Por ejemplo.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabemos qué ha pasado. –se cruzó de brazos - ¿Alguno de vosotros sabía que se habían casado?-¬¬

Manta levantó tímidamente la mano.

-¿Y podrías explicarnos que ha pasado? –preguntó Ryu muy curioso.

-No hace falta Manta.-contestó Yoh acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa triste.-Yo os contaré todo. Desde principio a fin.

Un poco lejos de allí se encontraban Anna y Pilika sentadas en una roca bajo un árbol. Anna escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas aun sollozando un poco y Pilika solo la miraba esperando a que lo soltara todo.

-Si quieres…podemos volver con ellos.-Dijo Pilika con miedo de lo que le dijera la rubia.

Anna negó con la cabeza aun escondida.

-Creo que lo mejor…es que volvamos a la casa.-respondió con la voz apagada por las lágrimas.

Odiaba que la vieran así, odiaba esa situación más de lo que se imaginaba cualquiera. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar. No le gustaba llorar. No le gustaba que la vieran triste. Pero ahí estaba ella. Por algo dicen que los sentimientos pueden sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ti.

Pilika le ayudó a levantarse, al fin y al cabo estaba embarazada y necesitaba ayuda. Anna a pesar de que no le gustaba que le ayudaran no se negó al gesto. Necesitaba moverse y se sentía muy débil.

-De repente tengo ganas de vomitar.

-Es normal.-Dijo la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa que la rubia no vio.

* * *

Los shamanes pensaron que para buscarlas sería mejor ir andando ya que se tenían que meter en el bosque así que Ryu se encargó de llevar la camioneta hacia la casa mientras Horo, Ren Manta e Yoh buscaban a las chicas.

- Entonces… ¿lo habéis hecho?

- Horo…

- ¡POR SEXTA VEZ PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡CLARO QUE SI!

- ¡ES QUE AUN NO ME LO CREO!

Yoh no podía estar más sonrojado, Manta suspiró cansado de que Horo no hiciera más que hacer la misma incómoda pregunta.

Ren y Horo se quedaron atrás mientras los demás siguieron caminando. Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas.

-¿Tú qué opinas?-pregunto el ainu.

-Que no tiene tanta importancia como parece.-respondió el chino encogiéndose de hombros. Él era ese tipo de personas que le quitaba importancia a las cosas.-Si pudieron invitarnos o no a la boda.

Horo se cruzó de brazos mientras volvía a caminar. Él sí que le daba un poco de importancia que no se hubieran acordado de ellos, pero es cierto que cada uno estaba perdido por ahí. Sin embargo…

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué nos lo han estado ocultando. ¿Es que no confían en nosotros?

- Horo…tú eres un bocazas.

- Y tu un chino insoportable y yo no digo nada. - ¬¬

- Me lo dices anda más levantarme pitufo amante de las plantas. - ¬¬

- ¡Bueno eso da igual! ¡El caso es que nos lo podrían haber dicho y punto!

- Deja de darle vueltas. Al fin y al cabo no ha cambiado nada. - dijo Ren mirando el cielo. - Yoh y Anna siguen siendo los mismos, da igual que ahora haya un papel firmado como que están casados.

Horo se quedó pensativo, tenía que admitir que las palabras de Ren eran ciertas. Si no habían notado nada era porque no habían cambiado nada en absoluto, seguían siendo todos igual de amigos que siempre.

- Bueno algo si ha cambiado. - dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Sip. Anna está embarazada.

- Si… si me permiten.

Los shamanes se giraron dándose cuenta que Tamao llevaba todo el rato detrás de ellos. Horo se dio cuenta que aunque tenía una expresión tranquila sentía un halo de tristeza en sus palabras y en sus ojos.

- La señorita Anna siempre ha querido poder darle un heredero al joven Yoh y a toda la familia Asakura. – dijo cada vez más sonrojada pero ahora con una sonrisa dulce. - Estoy segura que a pesar de todo lo que acaba de pasar la señorita Anna está muy contenta.

Ambos shamanes se miraron entre ellos. Desde que conocieron a Anna Kyoyama sabían que lo primero que ella quería era ser la esposa de Yoh y segundo poder darle un heredero. Luego dirigieron su vista a Yoh el cual sabían que seguro que estaba contento de poder ser padre.

Ren se dirigió al susodicho mientras detrás de él dejaba a Horo y Tamao caminando tranquilamente. No pudo verlo pero a escondidas Horo le cogió la mano a Tamao.

Anna y Pilika estaban a solo unos pasos de la casa. Por el camino no hablaron mucho ya que Anna se encontraba cada vez peor, se habían tenido que parar ya dos veces para que pudiera vomitar, entre la noticia del embarazo y la pelea con su prometido, Anna se había estado guardando muchas cosas en su interior y ahora era como si su cuerpo estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias.

Pilika levantó la vista y vio que en la puerta estaba su primo Izumi, seguramente les habría visto desde la ventana llegar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Izumi, esté cogió a Anna la cual estaba apunto ya de desmayarse y la llevo a su habitación, Mientras tanto Pilika decidió irse a la cocina a preparar algo para que la itako se sintiera mejor.

- Oye… primo.

- Dime Pilika.-dijo mientras la ayudaba a colocar paños frios en la frente de Anna. Esta estaba ya acostada y casi durmiendo.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Anna que estaba embarazada? – Pilika lo sabía, Izumi era de los mejores herbolarios de su tribu, sabia manejar las plantas como nadie a la hora actuar de curandero.

- Si. - asintió. - Como sabes he tratado a varias mujeres de la tribu embarazadas. Había notado algo en Anna, cuando una mujer shaman se queda en cinta es como si su aura cambiara… como si hubiera otra distinta a su alrededor.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Le di un cuenco con sopa hecha con plantas especiales para que se lo bebiera, cuando lo dejó en la cocina noté con más claridad su aura y ahí fue cuando estuve seguro del todo. Pero su prometido nos pilló en una situación comprometida cuando se lo dije.

- ¿Yoh?

- Si bueno… más que su prometido, su marido. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. - Pero esa no es la cuestión. - dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de su prima cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par y parecía que iban a salir de sus orbitas. - Por lo visto esta itako le pasó lo mismo que a ti Pilika. La oscuridad estuvo a punto de engullirla.

La ainu sintió una punzada en su corazón bastante fuerte al recordar. Al recordar los sucesos que le sucedieron hace varios años cuando empezó a sentir un gran cansancio, a sentirse enferma, a sentir un calor insoportable en su cuerpo… a sentir que había una gran oscuridad a su alrededor y no podía salir de ahí.

Se llevó la mano al pecho para tranquilizarse enseguida y que no se le notara.

- Ella creía que estaba volviendo a caer en eso. - prosiguió Izumi. - Tampoco pensaba que se pudiera tratar de que otra vida en su interior estaba naciendo. Por eso la abracé cuando se lo dije. No era algo que se esperaba. Algo tan bueno. Casi se desmaya en ese momento.

Pilika sonrió dulcemente y se quedó mirando a la rubia itako.

* * *

Yoh se paró a mitad de camino, la verdad es que sentía todo su cuerpo pesado. Eran muchos problemas y no podía pensar en ninguno. Primero estaba Anna, la pelea con ella, el hecho de que estuviera embarazada y el hecho de que aún no se pudiera concienciar de ello, encima ahora acababa de confesar a sus amigos que no pudo cumplir la promesa de contar con ellos para la boda. Cuanto más pensaba en todo eso más le costaba andar, sentía que sus ánimos pesaban como piedras.

Ren le seguía desde detrás le ponía nervioso por no decir malo el ambiente del grupo. Delante tenía a un Yoh deprimido, a un Ryu y a un Manta que no sabían que decir, detrás de ellos una extraña tensión amorosa entre el azul y la rosada, y él en medio sin ganas de hacer nada. Sin contar con el hecho de que todos estaban un poco tocados con la noticia de que Yoh y Anna iban a ser padres. Por una milésima de segundo llegó a pensar si también era su hora de ser padre, pero bueno, solo fue una milésima.

Conocía a Yoh y sabía que ahora mismo se estaba preocupando por tonterías, cuando en lo que de verdad debería de estar pensando es en ese hijo…y que él era padre.

–Oye Yoh ¿Cómo lo llevas?

–Pues…no lo sé. –dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza. –Es que…solo sé que ahora tengo que encontrar a Anna. –sabía que solo hablando con ella se aclararía.

–Vas a ser padre.

–Lo sé.

–No parece que hayas asimilado la noticia.

–No…la verdad es que no. –Suspiró– como te he dicho, tengo que encontrar a Anna. Eso es lo primero. Pero…

Yoh se paró abruptamente, lo que hizo que los demás también pararán y le miraron con un poco de preocupación.

–Chicos…-levantó la mirada para verles a todos. – Siento mucho que no hayáis estado en mi boda. En serio.

Más de uno sintió un pequeño vuelvo en su estómago. Cada uno sabía que Yoh era alguien que ante todo, la amistad lo era todo para él, y sabían que Yoh lo sentía de verdad por eso.

El castaño cerró los ojos y les dio la espalda para volver a caminar dejándolos atrás y desapareciendo entre los matorrales.

Los shamanes no sabían que responder por eso se quedaron callados y parados durante varios segundos. Horo sintió como Tamao le apretaba más la mano y escondía más su rostro.

Ren suspiró y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Yoh. Todo eso era una tontería comparado con lo de que iba a ser padre ya ahora tenía que centrarse en eso y no en que sus amigos estuvieran disgustados con él. Si, era raro que Ren pensara así pero ser padre era algo muy grande, y los demás shamanes pensaban como él.

Apartó una de las ramas de un árbol para ver si le encontraba. Pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

Anna intentó abrir los ojos, pero sentía sus párpados pesados y su cuerpo muy caliente, encima le costaba respirar.

Sintió como alguien le cogía de la mano y como la luz entraba dentro de sus ojos a medida que lograba abrir los ojos, apenas pudo ver dos sombras que la observaban y cruzaban un par de palabras.

–Ya abre los ojos.

–Parece que se encuentra mejor.

Haciendo pequeños esfuerzos las sombras se fueron disipando y pudo identificar a Pilika e Izumi. Intentó levantarse pero Izumi se lo impidió colocando una mano en su hombro suavemente.

–Es mejor que no te levantes, estás muy débil.

–Tengo…ganas de vomitar…-dijo muy débilmente tocándose la frente.

–Será mejor que la acompañe al baño. – dijo Pilika. –Será mejor ir preparándole algo para que se encuentre mejor.

Izumi asintió y es fue acto seguido se fue a la cocina. Pilika ayudó a Anna a levantarse para llevarla al baño.

–Pilika. –dijo Anna con una voz muy débil. – ¿Dónde estamos?

–Te he traído de vuelta a la casa.

– ¿Y los demás? –no quiso preguntar directamente por Yoh.

–Se han quedado atrás.

Él se había quedado atrás, mejor dicho ella le había dejado atrás. El hecho de que no supiera ahora mismo donde estaba él hacía que se mareara aún más. Ahora mismo se arrepentía de todo. Solo quería que él estuviera aquí. Y ella había salido corriendo de su lado.

–¿Le habéis visto?

–No para nada creíamos que tú le habías visto antes de que se fuera. –dijo Manta secándose el sudor. Detrás de él venían Ryu, Horo y Tamao.

–No, no le llegué a ver. ¿Y vosotros?

Tamao y Horo negaron con la cabeza.

–Es realmente raro. – Ren se llevó la mano al mentón pensando como Yoh podría haber desparecido tan rápido. No se había ido corriendo precisamente.

– ¿Y si pedimos ayuda a los espíritus? –preguntó Ryu empezándose a preocupar.

–No creo que sea para tanto. Seguramente habrá ido a la casa. –contestó Ren.

–Sí, pero por lo menos nos lo habríamos encontrado.-dijo Manta.

–Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora será volver. – Contestó Tamao muy preocupada.-Seguro que la señorita Anna y la señorita Pilika se encuentran allí.

Los shamanes asintieron y se pusieron en marcha a la cabaña.

* * *

Izumi cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó solas a Pilika y Anna después de haber dejado una medicina para que la Itako se sintiera mejor.

Pilika sabía que Anna no era de muchas palabras, tampoco de mostrar sus sentimientos, sin embargo antes la rubia había estado llorando en su hombro momentos antes.

Sabía que ahora lo que necesitaba era al shaman de la espada, así se sentiría mejor y hablarían lo que tenían que hablar. Que eran padres y lo demás no importaba nada más. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a por ellos y hacerlos venir aquí.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para que entrara la brisa. Para su sorpresa a lo lejos veía venir a los shamanes dirigiéndose hacia aquí, también miró al cielo, se estaba nublando.

La peliazul bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a la rubia, sabía muy bien lo que debía de hacer, en cuanto viera a Yoh le cogería del brazo y lo llevaría a rastras hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su pro…su esposa. Si hiciera falta los encerraría con llave.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a los shamanes, pero él no estaba.

- ¿Dónde está Yoh? - preguntó Pilika confundida. No lo veía por ninguna parte.

Los shamanes pararon y se intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. Ren fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Cómo que donde está Yoh? – Parpadeó - ¿No está aquí?

- ¿Cómo va a estar aquí si estaba con vosotros?

- Estaba con nosotros. - Dijo su hermano - Pero se nos adelantó, pensábamos que él ya se encontraría aquí.

Pilika se quedó pensado un par de segundos si en algún momento había oído la puerta abrirse o pasos por la casa, pero no recordaba nada de eso, se habría dado cuenta.

Rápidamente entraron todos en la casa y miraron por todos los rincones, preguntaron a Izumi si había visto Yoh entrar o cerca pero a él tampoco le sonaba que nadie hubiera entrado. En seguida la preocupación en todo aumentó, buscaron más a fondo en la casa e incluso salieron por los alrededores pero no había rastro de él.

- Esto no puede ser. - dijo Ryu secándose el sudor de la frente. - Si hace nada que estaba con nosotros.

- No puede haberse ido tan lejos. - dijo Manta cruzándose de brazos intentando mantener la calma. - ¿A dónde habrá ido?

- El amo Yoh quería venir aquí estoy seguro. Estamos todos seguros. - dijo Ryu sintiéndose cada vez más confundido.

- He ido al lago. - dijo Horo acercándose a ellos. - Tampoco estaba allí. Creía que como era tan él habría ido a pensar o a despejarse las ideas.

- Intentemos mantener la calma. - Dijo Ren acercándose a ellos. - Como ha dicho Horo él es mucho de irse solo por ahí a pensar igual se ha ido a dar una vuelta en solitario.

En el fondo Ren tenía razón, era una gran posibilidad teniendo en cuenta como era Yoh. Pero cada uno de ellos sabía que esa situación no era para irse solo, Yoh quería volver y arreglar las cosas enseguida con Anna.

- Haremos una cosa. - Dijo Ren llegando a una conclusión. - Si vemos que en una hora no aparece. Iremos a por él.

Aunque no les hacía ninguna gracia, todos asintieron.

* * *

**((Una hora más tarde))**

Anna seguía dormida. Menos mal.

Pilika y Tamao estaban arriba cuidándola por si se despertaba. Los demás estaban abajo al salón, cada uno sentado en un sitio pero todos mirando al mismo, la ventana. Pero ni rastro.

Ryu fui el primero en levantarse, luego los demás le fueron siguiendo y se dirigieron a la puerta incluso Izumi que aunque no se encontraba bien se ofreció a ayudar.

Nada más salir los shamanes cerraron los ojos. Pero no sentían cerca la energía shamanica de Yoh. Y lo más raro, a Amidamaru tampoco.

- Será mejor que cada uno saque a sus espíritus acompañantes y que busquen ellos también. - Dijo Manta muy serio y preocupado.

Y así lo hicieron. Cada uno se puso a buscar por su cuenta con la ayuda de sus respectivos espíritus.

¿Dónde se había metido Yoh?

* * *

Dolía.

Sentía dolor.

Pero eso solo pasaba si intentaba abrir los ojos. Si no los abría no sentía nada.

Ahora mismo estaba en un mundo que no era el planeta donde él vivía, ahora mismo su mente había volado miles y miles de kilómetros. Y si seguía ahí no sentiría dolor, ni el resto de sus sentidos tampoco funcionarían.

No sentiría dolor, no olería el olor de la lluvia, de la tierra mojada, de la sangre. No sentiría tampoco su cuerpo contra la tierra.

Tampoco recordaría que había fracasado en su intento de hacerla feliz.

* * *

Anna agarró con fuerza la manta que le cubría.

-Algo va mal. –dijo casi en un susurro.

Tamao y Pilika estaban a su lado sentadas en los sillones del salón. La rubia había insistido en levantarse de la cama a pesar de que ellas le habían dicho que lo mejor en su condición era estar acostada, pero la itako había sentido algo, algo malo, y había insistido en levantarse y bajar al salón. Se había puesto en frente de la ventana viendo las gotas de lluvia caer.

Los demás shamanes estaban en la cocina, deseosos de salir fuera a buscar a Yoh, había pasado una hora y encima se había puesto a llover y parecía que la lluvia había ido a más.

–Lo ideal sería que contáramos con alguien que conociera estas montañas. – dijo Ryu pensativo.

–Ahora mismo con esta lluvia sería muy peligroso salir fuera, podríamos perder a varios de nosotros. – dijo Manta preocupado.

Izumi y Horo se miraron, los dos eran de la tribu de los ainus y estaban acostumbrados a los bosques y a la lluvia, se orientaban bien y podrían usar a sus koropokurus para ayudarles. Pero Izumi se encontraba mal y Horo no quería hacerle pasar por eso a su primo.

–Horo, lo idea será que esperemos a que pase la lluvia. Así será más fácil encontrarle y podré ir con vosotros.

–Primo no sé si sería lo ideal para ti. –dijo Horo preocupado.

–Horo con dos ainus buscando por los bosques iremos más rápido.

-Estoy ya empieza a ser preocupante. –dijo Ren entrando a la cocina con mala cara. –Bason tampoco ha encontrado nada.

En el salón Anna podía oírlo todo. Y no sabía cómo mantenerse de pie.

Yoh había desaparecido. Se había ido y no lo encontraban.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Tan enfadado estaba? ¿No quería verla?

Y si…. ¿le había pasado algo? ¿O y si simplemente les había abandonado?

Cerro los ojos intentando aguantar las lágrimas y de no caerse al suelo. No quería ni llamar la atención ni montar un escándalo. Pero cuanto más pensaba en todo eso más querían salir las lágrimas, intentaba no pensar en todo eso, para no llorar, para no caerse, pero entonces, ¿qué hacía? Solo pensaba en Yoh.

De repente sintió un dolo punzante dentro de ella, se llevó la mano a su vientre, Pilika y Tamao lo vieron enseguida y fueron hacia ella.

–Estoy bien.

–No, no lo está señorita Anna. –Dijo Tamao ayudándola.-Lo mejor ahora es que se acueste en una de las habitaciones.

Sin poder decir ninguna palabra la llevaron a la habitación.

Horo y Izumi se adentraron juntos en el bosque, habían ido justamente donde habían perdido a Yoh de vista, los espíritus también ayudaban pero no sentían nada ni del shaman ni de Amidamaru.

–La lluvia habrá borrado sus pisadas. Aun así tampoco pudimos encontrarle antes.

–Horo, ¿dices que se perdió justo por esta zona?

–Si… ¿Por?

Izumi se quedó pensativo…por esta zona se iba al lugar ese donde había llevado a Anna a que viera las flores.

–Por aquí un poco más lejos…hay un acantilado.

Horo abrió los ojos de par en par pero no pudo sacar ninguna palabra de su boca…detrás de ellos había aparecido Amidamaru.

–¡Ya sabemos dónde está Yoh!

Todos giraron las cabezas tan rápido que casi se parten los cuellos. ¡Por fin una buena noticia!

– ¡El amo Yoh se cayó y lleva una hora inconsciente! ¡Sigue vivo pero no responde! –dijo Amidamaru muy nervioso. Quería seguir con su amo por si acaso despertaba pero al ver no que no podía fue a buscar ayuda.

-Se ha caído por el acantilado de esa dirección.-dijo Izumi señalándolo.- Hay que tener cuidado por esta zona hay muchos matorrales y es difícil verlo.

Manta entonces cayó.

-¡Claro! Por eso hay señales donde indican que vayan por el lado contrario! ¡Por esta zona mucha gente ha tenido bastantes accidentes!

-¡Basta de cháchara! ¡Hay que ir a por Yoh! –Dijo Ren corriendo.

((En la casa))

-¿Entonces lo han encontrado? –gritó Tamao llevándose una mano al corazón.

-¡Si Amidamaru dice que se ha caído por una acantilado! –Gritó Ryu de alegría.-Esta bien pero inconsciente! He venido para avisaros y para coger la camioneta así lo transportaremos hacia aquí o hacia el hospital del pueblo.

Pilika y Tamao gritaron de alegría, la peliazul fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Anna para decírselo.

* * *

**((En el bosque))**

Bip Bip!

-Que leches es eso?

-Se llama móvil -.-¬¬- es de la era actual y esas cosas-contestó Ren descolgando el móvil.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Pilika.

-Pilika estamos a punto de encontrar a Yoh se ha caído por un…

-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Cómo?

-Anna no está.

-¿¡CÓMO!

-¡Ha desaparecido no está en la habitación ni en ningún lado de la casa!

-¡Pues buscadla más!

-La ventana estaba abierta.

Ren puso los ojos en blanco… ¿Qué más podía pasar?

-¡REN!

-¡Y AHORA QUÉ!

-¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!

-¡ya ya lo sé!-Dijo Ren llevándose la mano a la cabeza.-Anna ha…

-¡Yoh ha desaparecido! No ésta donde dijo Amidamaru!

-Ren.- se dijo así mismo mientras se masajeaba las sienes…-Mantén la calma.

* * *

Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol que había cerca, le costaba un poco caminar y respirar, encima había llovido y estaba empapado y con frío.

No quería parar pero su cuerpo cayó desplomado al suelo. Apoyó su espalda en el árbol y miró hacia arriba.

Es verdad, se había caído por el acantilado por suerte la caída no había sido mortal ni tan grave para él ya que seguía caminando y respirando. Cuando se dio cuenta Amidamaru se había ido para buscar ayuda pero él no quería estar mucho más tiempo parado, quería regresar y verla.

Verla y abrazarla. Por eso en cuanto se pudiera poner de pie otra vez iría a verla. Da igual todo.

De repente oyó un ruido.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y empezó a girar la cabeza por todas partes, el sonido era de alguien acercándose.

- A… ¿Anna?

- Bueno…aparte de que igual me da un ataque de nervios.-dijo Ren en bajito para sí mismo.-Intentemos TODOS mantener la calma.

Los shamanes tenían cara de horror y de miedo, rezando para que no le pasara nada a Anna donde estuviera en esos momentos, dudaban que alguien se la hubiera llevado se tenía que haber ido por propia voluntad. Pero hacia frio, había llovido y estaban en la montaña y ella embarazada. ¿Y si desmayaba? ¿Y si se resbalaba? Sabían que Anna era fuerte pero ahora tenía a otro ser dentro de ella.

Tamao estaba siendo abrazada por Horo, la pelirosada se sentía bastante culpable, ella era la encargada de cuidar a Anna no tendría que haberse separado de ella, sino esto no habría pasado. Horo intentaba calmarla con su abrazo y acariciándole la espalda.

- Pilika.

- ¿Si primo?

- Puede que Yoh se haya levantado de donde esté y haya empezado a caminar por el bosque. Abajo está su sangre, eso quiere decir que después de caerse se levantara. Lo mejor ahora es ir hacia abajo.

- ¿Y sabes un camino seguro para llegar abajo?

Izumi asintió. Anna también sabía ese camino cuando la llevó con él aquel día.

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron de par en par. Abrió la boca para articular alguna palabra pero la emoción de tener delante de él a la chica que tanto quería ver con todas sus fuerzas lo impedía. Se preguntó varias veces si eso era un sueño igual el golpe en la cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- ¿Yoh? –Dijo Anna con voz preocupada.-Dime que estas bien…por favor.

Yoh observó que Anna iba bastante tapada, llevaba puesto una chaqueta bastante grande que se parecía a las que usa Horo cuando se iba al norte, una bufanda y guantes, en una de sus manos sujetaba una manga.

Él shaman seguía sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

Anna se acercó a él y con sumo cuidado le tocó la cabeza.

- Te has dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. - dijo la rubia preocupada, para el asombro del shaman, no parecía que la chica estuviera furiosa con él. - ¿Cómo tienes la cabeza? ¿Te duele?- desenvolvió la manta que tenía entre las manos y con ella tapó a Yoh. - Igual se va a poner a llover es mejor que nos resguardemos. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Como pudo el shaman asintió. Anna le ayudó a levantarse colocando el brazo de él en sus hombros, sin embargo para asombro de la rubia y sin esperárselo…Yoh la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que quedaban.

Aunque al principio ella no pudo reaccionar, le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Annita? – dijo Yoh casi en un susurro y apartándose un poco del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

- Supuse que estarías aquí.

- ¿Cómo?

La verdad es que Anna no sabía cómo responder.

- No lo sé, supongo que…instinto.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Están todos preocupados buscándote. Lo último que supe fue que Amidamaru les dijo que te habías caído por el acantilado y luego lo último que supe es que no te habían encontrado. Como yo me conocía este lugar más o menos, llegue rápidamente a la conclusión de que te habías puesto a caminar para encontrar la casa tu solo y que estarías por aquí.

-Pero… ¡Pero Annita! ¡Estas embarazada!

Anna se estremeció un poco, pero no rompió el abrazo. Era raro cuando esas palabras salían de la boca de Yoh.

- ¡¿Y si te pasaba algo qué? – dijo Yoh muy alterado.

Anna agachó un poco la cabeza, sabia el estado en el que se encontraba pero había tomado precauciones y se había puesto ropa hasta los dientes, y sabía que el camino por el que había ido era seguro…además como podía ella estar bien y segura…sin él?

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo…-dijo con una suave voz.

Yoh cerró los ojos y suspiró. Eso era cierto pero ella seguía sin tener ninguna excusa que le dejara tranquilo.

-Yoh…

-¿Qué? –dijo con la vos seca.

-¿Por qué te perdiste? –Preguntó con temor a la respuesta- ¿Por qué te fuiste por un camino distinto al de los demás? El shaman la miró sorprendido, había pillado lo que Anna quería preguntarle realmente "¿Querías huir? ¿Querías huir ahora que sabes que estoy embarazada?

El castaño quería gritarle un gran ¡NO!, sí, admitía que le había pillado por sorpresa que se esperaba todo menos ser padre. Aunque claro…para eso habían estado prometidos desde pequeños, ¿no? Pero esa no era la cuestión.

–Necesitaba pensar…aunque fuera un poco…me sentía mal por haberte gritado. –la abrazó por los hombros.

Anna correspondió el abrazo débilmente. No estaba muy convencida, y había estado muy asustada, no podía reponerse así como así.

-Además…– prosiguió el shaman. –Quería conseguirte una de estas…– se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

La rubia se separó de él para ver qué era lo que quería darle. Abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

En la mano del shaman había…una flor de la nieve.

– ¿Por…por eso fuiste al acantilado?

Yoh cabeceó con un poco de vergüenza.

–Quería pedirte perdón de la mejor forma y sé que Izumi te llevó a ese lugar donde nacen todas estas flores. Sabía de alguna manera que te gustaría que te trajera una.

Anna recordó entonces las palabras del ainu _"__Porque es una flor capaz de vencer al frío. Y seguir floreciendo"._

En aquel entonces pensó _¿A mí también me corresponde ese destino_?

Miró los orbes castaños de su Yoh.

No…estando con él, ese destino nunca le correspondería a ella.

– Pero…– se rascó la cabeza muy rojo. – La que quería conseguir estaba cerca del acantilado, bajé a por ella y…me resbalé. Siento seguir siendo tan torpe a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho entrenar.-soltó una risilla inocente. –Supongo que estaba desconcentrado por alguna razón.-dijo acentuando su mirada en ella.

Anna se sonrojó a más no poder. Dentro de ella sintió una gran calidez en su corazón, ¿Acaso era posible sentir más de lo que sentía por él? Se sentía una tremenda idiota por haberse peleado con él, por haberse enfadado con todos, por haber pensado que quería abandonarla.

Sentía de alguna forma que le quería más que nunca.

–Dicen…– continuó Yoh. –Que regalando una flor a alguien…es una forma de ser sincero.

Anna sonrió por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

– ¿Eso es cierto? ¿O te lo has inventado?

Yoh solo se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué más da? Sabes que no soy de palabras…tengo que buscar mis propias formas de serte sincero para que me creas.

Anna sonrió con dulzura, con una dulzura que a Yoh le hizo temblar. Ella pensó que era igual que él en ese sentido. Tenían sus propias formas de sincerarse el uno con el otro sin hacer uso de las palabras.

La chica cogió con delicadeza la flor.

– Siento que se haya estropeado con la caída. –dijo Yoh al ver el estado de la flor.

– No pasa nada. –dijo Anna cogiéndole de la mano. – Así sé por lo que has pasado.

Yoh sintió como su corazón palpitaba de prisa. Era raro, ya se habían casado y aun sentía como su cuerpo temblaba al tenerla cerca o a sentir el simple roce de su mano ¿Por qué seria? ¿Por qué ahora ya era más fácil aceptar lo que sentían? ¿O solo por el simple hecho de que se habían unido?

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solo actuando por instinto, con su otra mano libre cogió el brazo de Anna y la acercó a él. Si se querían más incluso ahora no debía de molestarle lo que iba a hacer.

Casi por instinto la acercó más a él abrazándola y cortando la distancia entre sus rostros. Anna tenia tantas ganas de eso, más de lo que se hubiera llegado a imaginar. Los dos echaban de menos los labios del otro, aunque no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde el último para ellos era muchísimo. Poco a poco el beso dejó de ser tierno y empezó a tener más sentimiento y pasión. Se abrazaron con más fuerza, ya no sentían frío. Yoh soltó el agarre de uno de sus brazos y puso una mano en el vientre de su esposa.

De hecho el sol estaba empezando a salir.

* * *

Los shamanes dieron un gran suspiro de alivio al encontrar a Yoh y Anna. Contentos fueron gritando y llorando a abrazar a Yoh, por desgracia aún seguía dolorido por la caída así que casi se desmaya con el abrazo de Horo Horo y Ryu.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar cómo había llegado Anna allí, estaba claro que había ido a buscar a su…esposo, si le preguntaban seguro que morirían en el acto. Sin embargo Tamao y Pilika se lanzaron a ella preguntando como estaba y si se encontraba bien.

Izumi sonreía con la escena a su lado un Ren realmente exhausto se pasó la mano por la frente y luego se la llevó al pecho. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en menos de una hora. No quería ni imaginarse que hubiera hecho si los dos no hubieran aparecido. Solo pudo sonreír disimuladamente para que nadie lo notara.

**((En la casa))**

La noche había caído el humor de todos había cambiado y el ambiente también. Para celebrar el embarazo de Anna decidieron quedarse una noche más en la casa de Manta y prepararon una gran cena con todo tipo de comidas y decoraron el salón.

Tamao miraba a la feliz pareja, el shaman acariciaba el vientre de la rubia con dulzura, se veían como una familia muy unida…suspiró rendida, ella ya no podía hacer nada, nada con eso. La persona de la que siempre estuvo enamorada ahora era feliz, y ella también lo era así.

Giró la cabeza al sentir a alguien sentándose a su lado en el sofá y carraspeando un poco.

-Joven Horo Horo…

-Tamao me…me gustaría que me llamaras solo "Horo Horo" a partir de ahora. -dijo rascándose la cabeza sonrojado- O solo "Horo"

La pelirosa sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, cosa que hizo que el shaman del hielo se sonrojara más.

-O-o-ooye que estaba pppensando en qqqque nononosos….

-Jove…Horo no le entiendo.-dijo Tamao con una gota en la cabeza.

Horo suspiró y la miró decidido.

-Estaba pensado que bueno…haces una comida deliciosa, todo esto lo has preparado tú y yo… bueno a mí me gusta mucho la comida.-_Maldición Horo así no es como iba a ir la conversación!_

-Horo -sonrió la pelirosada.-A mí me encantaría quedar un día con usted para que pruebe mi comida. ^^

-En…en serio.-contestó sin poder creérselo, poco a poco su sonrisa se fue ensanchando.

-Eso-ES-UNA-CITA!

-AAgggg ¡Pero Pilika que haces escuchando! –grito Horo dando un saltito. Tamao se sonrojó violentamente.

-Tsk, sinceramente eres patético pidiendo una cita.

-¡Tu calla chinito aquí nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro!

-Joven Ren, Pilika-chan. Si quieren ustedes también pueden venir.-Dijo Tamao intentando arreglar la situación.

-Entonces será una cita de parejas.-dijo Izumi a su lado. Ryu y Manta asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qqqqqqque nosotros? –gritaron Pilik y Ren a la vez, debido a esto se miraron y se giraron la cara sonrojados.

Anna estaba sentada en el centro del a mesa observándoles a todos y como iba marchando la noche. Ren y Horo peleándose por el último Dorayaki, a Izumi y Pilika intentado separarles, a Ryu proponiendo un karaoke con micrófono en mano y Manta impidiéndolo. No pudo evitar acordarse de los demás shamanes como Chocolov, Fausto, Jun, Silver, etc.

-En que piensas Annita? –preguntó Yoh al ver que estaba tan atenta al panorama.

Anna formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y le miró fijamente.

-Estaba pensando en que no sería una mala idea hacer una segunda boda… con todos nuestros amigos.

**Fin... (A espera del epílogo)**

* * *

_**Notas de Kakiyu-chan**_

Oh…dios…mio.

OOOOOOOH DIOS MIO.

Si…si, !

EL FANFIC ESTA TERMINADO!

Bueno no la verdad es que no, xD no quiero dejar esta historia sin un epilogo. A sí que bueno espero que en breves este publicado ya.

Bueeeeeeeeno, varios años la verdad. He seros sincero/as y deciros que me siento muy mal por a ver tardado tanto, pero no había mes del año en el que no pensara en que tenía este fic, en el cariño que tenía, en aquella vez en las que me levante a las dos de la mañana una noche de verano en la que no podía dejar de pensar en que quería escribir algo y entonces empecé a escribir las primeras líneas y para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya tenía 12 capítulos. También me acuerdo de la gente maravillosa que conocí y que me animó a seguir, esa gente que no se puede olvidar con el paso de los años.

Y bueno hace meses cuando por suerte aprobé todo y tenía más tiempo libre le pregunté a mi sister Kaoru240! A la que le tengo una estima impresionante! …que estaba pensado en terminar el fic pero que necesitaba ayuda entonces me animo y me ayudo a ir terminando el fic asi que..

Sista, muchas gracias en serio.

¡Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS POR SUPUESTO!

REZO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS PARA QUE ESTE FINAL HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

MIS MÁS SINCEROS Y GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS A** TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL OS ADORO!**

Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer el fic.

Ja-matta!


End file.
